


Take Me Home to Winterfell

by wolfmaid



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jonerys, Modern Westeros, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Mom Dany, Very Very Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 143,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfmaid/pseuds/wolfmaid
Summary: Exhausted single mother of three boys, Daenerys Targaryen needs a real meal and a night out, but she most certainly does not need a man to further complicate her life.





	1. Mama (Dany)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of another story I have planned to start posting on after I finish my first fic, "Love Again."
> 
> I hope it piques your interest.

Daenerys rushed into the principal’s office in a fit of panic, when she saw her sweet, quiet son, Rhaegel sitting there holding a rag to his bloody nose. The smallest of her sons, Viserion, was crying beside Rhaegal, while her other son, Drogon, had his arms crossed over his little chest, defiantly, as he eyed a squirrely little boy on the other side of the office. Dany studied the unknown child in the room, he had a burgeoning black eye and a split lip. _Seven hells_ , Dany groaned inwardly, there were days she did not know if she was raising 5-year-old triplets, or a tiny gang.

“Miss Targaryen…” began the principal.

“Mrs… actually…” Dany corrected. She thought she saw the principal roll his eyes at her.

“As you will, _Mrs._ Targaryen,” he continued, “I know with your special circumstances, it is difficult for you to come down here at such short notice.”

 _Special circumstances? Is that what she was now?_ Dany felt anger brewing inside her.

“I always have time for my sons, sir,” Dany snapped back, trying to reign in her temper.

“Well, it would be nice, if we could go one week without some form of catastrophe,” the principal said.

“What happened?” Dany demanded, but that was the wrong phrase, because suddenly four voices started to chime in.

“He hit Vis!” cried Drogon.

“I did not!” cried the strange child in the corner, “Drogon hit me!”

“I tried to stop them!” Rhaegal, still holding the towel to his bloodied nose, claimed.

“I want to go home!” Vis said, loudest of all.

“Quiet please,” The principal nearly yelled. Dany bristled, “Come into my office Mrs. Targaryen, and we can have a chat, before the other set of parents get here.”

           

            As they walked toward home, Dany had a sudden sympathy for all the parents out there who leash their children on walks.

“Drogon, hold Vis’s hand!” She demanded. Drogon glared at her.

“But Vis’s hands are always sticky!”

Dany rolled her eyes, “So are yours, now hold his hand.”

Drogon grumbled but took Viserion’s hand anyway. The principal had informed Dany that as her boys were not entirely at fault, they had decided not to suspend them…but this was their last warning. The other little boy had apparently started the fight, by hitting Viserion, just as Drogon said, but the fight had quickly escalated into a preschool brawl when Drogon went to Viserion’s aid, and Rhaegal tried to make peace, and ended up getting hit in the nose. Dany knew her boys were a handful, but they were not bullies, and she resented the implications that were not so subtly hinted at by the principal. Their usual teacher was out sick today, and the substitute had been simply beside herself with how to manage them.

            As they walked toward their apartment, through the bustling streets of King’s Landing, Dany sighed deeply. Having triplets had never been in her plans. Having triplets alone had been even further from her plans, but she loved these boys with her whole heart, and they were her whole world right now.

“Drogon, I am proud of you for protecting your brother,” Dany started hesitantly. In so many ways, she still felt so young, and having had no true parent figures in her life, she always felt particularly ill-equipped to manage these sorts of talks… not that she would ever admit that to anyone but herself, “There are other recourses sometimes to take, that do not require fighting.”

“But he hit Vis.”

“I know, sweetling, I know,” Dany said, “But did you at least tell the teacher first, before you decided to hit him back?”

Drogon’s eyes fell to the ground, “No.”

“Do you think maybe next time you might tell the teacher first?” Dany asked. Drogon nodded. She hated telling them things like that. She wanted them to be brave and strong, and not afraid to stick up for what was right, but she also knew she could not have them starting brawls in preschool, there were three of them after all, they always outnumbered their opponents, and other parents did not take kindly to three children ganging up on theirs, even if their child was in the wrong. Dany did not always blame them… most of the time she felt outnumbered herself.

 

            When they made it back to their apartment the boys played and wrestled in the living room for a few hours, while Dany made supper. She wished that they had a big back yard to play in, so that they could blow off some of their seemingly boundless energy. _One day_ , Dany told herself as she often did. Dany managed to scrounge up a simple dinner of mash potatoes, fish sticks and broccoli. Broccoli was one of the only vegetables that the boys did not find it necessary to go to war over eating. There were days that she had the capacity to make them eat other vegetables even if they sat at the table all night, they came by their stubbornness naturally after all, but this was not one of those days. As the boys ate, Dany sniffed at her own fish sticks. She could not remember the last time she had eaten, what her friend Missandei called, _“grown up food.”_ Dany, herself, was quite a good cook, but cooking gourmet meals had been set aside for the ease of things like fish sticks, once being a single mother of three actually sank in. She knew a single mom or two, who always seemed to have it all together, but Dany felt like she rarely did and could not help but be envious and wonder what the secret was to being a parent.

After the boys were done eating, the arduous task of putting them to bed began. She always had to start bedtime at 7 in order to get all three bathed, and settled, and the last of their innumerable questions answered before they even got started on trying to sleep. Dany had no sooner pulled the blankets up around Viserion, when she stepped on a lego and had to bite back a curse. 

"You alright mama?" came Drogon's little voice from the other side of the room. For all his snaps and snarls, he was her responsible one always trying to take care of her. Viserion cried out for her again.

"Hush sweetlings, go to sleep," Dany urged, feeling exhaustion clouding her vision.

"Can I have a drink of water?" said Rhaegal. 

"Yes, I'll bring you some water."

"Mama, I have to go to the bathroom again," Viserion said. 

"You just went to the bathroom," snapped Drogon. 

"Well, I have to go again." 

Dany sighed deeply.  

"Go, go, quick now!" She hustled the little boy. 

"You know he's just faking so he doesn't have to go to sleep," said Drogon once Viserion was out of earshot. 

"Maybe, but I certainly don't want to change soiled sheets in the middle of the night if he wets the bed again."

Drogon shrugged as if to say _fair_ _enough_. Viserion returned from the bathroom and plopped down into his bed, staring up at her expectantly, "Mama, can I have a snack?"

"No, Vis, it's bedtime."

"But I can't sleep,” Vis insisted, and Rhaegal rolled his eyes.

Dany gave a tired laugh, smoothed back the mess of blonde curls on Vis’s head, and said, "You haven't tried." 

 

 

By the time Dany got all three of her little boys tucked in and well on their way to sleep it was after 10pm. The house was quiet, and even felt somewhat empty as Dany made herself a cup of tea and collapsed on the couch. She had work early in the morning, and knew she should probably just go to sleep, but she so rarely had a moment to herself, they she had to at least savor these minutes, even if it were only ten minutes. As Dany mindlessly flipped through the channels on the TV, she noticed that her living room was a mess. That would have to wait… or maybe she could clean up before she went to bed. Her phone buzzed. It was Missandei.

 _"Did you eat any grown-up food today? Did you make it to your own bed?"_ Read the text from her oldest and dearest friend, Missandei. Her phone buzzed again but this time it was from her friend Margaery, who was roommates with Missandei.

 _“You need a night out,”_ read Margaery’s text. Margaery meant well, but she really had no grid for raising children. Dany only playfully rolled her eyes, her two friends apparently were having a conversation about what she needed in life, and perhaps did not realize they were each separately texting her. They worried about her, she knew. Suddenly, her phone actually rang, startling Dany out of her silence. She answered it.

“Hello, Margey, can I assume that you and Missandei are planning my life again?” She tried to keep the sarcasm from her voice.

“Someone has too,” Margaery insisted, in her voice that sounded like twinkling, little bells.

“You do what you want, Dany!” came Missandei’s voice from the distant background, on Margaery’s line.

“Look, I have a plan,” Margaery started.

 _Oh, boy,_ Dany refrained from groaning, and said, “Better get it out quick.”

“I want to introduce you to someone…”

“No, Margaery,” Dany was quick to say. The last time she had been on a date, had been an unmitigated disaster. The man had been nice enough, but he had nearly choked on his dinner when she informed him that she had three little boys. Needless to say, there had been no second date. Dany had not _been_ with a man … since …since …the boys’ father, over five years ago. Dany brushed those thoughts aside, not wanting to dwell on them. She learned a long time ago, that it did no good to dwell on the past.

“Listen, Dany,” Margaery’s voice had gone uncharacteristically serious, “I’m not trying to be insensitive… but…”

“Margaery, I have three little boys at home who need me, as you well know, I don’t need a man to further complicate my life,” Dany insisted.

“The right man would not complicate it,” Margaery insisted.

“And I suppose you have a stash of ‘right men’ hiding out somewhere?” Dany asked, laughingly, “You’ve been holding out on me, Missandei, and Mya this whole time?”

“Shut up, now is not the time for sarcasm,” Margaery said serious, “Me, and Missandei, and Mya could take the boys for either an afternoon, or evening, and you could go out, preferably with another adult, but even if it’s by yourself. You need some time.”

Dany smiled, through the phone, “Could I take a nap?”

Margaery laughed, “You could take a nap first, but you need to get out of the house.”

Dany chuckled, “I make no promises about meeting this Mr. Right.”

“Fine, but think about it would you?”

Dany looked up at the picture on her mantel piece, and sighed, “I will think about it.”


	2. Dreams and Grocery Trips (Dany)

Dany had Rhaegal sitting on a stool in the living room trimming his shaggy blonde ringlets. She had already taken care of Vis’ hair, and had left Drogon for last, knowing cutting his hair would likely be a wrestling match. Viserion and Rhaegal looked the most alike of the three triplets, with the blonde hair and violet eyes of Dany’s family, while Drogon took after his father, with dark hair and olive colored skin, though he too had Dany’s violet eyes.

“All I’m saying, Dany, is that a night out will be good for you,” Margaery said, as she attempted to stealthily give Rhaegal another piece of candy, as if Dany could not see what she was doing.

“I know you and Robb Stark have found true love and all,” Dany said, cynically as she snipped another wisp of Rhaegal’s hair away, “But that doesn’t mean everyone needs too, or will.”

“We just want you to be happy, Dany,” said Mya, Missandei and Margaery’s third roommate, who was sitting on the sofa playing a card matching game with Drogon.

“I am happy,” Dany said. Dany loved her sons, and she loved her life just as it was, and was concerned that adding a man to the mix might upset the precarious balance to which she had become accustom.

“You don’t need to feel pressured, Dany,” said Missandei, often the voice of reason in their little circle of friends, “Jorah is a nice man, though, I don’t think going on one date would be such a bad thing.”

Dany sighed, and put down her haircutting scissors. Dany had once tried to take all of her boys at one time to the barber to get their haircut, and it had been little better than dragging them to the doctor and so she had taken up cutting their hair herself, though she always felt like she did an inadequate job. Lifting Rhaegal off the stool, she bid him to go brush any loose hairs of himself on the apartment balcony.

“Drogon, you’re next,” Dany said, still mulling over Missandei’s words.

“I don’t want to cut my hair,” Drogon said, haughtily, and Dany sighed.

“I’m not asking,” Dany said sharply, and the little boy nearly growled.

“Come on, Drogon,” Margaery said, and held up a piece of candy to him, which seemed to at least entice him toward the stool.

“Margaery…” Dany scolded.

“What?” Margaery laughed, “A little bribery isn’t going to hurt,” she laughed, and Dany rolled her eyes.

“Mama, what’s bribery?” Drogon asked curiously.

Dany glared at Margaery, “A crime.”

Margaery laughed at that, and lifted Drogon onto the stool.

“I don’t want my hair cut!” Drogon said, “Dothraki don’t cut their hair!”

“A couple thousand years ago the Dothraki did not cut their hair,” Dany said firmly, “But they most certainly do now, and we are not in Vaes Dothrak anymore, furthermore you don’t even remember when we lived in Vaes Dothrak because you were not even born yet.”

“But my father was Dothraki, wasn’t he, Mama?” Drogon questioned. Dany felt a pang of pain in her heart. They did not often ask about their father, as they had never known him, but since starting preschool, and interacting with other children, who often had two parents, they had on occasion started to ask her questions. Margaery, Missandei and Mya went silent.

“Yes, sweetling, he was.”

“Then why do I have to cut my hair?”

Dany groaned, “Because I said so.” She was surprised how often she said that phrase as a mother. Margaery produced another piece of candy.

“Come on, Drogon, sit still for your Mommy.”

“Margaery Tyrell!” Dany huffed.

“This is what aunts are for,” Margaery said with a grin. Drogon quietly ate the candy and so Dany could not bring herself to put a stop to it. She began to cut Drogon’s hair, but every so often he moved or struggled causing some of her snips to be a bit uneven, in the end she gave up exasperated.

“Your hair is just going to have to be a fright,” Dany threw the scissors down, and Mya and Margaery sniggered.

            Mya and Margaery took the three boys into the kitchen and set them to helping cook dinner.

“Come on, boys, help us take care of your Mama,” Margaery said, and the boys happily followed. Dany smiled at their eagerness, her boys could be a handful, but they could also be sweet. _Like their father_ … Dany sighed, and went out onto the balcony of her apartment. Missandei followed her. Dany smiled at her friend. Missandei was her oldest and dearest friend and knew her better than anyone.

“Margaery means well,” Missandei said with a kind smile, as they leaned against the balcony railing and looked into the house through the sliding glass doors, watching as Margaery and Mya helped the boys put some frozen pizzas in the oven.

“I know she does,” Dany said, “And I’m grateful… I know she would not set me up with someone who was a jerk or bad with kids… I just don’t know… if … if I’m ready.”

“Dany,” Missandei took her hand, “There is no rush… and there is no need to feel pressure… but… my friend… it has been five years.”

“Five years,” Dany repeated.

“I am just worried that you aren’t….” Missandei searched for the right words, “That you aren’t moving on.”

Dany studied her hands, not wanting to acknowledge Missandei’s words. _Was she not?_

“He is…” Dany caught herself, “… _was_ the father of my children, Missandei.”

Missandei squeezed her hand. Dany looked back into the house and saw Mya trying to show Drogon how to toss a salad, which ended in Drogon sending lettuce shooting into the air. Dany and Missandei laughed.

“One date,” Dany sighed. Missandei nodded.

“Let’s go tell, Margaery, I’m sure she will be thrilled,” Missandei laughed and led them back inside.

Dany sent the boys off to rewash their hands before dinner and turned to Margaery who was laying paper plates out for them. Dany counted the plates, there were only six.

“You are missing a plate, Margey,” Dany laughed.

“I’m not staying for dinner,” Margaery explained.

“What?” Mya’s head snapped up.

“Why?” said Dany.

“We always have dinner together on Thursdays!” Missandei exclaimed. Their little traditions with Margaery, Missandei, and Mya had become the closest thing to family that Dany and the boys had, and they had always been safely ensconced in the protective barriers of their friendship.

“It’s not the end of the world,” Margaery said, “You remember me telling you that Robb’s cousin moved in with him a few months ago?”

The Mya and Missandei nodded, but Dany gave her a pointed look.

“You did not tell me that Robb had a cousin or that he had moved in with him.”

“Well, he does and he did,” Margaery said with a smile, “His name is Jon, and he’s very nice, and he is, obviously, from the North, and still getting used to King’s Landing, though I’m afraid he prefers reading books instead of getting to know the city. So, Robb and I are taking him out to dinner, and maybe drinks afterward, and this was the only night that worked for all three of our schedules.”

“Fine,” Mya said, exasperatedly,

“Why are you complaining, Mya, you are, after all, the one who introduced me to Robb,” Margaery said.

“Technically, I wanted to introduce you to my friend Sansa, but Robb somehow managed to weasel his way into our blissfully single lives.”

Dany and Missandei laughed at that.

“We can’t be expected to be the single girls club forever,” Margaery said and clucked her tongue at them, “None of us are getting any younger.”

Dany and Missandei laughed again at the absurdity. Dany, herself, was only 25, and they were all relatively close in age.

“Speaking of which, Dany has agreed to one date, with Mr. Mormont,” Missandei said.

“Don’t say it that way, you make him sound ancient,” Dany cringed. She knew Jorah was older, Margaery had been very upfront with her on that note, but he was stable and kind, and those were important qualities.

“Well, I’m glad, now on Saturday, me and Missandei and Mya will pick up the boys in the early afternoon, so that you can have your promised nap,” Margaery informed, and Dany smiled, “And then you are to dress yourself up and meet Jorah at the restaurant at seven o’clock,” with that said, Margaery made for the door, “And with that, I must leave you as Robb has just texted me, informing me that he and Jon are out front.”

With that said, Margery disappeared, leaving Missandei, Mya and Dany standing silently in the kitchen, and just when they were about to pull the pizzas out of the oven, a loud crash sounded from the bathroom. Dany sighed deeply, that was one of the more common sounds in her life these days.

* * *

 

            Dany put Rhae and Vis in the grocery cart the next afternoon after school. Drogon was holding the side of the cart. Grocery shopping had always proved to be difficult for Dany, but now that the boys were just old enough to wander off on their own, and their little hands were always grasping at things, what would have been a mere chore could be quite perilous. Dany looked down at her list, not many things to get today.

“My, my you have got your hands full, haven’t you?” An elderly lady said as she passed by them, “Are you their nanny?”

Dany wanted to roll her eyes, people often assumed she was too young to have three little boys.

“No, no, they’re all mine,” Dany said, trying to be polite.

“You seem awful young…”

“They’re triplets,” Dany interjected, knowing what she was about to say.

“Triplets!?” The lady exclaimed, “My goodness, you do have your hands full then.”

People often told her that too, always looking at her rambunctious little boys, and saying they were a handful, or wondering how she managed, or musing on whether or not she ever got any rest: it irked Dany… it had always irked her. Dany bid the women good day and continued into the store.

“Vis keep your hands in the cart,” Drogon snapped, as Vis started to reach for something on the shelf. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Vis reaching out once again in spite of Drogon’s words.

“Vis, you heard your brother,” Dany said as she inspected some produce. Rhaegal sat quietly in the cart eyeing all the passersby.

“Why do I have to listen to him?” Vis asked, sulkily.

“Because he’s the oldest.”

“But we’re triplets!”

“Then because I said so,” Dany snapped, and Vis crossed his arms over his chest but said nothing in response. Drogon had always been her responsible one, and Dany hated that she often used that responsible side of him to keep an eye on the other two, but when they were out in public like this, she often needed a second set of eyes. He was only five years old but had become her helper by fault of circumstance.

“Drogon, could you walk down there to the end of the aisle and grab four potatoes?” Dany said, handing him a bag, while she continued to sort through apples for the boys’ lunches. Drogon dutifully took the bag and went to do as instructed. Dany could see him out of the corner of her eyes, as she reached for a bundle of bananas. Just as she was putting the fruit in the basket, and instructing Viserion and Rhaegal not to touch it, she heard a little crash and looked over and saw potatoes scattering across the floor and Drogon standing there in shock. She hurried over to him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Drogon said in rapid succession, as his little lip quivered.

“Could you please keep a better eye on your kids, lady,” said a particularly snide fellow shopper. Dany stood up to give him a piece of her mind, when Rhaegal interrupted her.

“Vis ate one of the grapes, Mama!”

“Rhae, don’t be a tattler. Vis, what did I tell you?” Dany snapped, and having to choose to ignore the rude shopper, in order to avoid upsetting their precariously balanced peace.

“Not to eat the fruit,” Vis said, sounding not one bit sorry. Dany was about to open her mouth to address the problem, when Drogon made a little whimpering noise, as if he were about to cry. Dany bent to pick up potatoes, “It’s alright, Drogon, it was an accident, just help me pick them up.”

“I just wanted to help you, Mama,” Drogon said, his lip still quivering.

“You are helping, little man,” Dany said, putting a potato into the bag he was still holding, “You are always good at helping me.” Drogon nodded and bent down to help her clean up the potatoes.

“I want to help you too, Mama!” Vis said popping his head over the side of the cart to look down at her, and Dany glared up at him.

“You, sir, can help me by not eating the fruit!”

Vis at least had the good grace to blush and sit back down in the cart.

By the end of their shopping trip, Dany was a little frazzled, as she stood in line to check out.

“Three boys,” said the customer behind them. _Why did everyone feel the need to make comment?_ Dany wanted to groan.

“Yes, three boys,” She confirmed.

“And you so young,” the shopper said, “you must…”

“… Have my hands full, yes…” Dany finished, as she rolled her eyes and paid for their groceries.

           

* * *

 

            Dany chuckled to herself as eight-o-clock rolled around that night after dinner. She had one boy in her lap, and one on each side. She was sweating from all the extra body heat emanating from the little boys, but she did not have the heart to move them. They often ended their Friday nights like this, cuddled on the couch and exhausted. They had fallen asleep watching some cartoon about training dragons, which Dany could quote line for line with how often she had seen it. Looking over her shoulder, she studied her kitchen, which needed cleaning. Usually, she had the boys help her put away dishes, and clear the table but today all four of them had simply collapsed on the sofa after dinner, and Dany had not wanted to move. The kitchen could wait.

            Dany stared up at the ceiling, as she listened to the little snores of her little boys. She had her date the next day, and as much as she did not want to admit it, even to herself, she was nervous. Her whole world for the past five years had revolved around the three little people whose arms were entangled around her right now. She had not been lying yesterday… she was happy. There were nights, though…dangerous nights… when she let her mind wander, and she dreamed of a man, young and handsome, someone who wanted to share her life and heart. In her dreams, he played football with her boys, and taught them to shave when they were old enough, and he loved her. Dany sighed, feeling a strange aching loneliness steal over her. She knew she was foolish to dream… dreams could not keep her warm at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Football And A Trip to the Park (Jon POV)


	3. Football in The Park (Jon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Jon Snow. 
> 
> Thanks everyone so much for your comments they keep me motivated to keep writing!

King’s Landing smelled of spoiled meat and carbon monoxide, thought Jon Snow, as he looked out over the city from the rooftop of his apartment complex. Part of him was not sure why he had moved down here in the first place, _was his life in Wintertown so lacking?_

“What are you doing up here?” Robb’s voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts.

“Trying to get some fresh air,” Jon laughed. Robb tossed a football from hand to hand and chuckled as he looked out over the city.

“It’s a far cry from home, I guess, but it’s not so bad once you get used to it.”

Jon smiled at his cousin, who had been his best friend his whole life.

“You ready to leave?” Robb asked.

“Where are we going again?” Jon asked. Robb had come into Jon’s room late last night and said something about spending Saturday with Margaery together, but he had been mostly asleep and could not remember what he said.

“Margaery and her roommates are babysitting for a friend of theirs,” Robb explained, “Three little boys, I’ve met them once before, they are a handful, but a lot of fun, and I know from what Marge has told me, Dany, their mother, really needs a night out.”

Jon nodded, the image of his own mother briefly flashing through his mind.

“Anyway, Marge set Dany up on a date with a colleague of hers, and so they are keeping the boys until she picks them up tonight,” Robb said, and tossed him the football in his hand, “I thought we might teach them to play, plus it will be an opportunity for you to meet some new people before you start your job… Marge’s roommate, Mya, is friends with Sansa…”

“Robb…” Jon warned.

“What?” Robb grinned at him, “Mya is pretty and sweet, you might like her.”

“I’m not looking for a girlfriend.”

“A friend then,” Robb said laughingly.

“A friend, I can handle.”

 

* * *

 

            The weather was perfect for a day in the park. The wind crisp and cool, and the air not quite so putrid as it had been atop the roof. The park was near the ocean, and Jon could say that his favorite part of King’s Landing was the ocean. They did not see enough of the ocean growing up in Wintertown. Jon spotted Margaery and two other young women about his age, wrangling three little boys, two with silvery blonde hair and one with dark brown. Robb waved as they approached.

“There you are,” Margaery exclaimed, coming over and planting a kiss on Robb’s lips, and turning to hug Jon. Margaery introduced the other two women as Mya and Missandei. Mya and Missandei, true to Robb’s word, were both pretty and sweet, but Jon ignored that fact as Margaery began to introduce the little boys. Jon dropped to a knee to be at their eye level.

“Drogon,” Margaery introduced the child with dark hair, before pointing out the other two, “And this is Rhaegal, and Viserion, but we call them Rhae and Vis.”

Jon smiled and shook each of their hands, which they seemed to find amusing, “It’s nice to meet all three of you, I’m Jon.”

“And I’m sure you remember me,” Robb said with a grin.

“You’re Aunt Margey’s boyfriend, Robb,” Vis said with a disgusted looked on his face.

“Are you Aunt Missy or Aunt Mya’s boyfriend?” Rhae asked Jon, curiously. He laughed.

“No, I’m afraid not, I’m just Robb’s cousin,” Jon said smiling and standing up.

“What’s a cousin?” Drogon asked.

“My mom and his dad were brother and sister,” Jon explained.

“We don’t have any sisters,” Vis informed him.

“No?” Jon had not been around such little ones in quite a long time but was enjoying seeing the wheels turning in their little minds.

“No, it’s just us three,” Vis said, “And Mama.”

“We don’t have a dad,” Rhae said, matter-of-factly.

“We do so, Mama told me,” Drogon snapped. The three women seemed to go quiet at this exchange and Jon was not sure what to say himself. He knew their mother was a single mom, but Robb had not told him anything about the boys’ father.

“Aunt Missy, does Mama have any sisters?” Vis asked, breaking the awkward tension that had so suddenly arisen.

“No, no sisters,” Missandei smiled at the little boy.

“Do we have cousins?” asked Rhae.

“That is something you will have to ask your Mama, because I do not know,” Missandei said.

“You brought a football?” Drogon asked, staring at the object in Robb’s hand.

“Yes, we did, we thought you might like to play,” Robb said.

“We have a football at home, but we forgot to bring it,” Rhae said.

“Well, we can all share,” Robb assured him, “Want to play?”

All three little boys giddily agreed.

“Robb Stark, it is lunch time,” Margaery said, “We are going to have our picnic, then you boys can play football.”

“Mama says she does not know how to play football,” Drogon said, “Do you know how to play football Aunt Margey?”

“Yes, I know how to play football.”

“Will you play with us too?” asked Rhae.

“Yes, I will play with you too,” Margaery spread out a blanket on the ground, “But only after our picnic, Missy and I took all of twenty minutes making these peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and we would not want them to go to waste, now would we?”

The three little boys laughingly shook their heads. Missandei and Margaery passed out sandwiches, which Jon gratefully accepted and stretched out in the grass beside the blanket. Rhae sat down next to Jon with a shy smile, while Vis nearly planted himself in Robb’s lap. Drogon munched his sandwich on the edge of the blanket and watched all of them.

“So, Jon when do you start your new job?” Missandei asked.

“Monday,” Jon said, simply.

“Which high school is it?” Mya asked. Jon smiled, wondering how much Robb had told his friends about him.

“East Gate High, at the bottom of Rhaenys’ Hill,” Jon answered.

“They used to call that area Flea Bottom… that’s a rough neighborhood,” Margaery said.

“Maybe, but it seemed the type of place I’d be most useful.”

“Aunt Margey, I’ve got jelly on my hands!” Rhae suddenly said, holding his sticky hands out in front of him. Jon reached for a napkin before had chance to respond Margaery.

“Here you go, little man,” Jon wiped the little boy’s hands off, and caught Missandei giving him an odd look that he could not decipher.

            When they were finished eating, the boys were ready for football.

“Jon, can I be on your team?” Rhae asked.

“Of course,” Jon mussed his hair, and the little boy laughed.

“I want to be on Jon’s team too!” said Vis.

“Fine, fine,” Margey chuckled, and rolled her eyes, “Everyone wants to be on the team of the new kid, I get it. I guess will be on Robb’s team.”

“Aunt Mya, Aunt Missy, are you going to play?” Drogon asked.

“No, I think we are going to watch,” Missy said, “I don’t know how to play, and Mya’s knee is still hurting from when she fell last week.”

“Fine,” Drogon rolled his eyes as if he did not quite believe her, and the six of them broke into their respective teams.

            Their game was a little unorthodox to say the least, as keeping five-year-olds interested in a strict set of rules was near impossible, but they did the best they could, and laughed a lot in the process. Jon had not laughed so much in a long time. The little boys had so much energy, Jon felt somewhat hard pressed to keep up, but after being cooped up in the apartment for so long he was enjoying the exertion and apparently the boys were too.

“Run, Rhae, run!” Jon yelled, coming up behind the little boy to urge him along. They were tied with Robb’s team and if Rhae scored they would win.

“My legs, they are tired,” Rhae huffed.

“You can do it!” Jon encouraged. When Rhae scored, Jon lifted the boy up and gave him a little toss in the air and caught him, which had him laughing.

“We’re the champions!” Vis exclaimed and collided with Jon’s leg nearly knocking him over.

“We’re the champions!” Rhae shouted.

“We need a rematch!” Drogon hollered at them.

“We need water,” Marge said.

“But Aunt Margey…” Vis started to argue.

“Come on now, Vis, water will make you play even better,” Jon said.

“Really?”

Jon chuckled, “Really.”

As soon as they broke for water, however, the little boys collapsed on the picnic blanket and all thoughts of a rematch were lost to the wind. Jon opened a water bottle, drank some and then poured some over his head to cool off.

“Do me, do me!” Vis exclaimed. Laughing, Jon poured a bit of water over Vis’ head and mussed his hair. Jon caught Missandei giving him that strange look once again.

“Are you two going to come back to our aunts’ house with us?” Rhae asked Jon and Robb.

“Only if they want us too,” Robb teased.

“You should it will be fun,” Missandei said, “We will order a pizza for dinner, and watch a movie.”

“We brought the dragon training movie!” Rhae explained.

“Mama said we could watch it one more time tonight and then she is hiding it forever,” Drogon said simply. All the adults laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Dany goes on a date, then picks up her boys from Margaery's house where she meets a new face


	4. New Faces (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little chapter, that I hope gets this story really kick started. I am a little nervous how it turned out, but I hope everyone enjoys!

Dany tried to zip up her black dress and found that the zipper could no longer make it all the way up, and it was snug around her hips. Sighing, she let it fall to the ground, there were certain things about a mother’s body that no amount of exercise would ever remedy. She touched her stomach that was softer than it was before pregnancy and ran her finger along the scar from her caesarean section. Having triplets had ensured, that certain things about her body would never return to the way they were when she was nineteen and carefree. Trying to stay positive Dany kicked the dress in the closet. She instead pulled on some black slacks and a lacy top that she had always felt flattered her figure and threw on some heels that made her look taller.

            As she put the finishing touches on her outfit, Dany checked her phone, though she knew there would be no messages. She knew Missandei, Mya and Margey would only text or call her in the event of an emergency. She had no reason to worry, the boys had stayed with them before, but Dany suddenly felt a strange vulnerability sneaking up on her and wanted to hide behind the convenient excuse of her boys needing her.

“Why did I let them pressure me into this date?” Dany asked herself, as she appraised herself in the mirror again. After her friends had picked up the boys, Dany had taken an excessively long nap, after which she had cleaned her whole house, and now she just wanted to curl up on the sofa with a cup of tea, and a good book. She would rather be sitting in the comfort of her own home with a friend, rather than going out to a fancy restaurant with a stranger. It was too late to back out now, Dany thought as she looked at the time and grabbed her purse. Jorah would be waiting for her at the restaurant, and she did not want to be late.

 

* * *

 

            Soft music wafted through the restaurant, as Dany walked toward the man whose picture Margaery had shown her. In the picture he had been less clean shaven, and Dany was glad he had removed the stubble. She was undecided on how she felt about facial hair. Her husband had had a beard… Dany shook her head trying to shove thoughts of her husband aside. _It’s been five years,_ Dany scolded herself, _pull yourself together._ As she approached, Jorah stood, and she noticed him wipe his palms on his pants. He was nervous too, and that helped relieve at least some of the jitters she felt.

“Hello,” Dany said.

“Daenerys,” He smiled and pulled her chair out for her. Dany sat down.

“Thank you.”

The awkward tension was palpable as they perused the menu. This was a restaurant offering delicate cuisines from the Reach. Dany had always preferred the more robust flavors offered by Braavosi or Dornish food, but tonight was about stepping out of her comfort zones.

“What do you recommend?” Dany asked, softly, trying to engage the older man in conversation and to relieve the tension. Jorah pointed out three different options that he found particularly good, and so Dany decided to see where her luck landed between the three.

“So, Daenerys, what do you do?” Jorah asked, after they had given their order to the waiter.

“Right now, I am working as a secretary for a lawyer,” Dany explained, “He’s hoping to run for an office in the next elections, but I’m not sure if I’m going to stay with him through that.”

“No?” Jorah smiled, “No stomach for politics?”

Dany sighed, “No time rather… if he goes on campaign, I’ll be expected to go too, but I can’t leave my boys, and being his secretary is not exactly a dream career.”

“What would you like to do?” Jorah asked. It had been years since Dany had had to answer that question.

“I’m not sure,” Dany confessed, “I’ve thought of teaching, or social work, or counseling… I’d… I’d like to help people.”

“Well, you have plenty of time to sort that out,” Jorah said, consolingly, as if he were speaking to a teenager.

“And do you do the same as Margaery?” Dany asked, trying to be polite.

“Yes, financial advising, investing, that sort of thing.”

Dany nodded, just as their food came. She was grateful for the brief respite from menial small talk, as they settled into eating. Jorah sweetly filled her water glass.

“So, you have triplets?” Jorah finally broke the silence by asking.

“Yes, three little boys.”

“You must have your hands full.”

“Oh, we manage alright,” Dany said trying not to sound defensive, “Do you have any?”

“Any?”

“Children?” Dany clarified, feeling like that was obvious.

“Oh, no, my late wife and I never got around to having kids, and then she passed, and it was too late,” Jorah explained, his voice growing softer, “At your age, it always seems like you have all the time in the world, and then suddenly its gone.”

Dany did need to be told how fleeting time was… her husband’s face briefly flashed through her mind. _If I look back, I am lost_ , Dany told herself as she took a drink of water and glanced out the window.

 

* * *

 

            After dinner she and Jorah had gone to see a play, which had been enjoyable as she had never had the opportunity to attend a Westerosi stage production before, but by the end, even though Jorah had asked if she wanted coffee, Dany had been anxious to pick up her boys. She told herself that while they usually did fine without her during the day, the closer it got to bedtime, the more anxious they would become, which was partially true, but in reality, Dany had been ready to go home. Jorah was a nice man, and she did not want to lead him on. Still, it was after 11 p.m. when Dany quietly opened the door to her friends’ apartment. The living room was dark, and she could hear the voices of the girls and Robb coming from the kitchen across the room, her eyes, however, were drawn to the couch. On the couch sat a young man she had never met, close to her age, maybe a little older, with dark hair pulled back into a knot, and a well-kept beard. He had a northern look about him, like Robb Stark. _Could this be Robb’s cousin, Jon?_ He was asleep sitting up on the sofa and sprawled across his lap was Rhaegal, who was also sound asleep. At the man’s side lay Viserion, who was snoring softly, and had his little feet propped up on the man’s shoulder, nearly in his face. Dany had to smile at the comical scene. Drogon, in his usual independent way, was asleep alone on the recliner. Dany looked at the TV screen and saw that they had been watching that wretched dragon training movie. This morning she had threatened to hide it from them forever, perhaps they had taken her seriously. Quietly, Dany went to reach for Vis, trying not to wake any of them, including the stranger, but unfortunately as she started to lift Vis, his little foot slipped limp from the man’s shoulder, and smacked him softly in the face. Dany winced, and scrunched her nose. That foot was likely not very clean, if her boys had played as hard today as they usually did on Saturdays. Dany quickly glanced away as she saw the young man’s eyes open, and flutter a few times before focusing on her. Their eyes met for a moment, and he looked a little confused but gave her a kind, half smile.

“You’re Dany?” he asked, his voice betraying bewilderment, over what Dany could not imagine. He studied her.

Dany stared right back at him, feeling a little unnerved by his steady gaze but trying to hide it, “To my friends, yes.”

“Oh, sorry, I…” He stammered, and Dany inwardly cursed at herself for being so guarded.

“No, no, I’m sorry,” She said, “You can call me Dany, I don’t mind.”

He nodded. Just then, Dany saw Missandei start to come into the living room, but when she spotted Dany, she smiled and oddly went back into the kitchen. Dany did not know what to make of that.

Brushing off her friend’s strange behavior, Dany set about gathering up the boy’s backpacks which were all neatly lined against the wall: Margaery’s doing no doubt.

“Robb’s cousin?” Dany asked him, as he very gently extracted himself from Rhaegal’s grasp and laid the sleeping little boy on the couch.

“Yes,” He stuck his hand out for her to shake, and so she did, “My name’s Jon Snow.”

“Nice to meet you,” Dany stuck pairs of shoes in backpacks.

“Here don’t forget your movie,” Jon handed her the DVD, and Dany chuckled.

“How many times did they make you watch it?” She had to ask. His mouth twitched in a small grin.

“Something was said about it being their last night to watch it forever, and so we watched it three times I’m afraid,” Jon chuckled.

Dany winced but smiled, “Oh gods, I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it was fine,” Jon said, “We had fun, they’re good kids.”

Dany just stared at him, unsure how to respond.

“Thank you,” she finally managed to whisper. Dany draped the backpacks over her shoulder and went to start waking the boys.

“Do you need some help?” Jon suddenly asked.

“No, we can manage,” Dany said, accustomed to managing on her own, as she patted Drogon’s shoulder.

“No need to wake them,” Jon said, as he lifted Rhaegal in one arm, then Vis in his other, both boys’ face planted against his shoulder, “If you grab Drogon, and the bags, we can make it in one trip,” Jon gave her that kind, half smile once again. Dany could only nod.

Together they walked down to Dany’s car, and Jon helped her buckle the boys into their seats. As Dany buckled Drogon in, the little boy reached out and stroked her cheek, and mumbled, “Mommy, I want to be a dragon…”

Dany bit back a snort of laughter, and when she glanced up, she found Jon smiling at her, big and bright, and it made her breath catch.

“That’s me,” Dany said, laughingly trying to regain her composure, “The mother of dragons.”

Jon laughed softly with her. They shut the car doors, and Jon came around to her side and to her surprise opened her door for her.

“Thank you, for… for bringing them down… and spending time with them,” said Dany, trying not to be flustered a the gesture, “And tell the girls I will call them tomorrow, I’m surprised they did not pounce on me in the doorway for details.”

Jon grinned, “I will tell them. It was nice to meet you, Dany.”

“It was nice to meet you, Jon.”

As she pulled away, Dany glanced in her rearview mirror to see Jon watching as they pulled away.


	5. Life Interrupted (Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little mini chapter, to start getting a glimpse into Jon's background. I hope everyone enjoys! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and for your comments!

Jon walked back into Margaery’s apartment after seeing Dany and her children off. She was younger than he had imagined a mother of three would be, though he could not say he had spent much time during the day imagining what the mother of the triplets looked like, but she was young… and beautiful.

“Did Dany already leave?” Mya asked as he walked into the kitchen to join them.

Jon nodded, “She said to tell you all that she would call you in the morning.”

“I really hope she and Jorah hit it off,” Margaery said with a smile, “He’s such a nice man, and Dany deserves some happiness.”

Jon wanted to ask what had happened to the boys’ father, but as the tension had been palpable when the subject had been brought up at the park, he decided against it. He assumed they were either divorced or the father had been absent and would leave it at that. He knew it was none of his business anyway.

Missandei gave Jon a smile, “I know you are starting your new job on Monday, Jon, but if you are not busy, I would love it if you and Robb could come to my birthday dinner next week.”

“Um, yeah, sure, thank you,” Jon said, kindly. He had enjoyed the company of the three women today, and knew he needed to expand his friend circle if he intended to actually build a life here.

“It won’t be a big thing,” Missy explained, “Mainly us… it will be at Dany’s house though, she is cooking.”

“Alright.”

“Dany is an excellent cook when she has time to cook,” Mya chimed in.

“I don’t think I’ve had a homecooked meal since I left Winterfell,” Jon said.

“I cooked you a pizza just the other day,” Robb said, incredulously.

“Frozen pizzas don’t count as homecooked, babe,” said Margaery, sweetly. Jon chuckled but made no further comment.

            A little while later, Robb and Jon headed back toward their own home which was not far away. Robb was driving and kept glancing at Jon out of the corner of his eye. Jon sighed.

“Spit it out, Stark.”

“So, Mya…” Robb grinned. Jon could only laugh at his cousin’s persistence.

“Enough Robb.”

“Missandei?”

Jon shook his head, “They are both sweet and pretty just as you said, but I don’t need a relationship right now.”

“I don’t see why not,” Robb said, and Jon could only glare at him. Before he could comment, Jon’s phone rang.

He looked at the name, and answered, “Hello, Rickon.”

Jon saw Robb give him a look, but Jon ignored him.

“Sansa, won’t let me go to my friend’s house tomorrow,” Rickon told Jon, “She said my report card was too bad.”

“You have to do what Sansa says, Rick.”

“Why?”

“Because she’s in charge.”

“When are you coming home?” Rickon asked, softly.

“I’m living here now, remember?” Jon felt his heart constrict. _It had been the right time to leave, hadn’t it?_

“I don’t understand why you wanted to leave,” Rickon said, and Jon sighed deeply. He was not sure he could have this conversation with Rickon again, but, alas, it seemed inevitable.

“It’s not that I wanted to leave,” Jon started, though he was not sure that was true, “I got a job here, Rick, remember?”

“When are you coming back?” Rickon asked.

“I’m coming back to visit for Christmas break.”

“Can I talk to Robb?” Rickon asked, and Jon saw Robb shaking his head. Jon had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. _When was the last time Robb had called home?_

“Robb is driving, he can’t talk right now.”

“Is he coming home for Christmas break too?”

Jon glanced over at Robb, whose expression was unreadable, “I don’t know, I will ask him and let you know.”

“Jon?” Rickon said, his voice cheery.

“Yes?”

“Can you tell, Sansa, to let me go to my friend’s house?”

“No.”

“Rickon!” came Sansa’s voice in the background, and Jon winced.

“I have to go, Jon, Queen Sansy is calling,” Rickon said sarcastically, and hung up the phone before Jon could scold him. Jon sighed deeply and looked over at Robb.

“Robb, have you spoken with Sansa recently?”

“No, should I?” Robb asked, his tone innocent. Jon wondered if Robb were really so clueless or if he chose to ignore what he did not wish to see.

“Are you going to come back home with me for Christmas?” Jon asked, deciding to take a different approach.

“I’ll think about it,” said Robb.

“You haven’t been back since…”

“I know how long it’s been,” Robb snapped, defensively.

“Robb…” Jon started.

“Jon, I really don’t feel like having this conversation right now,” Robb said, and the car went silent. He never felt like having this conversation, thought Jon, but said nothing else.

* * *

 

            East Gate Highschool at the foot of Rhaenys’ Hill in King’s Landing was bigger than the school Jon had taught at in Wintertown, but it was poorer, and the students were much different. The area of town had once been known as Flea Bottom, though it had been renamed in the last century to reflect the more politically progressive agendas of those in Parliament. Unfortunately, those politically progressive agendas had not extended much further than renaming. The principle, Jeor Mormont, did what he could with the resources that he had, but those resources were sorely lacking.

“Our students come from a harsher life than most in Westeros,” Jeor said gruffly to Jon on Monday morning as he walked him to his classroom, “We also have had a problem with keeping fully staffed in recent years, the teacher whom you are replacing is not the only replacement that we have seen since the beginning of the semester, a month ago. We also have a new librarian, a pudgy fellow named Samwell Tarly, who seems far to accomplished to have actively sought a job here,” Jeor explained, his voice jaded.

“How often does staff turnover?” Jon asked, curiously. When he was young Jon had had other plans, bigger plans, but his life had changed so much since his youth, that teaching had become his only recourse and he strived to make the best of it. He felt and hoped that he was at least good at it.

“We are lucky if we keep staff for longer than two years, to be honest,” Jeor said, “We do have a few hardened faithfuls who have made this school their career, but they are few.”

Jeor opened the door to a classroom that was hot, and smelled old and musty, “I’m afraid it’s not much to look at but....”

Jon looked around, took a deep breath and nodded, “It will do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Missandei's birthday dinner (Dany POV)


	6. A Birthday Dinner (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and for your comments! They keep me motivated!

"He was a nice man,” Dany conceded on the phone with Margaery on Sunday morning after her date, while laying in bed, “But I just could not imagine him keeping up with my boys.”

She was not sure if Margaery understood, but it was important to her that should she ever date… or… or marry again, she wanted it to be to someone who could build a relationship with her sons as well, someone who wanted to be a father to them. As nice as Jorah had been, she did not get the impression that he was either ready or willing to have his life turned upside down for her and her children. She did not blame him for that either, but at the same time, she had no intention of hanging around only to have her heartbroken when the inevitable happened, as she knew it would if she let herself get too attached.

“It is fine really,” Margaery said, though Dany could tell she was trying to mask disappointment, “I guess I just was hoping the two of you could find some happiness in each other.”

“Your heart is in the right place, Margey, and I appreciate it, and I appreciate you and the girls keeping the boys so I could go out,” Dany said, “But I think it is best to let these types of things develop naturally.”

Margaery laughed, “Well, I was trying to help you _naturally_ get laid, but I guess that can’t happen now,” she teased, and Dany rolled her eyes.

“I don’t need to, as you say, _get laid_ , thank you very much,” Dany huffed acting annoyed, though by now she was used to Margaery’s teasing, “And if I did, it would certainly be none of your business.”

Margaery laughed and clucked at her, “You are absolutely no fun at all sometimes.”

“Goodbye, Margey, I will see you at Missy’s birthday dinner,” Dany chuckled.

“Goodbye,” Marge said, and they hung up the phone. Dany sank deeper into her blankets, enjoying the silence, knowing that the boys would wake up soon. She loved Margaery, she really did, but Margaery did not seem to understand that adding a man to the precarious balance of her life was just an unnecessary complication. _I’m just afraid you are not moving on_ , Missy’s haunting words came back to her. Dany glanced up at the framed photo on her nightstand of her and her husband, Drogo, when she had been pregnant with the boys, and sighed. Reaching out she placed it face down on the nightstand. Sometimes she wondered if she was afraid to move on. Before Dany could dwell too long on that vein of thought, she heard one of the boys call for her, and thus her day began.

* * *

 

            Friday was Missy’s birthday dinner, and Mya had gone grocery shopping for all the food and delivered it to Dany the night before, so that Dany would be able to start cooking as soon as she got home from picking the boys up from school. Margaery was coming early to help her, and so Dany unlocked the front door so Margaery could let herself in, before she set herself to task in the kitchen. Dany began work on Missy’s favorite dessert, a rich peach pie that Dany was particularly proficient at baking. She intended for it to bake while she prepared the rest of the meal. Mya was bringing the salad and side vegetables later. Dany was preparing the main course, an aromatic chicken dish full of Naathian spices, and onions, blended together in a creamy sauce, the ingredients of which Dany laughingly kept secret. She was also making fresh flatbread and rice to eat with the stew. Dany considered the dish one of her specialties, but she usually only cooked it once a year, on Missy’s birthday, because it reminded Missy of her home, the island of Naath.

            Dany had just gotten the stew to a finishing simmer and the smell of the peach pie was beginning to fill the house when she heard the suspicious pitter patter of little feet, up from their nap. Their naps rarely lasted long these days.

“Mama!” yelled Rhaegal, sounding like he was in the bathroom.

“Mama!” came Vis’ voice from their bedroom.

“What are you doing, Mama?” asked Drogon as he appeared in the kitchen, sleepy eyed and hair askew.

“Cooking Aunt Missy’s birthday dinner,” Dany explained as she turned the stove top down so it would not scorch, “Drogon, could you sit here, and watch this, and if anything starts to smell funny or smoke, call me?”

Drogon nodded.

“Call me, though, do not touch anything,” Dany commanded firmly, as she heard Rhaegal call for her again.

“I won’t touch anything,” Drogon assured her. Dany looked at the clock. Margaery would be there at any moment.

“Mama!” yelled Vis and Rhaegal, this time simultaneously. Why they decided to have a mutual crisis, an hour before she was trying to do something nice for her best friend, she would never know. Dany stalked down the hall and found Rhaegal standing in the middle of the bathroom, staring at the toilet as it overflowed.

“Seven hells,” Dany cursed.

“The water….” Rhaegal said frantically, “It just started going everywhere, Mama!”

“You probably used to much toilet paper, baby,” Dany said, sighing. The plumbing in their building was not the greatest and this was not the first time she would have to plunge this toilet to get it unclogged.

“Mama!” cried Vis again from the bedroom. _Could the four of them not divert disaster for even a day?_ Dany thought, shaking her head.

“Just a minute, Vis,” Dany hollered.

“Dany?” came Margey’s voice from the front door, and Dany looked to the door to see Margaery, Robb, and Robb’s cousin, Jon enter the house. She sighed, both thankful for extra hands and wishing she did not have an audience.

“Hey, Marge, can you take my pie out of the oven, so it doesn’t burn while I deal with this and then with Vis,” Dany said, smoothing back some loose strands of sweaty hair from her face. Robb and Marge both disappeared into the kitchen, while Jon stood there looking uncertain. Vis called again, Dany, however, turned her attention back to the mess on the bathroom floor assessing what needed to be done first but was startled when she felt a hand touch her elbow. Dany turned back around to see Jon standing beside her.

“Let me take care of this, so you can go check on Vis,” Jon stepped resolutely onto the flooded bathroom floor. Dany watched as he picked up Rhaegal and sat him on the bathroom counter top, “Sit up here for a minute, Rhae, until we get your bare feet cleaned up from standing in this toilet water,” Jon smiled at the little boy, and Rhaegal laughed but did not protest.

“You don’t need to worry about it, Jon… I can…” Dany started to come into the bathroom herself when Jon interrupted her.

“Plunger?” He asked, ignoring her protest. Feeling flustered, Dany pointed to under the sink.

“You really don’t have too…” Dany began to say.

“I don’t mind, besides you have been cooking for all of us,” Jon said, “The least I can do is fix your toilet, so dinner does not burn,” He grinned at her, and so Dany conceded.

“Alright, then… I’m just going too…” Dany was not sure what to say, so she fled to the boys’ room to continue her disaster assessment. Jon just nodded and set to work, while chatting with Rhaegal who still sat on the countertop.

            Dany found Vis sitting on the floor, examining his elbow.

“I scraped my arm on the carpet, Mama,” He whimpered, but, to her relief, he was not crying, “It hurts.”

“Alright, sweetling,” She took his hand, “Come on let’s go get the first aid kit,” she led him to the bathroom where Jon was still at work, “Jon, could you pass me the first aid kit in the medicine cabinet there?” She asked, not wanting to step on the flooded floor. Jon opened the cabinet and Rhaegal pointed it out to him. Jon passed it to her.

“It burns, Mama,” Vis said, and Dany gently blew on the scrape.

“You are alright, little man,” She said, calmly, as he seemed to be handling the situation rather well, she did not want it to escalate, “You are being very brave,” she encouraged, and stroked his little cheek, before administering some antiseptic, and got out a band-aid. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Jon watching her. _Surely, she was imagining things?_ When she turned back to him, he was quietly fixing the toilet.

“Jon, you came!” Vis exclaimed as if noticing Jon for the first time, after Dany covered his scrape with the band-aid. Vis traipsed barefooted onto the water covered floor before Dany could stop him. Jon just laughed and picked him up and handed him to Dany with a knowing smile.

“Come on, I’m going to wash yours and Rhae’s feet before you go running around my clean house after stepping in this dirty water,” Dany laughed, as she hefted one boy on her back and carried the other. When Jon smiled at her, she felt her stomach do a little flip, and she shook her head at herself. _What was wrong with her?_

            Dany carried her sons to her master bathroom and stood them in the bathtub. She turned on the water and supervised as they washed their feet. When they were done and she was taking them out of the tub, and drying their feet in turn, she heard Jon’s voice.

“Dany?”

Dany peeked out of her bathroom, and saw Jon standing in the doorway of her bedroom, with his shoes in his hands, looking somewhat unsure.

“You can come in, Jon,” She smiled at him. He nodded and walked over to join them in her bathroom, as she finished helping the boys dry their feet.

“Do you need your feet washed as well?” Dany teased, trying to play off the strange nerves she suddenly felt at having a strange man in her bathroom.

“I, um, no,” Jon stammered, and she thought she saw a slight blush creep across his cheeks, “Anyway, toilet is fixed, and the water is mostly cleaned up, if you have a mop, I can….”

“You don’t need to mop my floor, Jon, I’ll see to that,” Dany said firmly, not wanting her guest put back to work, “We can set your shoes out on the balcony so that they can dry out before you leave,” she offered.

Jon nodded, and agreed. The four of them exited her bedroom just in time to see Mya and Missy walk through the front door. Dany saw the two girls exchange strange looks upon seeing Dany, Jon, and the two boys come out of her bedroom together. Jon seemed oblivious to their scrutiny, but Dany had known them far too long.

“Dinner is almost ready,” Dany said, trying to regain control of the situation, and swiftly walking past Jon.

“I brought the vegetables,” Mya announced and proudly presented a bowl of salad and a pan of baked veggies, and Dany laughed.

“Thank you, Mya.”

            After greeting the birthday girl, Dany returned to the kitchen and saw that Margaery already had Robb setting the table for them, as she stirred the stew so it would not scorch. Sighing an inward sigh of relief, Dany found herself grateful for friends like hers, people who understood and did not judge.

“Thank you,” Dany said to Margaery, giving her hug.

“It smells amazing, Dany,” said Robb. Dany smiled, and took a breath, assessing what she had left to cook. Briefly glancing back into the living room, she saw Jon and Mya on the floor with the boys playing a game, and Missandei watching with that kind, assessing way that she had.

* * *

 

            Much to Dany’s relief the boys were angels through dinner. She imagined they would likely put up a fight to go to bed since they had so much company, but dinner was pleasant, and the boys even ate their vegetables without a standoff when they saw Jon and Robb eat them. After dinner they played games with the boys, but when bedtime rolled around, Mya and Dany took them to their room, while Marge, Robb and Jon set to work cleaning the kitchen.

Dany tucked the blankets around Drogon, as Mya helped Vis get into his pajamas. Rhaegal was already under his own blankets.

“Do we have to go to bed, Mama?” Drogon asked.

“It’s Friday!” Vis said.

“I know its Friday, but you three go to bed at this time every day, because if you don’t you are cranky in the morning,” Dany explained.

“I won’t be cranky, Mama,” Rhae promised with a grin, “I want to hangout with Robb and Jon.”

“I know you do, but we will have to save it for another day.”

Rhaegal frowned but did not argue.

“It’s different having the guys around, isn’t it?” Mya said, casually. Robb and Marge had only been dating seriously for a couple of months, and so the girls were still getting used to the idea of him being a permanent presence in their tight knit sisterhood, and now it seemed that they had adopted Jon as well. The girls had been friends for years, and though a couple of them had dated off and on, none of them had ever dated seriously enough for their fortress of friendship to be compromised. Dany knew, had always known, especially as they got older, that change was inevitable. She truly liked Robb, and what she knew of Jon, but she grew lonely thinking that Robb could whisk Margaery away to the North, and the four of them could grow a part, or be carried away to different parts of Westeros. Even Dany, herself, dreamed of moving somewhere with fresher air and room for her boys to grow and play, but did that mean she was going to be separated from her friends?

“Mama, can Robb and Jon come tell us goodnight,” Vis asked. Dany just stared at him for a moment, her sons had never asked for anyone but her at night.

“They’re busy doing grown up things!” Drogon snapped at his brother. Dany smiled softly at her sons, it seemed that they found the adult male presence to be a novelty as well.

“Can they Mama?” Rhae asked.

“I will ask them,” Dany promised, and kissed them each on the forehead.

            When Dany and Mya went back into the living room, Dany saw Jon studying the photos on her mantel piece, which made her feel suddenly self-conscious. They were mostly pictures of the boys, a few of her and her friends, but there were approximately two of her and Drogo, and those suddenly felt very private.

“Vis wanted me to ask you and Robb if you could come and say goodnight to them,” Dany said, curtly.

“Yeah, sure,” Jon smiled, kindly, and the guarded part of Dany wished he was not so kind, it would be much easier to dismiss if he was not. They stared at each other for a moment, before Jon called to Robb.

            Dany watched from the bedroom doorway as Robb and Jon said goodnight to her children.

“Jon can we play football in the park again?” Rhae asked.

Jon chuckled, “We will have to ask your Mama.”

“Why? She doesn’t know how to play football,” said Vis quite seriously, and Dany had to suppress a chuckle.

“Maybe you can teach her, Jon, like you taught us?” Rhae suggested. At that, Dany felt her cheeks flush in spite of herself, and was happy that the room was relatively dark, as Jon smiled back at her for a moment.

“Maybe we can all plan a day in the park again,” said Robb.

“Alright, boys, tell Robb and Jon goodnight and thank you,” Dany interrupted, feeling a curious ache in her heart.

            They were ushered out of the room by a chorus of _goodnights_ and _thank-yous_ , as Dany shut their door.

“Thank you,” Dany said, shifting awkwardly on her feet, “Both of you.”

“It’s no problem, Dany,” Robb said, and patted her shoulder. Jon smiled at her and agreed.

“No problem at all.”

            They rejoined the girls in the living room, for coffee and dessert. Dany surveyed the arrangement and sighed. Missy sat in the recliner, and Mya and Marge sat on the sofa. Robb sat down beside Marge on the last seat on the sofa, leaving the loveseat open for Jon and Dany to share. Missy’s eyes followed her curiously, and Dany had to brush off the fleeting suspicion that Missy had planned this. Missy would not do that; Missy was not Margaery. _Still…_

            Jon allowed her to sit down first, before taking the seat next to her.

“Jon was telling us earlier how much he loved the beach, Dany,” Mya exclaimed, “I told him how much you loved the beach, and that we should all go down there together sometime.”

“I am quite fond of the beach,” Dany confirmed finding herself unable to make prolonged eye-contact with Jon, and fidgeting in her seat.

“We should go before the weather cools,” Margaery said, “Maybe we could take the ferry to Dragonstone, and spend the day there?”

“Well, the little guys were just saying they wanted to play football again, maybe we can all make a day of it,” Robb said, smiling.

“Perfect,” said Missandei, “I’m free next Saturday, if anyone else is.”

Somehow, before she could properly protest, Dany found herself agreeing to everyone’s plans to take the ferry to Dragonstone, and spend the day on the beach, with all of them, the boys, her, the ladies, Robb… and Jon.


	7. Of History and Memory (Jon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not decided if I wanted the Dragonstone chapter to be from Jon or Dany's POV, so I split this in half so I could have a little time to decide. Anyway this is a small, chapter but important, I hope everyone enjoys! 
> 
> This chapter picks up at the end of Missandei's birthday dinner.

“This week has not been the highlight of my teaching career to say the least,” Jon said, with a rueful laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck. The girls had asked him about his new job, and he had given them a brief description of his first week at East Gate High School.

“That neighborhood has been the victim of so much political corruption its remarkable that the people are still able to survive there,” Dany said, resolutely, “My boss, Mr. Lannister, wants to run for government on the platform of rehabilitating that area.”

“I thought I could do some real good there, you know?” Jon continued, “But it’s going to be an uphill battle.”

“Well, nothing worth doing is easy,” Dany said casually, as she got up and started to clear away their dessert dishes. Jon found himself watching her, before his attention was beckoned for by Mya asking about how he liked the rest of King’s Landing. Robb and Marge were on the apartment balcony looking at the stars, because that was apparently what lovers did in King’s Landing, leaving Jon inside Dany’s apartment with the other three women. Missandei’s birthday dinner had been quite delicious. Jon had never eaten Naathian food. The four women had been a lot of fun and helped take his mind off work. He was grateful to have been included into a group that was obviously very tight knit. From what Robb had told him the girls had been friends for years and looked out for each other. It sounded like something the Starks would do. _We have to look out for each other, protect one another_ , Jon heard his Uncle Ned’s words echo in his mind, _the lone wolf dies but the pack survives_. Jon could see why Robb had been drawn to the girls… they reminded him of home… or what home had been.

“Would anyone like coffee?” Dany reappeared from the kitchen and asked.

“Dany, sit down, you’ve done enough,” Missandei commanded with a grin. Dany smiled at her friend; a smile that made her bright violet eyes light up. Strangely, Jon saw her briefly glance at him before she sat.

“Mama,” all the adults turned to see a sleepy eyed, Drogon, come into the living room, clutching a stuffed toy and a blanket.

“What is it, sweetling?” Dany asked, reaching her hand out to the little boy. Dany’s face was guarded and hard to read, but whenever she spoke to her sons, she was soft. Drogon gave Jon a wary look as he came to his mother. Of the three, Drogon had been the least keen on his and Robb’s presence, but Jon understood and did not blame the child. Jon, himself, had been wary of strangers growing up. Drogon crawled into Dany’s lap, and Jon was suddenly struck by how small a person Dany was, he had not noticed before.

“I had a bad dream,” Drogon explained to his mother.

“Well, nothing can get you with me here, my little dragon,” Dany said as she pulled the blanket up around the little boy. Dany’s eyes found Jon’s again for a moment, but she quickly looked away. He was not sure what to make of that.

            Suddenly, Marge and Robb came back inside from the balcony, and from the looks of them, Jon could tell they were ready to leave. He had ridden with them, so he got up and retrieved his shoes.

“We need to head out, Dany,” Marge said, leaning over and giving Dany a hug. Dany lay Drogon on the couch, in order to stand up and see her guests out.

“Dinner was amazing, Dany,” Robb gave her a hug, then moved to say happy birthday to Missy and goodbye to Mya. Mya unabashedly threw her arms around each of them to bid them farewell, which surprised Jon, but he patiently hugged her back. Missandei in her classically quiet and reserved way, gave them a soft smile and a quiet goodbye. Marge and Robb opened the front door and Jon turned to say goodbye to Dany. He started to extend his hand for a handshake, before he realized that she was going in to hug him, and they laughingly ended up in some strange combination of both.

Jon chuckled, “Sorry…”

She flashed him a brief smile and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Jon was not sure how their brief acquaintance had become so strangely awkward, but he hoped that they could be friends, as he was becoming with Marge, and the other two.

“Thank you for dinner, it was delicious,” Jon finally said, breaking the silence.

“Thank you for my toilet… I mean for fixing my toilet,” She almost stammered.

“You’re welcome,” Jon smiled and escaped out the front door.

* * *

 

            The bell rang releasing Jon’s class and he sighed deeply. He had one student who needed glasses as she continually squinted at the board, but when Jon had suggested it, she had gotten defensive. Another student, a boy this time, claimed that history had no real-life value and refused to do his homework. A group of girls whispered together conspiratorially throughout most of his lecture, and a group of boys sat shooting him defiant stares in the back of the class. To say the least, Jon was happy that it was now his conference hour.

            Wandering if taking a different approach to history would help, Jon meandered down to the library hoping to find an enticing book on the history of East Gate, or Flea Bottom, as he had quickly learned that the locals still called it in spite of the political name change.

“Oh… hello,” the pudgy new librarian stammered and nervously got to his feet, “You must be… the… the other new teacher, I’ve not seen you before.”

“Yes,” Jon nodded and extended his hand to shake, “Jon Snow.”

“Samwell Tarly, but you can call me Sam.”

“Nice to meet you Sam,” Jon said, and glanced behind Sam’s desk and saw his diplomas mounted, “You attended the Citadel?” The Citadel was one of the most prestigious and oldest Universities in Westeros. _What was Samwell Tarly doing at a place like East Gate High?_

“Ye-yes,” Sam stuttered, and shrugged. As Jon continued to peruse the limited collection of books, Sam watched.

“So, Sam, what brings you to East Gate?”

“Well, there was a position open,” Sam said simply, and Jon chuckled.

“No positions for librarians anywhere else?”

“Well… you see…” Sam started, “Me and… My fiancée and I… that is to say, my fiancée moved here to go to school, and I… I wanted to be close to her… and my…my father does not like her… or King’s Landing… but I thought I might do some good here.”

Jon’s mouth twitched in a smile.

“Are you… are you looking for a specific book?” Sam asked, finally seeming to realize that Jon was searching for something.

“Do you have anything on the history of Flea Bottom?”

Sam snorted, “I’m afraid… I don’t think historians would sell many copies of something like that.”

Jon had been concerned about that, “Maybe a history of King’s Landing?”

“Ah, yes…” Sam went to a different shelf and started to pull a couple of books out, “Here are two quite good histories… there are better ones, but I’m afraid our library here does not have copies.”

“Thank you, Sam,” Jon took the proffered books, and made to leave. As he was coming out of the library, he ran face first into another teacher.

“Watch where you are going, boy,” griped Mr. Alliser Thorne.

“Sorry,” Jon apologized, not wanting to get into an altercation on his second week. Alliser Thorne was a gruff old man who taught Algebra and Geometry, who had apparently been working at East Gate High for nearly twenty years, Thorne being one of the old faithfuls that Principle Mormont had told him about. For reasons unknown, Thorne had taken a disliking to Jon as soon as they had met. Mormont had said that Thorne harbored some prejudices against Northmen but had said it would wear off eventually if Jon stayed out of Thorne’s way for the first few months. Jon did not think that would be difficult considering they taught totally dissimilar classes.

“And how is our eager, young history instructor finding slumming it down here in Flea Bottom with the rest of us _has beens_?” Thorne snapped, and Jon had too refrain from rolling his eyes. Jon glared at him.

“I find it just fine,” Jon said, coolly, and walked away.

 

* * *

 

            The books Sam had lent him were helpful but not quite what Jon was looking for, and he thought it quite tragic that a school as old as East Gate High had such a small library. Jon shut the book and threw it on his coffee table. His dog, Ghost, perked his head up and trotted over to Jon.

“I’ve got papers to grade, boy,” Jon laughed even as he scratched behind Ghost’s ears. Briefly, he picked up the second book Sam had leant him. The second book was more a history of Blackwater Bay than King’s Landing, and he was interested to find a section on the island of Dragonstone. There was a chapter devoted to cave drawings from the First Men in the book, and Jon saw that those caves were on Dragonstone. Jon been so lost in his work this week that he had nearly forgotten that he agreed to go to Dragonstone the next day, until he was reminded by the book. He hoped he would have time to go see the cave drawings tomorrow, even if no one else was interested.

“We’re going to the beach tomorrow, boy, and getting out of this wretched city,” Jon told Ghost, “You will have some room to run and stretch your legs.”

Ghost cocked his head to the side as if he understood what Jon was saying to him. Jon’s phone buzzed, and he saw that it was Rickon, and so he put it on the coffee table and let it ring, just as he and Sansa had discussed.

“Your phone’s ringing,” teased Robb as he walked into the kitchen of their apartment and grabbed a water bottle.

“It’s Rickon,” Jon said simply, seeing how Robb would react.

“Oh.”

“Did you talk to Sans this week?” Jon asked Robb, knowing the answer to that question even if he had not asked. Jon had spoken to Sansa just yesterday, and she had told him that Robb had yet to call.

“No,” Robb confessed.

“Don’t you think you should?” Jon asked, trying to keep his voice even.

“Sansa has things under control, she always has,” Robb stated before escaping the conversation by retreating to his room. Jon could only shake his head at his cousin, who seemed determined to run away from this conversation forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: A Trip to Dragonstone


	8. Dragonstone Pt1 (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, here is a little update. As it took so long to get this chapter written, I am not confident with how it turned out. I hope it is not disappointing. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and for you enthusiasm for this story. I don't intend to take so long between updates, but this time it could not be helped, thank you for your patience! The next update should be out in the next day or two.

“Drogon, help your brother find his shoes!” Dany snapped, more harshly than she meant too. Drogon, Rhae and Vis were beside themselves with excitement, to the point where she could not get them to focus on anything. She loved the beach, she really did, but corralling her three boys to go anywhere usually resembled more of circus caravan than a happy family. Taking her little boys to swim at the beach alone, too, had always been more perilous than Dany wanted to risk, and so the only time they ever went to the beach was to take walks. Dany had not been to Dragonstone in many years, and though she was looking forward to seeing the island and spending the day with her friends, she could not help but feel a little out of control. She hated feeling out of control.

“I want to carry the picnic basket!” cried Rhae.

“You are already carrying the bag of towels!” Vis defended, clutching the picnic basket to him possessively.

“The towels are not as fun as the food!” Rhae said.

“I know,” said Vis without sympathy.

“Rhae, Mama said to find your shoes!” Drogon shouted.

“You are not the boss of me!” Rhae snarled at his brother.

“I’m the oldest!” Drogon retorted.

“Boys!” Dany nearly screamed, as no one seemed inclined to listen. The three boys whose attention had been pulled in every direction but the one she was trying to direct them too all froze, “Aunt Missy will be here any minute, if you do not have your shoes on by the time she does, we are not going to the beach, and no one is seeing Jon and Robb, and you will be taking an extra nap, and helping me do chores all day… without playtime!”

The three little rascals made a mad dash to their room to find their shoes and Dany rolled her eyes and chuckled. Just then the doorbell rang, and Dany opened it to reveal Missy’s smiling face, she frowned when she saw Dany’s.

“Everything alright?” Missy asked. Dany smoothed some wayward hair out of her face.

“Yes, yes,” Dany said, “Just the age-old struggle of my little wildlings not wanting to wear shoes.”

Missy chuckled.

“Do all children have these odd aversions to vegetables and shoes and inside voices? Or is it just my children?” Dany asked, rhetorically.

“Not to worry,” Missy grinned, “I think most children have similar aversions, especially to vegetables,” she patted Dany’s shoulder, “You just have to keep making them eat them when you can, and one day they will mostly grow out of it.”

“I haven’t had a chance to put on my own swimsuit,” Dany confessed, glad that Missy was the only one there, “Could you make sure they don’t kill each other, while I do?”

Missandei grinned, “Yes.”

“Thank you.”

            Dany went to her room and pulled out her two swimsuits and started to undress. She had a two piece, and she felt it was tasteful and appropriate for a mother of three, but Dany suddenly felt self-conscious at the idea of walking around the beach with Robb and Jon present, where everyone could see her mid-section. She ran her finger across the scar from her cesarean section and wondered when exactly she had become so self-conscious about her body, she had never been before. She threw the two piece back in her dresser drawer, and donned her simple black one piece, opting for feeling secure since she was going to be in the suit all day. Pulling on a pair of sandals and a swimsuit cover, Dany quickly braided up her loose hair, and joined Missy and the boys in the living room. Missy had the three little boys lined up in front of the door, each carrying their assigned bags.

“Ready?” Missy smiled.

Dany took a deep breath and grabbed her own bag, “Ready.”

* * *

 

            Marge, Mya, Robb and Jon had ridden in one car, and Missy, Dany and the boys rode in another, and they ferried across Blackwater Bay to Dragonstone. The ferry ride was so short, it did not even merit getting the boys out of their car seats. By the time they reached the beach the boys had fallen asleep, and Dany was almost loathe to wake them, but knowing that a day playing at the beach would wear them out enough for them to go to bed early tonight consoled her.

“Boys,” Dany reached into the back seat and began to wake them, “We’re here!”

“We’re here!” exclaimed Vis so loudly, he startled the other two awake. Missy and Dany laughed, as they unbuckled them. They tumbled out of the car and immediately caught sight of the other car unloading.

“Mama!” Rhae said, “Jon and Robb are here!”

“Yes, they are,” Dany said. The boys were about to run toward them when Dany looked up to see a huge white dog hop out of Margey’s car.

“A dog!” Rhae exclaimed and made a break for it.

“Rhae stop!” Dany shouted, and the little boy froze, not moving a muscle, and Dany was thankful that she had trained them well in that at least, “What have I told you about running at strange dogs?”

“That I shouldn’t.”

“Right,” Dany said, “Now you may walk over there, and politely ask Jon or Robb if you can pet the dog, but do not touch him without their permission, do you understand?”

“Yes,” Rhae agreed, and he walked much more calmly toward the other car, with the rest of them trailing behind. Jon smiled at her as they approached, and Dany tucked some hair behind her ear and averted her eyes for a moment.

“Who belongs to the dog?” Rhae asked. Dany shook her head and smiled.

“I belong to the dog,” Jon said, laughingly. _Of course, he does_ , Dany thought, ruefully. “His name is Ghost.”

“Can I pet him?” Rhae asked.

“Me too?” echoed Vis, who followed Rhae in most things.

“Yes,” Jon said, “Ghost loves kids, but whenever you are meeting a new dog it’s always good practice to let them smell your hand first.” Jon beckoned Ghost over to them and had the big dog sit. Ghost was as big as they were, and Dany observed as Jon gently instructed her sons how to approach the dog. Carefully, Vis and Rhae held their grubby little hands out for Ghost to smell. When the big white dog licked Rhae’s hand, he squealed with laughter. Jon smiled a smile that nearly took Dany’s breath away, a phenomenon which she found quite alarming.

“We wanted to get a dog,” Vis said.

“Mama wouldn’t let us,” said Rhae accusingly, and Dany chuckled, rolling her eyes.

“Well, I’m sure she had good reasons,” Jon assured Rhae.

“Maybe,” agreed Rhae, who laughed when Jon mussed his hair.

            The party set up camp on the beach, spreading picnic blankets, and arranging their beach bags, under an umbrella. Dany got out the sunscreen to lather on her sons. Drogon had the olive tone skin of his father and so was less susceptible to sunburn, though she lathered sunscreen on him anyway, but both Rhae and Vis had her porcelain-like complexion and were prone to baking when they were out in the sun too long.

“Sunscreen feels gross,” Drogon grimaced, as Dany rubbed some across his face. Laughing, Dany kissed his nose before putting sunscreen there as well, “Mom!” he protested, which only made Dany laugh more.

“What?” She asked, “You don’t like my kisses anymore?”

“That’s for babies,” Drogon said.

“Well,” Dany finished his sunscreen, and made a grab to capture Vis who was trying to escape sunscreen, “You will always be my baby.”

Drogon did not argue but looked thoroughly put out by being classified as a baby. Dany could only laugh, as she finished putting sunscreen on Vis and Missy put sunscreen on Rhae. The three boys were about to take off toward the water.

“Wait, boys,” Dany said, sharply, already feeling exhausted with the constant vigilance required for taking three five-year-olds to the beach, “I have to put some sunscreen on too before we get into the water.”

“I can swim,” said Drogon.

“Swimming in the ocean is different then swimming in a pool,” Dany explained, as she started hastily to lather sunscreen on her cheeks. Just then Dany glanced up to see Jon take his shirt off, and quickly glanced away only to see Mya’s eyes nearly pop out of her head as she looked at Jon. Their eyes met, and Mya grinned at her, and Dany felt her own cheeks blush profusely and hated herself for it. What was wrong with her?

“Robb and I can take the boys down to the water if you four aren’t ready to get in yet,” Jon offered, kindly. Hesitantly, Dany looked between Robb and Jon.

“We don’t mind,” Robb assured her. She chewed her bottom lip. Dany was unused to trusting people who were not Mya, Missy, or Margey, with her boys.

“Alright,” Dany agreed softly, before turning to her boys, “Jon and Robb are going to take you down to the water, and I want you to listen and obey them, we will be down there in a few minutes, alright?”

The boys all agreed, and they along with Robb, Jon and Ghost raced down to the water. As she continued to finish putting on sunscreen, Dany kept her eyes trained on her children.

“They will look after them,” Mya said.

“Jon is a teacher after all, he is good with kids,” said Missandei.

“He’s a teacher of high school kids,” countered Dany, still watching the water with concern.

“Jon has practically raised two of Robb’s younger siblings,” Marge joined in.

“What?” said Missy and Dany together.

“Robb has two sisters and two brothers, and their parents died a few years ago,” Marge explained, “Robb was here going to school when it happened, and so Jon and Robb’s eldest sister, Sansa, have been looking after the younger three so Robb could finish school. His youngest brother, Rickon, was only five when their parents died.”

“That’s terrible,” Mya said, sadly.

“Sorry,” Marge grimaced, “I probably should not have said anything about it, Robb is very sensitive about it, and neither of them talk about it much.”

After swearing them to secrecy, Marge went to join the men in the water, and Mya followed. Missandei and Dany secured their belongings.

“There are some cave drawings further along the beach,” Missandei said, with an odd secretive smile.

“Really?” Dany asked. Archaeology was one of her pet passions, she could read about the First Men, and the origins of Westeros all day if she had the time.

“I know you are interested in those types of things,” Missandei grinned.

“I am very interested,” Dany looked down at the water, and wondered if she could manage to drag her little boys to go see the drawings. If it involved to much walking or climbing, she knew it would have to wait for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Dragonstone Pt2 (Jon POV)


	9. Dragonstone Pt 2 (Jon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, it picks up immediately where the last one left off. I hope you enjoy.

The waves were lapping at them as Jon grabbed Rhaegal and threw the boy over his shoulder, sending him into a fit of giggles. Vis clung to his side, and Drogon was holding onto Margaery as the push and pull of the waves caused them to sway. Spending time with the Targaryen boys made Jon miss home and Rickon. Work this week had been nightmarish and so Jon was glad to have something to take his mind off of unruly students, dilapidated buildings, and poorly stocked libraries.

“Do you think there are sharks in the water, Jon?” Vis asked, with a laugh. Jon was pleased to see that such a thought brought a smile to the boy’s face instead of the shudder the thought brought to Jon.

“I don’t think we are in deep enough,” Jon said, sincerely hoping he was right.

“What about dragons?” Rhae, still slung over Jon’s shoulder, asked with a laugh.

“Dragons don’t live in water!” Drogon exclaimed, “Didn’t you even watch the movie?”

“They live in caves!” said Vis.

“I think dragons can live wherever they want!” Rhae argued, “Right, Jon?”

Jon laughed, unsure of how he had been dragged into this debate, “I honestly wouldn’t know,” he said trying to be fair.

“I’ve heard stories that thousands of years ago dragons lived here on Dragonstone,” Robb added, holding fast to Drogon so he did not get swept under by the waves. The boys’ faces perked up with rapt attention. Margaery smiled at Robb, and Jon was pleased to see the look of adoration on her face. Could Margaery be _the one_ for Robb?

“Do you think there are still dragon eggs here?” Vis asked, in wonder.

“Maybe,” Robb ruffled the boy’s hair, “Legend says the lords of Dragonstone raised dragons here.”

“They were Targaryens!” Drogon exclaimed.

“Were they now?” Robb laughed.

“Mama has told us the story!” Rhae said. Jon could only laugh. He had always enjoyed children, that was why he became a teacher, though he could not say he spent much time around children as young as these three save for Rickon. He did believe he had found his calling in teaching high schoolers, but he was enjoying engaging with the little ones and hearing the way their minds worked.

            Dany and Missandei had finally joined them in the water, and Dany was playfully shaking her head at Rhae, who Jon still had on his shoulder.

“Rhae do you think Jon is a playground?” Dany asked.

“He’s keeping me from being swept into the sea,” Rhae explained rationally.

Dany chuckled, “Swept into the sea?”

“Mama, do you think there are sharks here? Jon said no,” Vis asked.

“I do believe we are in too shallow of water for sharks,” Dany explained, her eyes meeting Jon’s for a moment.

“Do you think we could go out deeper?” Vis asked, curiously, “I really want to see a shark.”

“I think we are fine where we are,” Dany said, “You can barely stand up as it is.”

“Does Ghost like the water?” Drogon asked Jon. Jon looked over at his dog frolicking and splashing in the waves nearby.

“Yes, I believe he does,” Jon laughed, “Though I daresay he probably has never seen so much water all in one place before, where I come from is not near the ocean.”

“Where do you come from?” Rhae asked, from his place on Jon’s shoulder.

“Robb and I come from a little place called Wintertown, up north.”

“North with the wildlings?”

Robb and Jon both laughed, “Not quite that far North, but there are no more wildings any longer.”

“Mama says that we might be wildings,” said Vis, giving Robb and Jon another laugh, and Dany just shook her head in exasperation.

“Tattling on me isn’t very nice, Vis,” Dany teased the little boy. Jon found himself smiling at her, and she quickly looked away from him.

“I’m not tattling, just the other day you said we might be wildings,” Vis said.

“You did, Mama,” Drogon confirmed, and Dany sighed with a laugh.

“I suppose I did.”

            After a bit more splashing around, the group began to make their way out of the water, back toward the sandy beach. Jon had both Rhae and Vis slung over a shoulder now, both boys laughing uproariously.

“Jon!” yelled Vis, “You and Robb have to teach Mama how to play football!”

Jon glanced over at Dany walking beside him. Her cheeks had turned a subtle shade of pink. Curious, he thought, she did not seem the type to easily blush.

“I think Jon has his hands full,” Dany grinned and tickled Rhae.

“Football!” exclaimed Drogon.

“Football!” agreed Robb, picking Drogon up and tossing him in the air before catching him again.

“You should all go play,” Missy smiled, that same smile that Jon had not been able to interpret, “I can set up lunch while you do.”

“I’ll help,” Mya offered.

“I think I’m going to lay in the sun for a bit,” Marge said, “That way you will have even numbers for teams.”

The three girls scurried off leaving Jon, Robb and Dany with the three boys to play football.

 

            Much like their day in the park, the football game was unorthodox, as the boys had to be often reminded of the rules, and Ghost insisted on absconding with the ball every so often and taking them on a merry chase across the beach. The salty sea breezes were a breath of fresh air to Jon, who had felt so stifled in the city.

“Mama is too fast for a girl!” Rhae exclaimed, after Dany got the ball and made a goal.

“Girls are fast too,” said Jon to his little teammate.

“The girls in our class aren’t fast,” Vis said.

“Have you been chasing girls?” Jon asked.

“No,” Vis looked so thoroughly disgusted that Jon could only laugh, “We like to race.”

“Sarah is faster than you,” Rhae said.

“Sarah is bigger than me,” Vis explained, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well, I think you need to chase your mother before she makes another goal,” Jon teased, and the three of them scurried off. The next play came and Robb was sending the ball to Dany, and Jon tried to hold back to let the little boys go after Dany, but, being the better part of six maybe eight inches taller then her, he gained on her quickly. She glanced over her shoulder, and he was within an arm’s length of her.

“Come on Vis, you are fast you can get her,” Jon encouraged, but just as he did Dany seemed to lose her footing and was starting to tumble to the ground. It all happened so fast; Jon was not really sure how it happened at all. She was falling and if she fell he was so close, he would fall on top of her, so instead he reached his arm out to stop her fall, which ended up around her waist. He had only meant to stop her fall, but instead they both went tumbling to the ground in a heap, and Dany landed with a thud against his bare chest. They both blinked at each other. She looked so startled that Jon did not move, even though he could feel the hot sand on his back.

“Oh, gods,” Dany finally huffed, “I’m so sorry…”

“It’s alright,” Jon tried to assure her. Did she realize she was still on top of him? He offered her a smile. She seemed to simultaneously realize she was still on top of him, and her cheeks turned bright red, and she scrambled to get up. Just as she did two little bodies landed on her, nearly knocking the wind from Jon, but he laughed it off.

“We won!” Vis exclaimed.

“Vis up up up!” Dany scrambled, “We are crushing Jon.”

Not wanting her to feel embarrassed, Jon quickly rose, and lifted her to her feet with him.

“Sorry, I meant to prevent your tumble, and only seemed to make it worse,” he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. She, thankfully, laughed.

“Thank you, for…um… breaking my fall,” Dany said, shuffling her feet. He patted her shoulder as he might do to Robb, and then winced at himself.

“Anytime,” _Gods that sounded even worse_. Had Jon ever doubted it, his constant foot in his mouth seemed to only confirm that words were not his strongest attribute.

“Lunch time!” yelled Missandei, looking oddly pleased with herself, as she waved them over from their little umbrella. The group trudged through the hot sand, and the boys collapsed on the blanket, sweating and ready for water. Dany administered water to her sons, as Missandei handed out the sandwiches to which they had all contributed ingredients.

“Are we going to play another football game after we eat?” Drogon asked.

“I’ll play,” Robb assured the little boy. Jon smiled, as he pulled the corner of his sandwich off and gave it to Ghost.

“After lunch, if you all don’t mind, Ghost and I are going to go find those cave drawings I was reading about,” Jon said. Rhae and Vis looked crestfallen, “Don’t worry, we can all play football again when I get back, or we can plan a day at the park sometime.”

“I was telling Dany about those cave drawings earlier,” Missy said.

“Oh?” Jon did not know what to say to that.

“Oh, Dany is mad for Westerosi history,” Mya explained. Jon looked over at Dany, who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“It’s true… I am,” She said it like a confession.

“Perhaps you would like to go with me then?” Jon asked.

“I couldn’t leave the boys,” Dany said.

“They will be fine Dany,” Missy said, “We will keep an eye on them, when is the next time you will get the chance to come to Dragonstone?”

Dany conceded and it was settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Dragonstone Pt 3 (Dany POV)
> 
> *Sorry for leaving off so abruptly, but I wanted to change POVs, the next chapter should be posted in the next day or two. Thanks for being patient with me!


	10. Dragonstone Pt 3 (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter on Dragonstone, and then hopefully we will get these two together more often. Thanks so much for your comments and your enthusiasm, they keep me motivated!

Dany glanced at Jon’s form then back to where she could still see her children playing in the distance. She could not remember the last time she had truly been alone with a man. The few dates she had had after her husband died had always occurred in crowded restaurants, a theater or a bar, and she had always been able to use the excuse of her children to shield herself from getting too intimate or vulnerable. Dany shook her head trying to dispel that train of thought, she and Jon were friends. She and Jon were not on a date.

“When the ladies picked up me and Robb this morning, I was telling Missandei about the caves, and she did not mention that you’d be interested,” Jon smiled at Dany. _Did she not?_ Dany wondered, and could not shake the feeling that Missandei had done this on purpose. Missandei, though, was not a matchmaker. Missy was not Margaery, but still…

“If the book I was reading is correct these cave drawings have been here since the time of the first men,” Jon said, with an infectiously giddy grin. Dany could not help bit think he looked like an excited little boy at that moment. Jon bounded atop a boulder, then surprised her by turning around and offering her a hand up. Dany took his offered hand and clamored up onto the rock with him. The view was breathtaking.

“In Essos, before the boys were born, I lived in one of the oldest cities in the world, there was so much history there, and that’s were I truly began to take an interest in all of the things I ignored in school,” Dany said.

“You were a bad student then?” Jon asked with a teasing sparkle in his eye.

“A distracted student more like,” Dany said as she continued to follow him across the rocks and outcroppings.

“Aye, I’ve seen my fair share of those,” He chuckled. Dany decided that she liked the way the word _Aye_ sounded coming from his mouth. They climbed up and over rocks, higher and higher. After surmounting a particularly high rock, they came to the other side to find a rather sheer drop. Jon leapt down, but the ledge was just high enough that Dany did not believe that she could jump down and land with such ease. She hesitated, looking for footholds but saw none.

“There is nothing for it but to jump I’m afraid,” Jon said, then suddenly he was holding his arms out to her. Did he really expect her to fall into his arms… again? Dany felt her cheeks heat and hated herself for not being able to keep her reactions under control.

“Just scoot your... um… self to the ledge, and slide off, and I’ll catch you,” Jon instructed. Hesitating for a moment more, Dany did as told and scooted herself to the side and slid off the edge, as she did Jon’s hands caught her about the waist and lowered her to the ground as if she weighted nothing. Dany winced and Jon noticed.

“You alright?”

“Yes, I think I’ve just gotten too much sun on my back, I didn’t get enough sunscreen back there,” Dany explained. Jon brought his hands to her shoulders and urged her to turn around. Dany’s heart was pounding in her chest, and she tucked some stray hair behind her ear.

“Yes, looks like you’ve gotten a little baked,” He said with a chuckle, “We might need to stop and get you some aloe before we go home.”

Dany did not know how to respond to that.

“Yes, probably,” She agreed softly, feeling strangely embarrassed at his concern for her needs.

“I don’t think the caves are much further,” Jon said, and led the way.

            Jon was correct. They found the mouth of the caves which had tourist signs indicating where the cave drawings were and so they embarked inside. Jon had brought a flashlight in anticipation of going into the caves, but Dany, as she had not known about the caves until they arrived at the beach, had not had a chance to prepare. The interior of the caves were completely dark and unlit, which indicated that while these caves may have been a tourist destination they were not often frequented by said tourists.

“Flashlight is not going to give us much light, but hopefully we will be able to see something,” Jon said, “Stick close.”

Dany nodded, and they plunged into the darkness. She stuck close to his side, and felt inordinately self-conscious, she had been entirely too close to Jon Snow all day today. In one particularly dark and narrow passage, Jon took her hand and led her through. Finally, the dark narrow passage, opened into a chamber with a high vaulted ceiling with stalactites hanging low, and Jon flashed the flashlight around the chamber and that’s when Dany caught sight of the drawings. They were everywhere. Swirls and spirals, and recognizable symbols of the First Men, and strangely, the legendary Children of the Forest.

“It’s breathtaking,” Dany said in wonder, “They were right here standing where we are now.”

From what she could make out of his face in the dim light, he was smiling.

“Aye.”

“Those symbols,” Dany pointed, “They are from the stories of the children of the forest.”

“Yes.”

“I always thought the children of the Forest were just a myth.”

“Some myths and legends have basis in fact,” Jon said, “Then once they are told over and over again, they take on those extraordinary qualities that we prefer to repeat, facts are not always as fun as fairy stories.”

“So, they were real?” Dany asked.

“Possibly,” Jon said, “There is considerable evidence that a people group predating the First Men existed in Westeros, though they likely resembled the First Men, more than the elvish, woodland people from the story books.”

Dany could only nod, “Were the First Men and the Children of the Forest here at the same time? In the stories I thought they fought each other.”

“From what I was reading this week, archaeologists are saying that in some regions they coexisted peacefully and not so much in others,” Jon said, “People are always more complicated in real life than they are in stories.”

“Its strange,” Dany said softly, “Growing up in Essos, stories of Westeros were a comfort to me, it’s why I came back here, I thought it would feel like coming home… it never did.”

“Does your ex-husband still live in Essos?” Jon asked curiously, obviously trying to make conversation.

“Ex-husband?” Dany furrowed her brow in confusion, before realization set in. He did not know. “No…um… my husband… the boys’ father… he… um… he died.”

“Oh,” Jon looked mortified, “I’m sorry… I didn’t realize… and it’s none of my business anyway…I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

“I just assumed… I mean you are so young,” Jon continued, “I never thought he might be.”

Dany gave Jon a half-hearted smile, “Drogo was a bit older than me when we married, quite a bit actually, still too young to die from a heart attack, but that is what happened.”

“I’m so sorry, Dany.”

“It’s alright,” She said softly, wishing that he would stop looking at her with the pity she could see in his eyes. _Was it pity or something else?_ “It’s been a long time ago now, he passed not long before the boys were born.”

“I…uh… lost my mum when was fairly young,” Jon said, raking a hand through his hair, “Not the same as losing a spouse, obviously, but I know what it is to lose someone you love.”

“And your father?” Dany asked, and a shadow seemed to pass over Jon’s eyes.

“Who knows?” Jon said gruffly. _Had his mother been a single mother_? Dany thought and felt something akin to fear constrict around her heart. _Was that why he was so nice to her? Did he pity her?_ Dany felt a strange twinge of hurt, that she did not like and did not want to acknowledge. The moment had become more intimate than Dany was comfortable with.

“I, um, probably need to get back to the boys,” She said quickly. Jon ran a hand through his hair, looking dreadfully uncomfortable.

“Aye, yes, sorry, come on." They walked together in silence, neither seeming to understand the strange awkwardness that had sprung up between them.


	11. Sunburns (Jon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little update that will transition us into the next phase of the story. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and for commenting!

Jon was not entirely sure how both the times he and Dany had spent time together it always ended on an awkward note. He enjoyed talking to her today, but somewhere between discussing cave drawings and discussing their pasts something had gone sour. Jon had always considered himself a man of action, rather than eloquent words. He supposed that was why he was driving toward Dany’s house with the bottle of aloe vera that he knew they had not stopped for on the ride home, but had no idea what he was going to say when he showed up at her doorstep at 9 o’clock in the evening. Jon had always taken friendship very seriously, and he appreciated being welcomed into the girls’ tight knit circle of friends, and as Margaery and Robb seemed to be becoming quite serious, Jon was determined not to be the reason things between them got mucked up.

            Taking the steps two at a time, he ended up in front of Dany’s door, or at least what he thought was her door. He cursed at himself, what if he knocked on the wrong door? Hesitating a moment more, Jon knocked and held his breath. A few awkwardly long seconds later, the door opened to reveal Dany’s face. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise to see him standing there.

“Jon?” She said, simply. Her hair was still braided back, and she was wearing a loose-fitting tank top, which revealed her sunburnt shoulders.

“I brought you some aloe as a peace offering,” Jon said offering her the aloe, and she smiled at him, though she seemed oddly shy and uncomfortable.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Dany said, shifting on her feet.

“I felt like we left off on an uncomfortable note earlier, and I’m sorry, your past is none of my business and I did not mean to pry.”

“It’s alright,” Dany said softly, “Talking about the boys’ father is…um… has always been difficult for me, Missandei is always telling me I’m too sensitive…”

Jon offered her a smile.

“Jon!” Rhae’s voice startled them both, and Jon saw the little boy barreling down the apartment hallway clad in his pajamas and his curly blonde hair askew.

“Rhae, what are you doing out of bed?” Dany demanded, as the little boy nearly threw himself into Jon’s arms. Jon chuckled, and gave the boy a hug.

“I had to potty,” Rhae explained.

“And did you?” Dany asked.

“Yes.”

“Then you had better get yourself back to bed.”

“But Jon is here!” Rhae said as if that should explain everything. Jon chuckled, and knelt down to Rhae’s eye level.

“I was just stopping by, little man, to bring your Mama something we forgot to get her when we left the beach today,” Jon explained.

“Can Jon take me back to bed, Mama?” Rhae looked up at Dany with pleading eyes.

“Rhae, I’m sure Jon is very busy…”

“Please?” Rhae begged. Jon could see the battle going on in Dany’s mind.

“I don’t mind,” Jon offered, trying to make it easier for her. Dany looked at him for a moment, before nodding and glaring at Rhae.

“Alright, but do not wake your brothers, Jon doesn’t want to have to put all three of you back to bed,” Dany said firmly, and they shared a brief smile.

“Okay,” Rhae agreed and then lifted his arms to Jon. Laughing, Jon picked the boy up and threw him over his shoulder, making him laugh until Dany shushed them, though she had a twinkle of mirth in her eyes as she watched them go down the hall.

            Jon deposited Rhae into his bed, being sure not to wake the other sleeping occupants of the room.

“Jon?” Rhae whispered, patting his shoulder sleepily.

“Yes?” Jon smiled at the gesture.

“Can you be our dad?” Rhae whispered, conspiratorially. Jon paused, unsure how to respond to this inquiry without hurting feelings or making Rhae feel bad. Jon had a natural inclination to be useful, and helpful, but he did not want Dany to feel that he was encroaching on their privacy, or that he was underhandedly trying to get to her through her children. He had known men like that in his childhood who had been after his mom and had determined long ago to be a different kind of man.

“You have a dad,” Jon assured Rhae softly.

“But he isn’t here,” Rhae countered. Jon playfully ruffled the boy’s hair, hoping to diffuse the tension.

“I think it’s best if you talk to your Mama about your dad,” Jon said, “But right now, I do believe your Mama told you to go back to sleep.”

“Yes,” Rhae giggled and burrowed beneath the blanket, “Goodnight Jon.”

“Goodnight Rhae.”

            Jon pulled the boys’ bedroom door closed and strode down the hall to find Dany sitting on her sofa, struggling to rub aloe on her back. She looked a little embarrassed to be caught in the act, and so he pretended not to notice.

“Did the little rascal give you any trouble?” Dany asked with a chuckle.

“No,” Jon said, “You should know though he did ask me if I could be their dad.”

“Oh gods, I’m sorry…”

“No, no it’s alright,” Jon smiled at her, “I told him he had a dad, and he should probably ask you about him, I just wanted to warn you in case you get any father-questions out of the blue tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you, Jon,” Dany got off the couch, wincing, obviously her sunburn was worse than she had let on at the beach, “The boys, Rhaegal especially, tend to find it a novelty having adult men around, they honestly haven’t spent much time around grown men, except for their school principal which hasn’t been the most positive of relationships.”

Jon gave her a sympathetic smile.

“I appreciate you and Robb talking to them and playing with them,” Dany said, her voice taking on a hint of vulnerability.

“I enjoyed them, they are good kids.”

She met his eyes then, “Thank you…”

“No problem….”

“No, really, thank you,” Dany said a little more firmly, “Not many people say that about them, and I appreciate it.”

“Well, I mean it, they are,” Jon said. She smiled at him, pulling her braid over her shoulder and fiddling with the ends of her hair. “Look, as it seems Robb and Margaery are quite serious about each other, I really want you to know that I’d like to be friends with you, just as well as Missy and Mya.”

“I’d like that, Jon,” Dany replied softly, fidgeting with her hair again.

“Good, well, um, goodnight then,” Jon said, and started to turn toward the door.

“Jon…” Dany said hesitantly.

“Yes?”

“I hate to ask this… but…” She gnawed on her bottom lip.

“Yes?”

“Could you…” She glanced away from him, then met his eyes again, and he wasn’t sure if it was the sunburn, or if her cheeks were blushing, “Could you possibly help me put aloe on my back?” She suddenly got even more fidgety and began to ramble, “I thought I was fine when we left the beach earlier, but it’s just gotten progressively worse as the evening has gone by, and I could wait until tomorrow when Missy stops by but that may be in the afternoon… and… and… it hurts… and I just want to sleep.”

“Sure,” Jon agreed, and she nodded. He followed her to the couch where they both sat down.

“I’ve already gotten it on my shoulders, if you could just get the parts of my back that I could not reach,” She said softly and turned her back to him. Jon rubbed some aloe on his hands, while Dany rolled her tank top up to reveal her bare back, being careful to keep the fabric covering her breasts in the front. Her skin was hot to the touch when Jon placed his hands on her skin, and she flinched.

“Sorry,” he murmured.

“No, it feels good it’s just cold,” She assured him. Jon, trying to be as gentle as he could, began to rub the aloe across her skin. He heard her suck in a breath, and so he tried to lighten his touch.

“I need to start taking my own advice, and put on enough sunscreen,” Dany chuckled nervously, “It’s no wonder my boys are the way they are about it.”

Jon was not sure what to say and Dany grew deathly quiet. Suddenly, he felt dreadfully uncomfortable. They both seemed to realize simultaneously that this was not within the normal purview of a just burgeoning friendship. As quickly as he could, Jon finished applying the aloe, hoping that he was not rough with her tender skin, and stood. She quickly rolled her shirt back down, and they hastily walked to the front door.

“Thank you, Jon,” Dany said quickly, “For the aloe, and for stopping by.”

“Yeah, anytime,” Jon raked his hands through his hair, and patted her sunburned shoulder causing her to grimace in pain. He inwardly cursed at himself for making things even more awkward, and hastily bid her goodnight and made his escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Building Friendships


	12. Friendship and Fathers (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little glimpse into Dany's thoughts on being friends with Jon. I hope you enjoy!

Rarely had Dany felt so foolish in her life, as she buried her face in her pillow the morning after their day spent at Dragonstone. Why she had felt the need to ask Jon to put aloe on her back she did not know, but she had, and now she was mortified and feared she may never be able to look him in the eye again. The boys were not yet awake, but Missandei had come earlier than she had intended when Dany had called her. Missandei was going to watch the boys so that Dany could do real grocery shopping. Now the two girls were laying in bed side by side, and Missy, in her usual patient way, was waiting for Dany to talk.

“I’ve made a royal fool of myself,” Dany groaned into her pillow. She had never met a man who had thrown her off balance quite like Jon Snow, and she did not know what was wrong with her. She felt like a fumbling teenager.

“I doubt that’s true,” Missy said sweetly.

“No, no, it’s quite true.”

“Should I ask what happened?” Missy chuckled, and Dany turned her face back into the pillow.

“Jon stopped by last night.”

“Oh?” Missy was nonchalant, “Why?”

“He was concerned about my sunburn.”

“Your sunburn?”

Dany carefully rolled her shirt up her back enough for Missy to see.

“Gods, Dany, why didn’t you say anything on the way home?”

“I did not think it was that bad at first,” Dany sighed, “And despite our rough morning, the boys had been so good all day, and I could tell they were getting tired so I wanted to get them home and bathed before they got grouchy.”

“Dany…”

“Don’t scold me,” Dany peeked up at Missy, “I know I was being foolish.”

“How does Jon fit into this?”

“He noticed my sunburn when we went to see the caves, and so last night he brought me some aloe and we talked and then I asked him to put some aloe on my back and things got really awkward and now I’m here.”

Missy chuckled.

“He probably thinks I’m an idiot,” Dany mumbled into her pillow though now she was laughing at herself with how ridiculous she felt. _Why was she even concerned with what Jon Snow thought?_

“I highly doubt he thinks you’re an idiot,” Missy assured her, before tugging on her elbow, “Come on, you need to get up, and we can make coffee before the boys are up for breakfast.”

            Dany followed Missy into the kitchen and they got coffee started, and began putting out bowls for the boys’ breakfast. She noted how low they were on cereal.

“I suppose I should make them something other than cereal, they eat cereal all week long,” Dany sighed. The first week of school she had managed to make quite substantial breakfasts, her boys loved breakfast food, but she quickly found that habit to be unsustainable unless she wanted to get up an hour or so earlier than she did already. As she scavenged through the refrigerator, Dany pulled out ingredients for either bacon and eggs, or berries and yogurt. The boys liked both equally well.

“I don’t think they care one way or the other if they eat cereal all week,” Missandei said kindly, her smile one of understanding.

“Do you think all single mothers have as hard a time as me juggling it all?” Dany asked, looking into the refrigerator and avoiding Missandei’s gaze.

“Some probably do, and some probably don’t,” Missy responded diplomatically. Dany sighed, Missandei was always very diplomatic about things. Missandei suddenly laid a hand on Dany’s shoulder, “I don’t think you give yourself enough credit, though, you and your boys and your life with the boys are not perfect, but what life is? Life…and parenting is messy, whether you are a single mom or not.”

Dany thought back to when she had been all alone with three newborn babies. During that time she had been afraid that she would have to go crawling back to her brother for help, but somehow she had made it through, and they had found some semblance of balance and order in life, and she thankfully never had to contact her brother ever again.

“Sometimes I wonder what the boys’ lives would have been like if Drogo would have lived,” Dany said softly. The thought used to be much more painful than it was now, but occasionally it still stung.

“There is no point dwelling on all the what-ifs of life,” Missy smiled.

“If I look back I am lost,” Dany murmured to herself, the same mantra she had said to herself over and over again when she had left Vaes Dothrak after Drogo’s death and come back to Westeros alone and pregnant with the triplets.

“Mama?” Drogon’s sleepily little voice called to her. Dany smiled and picked her son up. Of the three, Drogon did not like being cuddled, except for when he was sleepy, and unlike the other two, Drogon was not a morning person. She smoothed back some of his dark hair, and he clung to the blanket he had brought in with him.

“Are you hungry, sweetling?”

Drogon nodded his head against her neck.

“Do you want bacon and eggs? Or do you want berries and yogurt? Since you are the first one up, you get to choose.”

“Bacon and eggs.”

“Alright go sit at the table, and I’ll get breakfast started,” Dany put him down and urged him to sit.

“Can I stir the eggs, Mama?” Drogon asked, rubbing sleepiness from his eyes. Before Dany had the chance to answer, she heard the other two barreling at full speed down the hallway toward the kitchen, laughing all the way.

“Freeze!” Dany shouted, and both Rhae and Vis came to a dead stop in the doorway of the kitchen. She noted with amusement that Rhae only wore his pajama bottoms, while Vis only had on his sleeping pullups, and a blanket tied around his neck. How much mischief could they get into in ten minutes? Dany chuckled to herself.

“Walk into the kitchen calmly or you will be taking an extra nap today.”

She had to hide a grin as they tiptoed into the kitchen, and very carefully got into their chairs.

“Can I stir the eggs, Mama?” Drogon repeated.

“Yes, darling.”

“But I want to help, Mama!” Vis suddenly exclaimed.

“Why don’t you help me put plates on the table?” Missandei suggested, and Vis seemed amenable to this plan.

“Can we see Jon and Ghost today?” Rhae suddenly asked.

“Please Mama!?” Vis seconded. He had always followed Rhae in all things.

“No, Jon is busy,” Dany said firmly.

“Jon told me to ask you about him being our dad,” Rhae said simply. Dany nearly choked on the coffee she was drinking and was suddenly very thankful Jon had forewarned her about this conversation. Missandei had an odd grin on her face, and Dany somehow felt she was in the middle of some sort of strange conspiracy.

“We have a dad,” Drogon snapped from his place beside Dany stirring eggs on the stove.

“No, we don’t!” Rhae said.

“Yes, we do!”

“Drogon, let’s not let the eggs burn,” Dany said calmly, as she helped him stir, mindful of his little hands hovering above the hot pan, “Rhaegal, fathers do not join families like people join the army.”

Missandei looked like she was trying very hard not to laugh.

“But we’re not an army, Mama,” Vis said, logically.

“No, that’s not…” Dany sighed, not really sure what to say, “Sweetlings, listen, you did have a father, who loved you very much and was so excited to meet you, but he died before he got the chance.”

The boys’ faces fell, as they always did when she reiterated this story. She was not entirely sure that her five-year-olds grasped the concept of death, but she had told them the truth anyway.

“I told you we had a dad, Rhae,” Drogon said, rather haughtily.

“But he’s not here,” said Rhae. Dany took Drogon off the stool he was standing on at the stove and urged him to sit down at the table. She then put her arms around Rhae and hugged him.

“No, he’s not here,” She said softly, “But we have been getting on just fine, haven’t we? And there is lots of love to go around here, don’t you think?”

Rhae smiled at her then, big and bright, “Yes.”

“Good,” Dany ruffled his hair, “Now eat your breakfast.”

“Since Jon can’t join us because we are not an army,” Rhae started again, “Can he be our friend?”

“I think that is an excellent idea, Rhae,” Dany said, remembering Jon’s words from last night about wanting to be friends. Everyone needed good friends, friends who looked out for one another, and somehow, she knew Jon was that type of friend.

* * *

 

            The subject of friendship, she supposed was what inspired this particular stroke of madness as she stood before the door of what Margaery had told her was Robb and Jon’s address. Before she had left the boys in Missandei’s care so that she could go to the grocery store alone, Dany’s eye had caught a book on her bookshelf. _Dragons, Beheadings, and Bowls of Brown:_ _A History of Kings Landing_ , it was a solid history by one of the scholars of the Citadel, and she had thought of Jon immediately and his sparkling eyes as they studied the cave drawings yesterday. Quickly, she had snatched it off the shelf on her way out to the grocery store. Now here she stood in front of his door, not entirely sure she wanted to knock. Missandei was probably right, Jon had probably not given the awkwardness of the night before a moment’s thought, and perhaps he would find it even more strange that she had shown up announced at his door. But hadn’t he done the same yesterday? Biting her lip, Dany rang the doorbell. She heard footsteps coming toward the door, and hoped to all the gods, that Robb did not answer the door. She was already mortified enough. The door swung open to reveal Jon, his hair pulled back into a little knot at the back of his head, wearing a black t-shirt and jeans.

“Dany…” He started. She handed the book to him.

“I’ve brought you a peace offering,” Dany smiled. He looked at the title, and then back at Dany, and smiled, a smile that caused her stomach to do an odd little flip.

“I’ve been looking for this book,” Jon said.

That took her aback, “You have?”

“This particular maester from the Citadel writes excellent regional histories and I knew he had one on Kings Landing,” Jon said, excitedly, “I’ve been looking for a book that had a good section on Flea Bottom, hoping to entice my students into caring about their history.”

“Well, I hope this inspires them,” Dany said, “I enjoyed it very much.”

Jon met her eyes then, “Thank you, Dany.”

“Well, I’m sorry for putting you on the spot last night, or if I made you feel uncomfortable,” Dany said, “And I want you to know that I take friendship very seriously, friends have literally saved my life, and I would like it very much if we could be friends.”

Jon gave her that smile again, “Good, because I would very much like to be friends with you.”

Dany smiled at him, "Then you and Robb should come to dinner at my place on Thursday, the girls always come over on Thursdays and have dinner with me and the boys."

"I'll tell him," They smiled at each other, "Thank you, Dany."


	13. Dinner at Dany's (Jon)

Finishing the last lecture of Thursday afternoon, Jon tried not to appear overanxious to be done with the day as he wiped sweat from his brow. Throughout this class period, just as he had all week, he had noticed one of his students squinting at the board. Jon had never seen this young girl in glasses, but he could tell that she needed them. When the bell rang, Jon knew dinner at Dany’s could not come soon enough.

“Beth can you stay behind for a moment please?” Jon asked, as he watched his students gather their belongings and shuffle out of the poorly air-conditioned classroom.

The girl said nothing but froze in her seat, looking like a startled deer. Jon sat down on his stool at the front of the classroom and waited until the final student exited, before turning to Beth.

“Beth, I’ve noticed you’ve been having trouble seeing the board…” He started.

“I see the board just fine, Mr. Snow,” Beth snapped, defensively. Jon sighed.

“Have your parents ever taken you to get your eyes examined?” He asked, trying to be diplomatic.

“No,” Beth said sharply and looked away from him, as she quickly gathered her things and started to make a break for the door.

“I could talk to them…” Jon tried but Beth just rolled her eyes.

“They don’t care,” She hissed.

“I think glasses would help…”

“Its just another thing they would have to pay for, Mr. Snow, they don’t care!” With that Beth fled the classroom before Jon could say another word. He sighed deeply, raking his hand through his hair, and began to clean up his classroom. There were a few papers strewn all over the floor, and a few desks that needed wiping down before he left for the day. He picked up a textbook that got left behind and opened the cover to see which of his student’s it belonged too. It appeared that Olly would not be doing his assigned reading tonight…again. Jon dropped the book on his desk and sat down to grade a few papers. First, he took out his phone to text Dany.

 _“What would you like me to bring tonight?”_ He sent her.

 _“Just yourself_ , _”_ she texted back and added a moment later, _“and Robb of course, unless Margey is bringing him.”_

 _“I’ll make sure Robb is brought one way or the other,”_ Jon assured her, and looked at the time to see how close he was to being able to leave. Jon’s thoughts on what he could bring to Dany’s house to contribute were interrupted when Mr. Mormont entered his classroom, followed by a very distinguished looking dwarf.

“And this is our newest history teacher, and perhaps youngest teacher at the school,” Mr. Mormont announced. Jon stood and came to shake the dwarf’s hand.

“Tyrion Lannister,” The dwarf introduced himself.

“Jon Snow,” Jon said.

“Ahh, a bastard name, you don’t hear many of those anymore,” chuckled Tyrion, “Not for lack of bastards, mind you, it’s just these days if every bastard had a bastard name all of Westeros would be populated by Stones, Snows, Rivers, et cetera.”

Jon bristled, and Mormont looked uncomfortable.

“Pleased to meet you,” Jon tried not to scowl.

“Tyrion is running for office in the next Small Council elections,” Mormont explained.

“I’m considering making the rejuvenation of East Gate one of the major projects of my platform, so I’ve been spending quite a bit of time down here to see what I’d be getting myself into,” Tyrion said, before taking a cursory look at Jon’s classroom, “I’ve seen better staffed brothels, and the library at Castle Black Prison has a better selection than the schools in this district.”

“I’ve been explaining some of our…unique… problems here at East Gate to Mr. Lannister,” Mormont said.

“Tell me then, bastard of the North, since you are new here,” Tyrion said with another precocious chuckle, “Is this what you expected when you accepted a position at the prestigious institution of East Gate High School?”

Jon shifted on his feet.

“Go on, lad, tell him,” urged Mormont, “It’s high time some of these pompous politicians took an interest in the problems of Flea Bottom.”

“Now, now, Master Mormont, hasn’t anyone told you? This is East Gate,” Tyrion said with a sarcastic smile and eyes twinkling with mirth, and Jon was not entirely sure he liked the little man, but, as Mormont urged, he told him the truth.

* * *

 

            When Jon approached Dany’s apartment door, he could hear the sound of the little boys running around inside which made him smile. Though she told him not to bring anything, Jon had brought dessert, a chocolate mousse, and perhaps one of the only desserts he knew how to make. His mother had always told him to never go to a party empty handed, though it was not a rule he had always followed to the letter, Jon wanted to be a contributing member to this group of friends. He rang the doorbell, and Mya answered.

“Hello, Jon,” She greeted with a pleasant smile. She had Vis on her back, and her pretty black hair was falling down around her face.

“Jon is here!” Vis shouted, and Mya winced at the proximity of the shout to her ear. Rhae appeared at the door a split-second later and threw himself at Jon’s legs, causing Jon to chuckle, and reach down and ruffle the boy’s hair.

“I’ll take that,” Missy, who had also appeared, took the bowl from Jon’s hands, and smiled before disappearing into Dany’s kitchen and Mya let him inside. Rhae looked up at him and held his arms out. Jon lifted the boy up and gave him a little toss in the air before catching him again, making the boy squeal with laughter. Rhae hugged him before Jon put him back on the ground.

“Can you do me next?” Vis asked.

“Yes,” Jon lifted Vis from Mya’s back and repeated the action. Drogon was watching them from the couch, looking like he might ask for a turn as well, but he did not.

“Marge and Robb are on their way, dinner should be ready by the time they get here,” Missy reappeared into the living room, “Mya can you help me get the boys washed up?”

“Yes, come on boys,” Mya took Rhae and Vis by the hands, and Missy picked up Drogon.

“Anything I can do?” Jon asked.

“I think most everything is in hand, but you can ask Dany, she’s in the kitchen,” Missy smiled and carried Drogon off behind Mya.

“Ask me what?” Dany’s head popped up from behind the bar that separated the kitchen from the living room in the apartment.

“Do you need help with anything?” Jon reiterated, coming around to the kitchen. Dany’s long blonde hair was braided back away from her face, and he was suddenly struck with the odd realization that he had never seen her hair loose before and more startling than that was the realization that he wanted to. Right now, she had little wisps coming loose around her hairline, and Jon noted that she looked tired.

“Want to set the table?” Dany suggested, as she cut vegetables to put in their salad.

“Sure,” Jon began to open cabinets looking for plates and cups, “How’s your sunburn?”

“Getting better,” Dany said, “It’s not so painful anymore… thanks to the liberal application of aloe vera.”

Their eyes met for a moment, and they both smiled, before she looked away, her eyes twinkling.

“Um, I think I met your boss today,” Jon cleared his throat and continued setting the table.

“Did you?” She replied as she bent over and took a casserole out of the oven. Jon could see her out of the corner of his eye.

“Tyrion Lannister?”

“Oh yes, he did mention on his way out of the office this afternoon that he might go to Flea Bottom.”

“East Gate,” Jon teased, imitating Tyrion. Dany laughed, immediately catching on. “Anyway, I thought I heard you mention that he was your boss.”

“Yes, he’s been my boss for I think close to the three years now,” Dany said.

“He’s…uh…” Jon grinned, still having not made a conclusion regarding Tyrion.

“Eccentric? Abrasive?” Dany offered, with a chuckle.

Jon laughed, “Both.”

“Yes, I hear that quite a lot about him,” Dany said fondly, “He’s not so bad though, deep down he has a good heart.”

“He has lots of plans for East Gate.”

“He always does,” Dany said.

“Will you still work for him when he runs for office?”

Dany frowned then, “I don’t know.”

Jon had the strange sense that he had hit a nerve, and so he did not ask a follow up question. They continued to set up dinner. Jon saw Dany take the cover off the chocolate mousse he had made, and when she thought no one was watching she took a little taste on a spoon. Jon grinned but wisely made no comment.

“Jon, Jon!” Rhae came tumbling into the kitchen, making Jon laugh. He bent to one knee in front of the little boy, and out of the corner of his eye he noticed Dany studying him. Rhae put his hands on Jon’s shoulders.

“Mama said you can’t be our dad, because we are not an army,” Rhae said quite seriously, almost sadly.

Jon had to laugh, though he did not know what to say in response.

“Rhae!” Dany scolded. When Jon smiled up at her, he noted her face had turned an adorable shade of pink, whether or not it was from the heat of the stove he could not tell. She turned away from his gaze and back to the stove, “Rhae, are your hands washed?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Good, go get your brothers and sit down at the table, Robb and Aunt Margey should be here soon.”

Rhae scurried off, and as if on cue, they heard the front door open and the voices of Robb and Margaery greeting the little boys in the living room. Still chuckling at Rhae’s statement, Jon stood, and came up beside Dany at the stove, when she stiffened at his proximity, he took a step back. She was beating what looked like mashed potatoes in a pot on the stove top.

“Should I ask?” He chuckled, leaning against the countertop and looking at her profile. Though she kept her eyes fixed on the potatoes, Jon could tell she was smiling, that adorable pink still on her cheeks.

“I think Rhae is quite fond of you,” She said with a huff, as she took the potatoes off the stove and marched them to the table. Jon could only watch and smile.


	14. Murphy's Law (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts about a week or so after the last chapter. It was challenging to write, and I hope it did not drag to much. I am anxious to get these two kids together, but I want it to come together naturally and in a way that makes sense. So without further ado, I hope everyone enjoys this one!

Dany snuck a bite of the delicious chocolate mousse that had once again made an appearance. Someone had brought it last week as well, and she determined the culprit had to be either Robb or Jon as the mousse had only appeared on the two family dinners that they had now attended. This was their second such dinner to which Robb and Jon had been invited, and Dany had known Jon for almost a month now. They had not really seen each other outside of their group dinners, for which Dany could not decide if she was glad about or disappointed by. Whenever he was around, he made her feel oddly flustered in a way she did not quite understand. Whichever of the two men had procured the chocolate mousse, needed to be commended, as Dany could not get enough of the concoction. She had something of a weak spot for chocolate, a weak spot that was shared by her three little boys, and so she had stopped keeping chocolate around the house as all four of them apparently had no self-control whatsoever whenever it was. 

“Mama, can I have some too?” Vis asked. Dany groaned inwardly, having been caught with her finger in the dessert by one of her little people. 

“After dinner, sweetling,” Dany said. 

“But you had some,” Vis said, his little nose wrinkling. 

“Well…” Dany was not sure what to say so she put the lid back on the mousse, “I’m the Mama, which means I make the rules.” 

“But that isn’t fair,” Vis crossed his arms over his chest, as the rest of the group began to gather around the table. Dany sighed. 

“Well, sometimes life isn’t fair, little man,” Dany said, and ruffled his hair, and he practically growled. 

“What isn’t fair?” Marge asked, with Jon and Rhae standing beside her. Vis turned his defiant eyes on them.    
“Mama sneaked bites of the dessert before dinner!” Vis said. 

“It’s not very nice to snitch, Vis,” Dany chuckled, trying very hard not to laugh at her son’s oh so serious face. 

“Sneaking bites of dessert before dinner?” Marge shook her head at Dany playfully, “Whatever are we going to do with you, Mama?” 

“We could send her to her room without any more dessert,” Vis suggested. Dany saw Jon stifle a laugh. 

“Can you do that, Aunt Margey?” Rhae, who seemed permanently attached to Jon’s side, asked with wide, disbelieving eyes. 

“I don’t know,” Margey grinned, “You will have to ask Mama, because she makes the rules.” 

Dany picked Vis up, “I’m sorry for sneaking bites of dessert before dinner,” she tickled his stomach trying to get him to smile, “After dinner we can all sit down and have real dessert.” 

Vis did not seem inclined to believe her, and so she kissed the top of his head with a chuckle and put him in his chair. 

“The mousse is rather good, by the way,” Dany said looking between Robb and Jon as they all sat down to dinner, “Who brought it?” 

“I did,” said Jon.  _ Of course you did, _ Dany groaned internally. 

“Where did you get it?”

“I made it actually,” Jon said, with an almost sheepish smile. Dany felt that internal groan once again. 

“Well, it’s really good,” Dany said, as she began to fill her little boys’ plates. 

Jon cleared his throat, “It was my mother’s recipe… it’s the only thing I really know how to make.” 

“Chocolate is Dany’s weakness,” Missy said, and Dany glared at her friend. Missy’s casual smile, however, indicated that she had not meant it the way it had sounded. 

“Is it?” Jon cleared his throat, and grinned at Dany. 

“I’m afraid so,” Dany laughed it off, “Chocolate and winter time, both my fatal weaknesses, which have prevented me from taking over the world many times.” 

Jon chuckled. 

“When did you try to take over the world, Mama?” Drogon asked curiously. The adults could no longer contain their laughter. 

* * *

 

“So what do you think of Jon?” Mya asked in a conspiratorial whisper to Dany as they scrubbed dishes together later that evening. 

“I’m trying really hard not to think about Jon, Mya,” Dany replied, with a roll of her eyes. Mya giggled. 

“Come on, Dany, you may be a mother, but you are not dead.” 

Dany sighed, and gave Mya a playful glare, “You have been spending far too much time with Margaery.” 

“I’m beginning to think Marge is more fun than you,” Mya teased, “Don’t you think Jon is handsome?” 

Dany peeked briefly into the other room to make sure they were not being overheard by the subject in question. Jon was rather… pleasant… to look at, but she did not have time to ponder such things, as she spent the majority of her days averting disasters constructed by the little army that she created herself. The boys were in bed now, and for an hour or two it would be just the adults. Occasionally, they watched movies together, sometimes they played a game, but most often they talked and Dany was always thankful for conversation that was not constantly interrupted, or completely centered on her work. 

“Well?” Mya urged, bumping Dany with her hip. Dany chuckled, and bumped her in return. 

“He has very nice features,” Dany said, which sent Mya into a fit of giggles. 

“Well, that’s a very generous assessment, Mrs. Targaryen, when you have completed further observations would you like to further elaborate?”  Mya teased, and Dany splashed her with some soapy water. They laughed together, before Dany turned serious. 

“I don’t have the same freedoms you have, Mya,” she said, feeling a strange, new sadness inside her. Mya put her hand on Dany’s shoulder, and smiled kindly. 

“I think you could, if you let yourself,” Mya said. The words were soft and kind, but there was a slight sting to them that Dany did not want to acknowledge. 

* * *

  
  


“Mommy,” the little voice beckoned to Dany later that night in the dark. It had been a long time since any of them had called her  _ mommy _ , Drogon having declared it baby-ish about a year ago and the rest had followed his example and started calling her  _ Mama  _ or simply  _ Mom _ . Dany rolled over and looked at the time… it was after 3 a.m. 

“What is it, Vis?” Dany asked, sleepily. 

“I threw up,” He whimpered. Dany tried to stifle a groan. 

“Where?” 

“In front of the toilet,” Vis said, “I tried to make it, Mama, I did, but I just couldn’t.” 

Dany sat up and pulled the little boy into her arms, and felt for fever, and sure enough he was warm. 

“It’s alright, sweetling,” Dany said, “Go get your blanket, and lay down on the couch.” 

Vis nodded, and toddled off. Dany got up and went to survey the damage in the bathroom, and much to her relief it was not the worst she had seen in their short little lives. She went and made sure Vis was tucked in on the sofa with a trash can beside him, before going and checking on the other two boys. They were still asleep and seemed unperturbed. Dany could only hope that they did not all get sick. Then she felt her own forehead, the only thing as bad as having all three of them sick, was her getting sick when she needed to care for them. Luckily, for the moment she seemed fine. 

By the time she finished cleaning up the bathroom, and getting Vis resettled on the sofa and away from the other two boys, it was after 4 a.m. and Dany decided to go ahead and get a good breakfast started since she was awake anyway. This was not how she had envisioned starting the day. 

“Mama,” Drogon’s voice interrupted her. 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” Dany asked. 

“Vis is sick,” Drogon said. 

“Yes, he is,” Dany said and motioned for Drogon to come sit on the stool beside her at the stove. 

“Does that mean he gets to stay home from school?” 

Dany sighed, she needed to call the office and let them know she would not be in today, “Yes, he is staying home from school today.” 

“Can me and Rhae stay home from school today?” 

“No.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because you are not sick,” Dany said as she smoothed back some of his tousled hair. 

“Can I stay home and help you take care of Vis, and Rhae can go to school?” Drogon asked. Dany chuckled. 

“I don’t think Rhae would appreciate that very much.” 

“Can I help you make breakfast?” Drogon asked eagerly, his sleepy little eyes shining, which surprised her. Drogon was not usually her morning person. 

“Why don’t you go back to sleep, you have a little more time before you have to be awake,” Dany suggested. Drogon wrinkled his nose. 

“Rhae is talking in his sleep again,” Drogon grumbled. 

“Oh, I see,” Dany had to laugh, “Well, how about you put plates and cups on the table?” 

“Yes, Mama.” 

* * *

  
  


The car gave a strange lurch as she stopped in front of the boys’ school. Dany felt her breath catch.  _ Please don’t give out on me _ , she whispered internally to the car. She passed lunch boxes to Rhae and Drogon, who swiftly hopped from the car, and Dany reached around to adjust Vis’ blanket in his booster seat. Thankfully, he was sleeping. There was a knock on her car window and Dany looked up to see the boys’ principal, she wanted to groan, but she rolled her window down. 

“Miss Targaryen…” He started. 

“It’s Mrs. Targaryen,” Dany interrupted, having done so almost every time they spoke. 

“I’m sorry,” He apologized, but Dany did not think him one bit sorry, “I tried to catch you yesterday when you picked your boys up, but I seemed to have missed you.” 

Dany tried to smile, “What can I do for you?”

“We, myself and your sons’ teacher, have been in dialogue about Drogon’s behavioral issues…” 

“Excuse me?” Dany snapped, “What behavioral issues?” 

“While we are… naturally… sympathetic to children in homes suffering from family disruption…” The principal continued. He made it sound like her husband chose to leave them, Dany fumed. 

“What behavioral issues?” Dany reiterated trying to remain calm. 

“I’m sorry… I assumed that our teacher had kept you informed…” The principal stammered. 

“Sir, if you could please get to the point, as you know from my call this morning, one of my boys is sick,” Dany said. 

“Yes, yes, of course, I’m sorry, I’ll try not to take up any more of your time,” The principal stammered, “We would like to plan a meeting with you, to just sit down and talk and stratagize about what the rest of this year will look like, is that something you would be willing to do?” 

_ On top of a hundred other things I need to do _ , Dany thought ruefully, but smiled at the principal, “Yes, of course.” 

“Good, good, we will be in touch, …. I’ll let you get Viserion home, and I hope he gets to feeling better, have a good day Miss Targaryen.” 

_ Mrs. _ Dany wanted to scream as she drove away. 

On her way home, as Viserion was still asleep in the backseat, she stopped through a drive-thru and got herself a coffee and a chocolate croissant, and then cursed at herself as she realized she had forgotten to call work to tell them she would not be there today. Dany parked the car, to make her call. Her coworker was none too pleased to hear that she was not coming in today, but Tyrion assured her to take all the time she needed. Dany thanked him profusely, and did not know what she would do if she ever had to find a new job. Not all employers would be as understanding of, what did the principal call it? Family disruption? Not all employers would be as understanding as Tyrion was, he made her life so much easier than she imagined it could be working somewhere else, and she was thankful for that. 

“Mommy…” Viserion groaned from the backseat. 

“Yes, sweetling?” 

“My tummy hurts.” 

“I know, we are going home now so you can rest,” Dany assured him. 

“Mommy?” Vis said again, as she was about to put the car in drive.

“Yes?” 

“I need to throw up,” He moaned. Dany threw the car back in park, and jumped out. The last thing she needed today was to be cleaning vomit out of the car. Quickly, she unstrapped Vis from his seat and had just put his feet on the grass in front of the parking lot, when he threw up. She almost retched herself when some of it splattered back on her shoes, and bare legs. Vis had it down the front of his shirt. 

“I’m sorry, Mommy,” he moaned. 

“It’s alright, sweetling,” She said as she smoothed some of his hair back, “Let’s get you home.” 

* * *

 

The doctor had managed to work Vis in between other appointments and she was grateful. Vis fever had broken early in the day, and it had seemed he was recovering, until they got out of the doctor’s office and he had thrown up once more in the bathroom of a gas station. The appointment had been so close to picking the other two up from school that the gas station delay meant, she was now running late. The blazing afternoon sun was hot, and the car once again gave that strange lurch when she stopped in front of the school. Rhae and Drogon were the only students left sitting with their teacher waiting to be picked up. Rhae had tears in his eyes. Dany leapt out of the car, and Rhae ran to her. 

“I thought you forgot us, Mama!” He exclaimed. 

“Oh, baby, I could never forget you,” Dany hugged him and wiped tears from his eyes, then turned to face their teacher, “I’m so so sorry, we had a doctors appointment and then a minor emergency…”

“It’s alright,” The teacher said with a tight smile, the kind of smile where Dany could tell she was annoyed but trying to be understanding. 

“Come on boys,” Dany said, taking Drogon and Rhae’s hand. 

“The principal spoke to you this morning?” The teacher asked. 

“Yes, yes,” Dany said, hastily just wanting to escape this place. 

“Good, I’ll be in touch then about the time.” 

“Fine, fine.” 

Dany hustled the boys to the car and got them all strapped into their seats. 

“Can we get cheeseburgers for dinner?” Drogon asked. Even the thought of greasy cheeseburgers in this heat, made Dany queasy. 

“It’s not cheeseburger sunday yet,” Dany said. They often got cheeseburgers on Sunday for lunch, from a little shop down the road from their house. 

“What are we having for dinner?” Rhae asked curiously. 

“Fish sticks,” Dany said, which did not sound much better. 

“And macaroni and cheese?” Drogon asked hopefully. 

“Yes,” she supposed that was an acceptable side dish, “and broccoli.” 

Both boys groaned. 

“Do not fuss about your vegetables,” Dany warned sternly, “You are growing boys and you have to have the vitamins in vegetables if you want to be big and strong.” 

“Jon and Robb eat their vegetables,” Rhae stated, with a quizzical look on his face. 

“That’s how they got so big and strong,” Dany said, hoping she was not telling her sons tall tales. 

“Our classmate, Eddie, takes his vitamins like a candy so he doesn’t have to eat vegetables,” said Drogon. 

“Well, Eddie’s mom makes his rules,” Dany explained, “And who makes our rules?” 

“You do,” Both boys said in unison. Dany got back in the driver’s seat. She looked in her rearview mirror at Vis, who was flushed, and thought his fever was likely coming back again.  As they pulled out of the school parking lot, the car gave another sputtering lurch, and then died.  _ Shit _ , Dany managed not to say aloud. 

“What happened, Mama?” Drogon asked, “Why did we stop in the road?” 

“The car died, buddy,” Dany said, unbuckled herself. 

“Can I help, Mama?” Drogon asked, starting to pull at his seat belt.

“No, Drogon, right now, you need to stay in your seat,” Dany said, as she turned on her emergency lights and got out of the car. The road was narrow, and they were blocking a lane of traffic. Dany’s heart started to pound. She could do this, she had dealt with worse alone. Opening the hood of her car, she had very little knowledge about cars, she could check her oil and change a tire and that was about it, but she looked at the contents of her engine as if she knew what she was looking at. Cars zoomed by on the other side of the road. Dany looked back at the school, no one was there. They did not live far, in fact Dany often walked to the school to pick the boys up, and so she could, theoretically, walk home. Her car, however, was blocking traffic, and Vis was sick. One thing at a time, Dany told herself. She called a tow truck, and they gave her a one hour estimate. She could hear Rhae and Drogon arguing about something in the car, she knocked on the window and gave them a stern look, hoping that would calm them for a moment. Dialing Missandei’s number, Dany prayed that she would pick up the phone. She did not. Missy usually worked at this time… in fact, most of her friends worked at this time, but she tried their numbers anyway. They did not answer. Dany opened the car door, and Vis gave her a little groan. 

“I want to go home, Mommy,” He said. His eyes were glassy, and his face a little green. She looked back at the empty school… and suddenly, she remembered Jon. Jon was a teacher. A stubborn part of her protested. She did not know Jon well enough to ask him something like this… did she? He was not Missy, or Margaery, or Mya. She could handle this on her own, couldn’t she? 

“Mommy,” Vis groaned, and looked like he was about to throw up again. Dany swiftly got him out of the car, and he retched once again in the grass on the side of the road. Suddenly, a car honked aggressively at them. Sighing in resignation, Dany called Jon. 

* * *

 

The heat had gotten almost unbearable, and so Dany had the boy sitting in the grass beside the road with her. The cars on the road seemed to have worked out some sort of makeshift system for getting around them. Dany estimated that the tow truck would be there in thirty minutes… and Jon… Jon would be there any minute now. She felt helpless and she hated it.  _ Maybe she could take a car mechanics course at the community college, _ she thought, and had to laugh at herself. When would she have the time to do such a thing? She hugged her knees, and Vis leaned against her. 

“Why can’t we walk home, Mama?” Drogon asked. 

“Because someone has to stay with the car until the tow truck comes, and Vis is sick, and I need your car seats in case the car repair shop has to keep the car all weekend,” Dany explained, for the third time in the fifteen minutes since she had called Jon. Jon had been very casual about the whole thing, saying he would be right there, and not to worry about it. Dany did worry about it though, she did not like having to rely on other people, and yet she had to significantly more often than she liked. A car pulled into the school parking lot behind them, and Dany looked up and saw Jon, both relief and embarrassment washed over her. He smiled at them. 

“Jon!” Rhae exclaimed, and started to get up. 

“Rhae sit,” Dany sat sternly not wanting him to get in the habit of darting away from her so close to the road. 

“Hey, little man,” Jon trotted over to them, and mussed Rhae’s hair. Dany gave him a smile, trying to hide the fact that she had knots in her stomach. 

“Thank you for coming,” She said, softly. 

“It’s not a problem,” Jon assured her with a comfortable smile, “Let’s get these boys out of the heat.” 

“Thank you,” Dany said, again having trouble meeting his eyes, “I think Vis is running fever again.” 

Dany felt her heart clench, as Jon put his hand on Vis’s forehead. 

“Come on, Vis,” Jon said, and picked up the child. Dany thought she may have loved and hated Jon all at the same time at that moment, and that just confused her, “Rhae, Drogon, why don’t you help your Mama get your school bags from the car?” Jon suggested kindly, when Dany did not say anything. 

“Come on, Mama, let’s get the school bags from the car,” Rhae said, taking her hand. 

“Thank you, Jon,” Dany reiterated. 

“It’s not a problem, Dany,” Jon said more firmly this time, his brow furrowing in concern as he studied her. Dany nodded, and tucked some hair behind her ear. Jon took Vis to his car, and Dany put backpacks on Drogon and Rhae and together they carried one of the booster seats to Jon’s car. Dany pulled out the second seat and headed toward Jon’s car, when he bounded over to get the third. After strapping the boys in and shutting the car doors, Jon turned to Dany. 

“I’ll wait here for the tow truck, and you can take the boys home in my car, does that sound good to you? Or would you like it to be the other way around?” Jon asked, allowing her to call the shots. Dany was not sure he was ready to handle the three boys on his own, and so she softly agreed to his first suggestion. 

“Alright, I’ll have the tow truck drop me at your place afterward,” Jon said. Dany smiled. 

“Thank you, Jon... so much,” She said, “And you have to stay for dinner, at least let me feed you after all this.” 

“Dany, you don’t have to feed me,” Jon chuckled, “I really don’t mind, this is what friends are for, you know? To look out for each other.” 

“Still, you should eat dinner with us,” Dany laughed, “It’s only fish sticks and macaroni and cheese, but at least you won’t be hungry.” 

Jon’s kind grey eyes looked into hers for a moment, then he smiled. 

“I haven’t had fish sticks in years,” He chuckled teasingly. 

“You will love them, it’s the boys’ preferred recipe,” Dany said with a smirk, as she strode toward the driver side door of Jon’s car. 

“Oh?” Jon gave her a quizzical look, “And where does this recipe come from? Essos?” 

“The freezer section,” Dany responded, with as straight a face as she could achieve. 

Jon laughed, and opened her car door for her, “I’m looking forward too it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Jon comes over to Dany's for fish sticks and macaroni (Jon POV)


	15. Fishsticks and Something Else Entirely Pt 1 (Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting! You keep me motivated to keep writing!

The door was unlocked, but Jon was not sure if he should simply walk in, or knock. She was expecting him, and so only hesitating a moment more, he knocked on the door and stepped inside. 

“Dany?” He called out when she was not in immediate view. 

“Come in, Jon, and sit down,” came her voice from somewhere down the hall. He could hear the boys as well, it sounded like they were all in the bathroom. He sat down on the sofa, and looked at the book on her end table. _A History of the Free Folk and Tribes Beyond the Wall_. Jon smiled. He had read this book at University, his historical specialty lay in the history of the ancient Free Folk. He heard little feet running swiftly down the hall. 

“Jon!” exclaimed Rhae, and Jon turned and laughed to see Rhae running toward him in nothing but his underwear. Dany appeared a moment later, and caught the little boy around the waist. Jon stood when he caught sight of her, somewhat taken aback. Her face was flushed from exertion and her eyes were twinkling with laughter… but her hair… her hair was loose. Jon had never seen her hair loose before, free from her usual braids. It was long, and fell down her back in soft waves, and she looked young… like a girl her own age… instead of the formidable single mother of three boys. 

“Sorry,” She said with a smile,  “Just give us a moment, I’m getting the little wildings out of the bath and dressed.” 

Rhae giggled uproariously, “We’re not wildings, Mama, Drogon said we are Dothraki screamers!” 

Dany tickled Rhae’s bare stomach causing him to squeal with laughter, “You certainly are.” 

“Can I do anything, Dany?” Jon asked, shifting on his feet. She looked at him. 

“Oh, no, no,” She smiled, and started back down the hall with Rhae in tow, “Well, actually, if you could just peek at the fish sticks in the oven? They should be close to being finished.” 

Jon nodded, and went to the kitchen. Opening the stove, Jon determined that the fish sticks were done and took them out of the oven. Just as he set the pan down, his legs collided with a fully clothed Rhae. The little boy still had a fit of the giggles, and laughed uproariously as Jon picked him up. 

“You sure are happy today,” Jon chuckled, “Did you have fun at school?” 

“No,” Rhae said laughing, “I can’t have fun at school without Vis.” 

“Oh?” 

“Vis is my little brother,” Rhae said logically as if that should explain everything. 

“I suppose that’s only to be expected,” Jon said, with a laugh as he put Rhae back on the ground. Dany appeared in the kitchen, her hair now pulled back in a loose braid that was coming loose near the nape of her neck. Drogon was on her back. 

“Vis is already sleeping, but here is the last of them,” Dany said with a smile. 

“Are you going to feed Jon fishsticks too, Mama?” Drogon asked. 

“Yes,” Dany chuckled as she put him in his chair. 

“And are you going to make him eat his broccoli?” Rhae questioned with a wrinkled nose. Dany met his eyes, and her eyes turned playful. 

“Yes,” she said with a saucy smile. 

“I’m sorry, Jon, she’s the Mama,” Rhae said apologetically, “She makes the rules.” 

Jon had to laugh at that, “Come on now, broccoli isn’t so bad, at least it isn’t…” He tried to think of a more offensive vegetable, “At least it isn’t brussel sprouts.” 

“What’s a brussell sprout?” Drogon asked. 

“I’m afraid, we are not very familiar with the more exotic vegetables,” Dany said jokingly. Jon put Rhae in his chair, and took the initiative to pour everyone’s drinks while Dany filled the boy’s plates. 

“What should I pour for the boys?” Jon asked, not wanting to overstep himself. 

“Just water,” Dany replied. 

“And for you?” 

“Water as well,” Dany said, “Thank you.” 

Jon put four glasses of water on the table, and sat down in the seat Rhae patted beside him. 

“Thanks again, for rescuing us today,” Dany said, with a kind smile. 

“Your welcome,” Jon said, as he ate his fish sticks. 

“I hope I did not pull you away from any wild Friday night plans?” She said it teasingly, but he could hear a hint of vulnerability in her voice. 

“I’m afraid the wildest I get on a Friday night these days is rough housing with Ghost,” Jon chuckled, “Robb and Marge love going out to the pubs on Friday nights, and they are always trying to get me to go with them, but it really isn’t my kind of scene.” 

Dany regarded him, with a playful glint in her eye, “More of a disco kind of guy?” 

Jon laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, “No, no, I don’t mind pubs, but I like the kind where you walk in and everyone knows you and you know the bartender and there are not so many strangers.” 

She gave him a soft smile, and did not seem to know what to say to that. 

“The fish sticks are delicious by the way,” He said, trying to ease whatever it was that had just passed between them. She laughed at that, and it was a pretty sound, he thought. 

“Thank you, thank you,” Dany chuckled, “Made them myself… took me hours…” 

“Hours?” Jon chuckled, very much enjoying this playful side of Dany that he had only caught glimpses of in the past month. 

“No it didn’t, Mama,” Drogon said, incredulously, “The little hand on the clock did not make it that far.”   
“I was teasing, Drogon,” Dany ruffled Drogon’s hair. 

“Why?” ask Rhae curiously, with cheese on his mouth from the macaroni and both Jon and Dany just shook their head, their eyes meeting for a moment. Jon took Rhae’s napkin and wiped the child’s mouth, since he was closer to Rhae than Dany. 

* * *

“Can we play with Jon, before we go to bed, Mama?” Rhae asked after dinner as they all helped clear the table, and Jon smiled at the boy. Dany glanced at him. 

“For a little while, but only if Jon has time, I don’t want to steal his whole evening away,” Dany said, with that hint of vulnerability once again in her voice. Jon truly did not mind sticking around for a little while longer to play with the boys for a bit, but he did not want Dany to feel uncomfortable. 

“Jon, can you play dragons with us?” Rhae asked. 

“I’m the leader of the dragons,” Drogon informed him quite seriously, with his little arms crossed over his chest. 

“Well then, I’ll follow your lead,” Jon said to Drogon. Each boy took one of his hands and led him to the living room. Dany followed close behind them. 

“I’m just going to check on Vis…” Dany said, gnawing on her lower lip, and started down the hall. Jon was not sure what was going through her mind as she glanced back over her shoulder, but curiously he wanted to know. 

Drogon and Rhae instructed him on how to go about playing dragons, and Dany reappeared, her hair falling even more from the loose braid. She sat down on the sofa with her book about the Free Folk, occasionally stealing glances at them as she read. The two little boys were full of energy as they wrestled and tumbled around the living room playing dragons. Jon gave them each a turn making them “fly” by spinning them in the air, making both of them erupt into peels of laughter. Dany watched quietly, and read quietly, and watched again. Once again, Jon could not determine what was in her mind, and so he tried to focus his attention on the boys. 

“Jon should be the daddy dragon because he is a grown up,” Rhae said to Drogon, who looked somewhat put out by this declaration. 

“Dragons don’t have daddies, they hatch from eggs,” Drogon explained to his brother. For a moment, Jon saw his own childhood reflected back to him, and tried not to wince. These boys’ father had died, while Jon’s father had abandoned him and his mother. Their situations were not the same, and yet some of the same looming question marks of Jon’s life, also loomed largely over Dany’s children. 

“Well, he should be the leader then,” Rhae said logically. 

“But I’m the oldest,” Drogon growled becoming defensive as his brother threatened to depose him and replace him with Jon. 

“I think Drogon has a point Rhae,” Jon tried to soothe what looked like an impending argument. Rhae looked at Jon, his bright violet eyes studying him. 

“He does?” 

“Yes,” Jon said, “I think Drogon should be the leader, because this is my first time playing dragons, maybe next time we can take turns being the lead dragon?” 

Rhae readily agreed, eager to please, and Drogon consented, albeit begrudgingly to the proposed arrangement. The crisis averted, both boys teamed up and tackled Jon and they wrestled around on the ground for awhile, until all three of them were out of breath and laying in a heap, staring at the ceiling. 

“You’re good at playing dragons, Jon,” Drogon said generously. 

“Thank you, so are you,” Jon grinned, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Dany smiling at them. 

“Alright boys, it’s time for bed,” Dany said. Jon set the boys laughing once again as he picked them both up and threw them over each of one of his shoulders. Dany stood from the couch. 

“Lead the way, Mama!” said Rhae, giggling from Jon’s shoulder. 

“Lead the way, Mama,” agreed Drogon. Jon looked at Dany. 

“Lead the way, Mama,” he mimicked with a teasing smile, but he was surprised to see her cheeks turn a sweet shade of pink that she tried to hide by turning away. 

After putting the boys in their respective beds, and tucking the covers up around their chins. Jon returned to the living room. He picked up a few of the couch pillows that had been used in their game of dragons, and reached for his shoes when Dany reappeared in the living room. She smiled, kind and sincere, as she came to stand in front of him. 

“Thank you for everything you did today, Jon,” She said, “I really do appreciate it.” 

“It’s not a problem, Dany,” Jon gave her arm a squeeze, “You and your children are not a problem.” 

They looked at each other for a moment, right before Jon’s traitorous stomach growled. Dany laughed. 

“Are you still hungry?” She asked with a grin. 

Jon felt his own cheeks blush, “Um...well, maybe.” 

“Fish sticks are not very filling,” She said. Jon rubbed the back of his neck, and chuckled. 

“No, I suppose they are not,” He agreed. Dany walked toward the kitchen, and Jon was not sure if he was supposed to follow or not, but he did. He grinned as she pulled a stool out in front of the refrigerator. She put a warm hand on his shoulder to steady herself as she climbed up on top of it to get to the cabinets above the refrigerator. She was such a small person, Jon thought as he watched her. From these cabinets, she produced a small bottle of wine, a box of crackers, and a small bag of chocolates, before climbing down and taking a block of cheese from the refrigerator. 

“These are my Friday night treats once I’ve put the boys to bed,” She explained, as she now stood in front of him, “You are welcome to stay, and share them with me,” She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, “Unless you need to get going.” 

Jon smiled at her, “I can stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Jon stays at Dany's a little longer (Dany POV)


	16. Fishsticks and Something Else Entirely Pt 2 (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the other half of the chapter. There was a little bit of hype in the comments about this chapter, which makes me nervous to post it because there will likely be some disappointment. Please remember that this is a slow burn, and that I want them to come together in a way that is natural and makes sense for the circumstances they are in. Anyway, I like this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it as well. 
> 
> ** Also, on a side note, in this story Drogo and Dany had a loving relationship. I decided to do this because I wanted to explore widowhood after a positive relationship, because those feelings would be completely different from widowhood after a negative relationship which is what I have/will explore in other stories. Though their relationship was loving, it also had its own kind of dysfunction because Dany was very young when they got married, and so that also adds a different element to the relational dynamics. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and commenting! I appreciate it!

_ What was she thinking? _ Dany asked herself as she carried the cheese and crackers into the living room, with Jon following behind her with the bottle of wine and two glasses. She was surprised honestly that she even had two wine glasses. She arranged their food on the coffee table, then proceeded to sit down on the sofa, drawing her feet beneath her, and pulling a blanket across her legs like a shield.  _ What was she thinking?  _ Inviting him to eat fishsticks with her and her children was one thing, but this… this felt like something else entirely. Jon poured two small glasses of wine and handed her one. 

“History of the Free Folk is one of my specialties,” Jon said, breaking their silence as he sat down on the other end of the sofa. 

“Specialties?” Dany feeling somewhat distracted. Jon pointed to her book. 

“Wrote my senior thesis on the Free Folk when I was at University.” 

“Did you determine the existence of Giants, White Walkers, and the thousand foot wall that kept them all out of Westeros?” She teased trying to hide the nerves that were tying knots in her stomach. 

“Actually I wrote a comparative analysis of their hierarchical structures with those of Medieval Westeros. You know they claimed to have not knelt to anyone, and yet they had several wildling kings. I was interested to see if their processes of choosing leaders laid any foundations for the development of parliamentary democracy…” Jon chuckled, and rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry… I get carried away sometimes…” 

“Don’t be sorry,” Dany said, “Never be sorry for what you are passionate about.” 

Jon smiled at her then, that devastating smile of his that never failed to send a shiver down her spine. 

“Did you always want to be a historian?” Dany asked, shifting in her seat once again and taking another sip of wine. 

“I wouldn’t say it’s something I’ve always dreamed about, but I’ve learned to love it,” Jon said, taking a bite of cheese. His calm unnerved her. “What about you?” He asked with a grin, “What did you want to be when you grew up?”

“Well…” Dany started, she truly had little desire to talk about her past but could also find no fault with his question, “At five, much like my boys, I wanted to be a dragon…” 

“Oh?” Jon’s smile widened, as he ate a piece of chocolate. 

“But by ten years old I knew that was unreasonable and so I decided I could be a dragon rider,” She toyed with the ends of her braid hoping he could not see through her, “By thirteen, however, I decided I wanted to be a queen.” 

Jon laughed, “And at sixteen?” 

_ I wanted to be happy _ , she thought but could not say, and instead she said, “Still a queen.” 

Jon laughed again, “Eighteen?” 

Dany did not want to play this game anymore, “I was married.” 

Jon’s smile died, “and you had no dreams then?” Dany felt a surge of irritation inside her, and Jon looked embarrassed, “I’m sorry, I did not mean that the way it sounded… and besides, it’s none of my business anyway.” 

“No, no, it’s alright,” Dany tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, “I was… I was young when I married Drogo…. Too young really.” 

“But you loved him?” Jon asked, his voice so gentle now that Dany could have cried. She swallowed hard. 

“I did.” 

“And your family didn’t care that you married so young?” His voice was soft and kind. 

Dany looked away from him and studied a piece of thread snagged on the sofa, “My family didn’t care about me…” 

There was a pause before he touched her knee, “I’m sorry, Dany.” 

She looked up at him, “It’s alright…. It is what is now.” 

“Doesn’t mean it’s easy.” 

Dany shifted in her seat, “No, but if I look back I am lost.” She told herself that all the time. She had told herself that when she had run away from home to marry Drogo, whom she thought she would get to spend the rest of her life with, and she had told herself that when Drogo died, and she had told herself that when three babies were placed in her arms and she was all alone in the world. 

“Enough about me,” Dany finally said, breaking the strained silence, “What brought you to King’s Landing?” She wanted to ask about his cousins, about the death of his aunt and uncle, but she knew that he did not know that she was aware of that aspect of his past, and so she bit her tongue. 

“It was time for a change,” He said vaguely, “There was a job opening, and so me and … well, I decided it was time.” 

“And what of your family?” Dany asked, mirroring his question to her. Jon looked at her then. 

“I have four cousins up North,” Jon said, “And then Robb… we’re all that’s… that’s left.” 

Dany was not sure what she had expected to hear, but it certainly was not that. 

“Your mother?” She asked, softly. She remembered he had mentioned his mother being a single mother. 

“Gone… a long time ago,” It was Jon’s turn to study the thread on the sofa, “Sometimes it seems like we Starks are cursed… to die before our time.” 

Dany did not like how he said  _ we _ , as if he included himself in this streak of tragedy. 

“It’s funny,” Jon said, his voice sounding almost weary, “I wanted to get away from Wintertown, but ever since moving down here all I can think about is going home.” 

Dany gave him the kindest smile she could muster, “I don’t blame you for that… if I could, I would take me and my boys far away from here, somewhere with clean air and space for them to play and not have to go to sleep to the sound of gunshots a few streets over.” 

Jon smiled, “They would like Wintertown.” 

“I’m sure they would,” Dany and Jon stared at each other for a moment. 

“Jon?” It was Rhae’s voice. Both of them glanced over to see Rhae, toddling into the living room, his hair tousled, clutching his blanket. 

“Yes?” Jon urged the boy to come to the other side of the couch. 

“I don’t feel good,” Rhae said, and to Dany’s surprise, though she supposed she should not be surprised by now by Rhae’s affinity for Jon, he crawled into Jon’s lap. Jon felt his forehead for fever, and looked at Dany. 

“He’s warm,” Jon said to her, as he patted Rhae’s back, and Rhae buried his face against Jon’s neck. Dany was not sure how she felt about one of her son’s clinging to someone aside from her when they were sick, but she did know one thing as she studied Jon, who readjusted Rhae’s blanket to cover the boy, and continued to pat his back… Jon was unlike anyone she had ever met before. 

“I can take him and put him back to bed,” Dany offered, “It’s almost inevitable that when one gets sick they all do,” as Dany reached for him, Rhae seemed to tighten his hold on Jon. 

“He’s fine for now, Dany,” Jon assured her, “There’s no rush.” 

Dany shifted in her seat, feeling her nerves once again. Watching him play with her sons and handle them with such respect and patience, had made her feel things that she did not wish to acknowledge, and sitting here watching him hold her sick little boy...well, that was something else entirely. 

Feeling the loose braid she had thrown her hair into after the boys’ bath, start to pull at her scalp, Dany took the hair tie out, and softly shook her hair out. Jon’s eyes were on her and a blush crept across her cheeks. She felt her heart do a strange little skip, and felt warm all the way down to her toes.  _ Perhaps she was running fever too?  _ Dany shook her head at herself. 

“I think he may be asleep again,” Jon said softly. Standing up, Dany came and touched Rhae’s little cheek, and could tell that he was indeed running a fever. Rhae’s little hand suddenly reached out, and grasped her hand, though his eyes were still closed. 

“We can take him back to bed,” Dany suggested. Jon nodded and stood with her little boy still in his arms. The two of them in companionable silence went to the boys room, and very quietly tucked Rhae back under his blankets. Dany gently extracted her hand from Rhae’s grasp. 

“I love you, Mommy,” He mumbled. 

“I love you too, my little dragon,” Dany kissed his chubby little cheek. 

“I love you, Jon,” Rhae mumbled, and Dany felt a strange new fear grip her. Rhae was so attached to Jon, even after such a short time of knowing him, would her son’s heart be broken when Jon inevitably left? Hadn’t Jon said earlier in the evening that he already wanted to return to Wintertown? 

“I love you too, buddy,” Jon said with a sincere grin. Dany and Jon shut the door to the boys room, and walked back down the hall. 

“I should probably get going,” Jon said, “I need to take care of Ghost.” 

Dany nodded, “Yes, of course.” 

Together, they cleaned up the wine glasses, and the cheese and the chocolates. When they were finished, she walked him to the door. 

“Thanks for having me over,” He said, in that calm, unperturbed voice of his. Dany smiled, feeling a bit lost. 

“Thank you for everything you did today,” Dany said as she opened the door for him. 

“It was nothing,” He shrugged. Dany touched his arm. 

“It wasn’t  _ nothing _ ,” She assured him, then she smiled at him, “You quite literally rescued me, and I appreciate it.” 

Then she found herself hugging him, and he was hugging her. His arms were around her waist, and he held onto her for what felt longer than appropriate between two friends, but perhaps that was her imagination? When he let her go, and bid her goodnight, she felt strangely bereft. 

Dany locked the front door, and turned out the lights, and went down the hall to her room. Dany was mostly satisfied with her life, only occasionally did a nagging loneliness creep into the outer reaches of her heart. That loneliness, however, felt very real tonight. Readying herself for bed, Dany pulled off her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror. She ran her finger along the scar from her c-section, before putting on her night clothes. She lay down in bed, pulling the blankets up around her. The picture of her and Drogo on her nightstand stared at her, and Dany sighed. After the boys were born she had often wondered what her life would have been like if Drogo had not been taken from her so young. They had barely been married for a year and a half when he died. Being a barely twenty year old widow, had seemed, and still did seem, like the cruelest injustice.  _ If I look back, I am lost _ . Dany put the picture facedown on the nightstand. That night she dreamt of a young man, his face a shifting shadow, who played dragons with her boys in front of a fire at Wintertime… but most of all she dreamt that he loved her. 


	17. Sam's Rumor (Jon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's responses to the last two chapter of this fic, have absolutely blown me away, and have made me so so excited for all I have planned for this fic! I appreciate your comments and your enthusiasm! You all keep me motivated!

“There’s been some rumor going around that the school board is trying to get rid of Mr. Mormont,” Sam Tarly said in a conspiratorial whisper. Jon was grading papers while Sam restocked books in the school library. Having been hired near the same time, and being two of the youngest staff members, they had taken to each other relatively quickly.

“Why would the school board want to get rid of Mormont?” Jon asked sighing deeply over one of the papers he was grading… he looked at the name. It was Olly… again. Olly was a smart kid, but Jon could not determine the cause of his poor performance in his class. He expected it had something to do with the boy’s home life.

“The school board is supposedly unhappy with how he handles the implementation of new school policies,” Sam explained.

“are school boards ever really happy?” Jon asked rhetorically, thinking of the school he had left in Wintertown, politics had been just as rampant there as they were here, albeit for different reasons. He supposed every teacher had to learn to deal with them.

“Alliser Thorne is gunning for his job.”

Jon cringed. Thorne had been nothing but divisive amongst staff and students as far as Jon had seen, though he supposed he could not make a fair assessment having not worked at East Gate High long enough.

“I suppose it’s none of our business,” Jon said trying to be diplomatic, “I’d hate to lose Mormont though, the Old Bear is a good principal.”

“I wouldn’t want to work for Thorne,” Sam said with a disgusted crinkle of his nose.

“I don’t think we will have much say in the matter,” Jon said.

“I suppose not.”

Sam went back to shelving books. Jon rubbed his face trying to concentrate on the papers in front of him.

“My fiancée has a night off this Saturday,” Sam started.

“Oh?” Jon was not sure how to respond.

“Her friend Val is in town,” Sam said casually.

“Have fun plans then?” Jon asked, trying to be friendly, even as he groaned over another paper.

“Val is from the North,” Sam continued. Jon looked up at his pudgy coworker.

“What are you trying to say, Sam?”

“Only…only that perhaps… I mean I know you are new to town too and… and I’m new to town,” Sam rambled, “I thought perhaps the four of might… um, go out this weekend.”

“Like a double date?” Jon sighed. He had little interest in going on a date this weekend.

“Well… um, only sort of… mainly you’d be company for me,” Sam chuckled, “Otherwise they are going to pull me all over town… Val is very enthusiastic.”

Jon chuckled, and having no real reason to say no, he agreed.

* * *

 

            Saturday night in downtown King’s Landing was raucous, and Sam, Jon, Gilly and Val ate at a boisterous restaurant with a clear view of Blackwater Bay. Val was pretty and lively, with a bright smile and eyes that always seemed to laugh at him when she spoke. Gilly, however, was demure and sweet, with a keen intelligence, cloaked in modesty. Jon could tell immediately that the young woman was perfect for Sam.

“That far north is bloody frigid,” Val exclaimed, as she related to them a story of one of her adventures in the far North photographing wolves in the wild. Jon chuckled. As Sam promised, Val was enthusiastic, and apparently something of dare devil.

“Did you get the photo?” Jon asked, curiously.

“I always get my shot,” Val said, with a playful grin as she popped back another bite of her meal, “Wolves are shy, but if you are patient enough, they are always worth it!”

Val had apparently traveled the world working as a photographer for a wildlife magazine. She and Gilly had met in high school and had been friends ever since despite their obvious differences in personality.

“There are some amazing archaeological excavations going on up North right now,” Jon said, “Excavations on sites that predate even the War of the Five Kings.”

Val chuckled, “I haven’t got much use for history,” she said, “I feel like people who are too buried in the past really miss out on the present moment, pictures of excavation sights don’t sell magazines, ya know?”

Jon did not know; he would certainly buy a magazine with pictures of an ancient excavation site.

“I just don’t know what bearing the activities of a bunch of dead people have on the here and now,” Val continued, “But to each his own I guess.”

Jon chuckled to himself and supposed that now was not the time to tell her that he was a history teacher.  

            After dinner the four of them, walked along the boardwalk overlooking the ocean. Jon breathed deeply of the salty air. The ocean truly was King’s Landing’s greatest treasure.

“Where are you going next, Val?” Gilly asked her friend as they walked. Jon hung back with Sam, who had said very little, throughout the night.

“I’m trying to get my editor to send me to Asshai,” Val said, “I’ve never been there before, and I’d like to get away from the cold, I’ve been in Hardhome far too long, I’m surprised my tits haven’t frozen right off.”

“Jon is from Wintertown,” Sam said.

“Oh?” Val said, turning to face Jon and walking backward down the boardwalk.

“Yeah, born and raised,” Jon confirmed.

“Wintertown is a quaint little place,” Val said with a smile. Jon supposed that it was, but that was one of the things he liked about it. “Quaint is all well and good for most people, just give me the big cities or the wilderness.”

Jon was suddenly struck with the thought that he just wanted a home.

* * *

 

            On Sunday after a morning run, Jon opened his and Robb’s refrigerator, and to his dismay found he had very little by way of breakfast food on his shelves. He knew he needed to go to the grocery store and supposed that was how he would spend the rest of his morning. Grabbing a bottle of water, he sat down at the kitchen bar, and picked up his newspaper. Robb and Marge appeared from Robb’s room dressed and ready for the day.

“How did your date go?” Robb asked, with a grin.

“Oh… you had a date?” Marge smiled and sidled up to Jon in the seat next to him, “Do tell. I need all the details.”

“It wasn’t a date,” Jon said.

“Excuse me… how was your double date?” Robb sniggered.

“I honestly spent more time with Sam then Val,” Jon said, “Because it wasn’t a date.”

“Val, is it?” Marge teased, “Simple, straightforward, I like it.” Jon thought that was a fair assessment of the woman herself. “Will there be a second date?” Marge pressed.

Jon took a drink of water, “There was not even a first.”

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, saving Jon for the moment from further interrogation.

“That will be Dany and the boys,” Marge said. Jon found himself smiling.

“We’re taking the boys to the park for the morning, so that Dany can go to the grocery store,” explained Robb. Jon himself was about to escape to the grocery store.

            When Robb opened the door, the three little boys tumbled inside almost on top of each other. Jon smiled.

“Robb!” They exclaimed, and Robb laughed. Watching them sadly, Jon wished Robb would take as much of an interest in his own brothers.

“Jon!” Vis and Rhae shouted as they spotted him at the same time. They ran and leapt at him.

“Do you live here too?” Vis asked.

“I do,” Jon said.

“Does that mean Ghost is here?” Rhae wanted to know.

“It does,” Jon chuckled and whistled for Ghost, who came barreling into the living room to wrestle with the little boys. Jon looked up to see Dany watching them with a warm smile on her face.

“What are you all up too?” She asked.

“We are grilling Jon about his date,” Marge said, and strangely, Jon found himself blushing when Dany looked at him.

“Oh, you had a date, did you?” She said with a teasing grin.

Jon cleared his throat, “It wasn’t a date.”

“A double date,” Robb clarified. Jon fidgeted in his chair.

“An outing,” he insisted, “A platonic outing.”

Dany laughed at that. Jon liked it when she laughed. He remembered her musical laughter when she had chased a half clothed Rhae down the hall of her apartment after the boys' bath a week ago, when Jon had come over for fish sticks.

“What’s platonic?” asked Drogon, who was still holding his mother’s hand.

“Friendship,” Dany said simply.

“Jon!” cried Vis.

“Jon!” exclaimed Rhae. Laughing, Jon took a knee in front of the two little boys.

“Are you going to the park with us?” Rhae asked. Jon put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

“I’m actually going to the grocery store.”

Rhae looked so crestfallen that Jon nearly changed his mind then and there.

“Why?” Rhae’s little bottom lip quivered.

“I’ve got to have food to eat for the week, little man,” Jon chuckled, trying to get the boy to smile.

“Mama is going to the grocery store too,” said Vis, “She is sending us to Aunt Margey because she said our little hands get into too many things at the grocery store, but I don’t know how though because she makes me stay in the cart.”

Jon laughed, but Rhae still looked like he might cry. It had occurred to Jon last week, that Rhae’s attachment to him could end up hurting the little boy if Jon was not careful. Jon remembered how his own mother had often kept him away from the few men she had dated for fear that Jon would grow too attached and get his heart broken if they did not stick around. Obviously, the two situations were different. He and Dany were not dating, and Jon had no intention of bailing on his friendship with Dany and the boys, but he was also acutely aware that should he or Dany ever move away from King’s Landing, their relationship would look very different. Jon had no desire to be the cause of any hurt to Dany’s children.

“I’ve got to get some food for me and Ghost, buddy,” Jon said to Rhae, giving him a smile, “I don’t have a Mama like you do, to do my grocery shopping.”

Jon caught Dany’s eye, and she smiled sweetly at him.

“Maybe Mama could grocery shop for you,” Rhae suggested, “She’s good at it.”

Jon chuckled and patted Rhae’s shoulder, “I’m sure she is, but I’m afraid, I’m the only one who knows Ghost’s favorite food and where to find it.”

“It’s true Rhae,” Vis said quite seriously, “Mama, doesn’t know anything about dog food.”

“Rhae, you will see Jon when they came to family dinner on Thursday,” Dany said, gently but firmly, “He has grown up errands to run today, just like I do.”

Rhae nodded, still looking somewhat distraught, but more accepting of the situation.

“Come on Rhae, we’re going to have lots of fun at the park, and we will play football, and if Jon doesn’t mind, we can even take Ghost,” Robb coaxed, and the corner of Rhae’s mouth twitched in the beginnings of a smile.

“Can we take Ghost?” He asked Jon.

“Yes, I think Ghost would be very happy to go with you.”

Rhae threw his arms around Jon and hugged him. Jon hugged him back and stood.

            Jon and Dany walked the three boys, Ghost, and Robb and Marge to Robb’s car, which was big enough to fit the boy’s booster seats. Once the boys were strapped in, and car doors shut, Dany told them she would meet them at the park to pick the boys up when she was finished. Robb and Marge took off then, leaving Dany and Jon standing in the parking lot of Jon and Robb’s apartment building.

“Lots of grocery shopping to do today?” Jon asked Dany as they watched the car drive away.

“Just basics, things for the boy’s lunches that sort of thing, you?” Dany looked at him with those bright violet eyes of hers.

“The same… Ghost’s lunches,” Jon chuckled, and hesitated before adding, “Would you… would you like to go together?”

“Only if your hands do not get into too many things,” Dany teased, mimicking Vis. She had a playful glint in her eye, as she turned and started to walk away from him. Laughing, Jon followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Jon and Dany go grocery shopping (Dany)


	18. Unwelcome Heart Flutters (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany go to the grocery store and get to know each other a little better. 
> 
> This chapter is very fluffy, but I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and your enthusiasm for this story, you all absolutely make my day!

“Do you mind if I shower before we go? I’ve just gotten back from a run. I won’t be but five minutes,” Jon asked as they went back up to his apartment. Dany smiled as she walked behind him, up the staircase.

“I don’t mind,” Dany said. They walked into the apartment.

“Make yourself comfortable, want anything to drink?” Jon asked.

“Oh, no, I’m fine, Jon,” Dany said.

“Alright then, I’ll only be five minutes,” He assured her again. Dany grinned.

“Don’t worry, I won’t hold it against you if it’s ten minutes,” She said. He nodded and chuckled, then trotted off down the hallway to what she supposed was his bedroom, and then came out again and disappeared into what was obviously the bathroom. Dany looked around the living room. It was a typical bachelor pad, with a large tv, two large recliners, and very little by way of decoration. There was a picture on the end table, though, and Dany picked it up. She recognized a younger Robb and Jon immediately, and there was a woman who looked somewhat like Jon who had her arms around his shoulders, there were also two little girls, and a little boy in a wheelchair. There was a couple in the photo as well, who looked so much in love that it made Dany’s heart ache. She assumed these were Robb’s parents. The photo made her inexplicably sad, as she thought about Jon’s words to her about how Starks were cursed to die young. Setting it back on the end table, Dany left her sad thoughts there, and sat down at the kitchen bar, and picked up a newspaper that had been left there and started to read.

            True to his word, Jon’s shower lasted five minutes and Dany glanced up when she heard footsteps in the hallway. Jon obviously did not notice that she was sitting at the kitchen bar with a perfect view down the hallway because when she looked up, she caught sight of Jon’s bare back. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. Dany found her eyes following his form until he reached his bedroom door… and she nearly fell off the stool she was sitting on. Blushing furiously even though she had not been caught, so obviously gawking at her friend, Dany shook her head at herself and buried her nose back in the newspaper. _Don’t you think Jon is handsome?_ Mya had asked her a couple of weeks ago. She did not think it was anyone’s business that she did, in fact, think that Jon was handsome… but was there any harm in admitting it to herself? She glanced up again when she heard him coming out of his bedroom, and he was putting his hair up in that knot as he walked down the hall toward her.

“Ready?” He asked her.

“Ready,” She grinned at him, as if nothing was amiss, and they were off to the grocery store.

* * *

 

            “Tyrion did say something about the school board being unhappy with Mormont,” Dany said as they grabbed a basket, after Jon told her about Sam’s rumor, “But he also said the school board were a lot of boot licking shits, who were more interested in seeing the school shut down than actually putting forth any effort to help the students.”

“Where would the students go to school if they shut it down?” Jon asked. Many of his students came from such poverty, it was a miracle to get them to school in the first place.

“Tyrion said that city officials want to merge East Gate with Visenya High School,” Dany said.

“Visenya High School?” Jon raked his hand through his hair, “Isn’t that on the west side of town?”

“Yes, their reasoning is that they will save money by consolidating the two schools into one large school on the West side of town,” Dany quickly grabbed a bag of chocolates and threw them in the cart. She noticed Jon grinning at her. “I have to get chocolate on days when the boys are not at the store with me, because they can’t know.”

Jon laughed.

“It’s not funny,” Dany said trying her best to sound serious, “They are ravenous little beasts when it comes to sweets, especially chocolate, and I’ll never be able to get them to eat another vegetable again if they know that there is chocolate in the house.”

“So, the chocolate we had the other night was strictly contraband then?” Jon asked.

“Yes,” Dany said resolutely, which made Jon laugh even more, “I do believe it’s my best kept secret.”

“You sound like my cousin, Sansa, with her lemon cakes,” Jon chuckled.

“Sansa is Robb’s sister, yes?” Dany asked curiously, as they continued down the aisle.

“Yes, she keeps these lemon cakes that the Wintertown bakery makes in the top shelf of her bedroom closet because her little brother Rickon loves them,” Jon said with a laugh, “The irony of the whole situation, however, is that everyone knows that’s where she keeps them, even Rickon.”

Dany chuckled, and studied his face, as he spoke so fondly of his family.

“How many cousins do you have, Jon?” Dany asked, as they walked down the produce aisle. She, herself, had no extended family, except for a brother she never saw anymore, and she knew nothing of loving families. Her little boys were all she had. 

“Robb, and Sansa, next comes Arya, who lives in Braavos now,” He said almost sadly, “Then Bran and Rickon.”

“And they are all brothers and sisters?”

“Yes.”

“Five kids? Your aunt and uncle must have had their hands full,” Dany said, and when a shadow passed across his face, she wished she had not said it.

“Aye, five kids are quite a lot I guess,” Jon said, simply.

“I guess I have no room to talk, though,” Dany chuckled, trying to return the jovial mood, “I got over half that many in one go.”

Jon threw back his head and laughed. Smiling, Dany continued down the aisle, and she could feel Jon’s eyes on her as she walked and found herself wondering what he was thinking.

“What should I make to contribute to family dinner on Thursday?” Dany asked him, looking over her shoulder at him.

Jon rubbed his beard, “What do you like to cook?”

Dany turned her eyes back to the produce, no one had asked her such a thing in quite some time.

“Not fish sticks that’s for sure,” she chuckled softly, and sorted through tomatoes.

“I’m not a particularly good cook,” Jon said, as he came and stood beside her to pick himself out some potatoes.

“Your chocolate mousse is quite good,” Dany said. Jon’s smile did strange things to her heart, things that she wanted to ignore.  

“Maybe I’ll have to teach you to make it,” Jon said, putting his potatoes in their basket.

“That could be a bad idea,” Dany teased, “I’ll be making it every day.”

“Well, that wouldn’t exactly be budget or health friendly…” Jon said with a straight face, and Dany could not tell if he was teasing or not, but then he smiled at her. Dany tried not to laugh, but his smile was infectious.

“How about rosemary and garlic potatoes?” Dany asked bringing the conversation back to Thursday dinner, as she picked her own potatoes out.

“I think that sounds both delicious and practical,” said Jon.

“Are you going to bring the chocolate mousse again?” Dany asked casually. Jon chuckled.

“No, I was thinking I’d bring rolls or drinks or something like that,” Jon said.

Dany frowned, “No mousse?”

He studied her face, “Well…. I mean… I guess I could if you really want it.”

“I’m teasing you, Jon.”

Laughing, Jon shook his head at her.

* * *

 

            Jon dutifully studied toothbrushes on the next aisle as Dany hastily threw tampons in their cart and had to refrain from laughing at his nearly blushing face as he turned away from the toothbrushes, without choosing one, and followed her.

“So now that Margaery is not here to torture you,” Dany started as they headed toward some of their last items needed, “How did your platonic outing really go?”

“Seven hells, not you too,” Jon gave a playfully groan.

“Margey really is the worst, I’m sorry she got to you first,” Dany laughed, “Will you see the girl again?”

“No,” Jon replied without hesitation and she felt a curious and unwelcome satisfaction with his answer.

“Why not?’ Dany pressed, trying to keep her tone light.

Jon rubbed the back of his neck, “She said pictures of ancient excavations sites did not sell magazines.”

“What?” Dany laughed.

“She has no use for history and I didn’t have the heart to tell her I was a history teacher.”

Dany was amused, “You didn’t tell her you were a teacher?”

“No, I told her I was a teacher, I just didn’t tell her I was a history teacher,” Jon explained. They come upon a particularly crowded aisle, and Jon’s hand came to the small of her back as he gently guided her through the crowd. She tried not to flinch at the sweet gesture.

“Well, I guess it doesn’t matter what you told her if you are not going to see her again,” Dany said, trying to hide the flutter she felt in her stomach.

He chuckled, “No, I suppose not, but it really was not that kind of date anyway.”

“Do you ever intend to date here?” Dany did flinch then, not entirely sure what had possessed her to ask such a question. Jon did not notice.

“I guess I wouldn’t be opposed to dating,” He took some cocoa puffs off the shelf of cereal making Dany grin, “But I’m past casual dating. I want to be with someone who feels like coming home, ya know?”

All teasing left Dany at the sincerity she could hear in his voice.

“Yeah… yeah, I know,” She said softly, that was a sentiment she understood all too well.

Jon grinned impishly at her then, “What about you? Did Marge fix you up with anyone new?”

“Oh no,” Dany said averting her eyes, not particularly wanting to talk about her but fair was fair, as she had been the one to ask about his love life first, “it’s been a long time since… since Drogo, but what with the boys and all its hard.”

“Do you ever think you will marry again?” He meant the question innocently… she could tell by the honest look in his eyes.

 “I don’t know,” Dany said, and studied the contents of the shelf in front of them though she needed none of these items, “Drogo and I were not married for long, but he was my sun and stars for a long while, saved me really from my brother,” Dany ran her hand along the shelf, as she turned back toward the basket and away from Jon, “But I think there is a dream of someone else.”

Jon was quiet in the face of this confession, and Dany felt suddenly very vulnerable at having made it. She had never told anyone that before and she was not sure how it had escaped her mouth now.

“Who knows?” She laughed, trying to lighten the mood and cover her blunder, “Maybe once the boys are grown and out of the house, I’ll actually have some time to give it some serious consideration.”

* * *

 

            Dany parked the car at the park to pick up the boys and she and Jon got out and walked toward them. Robb had Vis on his back, and they were riotously chasing Marge, Rhae and Drogon in the grass while Ghost chased them. The boys were laughing, and Dany smiled.

“Mama!” one cried out, when he caught sight of her.

“Jon!” said another, presumably Rhae, but it was said so quickly she could not tell.

“Get them!” yelled a voice that was definitively Vis’, and so Vis and Robb charged at Jon and Dany. Dany and Jon joined in the fun and took off running to evade capture, or tag, or whatever game the boys had them playing at. Dany squealed with laughter as Vis and Robb almost caught her, just barely dodging out of the way, to come up beside Jon once more. He was laughing as well.

“We are playing monsters and maidens, Jon!” Vis said from Robb’s back, “Me and Robb are the monster! Jon, you have to save, Mama, because she’s a maiden! Rhae and Drogon are saving Aunt Margey.”

“How do I save her?” Jon asked, to ascertain the rules, making Dany giggle.

“You have to get her to that bench,” Vis pointed to where Margey, Rhae and Drogon were running.

Robb and Vis started their chase anew, and Dany trotted beside Jon. Both laughing, and Dany felt young again. Robb and Vis were gaining on them.

“Save her Jon!” Vis yelled. Dany’s belly ached from laughter as they ran, but she squealed in surprise when Jon suddenly swept her up like she weighed absolutely nothing and threw her over his shoulder.

“I’m saving her!” Jon yelled back to Vis. When they finally made it the bench, ahead of Robb and Vis, Jon put her back on her feet, and for a moment their eyes met, and they smiled at each other. As she looked at him, Dany felt an unwelcome flutter in her heart, that she had not felt in a very long time.


	19. "I'm Fine, Jon," Pt 1 (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's love for this story is so encouraging, thanks so much for your comments and for reading! 
> 
> This chapter is rather short and a little slow, but it is the first part of a two part chapter, and does have important information in it. I hope everyone enjoys.

“Ladies,” Tyrion announced dramatically as he entered the office, “You’re looking at the next Prime Minister of Westeros should the gods smile upon us.”

“I thought you did not believe in the gods?” Shae, Dany’s coworker, purred in her exotic Lorathi accent. Dany only felt her heart sink.

“The campaign trail will naturally begin here at home, until it officially starts in the spring,” Tyrion explained and began rifling through the meticulous file cabinets that Shae and Dany kept, and Dany frowned.

“Are you looking for something Tyrion?” Dany asked, hoping to spare herself and Shae some work in having to clean up his mess.

“Yes, yes,” Tyrion said, continuing to rifle, “The report on East Gate, or Flea Bottom, or whatever those bootlicking shits in the Small Council call it these days.”

“I think if you are elected, you will have to refrain from calling the ministers bootlicking shits,” Shae chuckled.

“I shall call them what I will until they cease the licking of boots,” Tyrion exclaimed. Dany nearly had to swat his hands away from the filing cabinet, like she might to one of her little boys, before she was able to take over his search for the file. She pulled the file out and handed it to Tyrion.

“Thank you, Mrs. Targaryen, you are of immensely more help than Miss Shae’s sarcastic comments,” Tyrion chuckled as he flipped through the file. Dany was happy for Tyrion, she really was, he had worked his whole life toward running in this campaign, and yet a selfish part of her was concerned about her job. How could she remain his secretary and personal assistant if she could not go on the campaign trail with him?

“As I was saying, the first phase of the campaign begins at home,” Tyrion pulled out a sheet of paper with stats on it from the East Gate file. Dany noted the rate of violent crime in East Gate was alarmingly high, higher than even she had imagined.

“In contrast to my esteemed opponent,” Tyrion said with a derisive chuckle, “I actually have a plan for the rehabilitation of East Gate, whereas he intends to see the whole neighborhood leveled.”

“Can he actually campaign on that?” Dany asked curiously.

“Large groups of people will buy almost anything if it’s packaged the right way,” Tyrion said sadly.

“If they level the whole neighborhood, where will all of those people go?” Shae asked, looking over Tyrion’s shoulder at the paper… presumably at the population statistics.

“That is exactly the question we want the voters asking, because my opponent, thus far has no plan for the people,” Tyrion said, and snatched up the paper, “I’m feeling rather inclined to go home early today, pack up whatever projects you are working on and save them for the morrow, ladies, and get out of my office.”

Chuckling, Shae and Dany began to clean up their workspaces.

“The campaign trail will be so exciting,” Shae said. Dany doubted there would be much excitement to be had. She knew that a campaign staff would be mostly working late nights and early mornings, organizing, canvassing, and corralling the press. There would be no love lost between Dany and the campaign trail, she would, however, miss working for Tyrion. He had made her life as a single mother so much easier, even when he did not have too. She put up the files she had been working on and locked the file cabinet.

* * *

 

            Since Tyrion had let them leave early, Dany stopped and got some coffee for herself and headed home. She still had about two hours before she had to pick the boys up from school, and it was so very rare that she ever had spontaneous time to herself. What could she do? When she got home, Dany freed her long hair from her heavy braids and shook it out. Occasionally, she considered cutting her hair short, but had never gotten around to it. Sighing, she looked around her living room, and scooped up a few errant toys. The house miraculously was relatively clean, for which she was thankful, as they would have family dinner tonight. Dany then sighed, remembering that she also had a meeting today with the boys’ teacher to discuss Drogon’s behavioral issues, after hearing the news that she would likely have to quit her job, that was the last thing she wanted to do today. Dany went into her room, and stripped out of her work clothes, and had the rather indulgent thought that she could lounge in an uninterrupted bath. She and Drogo had used to bathe together after long days, but now she was more prone to hurried showers. Drawing her bath, Dany poured some bubbles in and sank into the soothing warmth. She did not often get to just stop and be, usually when she was without the boys she was at work, or one of her friends had kept them so she could run errands without catastrophe. Right now, all she wanted to do was sink into the bubbles and forget all her problems. What would she do if she had to quit her job? Tyrion had always made it possible for her to be there for her children, unlike many single mothers and fathers out there, she had the luxury to pick her boys up from school every day and not have to send them to afterschool care. If she had to get a new job, would she have to send her boys to afterschool care until 5 or 6 o’clock in the evening, bring them home, feed them and put them to bed? Would she end up having to work weekends too, and hire a babysitter for them? Would she become so consumed with work that she would have no time for her sweet boys? Dany did not know the answer to any of these questions and dreaded the possibility of having to look for a new job. Leaning her head back on the edge of the bathtub, Dany closed her eyes for a moment, trying to shut out all the swirling thoughts in her mind.

* * *

 

            “Shit, shit…” Dany cursed at herself as she stumbled from the car and raced into the school. Her teeth were still chattering from having woken up in a freezing cold bathtub. She had fallen asleep in the tub after closing her eyes for a moment, only to wake up running late to pick up the boys and for her meeting with their teacher. The ends of her hair were wet, and the crisp autumn air made her shiver. Dany dashed into the school and ran down the hall.

“No running in the halls, Mama!” She heard Vis’ voice and saw him peeking out of their classroom. Dany gave him a tired smile and ruffled his hair as she entered the classroom.

“I’m so sorry,” She huffed out to the teacher.

“Late day at work?” The teacher asked, in a patient tone, that she likely used with her students.

“Mhmm,” Dany confirmed with a casual smile, she was not about to admit to having fallen asleep in the bathtub. Dany sat down, but the teacher kept looking at the little boys who were wrestling around on the carpet.

“Boys, I need you to be quiet so your teacher and I can talk,” Dany snapped, and sighed when the boys stopped talking but continued to wrestle around. Dany wondered if she was going to pull her hair out by the end of this day.

“I had hoped we could talk in private,” The teacher whispered. Dany just stared at the flustered woman.

“What do you suppose I do with them then?” Dany asked, not meaning to be sarcastic but she was in no mood to deal with these kinds of comments today.

“I thought you might have arranged a babysitter, seeing as we scheduled this appointment a while ago,” the teachers said demurely.

“Should I explain to you the difficulties of arranging a babysitter for three little boys in the middle of a workday?” Dany said sharply. The teacher looked offended, but Dany could not bring herself to care. Dany knew she needed to be more patient, the boys’ teacher had always been a kind woman, albeit a bit young and overwhelmed, unlike their irritating principal, but today Dany did not have it in her. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

“Could we possibly have our meeting out on the playground?” Dany suggested, “The boys will do just fine if they have some space to run and play, while we talk.”

The teacher nodded, “Yes, yes, I think that would be fine.”

            They relocated to the playground, and the boys took off at full speed to play. _Good_ , Dany thought, _they could blow off some energy before she took them home_.

“Now, lets talk,” Dany said.

“They are sweet boys,” The teachers started. _Then what was the problem?_ Dany wanted to snap, but she bit her tongue. She knew the boys could be a handful… people loved to tell her that.

“As we’ve discussed before, though, there have been behavioral issues with Drogon,” The teacher continued, “The two biggest problems I face with him, almost daily is that he does not like to listen, and he tends to be too aggressive with other children.”

“He doesn’t listen?” Dany asked. That surprised her, of the three boys, even though he did tend to be the roughest, Drogon was usually the most obedient.

“He struggles to stay in his desk when he’s told too,” The teacher said, “And he is very rough on the playground, and when he gets rough, Viserion and Rhaegal tend to mimic him.”

Dany nodded, that had been a common problem shared by all three of them: where one lead, the other two inevitably followed. She had struggled with that tendency in them herself, occasionally it made her feel like they were three against one in the house.

“What I want to suggest, as a possible solution is moving Drogon to a different class, separate from his brothers, that way he could get some attention apart from the other two.”

* * *

 

            They had come to no decisions, but Dany had assured the teacher she would think on her suggestion and further ensured that the teacher knew that she wanted to be an active participant in her sons' education. She felt overwhelmed and despite her spontaneous nap earlier, she felt exhausted Dany threw open the door to their apartment and her boys ran inside like a herd of cattle. Vis tripped and was subsequently nearly trampled by the other two. He started to cry.

“Drogon! Rhaegal!” Dany snapped, “Help your brother up off the ground!”

Drogon and Rhae froze obviously startled by her harsh tone, taking a deep breath, Dany pinched the bridge of her nose, and started again, more softly, “The three of you are brothers, you have to look out for each other, when one of you falls down, you help him up, you don’t run over him like a herd of wild animals.”

Sweet Rhae went to Vis, who was still sitting on the floor crying, and patted his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Vis,” Rhae said, and Drogon and Rhae both tried to help Vis off the floor, but before Dany could get to them to help them, they fell in a heap on top of Vis, only causing him to cry more. Dany pulled Rhae and Drogon up and off their sobbing sibling.

“You two go put your school things away,” She waved them away to their rooms, and with sulky expressions they obeyed. Vis clung to her neck, crying in her ear. Dany wondered if they could sense the stress that she knew was so tightly coiled around her, after all her worries over work today and then the meeting with the teacher. Her phone rang and she answered it without looking at who it was, while she paced the kitchen with Vis in her arms.

“Hello?” She said sharply.

“Dany?” _Jon, did he have a radar for when she was in distress?_ She wondered, ruefully.

“Yes, yes, hi Jon,” She said trying to sound pleasant.

“Everything alright?” He asked concerned, likely able to hear Vis’ crying in the background.

“I don’t know, you called me,” Dany said, trying to laugh but not managing it.

“Um, yeah,” He said, “Would it be alright if came a bit early tonight? I’m working a little bit later, and by the time I get off it would just be a waste of time to go all the way home before coming over for dinner.”

“Yes, that’s fine, Jon,” Dany said with a sigh.

“You sure everything is alright?”

“I’m fine, Jon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: "I'm fine, Jon." Pt 2, (Probably Jon POV... but maybe Dany's haha)
> 
> We're getting much closer to these two actually realizing they have feelings for each, I know its a ery slow burn, but I promise we are making progress!


	20. "I'm Fine, Jon," Pt 2 (Jon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer! I think this may be one of my favorite chapters and I really hope everyone enjoys it! 
> 
> Thanks so much for your comments and for reading! You keep me motivated to keep going!

After he knocked, Jon could hear the little boys talking on the other side of Dany’s front door… there seemed to be some debate about opening it. He could make out the sound of Drogon and Rhae discussing the matter.

“Mama said to never open the door,” said Drogon.

“But someone is knocking,” said kind-hearted Rhae.

“Drogon? Rhae? It’s Jon,” Jon called out to them through the door. _Where was Dany?_ She had not answered the text he had sent her when he arrived.

“Jon!” exclaimed Rhae, “We have to open the door!”

“What if it’s a robber trying to trick us?” Drogon reasoned with a surprising amount of logic for one so small.

“Drogon, Rhae, is your Mama there?” Jon asked and both boys giggled.

“Yes, we can’t be here alone, we’re just kids,” Drogon said. Jon chuckled.

“Is she okay?” Jon asked, not trying to be pushy but when he had phoned earlier something had seemed off, and one of the little boys had been crying in the background.

“She’s in her room,” Rhae said, “And the door is closed.”

“I will go ask her if I can let you in,” Drogon informed him. Jon’s phone buzzed a few seconds later, and it was a text from Dany saying, _“Drogon is coming to let you in.”_ The next thing Jon knew the door was opened and he was met immediately by Rhae hugging his leg and Drogon glaring at him. Vis was laying on the sofa with a blanket over him, and a sippy cup in his hands.

“Hi, Jon, I got runned over,” Vis said excitedly.

“What?” Jon was confused. Dany was still nowhere in sight.

“We runned him over like a herd of wild animals,” Rhae explained simply with the logic only a child could have.

“I see,” Jon said, though he did not really, but who was he to argue? Jon shut the front door behind him and latched the child lock. _Did Drogon know how to open the child proof lock?_

“Come sit by me, Jon,” Vis said. Rhae’s little bottom lip quivered like he might cry.

“I want Jon to sit by me!”

“There is enough room for us all to sit on the sofa,” Jon said sitting down in the middle of the sofa.

“I’ll sit on the chair,” said Drogon.

“Fair enough,” Jon chuckled.

            They sat in a strangely awkward silence; Jon had never known them to be so quiet. Suddenly, Rhae leaned his head against Jon’s arm.

“I think Mama is crying,” He said, sadly.

“Crying?” Jon asked, startled.

“Her face got all red like Vis’, and she had water on her cheeks, then she closed her door,” Rhae said.

“Drogon made Mama cry,” Vis said with an accusing glare at his brother as he took sip from his sippy cup.

“I did not!” Drogon snapped, now looking like he might cry.

“You were bad at school and made Mama cry,” Rhae explained to him. Drogon’s eyes filled with tears.

“I didn’t make Mama cry!” Drogon crossed his arms over his chest.

“It’s alright, Drogon,” Jon said, “I’m sure your, Mama, is fine.”

“I didn’t know Mama’s could cry,” said Rhae.

“Everyone cries sometimes,” Jon replied, “Crying is not always bad.”

“Its bad when a Mama cries,” Vis said seriously, his violet eyes wide.

“Mama’s not crying,” Drogon insisted, as a solitary tear escaped down his own cheek. Jon gave Drogon a sympathetic smile. He remembered once when he had only been a little older then the boys when he had made his mother cry, it was a feeling he never forgot.

            All four of them, Jon included, grew quiet when they heard Dany’s bedroom door open and her footsteps coming down the hall. Rhae hid his face against Jon’s arm.

“I’m sorry, Jon, I did not hear the first text you sent when you got here,” Jon looked up at her, and saw her face was placid and nothing seemed amiss. She did have her hair loose, hanging in a cascade of waves down her back, and her violet eyes were shiny.

“It’s alright,” Jon assured her, as he tried to stand but found himself entangled by both Rhae and Vis.

“Rhae, Vis, please stop hanging on, Jon,” Dany said softly almost ominously. The boys obeyed immediately. Dany turned to go into the kitchen.

“Need some help, Dany?” Jon asked.

“I want to help, Mama,” Drogon exclaimed as he bolted up from the chair.

“Drogon, why don’t you and your brothers get out your Legos and play for awhile until everyone gets here,” Dany suggested with a smile.

“But…but I want to help,” Drogon said softly.

“You will be helping me by having some fun with your brothers.”

Drogon crossed his arms over his chest, “Why does Jon get to help but not me?”

Dany only sighed, “Please go get your Legos, darling.”

Drogon’s eyes dropped, “Yes, Mama.”

            The three little boys scurried off to get their toys, and Jon followed a silent Dany into the kitchen.

“I’m fine, Jon,” She said, “Why don’t you go relax.”

Jon put his bag containing his own contribution to family dinner on the kitchen counter, “You should know by now that I don’t mind helping.”

She smiled at him then, “I know you don’t, I just don’t want you to feel like you have too.”

“I don’t feel like I have too.”

“Good,” Dany grinned at him and looked over curiously at the bag he had set down, “What did you bring this week?”

“Not chocolate mousse, I’m afraid,” He chuckled, and she gave him a playful frown. Jon wanted to ask her if everything was alright, if she had really been crying like the little boys had believed, but he was not sure if it was his place to ask such questions.

“How was your day?” He asked instead, deciding that all good friends would ask such a question. Dany frowned again but this time all playfulness was gone.

“Fine,” She said softly, without looking at him and she put the spoon down that she was using to stir a pot on the stove, “What did the boys tell you?”

“Rhae mentioned something about water on your cheeks,” Jon said casually.

Dany smiled, a sweet, sad smile, “Did he?”

“I’m afraid so, and as it was not raining, I guess was wondering where the water came from,” Jon said gently.

“Rhae needs to stop tattling,” Dany chuckled, and went back to stirring her pot, “It was just a long day.”

Jon made a listening noise to urge her to continue.

“Tyrion is officially running for office in the spring campaign… you’d probably be interested to know that he has great plans for East Gate,” Dany said, “But when he goes on campaign, I’m going to have to quit my job because I cannot galivant all over Westeros with him.”

“I see.”

“Tyrion has made my life so much easier, and he never had too, he did it because he is a good man with a good heart,” Dany paused her stirring, “Now I’m going to have to figure out how to manage my life again… and then the boys… well, Drogon, particularly, has been getting into trouble at school and I don’t really know how to manage it, even though I pretend like I have everything under control. I feel like a bad mother.”

Jon came over to her then, mindful to maintain a respectful distance, and leaned against the countertop.

“I am sorry about your job,” He said, “But I hope you know that you have done an excellent job with the boys… yes, they may misbehave and get into trouble at times, but most kids do. I know you are strong enough to handle each catastrophe as they come, and wise enough to ask for help when you need it. You are a good mom.”

“I didn’t even lock the child lock on the front door while I was having my meltdown,” Dany sniffed, looking like she was holding back another set of tears.

“Everyone makes mistakes, Dany, that doesn’t make you a bad mom,” Jon said, and took a deep breath, “I don’t know if you know this or not, but after Robb’s parents, my Aunt Cat and Uncle Ned, died, me and my cousin Sansa cared for my three youngest cousins so that Robb could stay here and finish school.”

“I had heard something like that,” Dany said.

“I was twenty-one, and Sansa was eighteen, and we were responsible for a five-year-old, a nine-year-old in a wheelchair, and a fourteen-year-old girl… And we were completely out of our depth,” Jon explained, “That first week that we were solely responsible for them, one day I completely forgot that I was supposed to pick up Rickon, the youngest, from school, Sansa was working that afternoon you see, and it was finals time at University for me.”

Dany looked at him then and he continued.

“I got caught up in studying at the library that day, and did not realize my phone had died,” Jon felt a little emotional himself, “It was nearly seven o’clock in the evening when I finally remembered and I sped over to the school only to find Sansa picking him up, they had managed to get a hold of her and she had had to leave work. I was guilt stricken for months, and constantly afraid that the government was going to try and take the three younger ones away from me and Sansa and give them to Aunt Cat’s sister, Lysa. You see the social worker had qualms about handing custody over to Sansa, who was only eighteen at the time, but with me there, in place of Robb, they had decided to allow it.”

Dany gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Even though I had forgotten I was a parent for a day, didn’t make me a bad parent, it made me a parent in difficult circumstances who made mistakes,” Jon said. They looked at each other for a moment, and then to his surprise, Dany reached up and hugged him. Jon wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her in return.

“Thank you,” She whispered against his shoulder.

“You’re welcome,” Jon said, softly. The pair, however, jumped apart when a knock at the front door startled them. Dany’s face was flushed, and Jon felt oddly embarrassed, and overall, he did not really know what had just passed between them.

“That’s probably Missy,” Dany said and hurried out of the kitchen, “I had called her earlier.”

Jon nodded, and watched her with an unfamiliar warmth and fondness, as she escaped from the kitchen.

* * *

 

            “You’re cheating!” Dany exclaimed with a laugh, as she and Jon played Cyvasse long after dinner and the little ones had been put to bed.

“How could I be cheating?” Jon chuckled.

“I don’t know, but that’s the only explanation!” Dany accused. Jon was happy to see her smiling again, and, curiously, even more happy that he had been the one to make her smile like she was smiling right now.

“I will never understand how the two of you enjoy that wretched game so much,” said Margaery, who was tucked against Robb’s side on the sofa.

“It’s fun,” Dany said simply.

“I never understood the rules,” Mya said, from her place beside Dany, watching them.

“Well, game play changes depending on the game,” Jon explained, hoping he did not sound like too much of a nerd.

“You know, Dany,” Marge started, oblivious to the seriousness of the game, “There is a new accountant at my firm.”

“Um, alright?” Dany asked, not looking at Marge but taking her next move.

“A male accountant.”

Jon looked up at Marge, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Missandei put down her book and glare at Margaery.

“Marge…” Dany sighed.

“Dany is quite capable of finding her own dates, Marge,” Missy said, firmly.

“He’s younger than, Jorah,” Marge said with a sly smile.

“Why don’t you ever set me up on dates?” Mya teased.

“Because I don’t think you need help, if anything, you need to be hosed down with cold water,” Marge scolded, and Mya laughed good-naturedly.

“Marge, why do I feel like we keep having the same conversation over and over again about this?” Dany sighed. Jon watched Dany’s face.

“Because I just want you to have a bit of fun,” Marge said with a soft smile.

“We are all having fun now, aren’t we?” Dany asked, studying the Cyvasse board.

“Dany, you have had two dates since…” Marge started but Robb put a hand on her shoulder, which stopped her from finishing the sentence, “Anyway Daario is really nice and a lot of fun.”

“Does Daario know that I have three children?” Dany asked, with a sigh.

“I have not told him about you, yet.”

“Well, please let’s keep it that way.”

“It could be good for you,” Marge said.

“Leave her alone, Margey,” Missy chuckled, but her tone brooked no argument. Mya looked at the time on her phone.

“I think its time to go home,” Mya said, “Its late and there is work tomorrow,” then she glanced impishly at Marge, “And dates to be had in the evening.”

“I do need to be at work early tomorrow,” said Robb. Dany stood, and Jon wondered if she was ready for him to leave even though they had not finished their game, but she glanced back down at him with a playful grin.

“No cheating behind my back, while I see my guests out,” She said, and Jon could only smile at her.

“I won’t, I swear it by the old gods and the new.”

Missy smiled a puzzling smile at Jon, as everyone said their goodbyes.

            Once Dany had ushered everyone out the front door, she disappeared into the kitchen for a moment and brought back her contraband bag of chocolates. Jon smiled at her, as she tossed him a piece. She sat back down across from him at the Cyvasse board.

“Sorry about Margey,” She apologized with a grin.

“You don’t have to apologize to me,” Jon said as he took his turn.

“She seems to go through these phases every few months, where she decides that I need to expand my social life to include dates with random strangers of her choosing,” Dany chuckled. Jon smiled.

“She cares about you is all,” Jon said quietly, “I guess that’s one of the ways she tries to express it.”

“Yes, and I’m afraid it’s only gotten worse since she has fallen madly in love with your cousin,” Dany said.

“Dating wouldn’t be such a bad thing would it?” Jon asked, and she seemed to flinch at his words.

“No perhaps not, with the right person,” She said almost harshly.

“You told me a couple of weeks ago that you thought about it sometimes,” Jon was not sure why he was saying all of this but he could not seem to make his mouth stop, “How else are you going to find someone unless you date every once in a while?”

Dany suddenly looked angry, “Well, maybe I should call Margey up and tell her to give me this fun-loving Daario’s phone number!” Her voice was escalating.

“Well, maybe you should,” Jon snapped, louder than he thought it would come out. Tension rose between them.

“Well, maybe _you_ should stop acting like a nerdy hermit, and go out on a date once in a while!” Dany shouted, standing up.

“Maybe I will,” Jon shouted back.

“Fine!”

“Fine!” Jon yelled, and still inexplicably irritated added, “Why are we shouting at each other?” 

They glared at each other for a moment. Dany looked flustered and angry, and snapped, “I don’t know.”

Dany sat back down in a huff and they finished their game of Cyvasse in a strained and perplexed silence.


	21. 24 Hours Later, Pt 1 (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short, and full of angsty, introspection for Dany. I'm not sure about how it turned out, but I hope everyone enjoys.

“Now gently wipe the plate,” Dany smiled at Rhae who was standing on a stool in front of the kitchen sink, “Then hand it carefully to Vis who will give it to Drogon to put in the dishwasher.”

Rhae did as instructed with such an exaggerated amount of care, Dany had to bite back a laugh. Dany was teaching them to do the dishes, and a floor full of soap suds, and one broken plate later they were doing quite well.

“Good job!” She laughed and picked Rhae up off the stool and tickled his little belly. He laughed and threw his arms around her neck, laying his head on her shoulder.

“I’m good at cleaning the dishes, Mama.”

“Yes, yes you are,” Dany chuckled. Her other two, suddenly realizing that Rhae was getting so much love, started to grab at her. Vis put his little arms around one of her legs, and Drogon took her unoccupied hand.

“We’re good at it too right, Mama?” Vis asked.

“Yes, you all three did very well, and I’m very proud of you,” Dany smiled at her little boys.

“Hold me too, Mama!” Vis held his arms out to her, but Rhae clung to her neck.

“Sweetling, you three are too big for me to hold two of you at a time now,” Dany said, “lets go sit on the sofa, there’s plenty of room there.”

“Can we watch the dragon movie?” Drogon asked.

“The dragon movie is lost, remember?” Dany said, feeling a twinge of guilt as she said it, as the dragon movie was in fact in her dresser drawer. She had hidden it there two weeks ago for the sake of her sanity. She had needed at least a few weekends without the dragon movie. It would magically reappear in their living room in a few days, and they could all go back to watching it every Friday night. Dany chuckled to herself. When people had told her that sometimes in parenthood you had to choose your battles, Dany had never imagined that would entail hiding a movie instead of forbidding that they watch it again for the hundredth time. Not watching the dragon movie was not an important enough hill to die on, but she simply could not watch it again.

“Can we watch the wolf movie?” Vis asked, as they all sat down on the couch together.

“Yes, lets watch the wolf movie! The wolves look like Ghost!” Rhae said excitedly.

“The wolf movie is alright,” Drogon conceded. With a consensus reached, Dany put the movie in, and settled on the couch with the boys. She tucked a blanket around them, and turned the lights low, hoping to have them asleep before Missandei got there. Vis crawled into her lap, and the other two sat on each side of her, as they watched.

            Stroking her hand through Drogon’s hair, with her other arm securely around Rhae, as the wolves howled on the screen, her mind drifted back to when they were babies. She had been barely twenty-years old, and absolutely terrified when she had been handed three babies at the hospital after a rather grueling c-section. When she had brought them home to her meager apartment, she had been even more terrified. Not able to hold all three newborns at once, she had spent so much time fretting over whether or not she was showing each of them an equal amount of love and attention. Vis had been a rather vocal baby, but Rhae had been sweet and quiet. Drogon had always wanted to be held back then. Those first few months, she had thought she would lose her mind, but they managed, and now they were here. Drogo’s face flitted through her mind, and she looked up at the photo of him she had on their mantel piece. It was startling how occasionally it seemed that she could not remember what he looked like, or smelled like, or felt like. He seemed like such a very long time ago, and somewhere in the deep recesses of her heart, she admitted to herself that she was lonely.

            A soft knock and the front door opening, signaled Missandei’s arrival. She smiled at Dany, as she saw them piled in a heap on the sofa.

“Aunt Missy!” Vis held his arms out to her, and lovingly, Missandei picked him up off of Dany’s lap and sat down on the sofa with him in her own lap.

“And what movie are we watching tonight?” Missy said softly.

“The wolf movie,” Drogon said.

“We lost the dragon movie,” Rhae explained, and Missy gave Dany a knowing look. Dany gave her a guilty smile.

“Well, wolves are good too,” Missy said to Rhae.

Vis snuggled his little face against Missy’s shoulder, “Yes, wolves are good too.”

* * *

 

            After the wolf movie was over, the little boys true to their Friday night form, were sound asleep, and Missy helped Dany put them in their beds before the two women returned to the sofa and the quiet of the living room. Missandei gave her a patient smile.

“Before you walked in I was thinking about when the boys were babies,” Dany chuckled, as she pulled a blanket over her legs, “You remember what I was like I’m sure… all frazzled, and heartbroken and a complete and utter mess.”

Missandei laughed softly, “You’ve come a long way.”

“Yes,” Dany said firmly, “Though sometimes I think I lost things in the process.”

“What kind of things?”

“Have you ever considered becoming a therapist?” Dany grinned at her friend.

“Don’t change the subject,” Missy said, in that gentle but scolding way that she had.  

“I feel so much older than I am sometimes, and so much harder,” Dany confessed, “Do you know that yesterday was the first time I’ve cried in months, maybe years?”

Missandei said nothing only urged her to continue.

“Sometimes I can’t remember what Drogo looked like, Missy,” Dany said picking at that loose thread on the back of the sofa. She knew she was not making much sense but hoped Missy was following. “I loved him, and he meant the world to me, and yet I have to look at pictures sometimes to truly remember what he looked like.”

 “I don’t mean to be harsh, my friend,” Missandei took her hand, “But at some point… you need to let Drogo rest.”

Dany’s eyes met Missandei’s, “That’s the thing, Missy,” she said softly, “I think… I think… I have, and have not wanted to admit it to myself, because it felt wrong somehow, like I was forgetting the father of my children.”

“He will always be a part of you, a part of your children, and you don’t have to pretend like he doesn’t matter or that he never existed,” Missy said, “But I think you need to give yourself permission to move on.”

Dany nodded thoughtfully, and gave Missy a soft smile, “Do you think I ought to get this Daario’s phone number from Margey?”

Missy sighed and chuckled, “Margey is incorrigible. But if that is what you feel like you need to do to make a first step toward moving on, then do it. You are a grown woman, and you can make your own decisions.”

Dany looked down, “Jon thinks my going on date would be a good idea.”

“He said that?” Missy asked curiously.

“Not in so many words,” Dany said, and proceeded to relate to Missy, the brief and strange confrontation she and Jon had had after everyone left last night. Truly, she felt guilty for how she had acted. His words had made her angry, and she was not entirely sure why, but instead of using her words like an adult, she had lashed out at him.

“Afterward, we finished our Cyvasse game, he smiled at me, and he left.”

“And you are still thinking about it twenty-four hours later?” Missandei asked.

“I got so defensive,” Dany admitted, then looked away from Missandei, “My feelings were hurt…”

“And you don’t really know how you feel about him being able to hurt your feelings?” Missy suggested.

“No, I don’t,” Dany said softly.

“Why don’t you call him?” Missy offered.

“I suppose I could,” Dany had thought about calling him several times today but never did, “I don’t want there to be a rift between us, he’s a good friend, and worth keeping.”

Missandei looked conflicted over her next words, but she took a breath and began, “Is it…” she hesitated, “Is it possible that you feel more than friendship for Jon, Dany?”

Dany looked at her friend, “I… I don’t know…” She studied the loose thread again, “But would it matter?”

Missy gave her that irritatingly, secretive smile of hers, and simply said, “Call him.”

* * *

 

            When Missy left, Dany went into her room and put on her pajamas and sank down into her downy blanket with her phone in her hand. It was ten o’clock. It was late enough that she considered waiting until morning, but Jon was a young man, and it was Friday night. She opted for a premonitory text.

 _May I call you?_ She texted.

 _Yes_ , was his response. Dany dialed his number.

“Hey,” he answered cheerfully.

“Hi,” She said.

“What’s up?”

“I’m sorry I accused you of being a nerdy hermit,” She blurted, and Jon laughed. The tension between them evaporated.

“That’s alright,” He chuckled, “I’ve certainly been called worse things, and in your defense, I am currently sitting at home on a Friday night grading papers instead of out doing normal things that people our age do on Friday nights.”

Dany smiled.

“I’m sorry for getting into your business,” Jon said, “Whether or not you date, or who you date is none of my concern.”

Dany felt sad, but did not comment, “Well, I think… I think you were right.”

“Was I?” Jon asked.

“I was talking with Missandei this evening, and well, I think… I’m thinking about getting Daario’s phone number,” Dany said, “Just to consider. You and Missy are both right, I can’t keep pushing people away.”

“Dany, last night... that is not what I meant.”

“I know that, Jon, but it’s been a pattern of mine since my husband died, to hide behind my kids or my work, or pretending that I’m indifferent,” Dany explained, “And I think it’s time to take some steps forward.”

“I can understand that,” Jon said, “Here’s to stepping forward then.”

Dany chuckled, “As a reconciliation for our misunderstanding last night, would you like to come over for breakfast in the morning? I was thinking of making crepes?”

“Um, well…” Jon started.

“There’s no pressure, Jon,” Dany chuckled at his hesitancy, “You can say no, it won’t hurt my feelings.”

“No, no, it’s not that,” Jon said, “Its just that I usually go to Blackwater beach on Saturday mornings, so that Ghost can get out of the house and run and stretch his legs, I like to go in the mornings to avoid people.”

Dany bit her lip, and had a rather adventurous thought, adventurous for her at least, “I know Blackwater Beach is not as nice as Dragonstone, but how about… how about I bring the boys and breakfast to the beach?”

“I think that sounds great.”

“Alright then, I’ll see you in the morning.”

 “Goodnight, Dany.”

“Goodnight Jon.”


	22. 24 Hours Later, Pt 2 (Jon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a short little chapter getting into Jon's head a little bit. Beach breakfast is not in this chapter, but I am working on it as fast as I can. I am trying to get these two kids together before I go back to work on Monday, but they still have some hurdles to jump through before we get there. I hope you can hang in there with me! 
> 
> Thanks so much for all the love everyone has shown this fic, it makes it a lot of fun to write!

            “Olly, will you hang back a moment,” Jon said, catching the young man before he could escape his classroom on Friday afternoon. Olly looked down at the ground in front of Jon while the rest of the kids shuffled out. When the last one left, Jon and Olly stared at each other for a moment.

“I didn’t see your name on any of the papers turned in today,” Jon said calmly, “Do you have one for me?”

“No, sir,” Olly said without looking at him.

“Half-semester progress reports are going out soon, I’d hate to have to send a bad report to your parents,” Jon said, both he and Olly well aware of the fact this was not Olly’s first grievance.

“I haven’t got any parents to care,” Olly snapped coldly. Jon took a deep breath. He remembered feeling much the same the first year back to school after his own mother died. He had felt like he had no one, even though he had all the Starks. Jon sat down at his stool in front of Olly, trying to conjure words, words that his Uncle Ned would have said.

“Then succeed for yourself then,” Jon said kindly, “Is there anything I can do to help you meet the requirements of my class? You’re a bright boy, Olly, you could do well.”

“You don’t know anything about me,” Olly nearly hissed.

“No, you’re right, I don’t,” Jon sighed, “But I do know you are smart, smarter than you let on.”

Olly said nothing in response only pursed his lips.

“I can expect to see that paper on Monday, then?” Jon asked.

Olly nodded.

“You may go,” Jon rubbed at his eyes, as Olly made a swift escape, and nearly ran into Samwell Tarly coming into Jon’s class.

“Hello, Jon.”

“Hello, Sam.”

“Trouble in paradise?” Sam asked with a grin. Jon could not help but laugh.

“Yeah, something like that.”

“I came to ask if you would like to go to the cinema tomorrow night with Gilly and I.”

“That sounds great, I haven’t been to the cinema in a while,” Jon picked up his stack of grading, “I’ll get this done tonight so that it is out of the way.”

            Jon and Sam walked down the halls toward the library and when they passed by Mormont’s office, they saw through the window the Old Bear, a little red in the face, talking quite heatedly to a man in a suit.

“The secretary told me that things are getting really bad for Mormont,” Sam whispered, “She said the school board may have him out by half-semester, or the end of the semester at the very latest.”

“Who is going to take his place?” Jon asked.

“She didn’t know,” said Sam, “Thorne will likely apply for the position.”

Jon nodded grimly as they entered the library.

“You have a Master’s degree, don’t you, Jon? And previous teaching experience beyond East Gate,” Sam asked.

“What are you getting at, Sam?”

“Maybe you should apply for the principal position.”

Jon chuckled, “They aren’t going to give the position to me over someone who’s worked here as long as Thorne has.”

“I don’t know,” Sam said, closing the library door, “From what I hear many on the school board are not keen on Thorne either.”

Jon sat down at the table in the library and did not reply.

“You are infinitely better with students and parents,” Sam tried again.

“They’d never give it to me, Sam, and besides with the way this school is pulled back and forth by politics and politicians, I’m not sure I would want to be in charge.”

“You’d be good at it.”

“I doubt it.”

“You would.”

Jon sighed, trying to talk Sam out of something that he was thoroughly convinced of, was a hopeless cause. Jon certainly did not want to see the Old Bear sacked, and he most certainly did not want to work under Alliser Thorne. Sometimes he questioned why had even bothered coming south at all.

* * *

 

            Jon went home to his apartment that evening, tired and with a stack of papers to grade. When he walked into the apartment, he found Robb and Marge engaged in some passionate kissing on the sofa. Jon sighed. Perhaps he needed his own place? Just as he was about to address the concept of shared living spaces with the preoccupied couple, his phone rang, and he saw that it was Sansa number. He escaped into his room and answered.

“Jon?” It was Rickon.

“Hey, Rick, I miss you buddy.”

“When are you coming home?” Rickon wasted no time in asking.

“At Christmas time, remember?”

“Is Robb coming with you?”

“I’m trying to get him too, Rick, I really am.”

“I know,” Rickon’s voice was downcast.

“Tell me about school, Sans isn’t being too strict with you, is she?” Jon chuckled. Rickon updated him on the state of the North, Bran, the last they had heard from Arya, and Sansa, before Jon could hear Sansa scolding Rickon for stealing her cell phone without permission. Jon only laughed and said his goodbyes. Ghost laid down beside him, as if to commiserate over a shared homesickness. He knew the time had been right to move out of Winterfell, as Sansa had become accustom to caring for Bran and Rickon. Jon had hoped, though he did not tell Sansa, that his leaving would convince Robb to go home and take up his responsibilities as guardian so that Sansa would have the opportunity to stretch her wings a bit. Thus far, Jon had been unsuccessful.

            After ordering himself some food for supper, Jon went into the living room to find Robb alone on the sofa.

“Marge leave?” Jon asked casually.

“She went home to get ready for our date,” Robb said, “I’m picking her up in an hour. What are you up too tonight?”

“Grading papers,” said Jon.

“On a Friday?”

“Tomorrow I’m going with Sam and Gilly to the cinema, and in the morning, I’m going to the beach with Ghost like I always do, and I don’t want these papers looming over my whole weekend.”

“Suit yourself, I guess,” Robb chuckled.

“Where are you taking, Marge?”

“We’re going to dinner at Visenya House on the West Side, then to a play, then perhaps a walk on the beach for a little moonlight.”

Jon chuckled and shook his head at his cousin.

“Just so you know,” Robb started, “I’m going to marry her.”

Jon stopped in his tracks, “Oh?” He tried to sound casual.

“Yes,” Robb said firmly.

“Does she know about your responsibilities to Bran and Rickon?” Jon could not help but ask. The two cousins stared at each other.

“She is aware of Bran and Rickon, yes,” Robb said irritably, “I’m actually going to take her home with me to meet everyone at Christmas time.”

“So, you are going home for Christmas then? Rickon has been asking.”

“Yes, as you said a few weeks ago, I haven’t been home in a while.”

 _That was the understatement of the century_ , Jon wanted to say but he bit his tongue. Robb got up off the sofa and got himself a drink from the refrigerator.

“What did you and Dany do after everyone left last night?” Robb asked with a grin.

“We finished our Cyvasse game,” _And had an odd shouting match that he still did not quite understand._

“That’s it?” Robb chuckled.

“I’m not sure what you are getting at,” Jon said.

“The two of you were making eyes at each other all evening, and I thought you were about to draw swords to defend her when Marge suggested she go on a date.”

“I think she should go on a date,” Jon said. _Hadn’t he told her as much last night and she had gotten angry?_

“With Daario or with you?” Robb laughed.

“With me?” Jon asked incredulously.

“I thought as much,” Robb teased.

“That’s not what I meant,” Jon sighed, “We haven’t… she doesn’t… I don’t…” He stammered, no longer sure what he was trying to say. It was not that Jon did not find Dany attractive or that he did not notice that they had quite a lot in common but the idea of her had somehow become off limits too him, particularly as their friendship had grown and her boys, Rhae especially, had grown so attached to him. He did not want to be the cause of any hurt if he and Dany were to muck things, and besides Dany did not see him that way... _did she?_

“The boys like you,” Robb continued, in an irritatingly logical manner.

“That doesn’t mean their mother does,” Jon sighed. Why could people not leave him and Dany alone? They were comfortable with each other, friends, she felt like… _like a home_. Jon shook off the forbidden thought. He highly doubted that Dany would appreciate him and Robb discussing her this way.

“Oh, I think she likes you more than she lets on,” Robb grinned playfully.

“Leave Dany alone,” Jon snapped. Robb only laughed again and took his drink into the other room.

* * *

 

            Jon sat down to grade his papers after Robb had left and his food had arrived. Ghost sat on the sofa beside him, giving him those big puppy dog eyes.

“I’m sorry, boy,” He scratched him behind the ears, “I know the apartment is no fun for you, but I promise we are going to the beach tomorrow.”

Ghost’s ears perked up at the mention of the beach, and Jon laughed, and patted him once more. Plunging into his papers, the hours ticked by, and Jon tried to put Olly, and Mormont, and Rickon… and Dany out of his mind. Though the latter did not seem to want to go. Before he knew it, it was ten o’clock and his papers were nearly graded. His phone buzzed with a text.

 _May I call you?_ It was Dany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: A Breakfast on the Beach


	23. New Developments (Dany)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany and the boys have breakfast on the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm running a little behind schedule as I got unexpectedly busy this weekend, and was not able to get as many chapters out as I had wanted too yesterday, but I'm working as fast as I can to get these two together while still building the right emotions and not rushing things. 
> 
> I'm not as pleased with how this chapter turned out, but its main priority is demonstrating a growing ease and intimacy between Jon and Dany that I think is important as this story progresses into the next few chapters. I hope it is not disappointing.

Dany looked at her sleeping boys in the rearview mirror. They had been both excited and thoroughly confused as to why Dany was dragging them out of bed early on Saturday morning, but not even Drogon had complained when she mentioned seeing Ghost. All three, however, had promptly fallen back asleep as soon they had started down the road toward the beach. As she pulled into the beach parking lot, where Jon had said he would meet them, her phone buzzed. Putting the car in park, she picked it up and saw that it was Margaery giving her Daario’s number, after she had asked for it early this morning. _Did the woman ever rest?_ Throwing her phone in her beach bag, Dany got out and opened the backseat to wake the little ones.

“Wake up, my sleepy dragons,” She gently shook their shoulders’ one by one.

“Jon and Ghost!” exclaimed Rhae, his little head popped up, with his blonde curls sticking up in every direction. Dany could only smile at his enthusiasm, but it worried her too. Rhae was so very attached to Jon. Dany unbuckled them from their seats and lined them up in the sand, out of the parking lot while she gathered their bags.

“Jon!” cried Vis.

“Jon!” exclaimed Rhae.

“Wait,” Dany said, but when she looked up, Jon, having obviously just finished his run, was close enough to see him smiling at them, and he opened his arms to the boys who took off running across the sand toward him. Drogon stayed behind to help her with the bags. Dany smiled to herself as she watched Jon allow Rhae and Vis to tackle him into the sand, and Ghost joined in the fray, frantically licking Jon’s face. She could hear both Jon’s laughter and the laughter of her children. Finally, Jon stood, throwing a boy over each shoulder which set them into a fit of giggles as he walked over to her and Drogon.

“Let’s help, Mama,” Jon said with a smile as he put them down. Vis and Rhae turned toward her and held their little arms out.

“We are ready, Mama,” Rhae said proudly. Dany laughed, and handed them each a light item. As she gave Jon the heavier bag containing her dishes filled with their breakfast, Jon leaned over and gave her a friendly peck on the cheek, surprising her and setting her cheeks to blushing like a teenager. He had never done that before, and she was not sure what to make of it.

“Thank you for cooking breakfast,” He said with that kind smile of his.

“You’re welcome,” She said casually, “We’re happy to get out of the house, aren’t we boys?”

“Yes!” They, all three, chorused.

“They get really grouchy if they stay cooped up in the apartment all day,” Dany said, and Jon chuckled.

“I’m not grouchy, Mama!” Vis protested.

“I know, sweetling,” Dany laughed, “You all have been very good all morning.”

Smiling, Jon took Rhae’s hand in his free one, “Come on, I have a spot for us picked out.”

            Jon led them to a little outcropping, sandy but shielded by rocks, with a perfect view of the water.

“Are we going to swim, Mama?” Drogon asked.

“No, not today, it’s already getting too cold to swim, but you can play with Ghost in the sand until I get breakfast set out,” Dany smiled, and ruffled Drogon’s hair. The three boys dashed through the sand with Ghost, laughing in excitement as the big dog chased them and allowed himself to be chased.

“I didn’t expect them to be so lively for it being so early,” Jon chuckled as he helped her unload the food she had brought.

“They love being outside,” Dany said, feeling a twinge of sadness, “Part of me sometimes wishes I had stayed in Essos, in the house my husband and I had there, it had a big back yard with plenty of room to play, but I was… I was so sad being alone there, that I had to leave.” _If I look back I am lost_.

Jon gave her a sympathetic smile, “That’s understandable.”

Dany met his eyes and could see the genuine kinship in them. _We Starks are cursed to die before our time,_ he had told her that once and she felt they were both too young to have seen so much death and loss. The thought crept up on her, quite unbidden, that she wished that they could be young again together.

“What have you brought here?” Jon asked with a smile as he opened one of the warm containers and smelled it.

“Those are the crepes,” Dany said, “The boys like them with cream cheese and berries, but I also have syrup and honey if you prefer.”

“Cream cheese and berries sound perfect.”

“Coffee?” Dany asked him, pulling out the thermos and two mugs she had brought.

“Don’t tell me the boys drink coffee?” Jon teased as he accepted the mug.

“Oh yes, don’t all children?” Dany joked, playfully shaking her head, “Where do you think they get all their energy from?”

Jon laughed, and looked out at the kids still romping with Ghost in the sand.

“They are going to be so sandy,” Dany chuckled, “You would not believe how long it took me to get the sand off them after we all went to Dragonstone, I think I was still finding sand a week later.”

“So was I, if that makes you feel any better,” Jon said with a grin. Dany smiled, and just as she did the little boys came running over and Rhae practically fell into Jon’s lap.

“Rhae…” Dany began to scold.

“He’s alright,” Jon assured as he began to tickle Rhae’s sides making the little boy squeal with laughter. Dany nodded, and smiled.

            They corralled the three boys and got them to sit down, and Jon helped her fix their plates.

“Mama is the only one who knows how to make crepes, Jon,” Vis explained as he ate.

“Is that so?” Jon chuckled, and looked at Dany, who could only playfully roll her eyes.

“It’s true,” Rhae seconded, “Aunt Margey, and Aunt Missy, and Aunt Mya say that they only have crepes when Mama cooks them.”

Dany smiled at how the wheels of a child’s mind turned.

“I think she learned how to make them when we lived in Essos,” Drogon said.

“And you remember this do you?” Dany laughed, as she wiped some cream cheese off Drogon’s face.

“No, he doesn’t!” protested Vis, “We were still in your tummy when we lived in Essos.”

Jon and Dany’s eyes met, and they smiled at each other.

“I did learn to make them in Essos,” Dany explained, “But I am afraid that I am not the only one who knows how to make them.”

“Then why did Aunt Margey, and Aunt Mya, and Aunt Missy say that?” Rhae asked, curiously.

“They meant that they liked my crepes best of all,” Dany said, “It was a figure of speech.”

“What’s a figure of speech?” asked Vis.

“It’s when you say something that means something else,” Dany tried to explain.

“Like a lie?” Drogon asked.

“No, no, not a lie…” Dany floundered, and Jon laughed obviously enjoying this scene, “Eat your breakfast,” Dany told the boys with a shake of her head, and a teasing glare at Jon.

            After breakfast the boys and Ghost went back to wrestling and romping in the sand while Jon and Dany cleaned up.

“How are things going with Drogon?” Jon asked. Dany looked up at him.

“He has good days and bad days, yesterday was a good day,” Dany said softly, “I’m not really sure what to make of it honestly, of the three he is usually the most obedient and so its hard for me to imagine him not listening in school, but the playing too rough, and being aggressive, I feel like I address that every week.”

Jon nodded.

“The teacher thinks he needs to be in a separate class from his brothers,” Dany explained. Jon considered her for a moment.

“It may help,” Jon said, “Giving him some space from his brothers might help him get some individualized attention that maybe he needs? Instead of feeling like one of three, he can feel like an individual, and it would probably also alleviate some of the pressure he seems to feel to take care of the other two.”

“I had not thought of it that way,” Dany said glancing over at the boys, and suddenly the thought struck her that maybe he was not getting the individualized attention that he needed from her at home. Drogon was always so independent, and so eager to help her that it was easy to let him do so while she tried to manage the other two who tended to be much more rambunctious. _He was only five, but had she inadvertently made him feel responsible for the other two?_ “I know there are some schools that prefer twins and triplets to be in separate classes, but I never really thought it mattered,” Dany said.

“Every child is different,” Jon continued, “Maybe it’s alright for Vis and Rhae to be in the same class, and maybe Drogon needs to be separate, maybe they all need to be separate, or maybe they are all fine in the same class, none of which are wrong, just depends on the children.”

Dany had to admit that it felt nice having a second opinion, instead of having the weight of the world pressing down on her shoulders all alone.

            After putting away her bags in the car, the five of them walked along the beach for awhile and the boys decided they wanted to collect shells, which Dany was promptly given for storage, then they played ball with Ghost for over an hour. When they finally took a break for water, and returned to the blanket in their little outcropping, the boys were exhausted and so Dany suggested they lay down and look at clouds. The three boys lay between her and Jon, with Ghost stretched out at their feet.

“That cloud looks like a wolf,” Drogon said, his eyes starting to droop. Vis was yawning.

“Is Ghost a wolf, Jon?” Rhae asked, his own yawn catching him midsentence.

“He’s part wolf,” Jon replied.

“Are there lots of wolves where you are from?” Vis asked.

“Yes, there are lots of wolves in the North,” Jon chuckled softly. Dany smiled enjoying the peace of the water washing on the shore and the sound of her little boys’ questions as they seemed ready to drift into sleep. After only ten minutes of looking at clouds, all three were fast asleep.

“I suppose we should have taken them home,” Jon said with a grin, as he looked at their sleeping faces.

“They’re fine,” Dany smiled, “They’ll probably be talking about how they got to take their nap on the beach for a week.”

Jon chuckled, turning on his side to look at her. Dany remained on her back looking up at the sky, pretending not to notice his scrutiny.

“I asked Marge for Daario’s number,” Dany said, though to her ears it sounded strangely like a confession, “I just wanted you to know.”

“That’ll be good right?” Jon asked, calmly, though he seemed a little more unsure than he did on Thursday.

“I think it will be a step toward moving forward,” Dany said, “Missy says I need to give myself permission to move on… from… from Drogo.”

Jon nodded; his eyes held so much understanding that it made her heart ache.

“Moving on is always harder than it sounds,” he said. Dany could only nod, as he continued, “I know the circumstances are different, but after my mom died it took me a long time to not feel like I was betraying her by feeling happy,” Jon gave her a sad smile, “I knew my mom would have wanted me to be happy, but it felt wrong somehow.”

Dany knew that feeling all too well, “Jon… how… how did your mother die?”

“Cancer… when I was thirteen.”

“I’m sorry,” Dany said softly.

“It’s alright,” Jon said, “It was a long time ago.”

“Still doesn’t make it easy.”

“No, I suppose not,” Jon looked at her then, “I guess time does not heal all wounds does it?”

“No,” said Dany understandingly.

“I never thought anything could be as bad as losing my mom,” Jon said, “But barely eight years later, losing Uncle Ned and Aunt Cat was just as hard.”

“You lived with them after your mother?” Dany asked.

“Yes, we had always been close to the Starks, but when Mom got sick, we moved in with them, and when she died, they kept me there, and loved me like I was one of their own,” Jon explained. Dany had had no one when Drogo died, her estranged brother having no care whatsoever as to what happened to her. She had never known what it was like to have a loving family that looked out for each other and cared for one another, not until she had met Missandei and Marge and Mya.

“I know you said that you and Sansa cared for your younger cousins so that Robb could stay here and finish his degree,” Dany started hesitantly, “He’s not in school now, though, how is that he has stayed here?”

Jon sighed, “Robb was not there when Aunt Cat and Uncle Ned died, and I think there is a part of him that feels guilty for that, and another part of him that pretends that if he doesn’t go home, he doesn’t have to acknowledge that they are really gone.”

Dany nodded, “And so you and Sansa have been with the younger ones this whole time?”

“Aye,” Jon said softly, “Sansa and Robb have dual guardianship of Bran and Rickon, Arya is grown now and away at school, and I had thought that Robb would come home when he had finished school so that Sansa would have a chance to go pursue some of her dreams, but he never did.”  

Dany felt sympathy for Sansa, she had been thrust into single motherhood to children who were not her own with only her cousin to rely upon. Dany wanted to throttle Robb for putting Jon and Sansa in the position that he had, but she knew all too well that grief often caused people to do foolish and callous things. Everyone had their own demons to wrestle with, she certainly did, and if the haunted look in Jon’s eyes were any indication, so did he. Rhae who was laying next to Jon, began to mumble in his sleep, and Jon looked down at him fondly, smoothing back the boy’s unruly blonde curls. Dany felt her heart skip, if such a thing were possible. As she watched Jon, she had the startling revelation that if she were not careful, she could fall in love with this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One a side note: I don't want to give a lot of the story away, but I know there are mixed feelings about Daario. I just wanted to assure anyone who is concerned that I do have a plan, and if you can be patient with me, I hope it will be worth it! I do not intend for Daario to play a large, extended role in this story.


	24. A Date Interrupted, Pt 1 (Dany)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany goes on a date, and has an unexpected interruption

Dany gave herself an appraising look in the mirror. She wore her black slacks, and a cornflower blue blouse that set off her eyes, with her blonde hair braided and piled at the nape of her neck in an elegant coiffure fashioned by Marge. She felt pretty… and it had been a long time since she felt pretty. Dany could hear the boys wrestling around with Robb and Jon in the living room, which made her smile. Robb and Marge were taking the boys to play at the park for a few hours, before bringing them back here to watch a movie, so that Dany could go on her date with Daario. When she had called him, Daario had seemed nice and energetic, and quite talkative. Dany went into the living room and Jon and her three little boys looked up at her. Jon’s face was beaming at her.

“You look pretty, Mama,” Vis said with grin.

“Thank you, sweetling,” She kissed the top of his head.

“Where are you going?” asked Drogon.

“To dinner,” Dany explained, “I’ll be back by bedtime.”

“You are going to dinner by yourself?” Rhae asked with his nose wrinkled in confusion.

“No, I’m going to meet someone,” Dany chuckled, “But Robb and Marge are going to take good care of you until I get back.”

“Call us if you need anything,” Mya said, with an accusatory look at Margaery that Dany did not quite understand, but she brushed it off.

“Have fun,” said Missandei with a kind smile. Missandei too was going on a date tonight and the two old friends shared a conspiratorial smile that said they would be calling each other later for details.

“I will,” Dany said, and tried hard not to laugh at how they all seemed to be sending her off to battle. Jon stood up from the floor, where he had been playing with the boys, and smiled at her.

“You do look very pretty,” Jon grinned at her, and gave her elbow a squeeze.

“Thank you, Jon,” Dany said, and their eyes met. She had not seen him since their day at the beach, as he had missed family dinner this week because he had been working late. Part of her was glad he was here and part of her wished he would not look at her so earnestly. _Did he know that his heart was in his eyes? Did she see what she thought she saw in them?_ Dany noticed Mya looking between the two of them with a look of annoyance on her face. _Did Mya see it too?_

“Have fun on your date,” Jon finally said, as he ran a hand through his unruly dark curls.

“Thank you,” Dany said and grabbed her purse and turned back toward her children, “I’ll be back in a little while boys,” she kissed the tops of each of their heads before making her escape.

* * *

 

            At the table that was indicated by the waiter at the restaurant, was a young man. He was older than Jon, but younger than Margey’s other set up, Jorah, whom she had seen a few months prior… the night she had met Jon actually. The man had a roguish smile and playful eyes, and in his hands were three flowers, and he held one out to her as she approached.

“A Dusk Rose for the lady,” He grinned, and gave a strange bow, “I presume you are Daenerys?”

“I am,” Dany grinned at his theatrical gallantry.

“Then the Lady’s Lace and the Harpy’s Gold belong to you as well,” He handed her the other flowers and pulled out her chair for her. Dany sat down.

“Have you been giving Dusk Rose’s to every lady passing by who fit my description?” Dany could not help but tease. His eyes twinkled with a secret mirth that she was not sure that she entirely liked, but he was amusing just the same.

“None thus far have rivaled your beauty,” Daario chuckled as he sat down, “Margaery’s description did not do you credit, I’m fairly certain she should be fired as your friend.”

Dany chuckled, “I’m surprised, Margaery is not usually so reserved.”

Daario cleared his throat, in a gesture that betrayed his nerves even though his gaze remained over-confident.

“So Daario Naharis,” Dany smiled as she perused the menu, “Your accent is not Westorosi… where are you from?”

“I’m from Tyrosh originally,” Daario said with that same playful lilt to his voice.

“No brightly colored hair then?” Dany teased, though she knew very well that the Tyroshi custom of dying the hair bright colors had long since faded into history.

“Would you like me better if I had purple hair and a bright yellow mustache?” Daario asked, grinning.

“Perhaps,” Dany teased, making Daario laugh heartily.

“I’m sorry to be such a disappointment, my lady,” He cleared his throat and went back to perusing the menu.

“How did you end up in Westeros?” Dany questioned.

“It probably wouldn’t be the right thing to say, if I told you that I was fleeing an obsessed ex-lover and the ire of her spurned husband?” He said.

“Probably not,” Dany playfully rolled her eyes. Their conversation was halted by the waiter who came back to take their order.

“That would have been much more exciting,” Daario chuckled, “The sad fact is that I merely procured employment as an accountant and moved.”

“Yes, not quite as riveting, but much more believable,” Dany grinned.

“The full story is that I had two colleagues, well managers really, who wanted me to be involved in some less than above the board accounting affairs, and I told them no, and they told me I had no choice, and I told them that I am Daario Naharis, I always have a choice,” Daario chuckled, “And then I quit.”

“Very wise and honorable of you,” Dany said.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” Daario said, feigning modesty, “After nearly a year of looking for another job, I damn near went crawling back to them.”

“It’s a good thing you got a job here then.”

“A good thing indeed, or I very well could have become a desperate criminal.”

Dany was not sure how she felt about his laughing eyes and could not tell whether or not he was in earnest.

“Since we are on the subject of accents,” Daario started, “Your accent is not entirely of the Westorosi variety either.”

“I spent my youth in Essos,” Dany explained, keeping the details vague, “And my first husband was from Vaes Dothrak.”

“First? How many were there?”

Dany glared at him.

“Sorry, sorry, bad joke, I occasionally say stupid things in the presence of beautiful women,” He said apologetically.

“You must be around beautiful women quite often,” Dany quipped just as the waiter brought their food.

“Well said… beautiful and witty,” Daario grinned at her as he set into his food, “A devastating combination.”

Dany only shook her head and dove into her own food.

* * *

 

            The evening progressed quite amiably. Daario was a character, to be sure, as he regaled her with tales of his life in Essos, a few of which Dany thought were of questionable validity but she listened in amused silence.

“At the end of the day, if you risk nothing, you gain nothing,” Daario said as he finished a story of one of his questionable adventures.

“So, you are a gambler then?” Dany asked.

“Oh, most definitely,” Daario assured her, with that self-confident smile, “But who in life isn’t?”

Dany did not consider herself a gambler, in fact, she had not risked much of anything in the last five years. She could not afford to take risks.

“Someone who has lived quite the life as you have, how is it that you have come to be an accountant, instead of some rogue adventurer questing in Essos?” Dany asked.

“Well, for starters, they don’t pay rogue adventurers quite like they used too,” Daario laughed, “Though I’m sure I’d be quite proficient at presenting you with the heads of your enemies, helping balance budgets and manage spending accounts is probably more productive and infinitely more lucrative these days.”

He seemed to have a response to everything, most often in the form of a jest. For reasons that she was not quite ready to acknowledge, she found herself comparing Daario’s quick tongue and teasing lilt with Jon’s intense sincerity and quiet confidence.

“That’s not to say I don’t plan on having adventures,” Daario continued, “One of my life goals is to work in every major city of the known world before I bite the dust, so far I have conquered Tyrosh, Yunkai, Astapor, and now King’s Landing. I have my sights on Meereen next.”

“Never in one place too long then?” Dany asked.

“Well, I decided a long time ago that when you decide you want something out of life, you have to reach out and take it,” Daario said, as he quickly swiped the bill before Dany could protest, “Otherwise, nothing will ever happen and you will plod along for the rest of your life wondering what could have been… and then you never really live."

Dany did not know what to say to that, but Daario only tossed her that roguish smile.

“I’m a gambler, remember?” He said by way of explanation.

“I remember,” Dany said softly.

“So, tell me Daenerys Targaryen, what is it that you have always wanted to reach out and take?” Daario asked, and though it was a perfectly reasonably question it made Dany bristle. Had she ever wanted anything enough to reach out and grab? In her youth, she had wanted to be happy… that was all, and that had been so large a dream that all others had paled in comparison. She was not going to tell him that, but it was true none the less. Her childhood had been so dismal that she had not dreamt beyond mere happiness. She was happy now. Dany loved her children and had not given much thought to her life beyond them. These were not thoughts she wished to share with Daario, however, they felt much to raw… and much too intimate.

“I don’t know if Margaery told you or not,” Dany said, “But I think you should know that I have three little boys.”

Daario cleared his throat, and Dany wondered if she had actually rendered him speechless.

“Three?”

“Triplets.”

“My gods, you must have your hands full,” Daario said.

“Yes, I’m afraid its always all hands on deck at my house,” Dany said with a chuckle. She could see his interest in her fading like a setting sun, or perhaps a sinking ship, though he was a good sport and tried to hide it. He need not have worried about hiding it, as Dany had determined that he was not the type of man one takes home to meet one’s children. The idea of Daario being a father was almost laughable, and she could not envision him being a life companion.

“Tell me about them,” He asked kindly.

“They are five years old and their names are Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion.”

Daario chuckled, “One Dothraki, and two Valyrians.”

“I’m afraid we don’t have exotic adventures,” Dany smiled at him and their eyes met seeming to come to a mutual understanding without saying the words. They both knew there would be no second date. Dany found herself alright with that, more alright than she expected. Though she had enjoyed her evening with Daario, there was still lurking in the corners of the busy restaurant the dream of someone else.

“Our adventures are very much of the ordinary sort,” Dany finished. Daario surprised her by taking her hand.

“No adventures are ordinary,” Daario said, “I’m sure you are a great mom, Daenerys.” It was the most sincere he had sounded all night.

“I very much like being their mom,” Dany told him giving his hand a squeeze. His teasing eyes returned as he leaned back in his chair.

“And just because you are a mom, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t take risks,” Daario said, “All life is a gamble, and someone as bright and kind as you should have the opportunity to live it to the full.”

Dany could only smile. Their moment, however, was interrupted by Dany’s phone ringing, which surprised her.

“I’m sorry, Daario, let me make sure this is not my babysitter,” Dany said apologetically. She pulled her phone out of her purse. It was indeed Margaery, and so Dany answered it, “Hello, Margaery?”

Dany heard crying in the background, before Margaery said with a weepy sniffle, “We’re taking Drogon to the emergency room…”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: A Date Interrupted, Pt 2 (Jon POV)


	25. A Date Interrupted, Pt 2 (Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mya gives Jon a piece of her mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay, I finally got a full time job and it has kept me quite busy this week, and I have been too tired at the end of the day to write. Anyway, here is the second half to the last chapter, it occurs simultaneously with the last chapter, its basically what Jon is up too while Dany is on her date with Daario. It probably is not very satisfying as it sort of leaves off at the same place, but I'm trying hard to get the next chapter out before I go back to work on Monday. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!

Jon watched as Dany shut the door behind her and Vis immediately and surprisingly started to cry. They were not old enough to truly grasp what was really happening, but they were smart kids and they certainly knew that this was not normal for their mother. Jon could not blame the kid, he felt a little fitful himself, especially with Mya having tossed at least 3 dirty looks at him between the time Dany had shut the door and now. _What did she have to be angry about?_

“Vis it’s alright buddy,” Marge picked up Vis and tried to comfort him, “Your Mama is coming back.”

Little tears started to form in Rhae’s eyes as he watched Vis cry, and Drogon was ominously quiet. Jon knew if Robb and Marge did not get the boys’ mind preoccupied, they were going to have a small meltdown on their hands.

“It’s alright, boys,” Missandei said cheerfully, “Margey and Robb are going to take you to the park, and you will have so much fun, your Mama will be back before you even realize it!”

Rhae sidled up next to Jon, and Jon put a hand on his shoulder.

“Come on boys, we’re going to have fun,” said Robb with a smile.

“Is Mama coming back before bedtime?” Rhae asked Jon.

“Maybe, but if she doesn’t, she will be here when you wake up in the morning,” Jon assured the child.

“I’ve got to go Marge, I don’t want to be late for my date,” said Missandei, as she gave each of the boys a hug. Missy smiled strangely at Jon, and Jon shifted on his feet. He always felt like Missandei knew some secret that he did not know, and he was not sure how he felt about that.

“Is Jon coming to the park with us?” Rhae asked Marge. Before Marge could answer, Mya piped up.

“Me and Jon are going to grab dinner,” she said.

“We are?” Jon asked startled by her declaration, this being the first he had heard of such a plan.

“Yes, we are,” Mya said firmly, “Unless you have something better to do.”

“Um… no, I was just going to go home and hangout with Ghost,” Jon said, to which Robb snorted with laughter, “I thought about calling Sam…” Jon started but Mya interrupted him.

“I’m starving, and so are you,” She said firmly, “Sam can meet up with you later.”

Unsure why Mya was being so insistent, Jon agreed, “Alright.”

* * *

 

            “Dare I ask what is going on?” Jon chuckled as Mya dragged him into a local deli and told him to sit down. Mya nearly scowled at him.

“What do you want to eat?” She snapped, as she pulled out her wallet.

“Mya you don’t have to get my supper, I can…” Jon started to stand but she glared at him and so he sat back down.

“What do you want? Don’t be stubborn,” She said, which only made Jon laugh.

“I’m stubborn?” Jon asked, grinning, before replying, “Roast beef on croissant sounds good, thank you.”

“With chips?” Mya questioned.

“Chips would be appreciated,” Jon said, and watched as Mya went off to order their food.

He was still puzzled by her odd behavior, but he supposed she would let him in on whatever was going on with her soon. Mya was not one to hold much back. She returned and handed him his food.

“Thank you,” Jon said and watched as she sat down on the chair opposite him.

“I suppose you are wondering why I have brought you down here,” Mya casually said after a considerably long silence.

“I found nothing odd at all,” Jon teased, grinning at her.

“You can put your charming smile away, Jon Snow,” Mya snapped, irritably, and Jon tried not to laugh.

“Seriously now, what’s going on Mya?” Jon asked, as they ate.

“How could you encourage Dany to go on this date?” Mya snapped, almost aggressively.

“I think it could be good for her,” Jon said, though he was not sure he believed his own reasons anymore, but he was not going to tell Mya that, “Besides one date, does not mean that she is dating the guy. I just wanted her to let herself have some fun,” Jon looked at Mya who now had her arms crossed over chest, glaring at him once more,  “How did you know that I encouraged her to go on the date anyway?”

“Missy told me,” Mya said flatly.

“Missy told you?”

“Yes, and presumably Dany told her,” Mya clarified. Jon sighed, not sure if he was irritated or flattered that the three of them seemed to be discussing him behind closed doors.

“I have never met such an intrusive group of friends,” Jon said giving her an indulgent smile.

“I love Dany,” Mya said.

“So, do I…” Jon stuttered, “I appreciate her friendship very much.”

“The two of you are both smart and thoughtful people.”

“Thank you…”

“I’m not finished,” Mya snapped.

“Okay.”

“You are both smart and thoughtful people, and yet you both persist in being totally oblivious,” Mya scolded, or at least Jon felt like he was being scolded.

“Oblivious?”

“Yes, or ignorant, I’m not sure which,” Mya said. Jon shifted in his seat, now growing suspicious of what Mya was trying to get at. Mya stared at him, and Jon felt like she could see right through him. “Do you or do you not have feelings for Dany?”

The bluntness of the question took him off guard, “I…” Jon started, trying to gather his thoughts, “It’s not that I don’t have any feelings for Dany…” He tried, “But she’s my friend, and I care about her boys, and I don’t want any of them to get hurt.”

“And you think her, and her boys are more likely to get hurt by you, than by random strangers?” Mya demanded to know. Jon had not thought of it that way.

“Marge is the one who set her up on this date,” Jon deflected.

“Marge thinks she knows what’s best for everyone, and she is so besotted with your cousin right now, I’m afraid she has abandoned most of her common sense,” Mya said, and Jon chuckled, “My point in saying all this is that I think Dany cares about you… more than she has admitted to anyone, including herself.”

Jon shifted in his seat once again, this was not something he wanted to hear from Mya of all people. Mya stared at him unflinchingly.

“I also think that you should do something about it,” she finally said.

“Do you?” Jon retorted irritably.

“I do, and now I’ve said my piece and you won’t hear another word about it from me,” Mya said.

“Really?” Jon did not believe that for a moment.

“Really.”

Jon sighed and raked a hand through his hair, “And what would you have me do? Rush over to the restaurant, interrupt her date, and demand that she gives me a chance instead?” He glared right back at her.

Mya snorted derisively, “How you do it is none of my business.”

Jon had to bite his tongue from telling her that none of it was her business, but he said instead, “This is not a romance novel, Mya.”

“Don’t be condescending, Jon.”

“Will it help you to tell you, that I will think about all you have said?” Jon smiled at her, and she rolled her eyes at him.

“That’s all I ask.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

* * *

 

            Jon opened his apartment door, after texting Sam to see what he was up too. Mya’s words clung to him like burrs, nettling at his skin. Ghost bounding up to him in greeting.

“Hey, boy,” He scratched Ghost behind the ears, and Ghost licked him. Jon collapsed on the couch and caught sight of the picture sitting on their end table of the Stark family. His mother, Uncle Ned, and Aunt Cat… all dead before their time. He wondered how many hopes and dreams had gone with them to the grave. _Gods, how he missed them all_ … it did not seem fair that they should die so young. At least Ned and Cat had had each other… his mother had had only him. He wondered if she had been lonely. Finding no comfort in the photograph, he set it back down on the end table and sighed deeply. Opening his phone, he looked at a picture they had snapped last week on Blackwater Beach. Dany’s eyes were closed and she was laughing in the picture, with her arms around Drogon and Vis. Rhae was on Jon’s back. The picture had been hastily snapped and was not particularly good, and was more candid than poised, but he liked it. Jon had not had very many serious girlfriends in his life, and only a handful of one-off dates. He had been too busy helping Sansa raise Rickon and Bran and Arya over the last few years to take his own future happiness into too much account. Somewhere between losing his mother and raising his cousins, Jon had grown older than his twenty-six years. He had come, perhaps early in life, to the point where he knew what he wanted and no longer bothered with the drama and emotional games of casual dating. He wanted a woman who felt like coming home. Rolling over on the couch to pet Ghost, Jon had the strange thought that he was in fact looking for a wife… not a girlfriend. He snorted with a sort of derisive laughter at his own unusual self-awareness. Jon looked at the picture of him and Dany and the boys. Though not inclined to tell Robb nor Mya, Jon admitted to himself that his feelings for Dany had grown beyond the ordinary friendly variety, and he certainly did not need Mya or Robb’s help in how he dealt with those feelings. Dany should be the first to know, not Robb or Mya or Missy.... Jon’s brooding thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing, supposing it was Sam, he picked it up and looked at the caller I.D. It was Robb, and so he swiftly answered it.

“Hello?”

“Jon,” Robb’s voice sounded a little frantic, “Marge and I are taking Drogon to the emergency room, he started complaining of pains in his stomach, and at first we thought dinner had upset his stomach, but something is not quite right.”

“I’m coming,” Jon leapt off the couch, and grabbed his keys.

“You don’t have to come, we’ve called Dany and she is on her way, and Mya is coming to get the other two…” Robb started, but Jon interrupted him.

“I’m coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Converging at the hospital


	26. At The Hospital (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did not get quite as far along in the story as I wanted, but I'm afraid if I don't post this now it might be another few days or a week until I can post again. My new job has kept me really busy. I fully intend to finish this story though, I have it all mapped out and I'm excited for what I have planned, but I may only be able to give you what little I can when I can, which I am sorry for, hopefully the busy-ness will calm down once I'm a little more settled into the position. 
> 
> Anyway, this is somewhat of a slow chapter, but it is important.

Dany held Drogon’s hand as he whimpered in pain, and she smoothed back some of his sweaty dark hair with her other. _How could she not notice something this significant?_

“It’s alright, sweetling, the doctors are going to take good care of you,” Dany soothed, still not believing she had not noticed her little boy’s illness.

“It’s easy to miss the signs of appendicitis in one so young, even trained professionals miss it sometimes,” The doctor said as if he could read Dany’s mind, “We caught this before the appendix had a chance to rupture which is good.”

Marge gave Dany’s shoulder a squeeze. Dany was angry at herself for being on a date while her little boy needed her.

“Thank you, doctor,” Dany said softly.

“We will get him prepped for surgery, you can stay back here with him until we get him under anesthesia,” The doctor said, and left the room.

“Mya and Missy just arrived to pick up Vis and Rhae,” Marge said as she put her phone away, “I can stay here with Drogon for a moment, if you want to step out and make sure the other two are alright.”

Dany nodded, and leaned over and kissed Drogon’s head.

“I’ll be right back; I’m just going to check on your brothers.”

“My belly hurts, Mommy,” Drogon whimpered. Dany felt tears prick the back of her eyes.

“I know, it will be over soon, I promise,” Dany assured him, and kissed his head once more, “I’ll be right back.”

Marge came to his side and took his hand so Dany could step out.

            Walking as quickly as she could, she made her way to the waiting area. Robb was standing there with Vis, and when she looked to his side there stood Jon with Rhae asleep in his arms.

“Jon,” Dany greeted, partly surprised to see him and partly trying to sound strong.

“How is he?” Jon asked, giving her elbow a squeeze. “It is appendicitis, so they have to operate,” Dany said, “Thankfully it was caught in time, and did not rupture.”

Jon breathed a sigh of relief, “That’s good.”

“Yes,” Dany replied softly and dropped her gaze to the ground, and before she realized it, Jon wrapped his arm around her. He still held Rhae in his other arm, but he pulled her to him and hugged her. Dany had to resist the urge to cling to him. After she pulled away from Jon, their eyes met for a moment before Dany saw Mya and Missy enter the waiting area.

“Dany!” Missy exclaimed as she came running and threw her arms around Dany, and for the first time in her life she found her best friend’s hug less comforting than the arms of the man who had just held her. Still, she hugged Missy back tightly.

“Mya and I are going to take Rhae and Vis to your place and put them to bed, and then Mya offered to stay the night with them,” Missy explained, “Then I will go over in the morning and take over.”

“Thank you both,” Dany said, smiling. She then noticed a young man standing to Missy’s side. Missy grinned.

“Dany this is Grey,” She introduced, and Dany shook the young man’s hand.

“I’m pleased to meet you,” Dany said.

“Missandei spoke highly of you,” Grey said in the Common Tongue though Dany knew from Missy that it was not his first language. Grey’s eyes were serious, but Dany could see genuine caring in them, “I am sorry for your son, if you have need of anything, please tell me.”

“Thank you, Grey,” Dany replied and looked to Missandei, who still wore a sweet smile upon her face as she looked at Grey. Dany turned her attention back to the task at hand, knowing she needed to be back with Drogon once more before they took him back for surgery.

“Vis,” Dany took Vis from Robb and gave him to Mya.

“Is Drogon okay, Mama?”

“Drogon is still hurting right now, sweetling, but the doctors are going to fix him up and make him better,” Dany explained, “But right now, I need you and Rhae to go home and be good for Aunt Missy and Aunt Mya.”

“I will, Mama,” Vis promised, and Dany smiled at the little boy.

“That’s a good boy,” She said, then turned to Rhae who had started to wake in Jon’s arms, and reached for him, “Come on Rhae, Aunt Missy and Aunt Mya are going to take you home and put you to bed.”

Rhae recoiled from her, vigorously shaking his head, as he clung to Jon’s neck.

“Rhae…” Dany sighed, trying to be patient.

“I don’t wanna go home, Mama,” Rhae said, “I want to see Drogon.”

“You will see him tomorrow, when he’s feeling better,” Dany explained as she once again tried to take him from Jon, but the boy still resisted.

“Rhae, we have to help your Mama right now,” Jon said calmly but firmly, “And the best way to help her is if you go on home with Mya and Missy.”

Rhae’s little head lifted from Jon’s shoulder and they looked at each other.

“But Drogon?” Rhae repeated. Jon smiled at her son.

“Drogon, is going to be just fine,” Jon assured him.

“Are you coming to my house?” Rhae asked.

“No,” Jon said, “I’m going to stay here and take care of your Mama, so she can take care of Drogon.”

Rhae’s little eyes filled with sleepy tears, as he hugged Jon again.

“I will you see tomorrow Rhae,” Jon assured him, and smiled at Dany. Dany managed to extricate her sleepy little boy from Jon’s arms and give him to Missy. She kissed the top of his blonde curls.

“Be good, sweetlings, and listen to your Aunt Mya and Aunt Missy,” Dany said, “They are in charge.”

“Yes, Mama,” Rhae and Vis said in unison. After hugging and thanking Missy and Mya once more, Dany watched as they disappeared out the waiting room doors.

“I need to get back there before they take Drogon back for surgery,” Dany said to the two men standing there, “You three don’t have to wait here, it’s going to be a long night,” she told them, feeling guilty that they had been at the hospital so long already. Dany was used to managing on her own, with a bit of help from the girls, and did not want them to feel obligated to stay. Both Robb and Jon exchanged looks, before turning back to Dany.

“We’re going to stay,” said Robb.

“We are not going to leave you here alone,” Jon said.

“Really,” Dany tried to assure them, feeling tears prick the back of her eyes again, “I’ll be fine.”

Jon sat down in a waiting room chair, and Robb followed suit. Dany only nodded and turned and went back to be with Drogon.

* * *

 

            Dany woke with Drogon snuggled up against her in his hospital bed. The sun had not come up yet, but Dany gently extracted herself from the bed. Drogon had rested well for a few hours while the anesthesia wore off, but then he had been restless. Dany had not gotten much sleep. It had been well after midnight, when the doctor had finally come and got Dany to inform her that they had taken Drogon to recovery and would be getting him into a room. The hour had been so late that Dany bid Jon and Marge and Robb goodnight, promising to call them with updates. Jon had been quiet most of the night, though he posted himself like a sentry at her side in the waiting room. Daario had been gracious as she rushed out of the restaurant last night to the hospital, it would not have mattered to Dany if he had not been, but she appreciated it just the same. A man who led his life the way Daario did, would never understand the way she had to lead her life, and that was alright. She had not, however, expected all her friends to descend upon the hospital so swiftly, and not for the first time did she wonder if that was what it felt like to have a family. The unkindness of her own relatives often made her surprised to find kindness elsewhere. Dany stretched, and was pleased to find Drogon still sleeping soundly. Seizing the opportunity to step out of the room, Dany told the nurse she would be right back. She needed a cup of coffee and she needed to call Mya to make sure her other two sons were alright. Dany walked down the hall, feeling a twinge of anxiety about leaving Drogon alone in the room, and so she endeavored to hurry. She was stopped short, however, when she passed the waiting room on the way to the elevators. Jon Snow sat there, with his head leaning back against the wall, and his eyes closed, and he was still in the clothes he had been wearing last night. _He had not gone home after she told him goodnight._ Feeling an overwhelming rush of emotions sweep over her, Dany fought back tears once again, and managed to stay them. His eyes fluttered open and locked with hers and for a moment they just looked at each other. Then he smiled at her, and she found herself smiling too. Jon stood and came over to her.

“What do you need?” He asked, his eyes still so sleepy. Dany touched his arm, unable to stop herself.

“I was getting a cup of coffee and going to call Mya,” Dany said simply.

“I can get you coffee,” Jon said.

“No, Jon, I’m fine, I need to stretch my legs,” she assured him and brought her eyes to look into his once again, “But could you… could you maybe sit with Drogon until I come back up?”

“Yes.”

* * *

 

            When Dany returned to Drogon’s room, she found Jon sitting beside Drogon’s bed holding his hand. Drogon was asleep.

“He woke up for a moment while you were gone, and got nervous,” Jon explained, still holding Drogon’s hand. Dany gave Jon the coffee she had purchased for him.

“Thank you,” He said with a smile. Dany sat down at the foot of Drogon’s bed, facing Jon before looking down at Drogon sleeping. “You look tired.”

Dany chuckled, “You’re not supposed to say things like that to a lady, Jon.”

Jon laughed softly, “No, I suppose not, but I don’t reckon you slept well.”

“I didn’t,” Dany confessed, “Nor can I imagine did you.”

“No, not particularly,” He agreed, and they smiled at each other. These smiles were different than the ones they had shared before, Dany thought. Finding herself oddly blushing under his gaze, she looked back down at Drogon who was sleeping, and snoring softly. He looked so little and pale.

“So…” Jon started, and Dany looked at him to find him grinning at her oddly, “Was Daario everything Marge crack him up to be?”

Giggling, Dany looked away again, “He was very amusing.”

Jon was silent for a moment, but then to her surprise, he asked, “Are you going to see him again?”

Feeling her cheeks heat, she glanced at him, “No, I don’t imagine so,” She said with intent, “I much prefer the quiet, brooding types.”

Their eyes met once more.

“If you want to go home and check on the other two, and change into clean clothes, I can stay with Drogon,” Jon offered, changing the subject.

“Jon, you don’t have too…”

“I know I don’t have too,” Jon interrupted her, “I want too.”

“You’ve been here all night too,” Dany tried once more.

“I can go home and change and sleep later,” Jon assured her, “Go while he’s still asleep,” Jon took her hand with his free one, “I’m not going anywhere.” For a moment more, Dany and Jon just looked at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Drogon goes home to recover, and Jon asks Dany a very specific question. 
> 
> On a side note: This chapter is loosely based on a story my mom told me about how she knew she first loved my Dad.


	27. Significant Thoughts, Significant Questions (Jon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading and for your encouraging comments! They keep me motivated to keep writing. 
> 
> We've reached about a third of the way through the story, and this chapter sets up some very significant events coming in the next chapter! I hope everyone enjoys!

“In coming!” Jon called out, as he carried Drogon gently through the front door of Dany’s apartment. Drogon was still a little groggy and had not protested as Jon picked him up at the hospital and carried him to the car and then once again to the apartment. Dany held Drogon’s hand.

“Mommy!” cried Vis in excitement.

“Mama!” echoed Rhae and the two little boys ran wildly around the room.

“Boys, no running in the house!” Dany said, trying to calm them, but smiling.

“Drogon is home!” Vis clapped his hands, and Rhae laughed uproariously, as if the two boys had had too much sugar.

“Alright, make way,” Jon laughed as he carefully lay Drogon on the sofa and Missy brought a blanket over to them. Dany tucked it around Drogon, and then caught Vis and Rhae by the hands, and tugged them toward her. Jon grinned as he watched Dany kneel in front of her two wild, and healthy little boys.

“Vis, Rhae,” She said calmly, “I know you are excited to have your brother home, but we have to be very gentle with him.”

“Is Drogon’s belly still hurting?” Vis asked.

“Yes.”

“I thought the doctor was supposed to fix him?” Rhae asked incredulously and crossed his arms over his chest. Jon had to bite back a laugh.

“The doctor did fix him,” Dany explained, “But sometimes it takes time for people to recover.”

“What’s recover?” Vis asked.

“To get better,” Dany responded.

“If the doctor couldn’t fix him, why did he have to go and spend the night?” Rhae questioned, tapping his foot on the floor. Jon did laugh at that, unable to help himself.

“The doctor did fix him…” Dany sighed and stood and looked at Jon, shrugging.

“One way or the other we are happy Drogon is home, right?” Missy asked laughing.

“Yes!” Rhae and Vis said in unison and started running around in circles again.

“How much sugar did you give them?” Dany asked. Missy smiled her secretive smile and continued into the kitchen.

“I’ve got supper ready,” Missy said, “You are staying to eat right, Jon?”

Dany looked at Jon with a sweet smile that rendered him unable to refuse.

“Yes, I can stay,” Jon grinned. Dany took Vis and Rhae by the hand and led them down the hall, and Jon followed Missy into the kitchen, and quietly helped her set the table.

“Dany appreciated you staying at the hospital,” Missy said, demurely, “I wanted you to know just in case she did not say.”

Jon cleared his throat not sure what to say in response.

“She does not always say what she feels,” Missy explained. Both Robb’s and Mya’s voices haunted Jon haunted in that moment.

Jon nodded. Missy brought the casserole she had baked to the kitchen table.

“As I’m sure you know, I’ve known Dany for a very long time,” Missy said, “I met her right after the boys were born.”

“I had heard something like that,” Jon said casually.

“I want her to be happy,” Missy said in that sweet, secretive tone of hers, that always meant more than what she was saying. Jon raked a hand through his hair.

“I want her to be happy too,” Jon said.

“Good,” Missy said simply, as she turned back toward the stove, and Jon had the odd feeling that he had just been threatened. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck as he watched Missy bustle around the kitchen.

            The two little boys came scrambling and giggling into the kitchen and nearly leapt into their chairs, before sitting placidly as Jon knew Dany had often admonished them to behave at the table. He glanced into the living room and saw Dany leaning over Drogon on the couch, checking to make sure he was settled before coming into the kitchen herself and sitting down. Just as she sat, Missy put the last dish on the table.

“Is everyone settled?” Missy smiled at the four them who were already seated.

“Yes, Missy,” Dany said happily to her friend, “Everything looks lovely, and you’ve done quite enough, now sit down.”

Missy looked at Dany, “Oh, I can’t stay for dinner, Grey and I are going out later tonight.”

“You can’t stay?” Dany asked, surprise evident in her voice.

“No, no, but you all enjoy,” Missy smiled that secretive smile once more, hugged Dany and disappeared out the front door. Dany and Jon’s eyes met across the table, and Jon smiled at her. Though he loved Missy, he was not overly sorry that it was just him, Dany and the boys.

* * *

 

            “The rate of violent crime and gang related activity in East Gate has doubled over the course of the last year,” Sam said casually as he read the paper aloud, oblivious to Jon fidgeting at his desk. Jon glanced up at his friend trying not to be annoyed. The only thing Jon wanted to do was go be with Dany and the boys. Before leaving her apartment last night, Jon had assured her that he would stop by this afternoon after work to see if she needed anything. She had protested much like he thought she would, but he was going to stop by anyway, and the last thing he wanted to do right now was discuss the rate of violent crime in East Gate.

“Are you listening, Jon?” Sam asked with a chuckle.

“East Gate has always been quite violent from my understanding,” Jon sighed, as he graded another test that made him want to cringe. He was not entirely sure he was doing any good here. How could he convince students to love history and education, when many of them did not even know where their next meal was coming from or if their parents were coming home that night?

“But its even more so now,” Sam said, closing the newspaper.

“Many people in this section of the city are in desperate circumstances,” Jon replied, as he looked at the clock.

“The secretary told me that Mormont was stirring the school board up talking about these types of problems that our students face on a daily basis,” Sam said.

“You need to stop gossiping with the school secretary, Sam,” Jon responded, rubbing his tired eyes. He still had not quite caught up on his rest from staying the night in the hospital waiting room over the weekend.

“It’s not gossip,” Sam grumbled, “She said it’s the reason they’ve gotten ridden of him.”

That caught Jon’s attention, “Gotten rid of him? Do you mean they’ve actually fired him?”

“Yes, didn’t you notice at all that he was not here today?” Sam asked. Jon had not noticed; his mind had been too preoccupied with Dany and then with the poor test scores before him. Olly had failed once again to Jon’s seemingly endless dismay.

“I hadn’t,” Jon confessed, feeling sorry that he had not been able to at least tell the Old Bear goodbye. Jeor Mormont was a good man and an honest man who did not deserve how the city officials had treated him.

“You should apply for the job, Jon,” Sam stated firmly. Jon sighed; Sam was determined that he should be the next principal, but Jon did not know if he would make a good leader, and he did not believe his inexperience would help a school with as many problems as East Gate High.

“I’ll think on it, Sam,” Jon grumbled, “But for right now, I have papers to finish grading so that I can leave for the day.”

* * *

 

            By the time Jon left the school, it was nearly five o’clock, and so he texted Dany to see if she wanted him to bring dinner, since he would be stopping to pick himself up some food. He arrived at her door, and noted how ominously quiet everything seemed to be, and knocked. The door was opened a moment later by Dany, whose beautiful hair was completely loose and hanging down her back, and she put a finger to her lips to make sure he kept quiet. Taking him by the arm, Dany pulled him inside, making him smile.

“They are all asleep,” She whispered with a relief that was almost comical, as she directed him to follow her into the kitchen. Jon sat down the bag containing dinner on the kitchen counter and looked down at Dany. His hands seemed to move on their own as he reached out and touched the ends of one tendril of her hair.

“Your hair looks pretty,” He said casually, and Dany actually blushed. Retracted his wayward hand, Jon turned back to the food.

“Brought dinner,” He said, unnecessarily, before asking, “How’s Drogon?”

“He’s feeling much better today and was very happy he did not have to go to school,” Dany said as she began to help Jon lay out the food. Jon smiled, and could not help but sneak glances at her as they set the table.

“How was work?” Dany asked, suddenly. Jon gave her a quick update on his students, on Olly who seemed determined to fail despite being smart and Jon’s encouragements, and then told her about Mormont being fired.

“I did not even realize that he had already been fired,” Jon said.

“That’s too bad,” Dany said, “I’ve never met Mormont, but Tyrion spoke so highly of him, I know he advocated for him to be kept as principal.”

“I don’t know that the school board can do better than Mormont, they don’t know what they’ve just lost,” Jon said, feeling somewhat bitter toward the whole corrupt governing system of King’s Landing.

“Do they have his replacement yet?” Dany asked.

“No,” Jon sighed as he poured juice into sippy cups for the little boys, “My friend Sam, the librarian, thinks I need to apply for the position.”

Dany looked at him and smiled, “You should.”

Jon chuckled as he sat down at the table, “There are plenty far more experienced teachers than me, who could fill Mormont’s shoes.”

“But do they have your heart?” Dany asked, her voice quiet but sincere as she looked at him. He felt like her eyes were boring into him, as she sat down beside him.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Jon said simply.

“You should not sell yourself short, Jon,” Dany said with resolve, “Just because you are young does not mean you do not have what it takes to be a great leader,” She smiled at him, “You are smart, and you listen to wise council, but most of all you love your students, I think you have what it takes to be an excellent principal.”

Their eyes met, and they considered each other for a moment. Jon felt warmth and affection wash over him for this woman. Boldly, he reached over and took her hand, toying with her soft fingers.

“So, you think I should apply?” He asked.

“I do,” Dany smiled at him then, “I think you are more than what they could ever ask for.”

Jon and Dany stared at each other, and Jon could almost hear his heart beating as he looked into her bright violet eyes. He wondered if he was imagining the mirrored affection in them. _I think she likes you more than she lets on_ , Robb had said a few weeks ago, and hadn’t Jon liked her more than he had let on? Should he tell her? Did she want him too? Gathering his courage, Jon opened his mouth…

“Mama!” Vis came toddling into the kitchen, clutching his blanket. The moment was gone, but as Rhae appeared behind Vis, Jon was struck with how very serious his next statement would have been. Still hunched over from his surgery, Drogon hobbled into the kitchen, eyeing Jon with suspicion. He offered Drogon a smile that was not returned, as Rhae climbed sleepily into Jon’s lap. For the second time in a row, Jon sat to down to dinner with Dany and her three little boys, and helped them fill their plates, laughing at their funny little remarks and their sweet, sleepy faces. They almost felt like a family. Jon loved Dany’s three little boys, and he was not afraid of the responsibilities that that entailed. He knew, however, that before any declarations could be made, he and Dany needed to have a long talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Jon and Dany have a talk


	28. The Talk, pt 1 (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've been so busy, I promised that I would give you what I could when I could, and so here is part 1 of THE TALK. I ran out of time, and I did not make it quite through the talk, so this chapter leaves off on a bit of a cliff hanger, but I wanted to go ahead and post it since it may be a couple of days before I can write some more. 
> 
> I am very eager to get these two kids together and we've arrived. Thank you so much for sticking with me, and this excruciatingly slow burn, but we are finally at a major turning point in the story!

“I don’t know what he was going to say,” Dany admitted, more brokenly than she would have liked, “The boys interrupted before he could finish.”

Missy merely smiled as the two women lay on Dany’s big bed staring up at the ceiling on Thursday night long after family dinner. Dany was relating to Missy Jon’s actions of only a few days prior in her kitchen, when they had been interrupted by the boys. Jon had been over to her house every day since, but the conversation had never been continued.

“He was holding my hand,” Dany confessed, feeling silly that her hand in his had felt so comforting.

“Jon cares about you Dany,” Missy said.

“Just because he cares about me does not mean that he wants to be the father of my children,” Dany said, defensively. It was important to her that she hear from Jon’s own mouth that he wanted to be invested in her children’s lives. He had already proved it so many times over, but being invested in them as her friend, and being invested in them as a father figure… or as a father was entirely different. Did Jon want that kind of responsibility in his life? Dating her would be more complicated than dating other girls, it always would be, and she needed to know that he was prepared for that… that he wanted that. Moreover, did she want to invite him to be a part of her life as more than a friend? She enjoyed and valued his friendship, but if they took the step that Missy was hinting at, they would not be able to take it back.

“I know you care about him,” Missy said, “I see it in your eyes, and hear it in your voice, I’ve never seen you this way about anyone.”

Dany sighed, “I do care about him… more than I’d care to admit at the moment, but…”

“No buts…” Missy scolded, “Don’t over complicate something that doesn’t have to be complicated.”

Dany chuckled, “We are discussing this as if he has already asked me out.”

“You could always ask him out,” Missy suggested with a sly smile.

“I suppose I could, but…” Dany grinned at her friend, “But I need to hear it from his own mouth. Asking him to date me is bigger than just asking him to date me…”

Missy laughed, “You make you and your boys sound so intimidating.”

Dany laughed with her, “Well, there are four of us and only one of him.”

Missy shook her head with amusement, “I think he’s up for the challenge.”  

“Maybe, but still I need to hear that from him,” Dany said, before turning her face to look at Missandei, “And what about you and Grey? You haven’t said much about him.”

Missy smiled her usual discreet smile that held a thousand words, “Grey is very kind.”

Dany giggled, “It’s going well then?”

“Quite well,” Missy replied, “He wants to go with me to Naath over Christmas and meet my family.”

“So very serious then?” Dany chuckled, not sure how she felt about Marge and Missy both being stolen away by handsome strangers, not that Robb was a stranger any longer, but he was stealing Marge away just the same.

“Quite serious,” Missy said, making Dany laugh.

“You are being so vague,” Dany scolded playfully, as she pulled the blankets up around her shoulder, and Missy turned onto her side so that they were facing each other, “I’m going to pull a Marge here, and ask for details.”

“Details?” Missy asked with an innocent grin.

“Yes, yes what happened with your date the other night?” Dany urged.

“Many things…” Missy said, looking back up at the ceiling.  

“Many things?” Dany retorted laughing.

“Yes,” Missy had always been one for discretion.

“Are the two of you…?” Dany started to ask.

Missy gnawed her lower lip and smiled, “Yes.”

“That’s very scandalous of you,” Dany teased her friend, but she was happy for her… truly. If anyone in this shit world deserved to be happy, it was Missandei. She was the most selfless and loving friend Dany had ever known. _What would she do without her?_

“I’m not running off to marry him just yet, just so you know,” Missandei assured her as if she could read Dany’s mind.  

“I’ll miss you terribly when you do,” Dany said with a sigh.

Missy smiled at her, “It doesn’t matter how far away life takes us from each other, I think our hearts will always be twins.”

Dany chuckled and agreed, “Twin hearts.”

After Missy had left, and Dany had checked on the boys once more, she settled herself back in her room and curled up beneath the blankets on the bed that was truly too big for her small person. Somehow listening to Missy talk, or rather not talk, about Grey made Dany feel terribly alone. She had not been with a man since her husband five and a half years ago. The idea of letting someone back in her bed was almost as intimidating as inviting someone to share her life again. It had been so long since she had allowed herself to be intimate with anyone, not only physically, but also emotionally. In order to make it through raising her three little boys alone, she had built walls around her heart to keep it from breaking again, and forced herself to be strong, to be independent. She wondered, though, if she was brave enough, strong enough, to truly open her heart and her life again. _Could Jon be the one to break those walls?_

* * *

 

Drogon had stayed home all week, recovering from his surgery, but it was Friday now and he was starting to get restless as his energy was returning. Once they had picked up the other two from school, eaten dinner, and bathed, she got the boys settled into a quiet playtime before bed, while she went to clean up the kitchen. Dany checked her phone. There were no messages. She had half expected Jon to call or text her this afternoon, as he had done every day when he had gotten off work this week. He had not today, and she was disappointed, though she knew she had no right to be. Jon did not belong to her, though she heard this nagging voice in her head that said she wanted him too.

“Mama?” Vis interrupted her thoughts as she scrubbed dishes.

“Yes, Vis?” Dany asked, looking down at her son who had a very concerned look on his face.

“Drogon said that the doctors took something out of him,” Vis looked near tears. Dany knelt in front of him.

“The doctors took out his appendix, because his appendix was hurting him,” Dany tried to explain.

“But they had to cut him open?” Vis asked, tears welling in his eyes. Dany sighed.

“Drogon!” Dany called, and the little boy appeared in the kitchen a moment later with Rhae trailing behind him. Drogon did not have his shirt on. “Where is your shirt?”

“I took it off,” Drogon said.

“Why?” Dany asked, though she knew why. Yesterday and today, Drogon had developed a curious fascination with the little scar on his abdomen that still had its stitches.

“I was showing Vis and Rhae where the doctors had to cut me!” Drogon said proudly.

“Drogon what did I tell you about keeping your stitches clean and covered?” Dany asked him.

“I think his scar is cool, Mama, its like he went to battle,” Rhae said, “Now he really looks like a Dothraki screamer!”

Vis started to cry, “I don’t want to go to the doctor ever again!”

“Vis, if the doctor did not take out Drogon’s appendix he would have only gotten sicker,” Dany patted his back trying to sooth him.

“I want to keep my appendix,” Vis cried.

“Vis, not everyone’s appendix has to get taken out,” Dany explained, “I still have my appendix, and so does Rhae. Drogon’s appendix was sick.”

“What if my appendix gets sick?” Vis whimpered.

“Sweetling, we will cross that bridge if that day comes,” Dany sighed, rubbing her eyes.

“Why do we have to cross a bridge?” Rhae asked with a scrunched-up nose.

“Right now, your appendix is perfectly healthy, Vis,” Dany tried again, ignoring Rhae’s questioning glare.

“But how do you know?” Vis asked.

“Yeah, Mama, you are not a doctor,” Rhae said with so much logic, Dany had to refrain from rolling her eyes.

“Does your belly hurt Vis?” Dany asked, trying to think of a way to soothe his fears.

“Sometimes it does,” Vis said, with his lower lip quivering. Dany bit back a laugh.

“Well, I think your appendix is just fine and happy where its at,” Dany explained, “You went to the doctor just a couple weeks ago, and he did not say anything was wrong with your appendix.”

“But if the doctor does have to take your appendix you can have a battle scar too,” Drogon said excitedly, and Vis started to wail.

“Drogon, go put your shirt on,” Dany ordered, with a groan as she wrapped her arms around Vis who was still crying.

“Yes, Mama,” Drogon grumbled and disappeared. Just as Drogon disappeared down the hall, there was a knock on the door.

“Someone’s knocking, Mama!” Rhae said, curiously.

“I hear that,” Dany chuckled, and walked toward the door. _Who would be coming over this close to the boy’s bedtime?_

            Dany stood and went to the door, with Vis and Rhae trailing behind her. She looked out the peep hole. It was Jon.

“Jon,” Dany called out.

“Jon!” Rhae and Vis both exclaimed excitedly.

“Dany?” Jon said, amusement obvious in his voice on the other side of the door. Dany quickly unlocked the door and let him inside. He was holding a covered mixing bowl.

“Jon!” Rhae and Vis both hugged Jon’s legs. He ruffled both their hairs in turn, before leaning over and kissing Dany’s cheek. Dany liked it when he did that, though she was not going to admit it. Drogon appeared a moment later, with a shirt on this time, but also wearing a grumpy look on his face.

“Have you come to play with us?” Vis asked, though his little cheeks were still tear streaked.

“Well…” Jon started and looked at Dany and grinned.

“Boys, it’s time for bed,” Dany gently pulled both Vis and Rhae from clinging to Jon’s legs.

“I’m sorry, I should have called,” Jon said, with a surprising blush to his cheeks.

Dany smiled at him, “It’s alright, we don’t mind, but I’m afraid it is the boy’s bedtime.”

“Mama, that’s not fair, Jon just got here,” Rhae complained. Dany gave him a sharp look and he quieted.

“You have seen Jon everyday this week, I think you will be alright if you go to bed tonight,” Dany said firmly.

“But what if I’m not?” Rhae asked, and Dany had to fight a smile when she saw Jon duck his head to hide a laugh.

“Rhae,” Dany said in warning.

“Yes, Mama.”

Dany smiled at him then at Jon, “Maybe Jon can tuck you in, while I finish cleaning the kitchen.”

“Yes, yes, can you Jon?” Rhae asked. Jon’s eyes locked with Dany’s for a moment and he smiled that devastating smile of his, before handing her the bowl that he was carrying.

“Aye, I think I can do that,” He said and took Rhae and Vis by the hand. Drogon followed in silence, and Dany smiled as she watched them disappear down the hall.

* * *

 

            Dany finished washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen and kept inclining her ear trying to hear what was being said in the boys’ bedroom, but the voices were too quiet. She walked down the hall and stood outside the door. It sounded like Jon was telling them a story. Smiling to herself, she went back down to the kitchen, and waited not wanting any of them to know she had been spying. Curiously, she opened the lid to the bowl Jon had brought and noted that it was chocolate mousse. A silent anticipation caused her heart to beat a little faster. _What was he about coming over here announced and with chocolate mousse?_ She quickly replaced the lid on the bowl when she heard Jon’s definitive footsteps coming down the hall. He silently entered the kitchen and looked at Dany and Dany watched as he took a spoon from the drawer where she kept her utensils. Next, he picked up the bowl, and inclined his head beckoning her to follow him. They sat down quietly on the sofa together. Dany drew her knees up beneath her and looked at Jon who was studying her.

“I’m sorry I did not call,” Jon reiterated.

“I don’t mind,” Dany confessed softly.

“Dany…”

“Jon...?” Dany smiled at him encouragingly.

“I came over here to… um… to talk,” Jon stammered, and raked his hand through his hair.

“Alright,” She said, puzzled by his reticence. He smiled, almost boyishly, at her. “Are we going to get to eat that?” Dany playfully pointed to the bowl and Jon laughed.

“Well, Missy did say that chocolate was your weakness.”

Dany chuckled, and started to reach for the bowl. Jon caught her hand and held it, and she looked into his eyes, his dark, sincere eyes.

“After we talk…” Jon said softly.

“Alright,” Dany said, and settled back down on the sofa though Jon kept her hand in his, his thumb brushing over her knuckles. Dany fidgeted and looked at him, “What do you want to talk about?”

“Us,” Jon stated, looking into her eyes.

Dany took a breath, “Us?”

“Yes, us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Talk pt 2


	29. The Talk, Pt 2 (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally here is the rest of last chapter. It is sort of a miracle that I managed to get this out, the last couple of days have been exhausting. I'm not particularly confident with how it turned out, but I hope it is not disappointing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and for your encouraging comments! You keep me motivated!

_Us_ … the word hung heavy in the air between them as Jon and Dany stared at each other. Dany gnawed on her lower lip as Jon’s dark, steady eyes studied her.

“Dany, I would like to take you out on a date,” The words tumbled out of Jon’s mouth so quickly that she almost missed them.

“A date?” Dany reiterated, trying to compose herself as she shifted in her seat.

“Actually, I’d like to take you out on more than one date,” He grinned sweetly at her, “I want to be a part of your life, Dany, and the lives of your children.”

Dany looked at that wayward thread on the back of her sofa to escape the intensity of his gaze.

“You are a part of our lives,” Dany whispered, evasively, trying to gather her thoughts. Granted, she had known this question was not outside the realm of possibility, but still a part of her wanted to hide herself away. Glancing back at the wall, she caught a glimpse of a picture she kept on the wall of her and Drogo’s wedding day. She had kept it there, because she wanted the boys to know that they had had a father. Drogo was beaming at her in the photograph, and Dany felt her stomach twist. She looked back at Jon, whose face had grown concerned, but when he glanced back at the wall to see where her eyes had landed, his face softened. _He understood_ , she realized. Dany could have cried in that moment. Jon squeezed her hand.

“I want to be a part of your lives as more than just your friend,” Jon stated confidently. Dany smiled at him, her desires at war with her past and her hesitations. She shifted in her seat. “I know that could make things between us… and between me and the boys… complicated.”

Dany brought her eyes back to Jon’s. What had Missy said last night? _Don’t over complicate something that doesn’t have to be complicated_ …

“I know we haven’t known each other for a terribly long time…” Jon continued, just as Dany realized she had said hardly anything in response. Dany squeezed his hand in return, and he smiled at her. “I care about you, and value your friendship, and I love your boys.”

 _Jon cares about you_ … Missy had said. Jon squeezed her hand again seeming to try and coax words from her.

“I know it won’t always be easy, but nothing worth doing is…” Jon continued.

 _If you risk nothing, you gain nothing_ … Daario had told her a week ago. Dany took a breath and began to toy with his fingers.

“When I was a little girl, I lived in Braavos in a house with a red door, with a lemon tree growing outside my window,” Dany smiled fondly at one of the only dear memories of her childhood, “In Braavos, they have a saying… Valar Morghulis… all men must die…” Dany looked at him.

Jon smiled kindly.

“I know if we do this it can and will change things for us, and for the boys,” Dany took another breath, “But some people live their whole lives and go to the grave afraid of change, of love, of death, and yet everyone dies just the same… people who risk nothing, gain nothing.”

Jon clasped her fidgeting hand in his, letting her finish.

“I… I trust you, Jon,” She admitted, “And it’s not easy for me to trust…and… and I care about you too…” _so much_ , she wanted to say but was not ready to confess to all of her feelings just yet.

“So, is that a yes to a date?” He asked. Dany still felt a few lingering hesitations. She thought of the three little boys sleeping down the hall, and wondered how changing the dynamics of her and Jon’s relationship could affect them. Further, she thought of what Jon’s dating her meant for him.

“With the boys…” Dany started, not wanting to voice her fears, but knowing she had to say what she needed to say, “I feel like I’m asking a lot of you.”

Jon’s tender gaze never faltered, “You’re not the one asking.”

Dany felt her heart skip.

“We can take things at the pace, you feel is right for the boys,” Jon assured her, “I’m not afraid of the responsibilities of having the boys in my life.”

Dany looked at him then, determining to be brave, to let at least one wall around her heavily guarded heart fall, “Alright,” She whispered.

“Alright?” He repeated.

“Yes,” She giggled.

His brilliant smile lit up his eyes, “Robb and Marge have already agreed to keep the boys whenever you feel ready to go on our first date.”

Dany nodded and gnawed on her lower lip.

Jon’s eyes grew serious once more, “And whenever you think it is time, I want all five of us to go out together,” He said, “I want you to know that I want to be involved, I want to be there not only for you, but also for the boys… if you will let me.” Jon’s eyes studied her face once more.

The sincerity she saw on his face warmed her heart. He already was there for them in so many ways that he did not even realize. In movies and novels confessions of affection were always dramatic and explosive, but as Dany and Jon sat there watching each other, Dany learned that it was not explosive, and instead it was strong… and brave… and gentle. In a world so lacking in gentleness, Dany hoped she had found someone she could trust to be gentle with her heart.

            The air between them had grown heavy, and so Dany looked away from his intense gaze, not sure where to go from here. Her desires and her fears were at war inside her, part of her wanted to throw herself into his arms, and another part of her wanted to hide away. Her eye caught the bowl of chocolate mousse on the coffee table.

“So, if I had turned you down were you going to take that home with you?” Dany teased, indicating the bowl.

Jon chuckled and reached for it, “Well, I would have needed something to console myself with.”

Dany smiled at him, and studied his handsome, dear face, secretly reveling in the somewhat confusing fact that she was now allowed to do so. Jon spooned out a mouthful of mousse and offered it to her, but when she reached for it, he got a playful look in his eye and pulled it away. Dany grimaced. _What was he playing at?_ Chuckling, her offered it to her again, but when she reached her hand for it, he pulled it away once more. Never taking her eyes off his, she got on her knees and reached for the spoon. This time, however, when he pulled the spoon away, his hand came to rest upon her waist, drawing her a bit closer to him. He offered her the spoon again, and this time, as she looked into his eyes, she allowed him to put the spoon to her lips. She took a bite. Then he took a bite himself. His hand on her waist was warm and strong. Putting the spoon to the side, Jon leaned slowly into her, the hand on her waist slipping around the small of her back, coaxing her toward him. Her heart was pounding as she rested her palm against his chest. When he leaned his forehead against hers and nuzzled at her cheek with his nose, Dany’s trembling hands made fists in his t-shirt.

“I’m going to kiss you now, if you are alright with that,” He whispered, with a sweet, playfully glint in his eyes. Dany nodded and softly brushed her lips against his, but then his hand came up and cradled the back of her head, deepening the kiss. Dany’s heart was hammering so hard in her chest, she thought this kiss might end her. It had been so long since she had been kissed at all, but she wondered if she had ever been kissed like this. The hands she had clutching tightly, nervously, to the front of his shirt trembled. She felt like she was melting into him, as their tongues touched, and lips coaxed. When he started to pull away, her lips chased his, making him smile. He was panting. Jon’s hands covered hers which were still shakily, clutching his shirt.

“I should go,” He whispered, his voice deep and husky. Dany could only nod, feeling like she may have been rendered speechless. Jon kissed her forehead, and it was just as intimate as the kiss they had just shared, though Dany did not now how.

“I’ll call you in the morning,” He promised, with another kiss to her cheek.

“Alright,” Dany whispered, and then smiled, “I’m keeping the mousse though, just so you know,” She teased trying to gain some semblance of control of racing heart, and jumbled thoughts.

Jon chuckled, “I expected nothing else.”

Giving her hand one more squeeze, Jon stood, and Dany watched as he disappeared out of her front door. She did not trust her legs to stand.

            Dany was not by nature a giddy person, but she felt giddy butterflies in her stomach mixed in with her raw nerves. Dany knew that they still had a lot to talk about and sort through… but she and Jon were going on a date… or several dates. Jon kissed her. She still felt a bit weak at the knees. Pulling a blanket over her legs, Dany bit her lip and smiled to herself. For a moment she glanced back at the picture of her and Drogo on the wall and felt a twinge of sadness tugging at her heart. _She could move on, couldn’t she?_

“If I look back, I am lost…” Dany whispered into the empty room, “If I look back, I am lost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been planning that chocolate mouse/first kiss bit since nearly the beginning, and I'm so happy we have finally arrived at this point in the story.


	30. One Week Later (Jon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and for your encouraging comments! I'm super excited about seeing this story finished, and I appreciate you being patient with me, as I get the characters to where they need to be! 
> 
> This is a little chapter, but I wanted to switch POVs for the next one. I'm working as hard as I can to get the next one out tomorrow or Monday.

Jon fidgeted in his desk as he tried not to watch the minutes tick on the clock at the back of his classroom. Grading papers had seemed rather arduous today, especially after a rather raucous debate had arisen in class among his students about the future of East Gate, and Jon had noted that Olly, who was still doing poorly in the class, had been absent without explanation. Jon was eager to leave this afternoon. He and Dany had not seen each other since he asked her out, but they had spoken on the phone a few times at night after she had put the boys to bed. Dany had wanted Drogon to be fully recovered before she left him with a babysitter so that they could go on a date. Jon had filled his week of waiting with filling out the job application for the principalship of East Gate High and staying late at the school grading mid-terms. Last night he had not left the school until well after dark. Now it was Thursday and they would congregate at Dany’s house for dinner. Robb and Marge, of course, already knew that he and Dany were planning to go out, but Jon did not know if Missy and Mya did, and the boys of course did not. He and Dany had not yet discussed when or how they would tell the boys, only that they would tell them after the first date which was set for this Saturday night.

“Snow!” a sharp voice interrupted his thoughts, and Jon’s head snapped up to see Aliser Thorne standing in his doorway. Thorne was the interim principle, whom everyone believed would get the job. Jon did not have great confidence that he would stand a chance against someone with the length of teaching experience Thorne had, but Jon was satisfied that he had at least turned in his application.

“Yes?” Jon responded, trying not to sound annoyed. Ned Stark had taught them all growing up to respect authority even when said authority was unlikable, unless they were asked to do something irresponsible, immoral, or illegal. Jon had always tried to live his life by his Uncle Ned’s example.

“The dwarf is here to see you,” Thorne hissed, irritably.

“Me?” Jon repeated. _Why would Tyrion Lannister be here to see him?_

“Yes you, there is no one else in this classroom is there?” Thorne snapped, irritability. Tyrion strode in a moment later, giving Thorne a mocking smile as he left them.

“He’s a pleasant fellow,” Tyrion chuckled as he sat down in one of the student desks in Jon’s classroom.

“Aye,” Jon shook Tyrion’s hand with a smile. He had not in interacted with the dwarf much, but Dany spoke so highly of him Jon found himself wanting to know him better.

“So, just so you are aware I am part of the hiring committee for the new principal here,” Tyrion said.

Jon was taken by surprise, “How did that come to be?”

“I’m on the school board.”

“Ah,” Jon had not realized Tyrion was on the school board, though with Tyrion’s grand plans for East Gate, he supposed it made sense.

“Thorne is a known advocate for shutting this school down, and merging it with Visenya High, thinks he can get a better paying gig on the West side, no doubt,” Tyrion’s tone was bitter, “So my question to you is… where do you stand on keeping the school open?”

Jon shifted in his seat, “Is this an interview?”

“Merely a query,” Tyrion said, smiling. The dwarf always smiled as if he knew a secret no one else knew.

Jon took a breath, “I think this school is vital for the well being of the children in this community,” He said firmly, “Its not a perfect school by any means, but for some of our students it is the only education they will receive, and for others it provides the only meal they may eat in day.”

Tyrion nodded, “And you think you have solutions?”

Jon sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, “I don’t know if I have solutions, I don’t know that there is a good solution, all I know is that if the school district merges this school with Visenya High, we are going to experience a significant drop out rate among students from East Gate because many of them do not have the means or the will to travel that far for their education.”

“And you think you can educate and change this neighborhood?” Tyrion questioned.

“All we can do is try,” Jon confessed, for in truth he had no easy answer. These were difficult questions that minds smarter than his had been wrestling with for years.

Tyrion smiled, “Aye, all we can do is try.”

 

* * *

 

            Jon glanced at Dany from across the table and could not help but smile to himself, as he touched her foot with his, making her mouth twitch in her own smile. They were sitting around Dany’s dining room table with Mya, Missandei, Robb and Marge, and the little boys while Robb told some story about work. Jon and Dany continued to make eyes at each other while playing footsies under the table. They had not announced their planned date yet, but Jon imagined that everyone sitting at that table already knew, except the boys of course. Robb and Marge already did, and neither of those two were any good at keeping secrets. No one made comment, however, and so Dany and Jon continued with their secret smiles, pretending like they were in a world all their own.

“Stop Drogon!” Rhae suddenly snapped from his seat beside Jon.

“I’m not doing anything!” Drogon hissed in return, from his seat beside Dany.  

“Boys, what is going on?” Dany interjected.

“Drogon touched my foot with his!” Rhae said angrily.

“Did not!” Drogon retorted. Jon could not hold back a hearty laugh when Dany’s face turned red, as they both mutually realized that Dany had touched Rhae’s foot instead of Jon’s. Marge looked between Jon and Dany with an irritatingly, knowing grin. Robb chuckled.

“Anyway,” Robb continued, “Marge and I are going to Wintertown for Christmas.”

“Oooo that should be fun,” Mya said, “I wish I could go, it’s been years since I’ve seen Sansa.”

“You can come with if you like,” Robb invited, good naturedly, as he always was.

Mya wrinkled her nose, “I have to go back to the Vale, my mother would kill me if I did not come home for Christmas two years in a row.”

Jon glanced at Dany, who was no longer looking at him, though he still felt her now motionless foot against his. He wondered what Dany and the boys did for Christmas. Perhaps they spent it with Missandei, since Missandei’s family was on the other side of the world in Naath. Jon knew that Dany had living relatives, but he also knew that they were estranged. As friends, he would have happily and easily invited her and the boys to Wintertown with them for Christmas, but now he wondered if he was overstepping himself, when their newly budding relationship had barely begun. He did not want to scare her off. Christmas, too, was a difficult season for the Starks, or rather who remained of the Starks, and Jon was not sure what he would be inviting Dany and the boys too. Especially with Robb coming home for Christmas for the first time since Ned and Cat died.

“I’m afraid I’m not going to be here for Christmas either, I’m going to be going home to Naath,” Missandei said quietly, and Jon saw her and Dany glance at each other for moment, seeming to communicate without speaking, “It’s been so long since I’ve been home, and I am planning to take Grey to meet my mother and brothers.”

Jon studied Dany’s features and tried to discern her thoughts, but she revealed nothing, only picking up a napkin to wipe Drogon’s face.

“Where are we going for Christmas Mama?” Vis asked suddenly. Dany chuckled, nonchalantly, and ruffled his hair.

“We are having Christmas right here like we always do Vis.”

“Can we go to Naath with Aunt Missy?” asked Drogon, who seemed intrigued by going on a trip.

“No,” Dany laughed.

“We have never been to Naath,” Rhae informed Jon, making him smile.

“We have been to Vaes Dothrak,” said Drogon firmly.

“I don’t remember that,” Vis’ quizzical face set all the adults to giggling.

“That’s because you were still in my tummy,” Dany said with a sweet smile that Jon had grown fond of over the course of their friendship. He allowed himself a moment to savor the fact that those smiles could mean even more to him now.

“Our Daddy is from Vaes Dothrak,” Drogon continued, and Dany glanced at Jon. Jon noted sadly, that she looked almost embarrassed at the mention of her late husband. He did not want her to feel that way. He did not want her thinking that their dating meant he expected her to forget her past, as if her late husband never existed. Jon smiled at her, hoping it was reassuring.

“Is Naath close to Vaes Dothrak, Aunt Missy?” Vis asked.

“No, they are quite far from each other,” Missy smiled at the little boy.

“Are we going to Vaes Dothrak for Christmas?” Vis asked Dany.

“No, sweetling, we are having Christmas here,” Dany reiterated. Jon allowed his foot that had been resting against hers, to gently trail up her calf, and her eyes met his.

* * *

 

            “Jon aren’t you coming?” asked Robb in a teasing tone as he and Marge and the other two girls got their coats on and prepared to leave that night. Dany was walking everyone to the door.

“I’ll be along,” said Jon and Robb only sniggered, making Jon roll his eyes. Missandei and Mya exchanged meaningful looks at his declaration, making Jon feel like he was a mere pawn in some grand conspiracy. He smiled, _perhaps he was?_ When Dany ushered them all out, and shut the door, she turned back and faced Jon leaning against the door. Jon reached for her hand and to his great pleasure she grasped his and allowed him to tug her toward the sofa. They sat down and smiled at each other.

“So Saturday…” He began.

“Saturday…” She repeated, biting her lip.

“Robb and Marge are going to take the boys and we will go out,” Jon brushed his thumb across her knuckles. Jon did not want her to be nervous, he wanted her to feel comfortable and safe going out with him. He was not sure how to ask what he wanted to ask, and so all he could say was, “Are you concerned?”

Dany looked at him then, and that sweet smile returned to her face, “Concerned?”

“Concerned? Nervous? Anything?” Jon prompted, still stroking the back of her hand.

She took a breath, “I’m happy,” She grinned and then blushed slightly, “And a little nervous.”

Jon chuckled, “So am I.”

“Good,” Dany said teasingly, and Jon laughed.

“Thanks.”

“I don’t want to be the only one who’s nervous,” Dany giggled, and seemed to draw closer, albeit hesitantly. The fact that she would hesitate broke him a little, he knew it had been a long time since her husband, but had she experienced any form of love and affection since her husband passed? Jon tugged her toward him.

“Come here,” He said, and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her. Dany wrapped her own arms around his torso and laid her head against his chest. She sighed, contentedly. “Comfortable?” Jon asked with a grin.

“Yes,” She chuckled, and Jon kissed the top of her head, “Wish you had brought more of that mousse.”

Jon laughed, “You ate that whole bowl already?”

Dany gave his side a playful pinch, before tilting her head back to look at him, “I had help.”

“Ah, the little dragons found the treasure then?” Jon asked, with a grin.

“I’m afraid so,” Dany was still looking at him, “They have no self-control.”

Jon laughed again and loved that they could laugh together. It had been a long time since he had been in a relationship, but one of the main problems of his last relationship had been their lack of joy in each other. Jon enjoyed Dany, he always had since the first time he met her. Jon brushed a loose strand of hair out of Dany’s face, and her eyes slid closed for a moment, as if relishing the contact. Dany’s hand drifted into his hair and to his surprise, she slowly drew his mouth down to hers. Feeling like a starved man, Jon threaded his fingers into her hair and kissed her… and kissed her… until she sighed happily, and then he kissed her again. His arm around her waist held her close, while their lips and tongues pressed, and pecked, and explored. Dany moaned into his mouth, and the sound nearly undid Jon, as he ghosted his hand dangerously close to her breast. They both were startled, however, when a voice suddenly interrupted them.

“What are you doing?”

Both Dany and Jon jumped into sitting positions on the sofa, to face Rhae, with sleepy eyes and tousled hair, studying them inquisitively, and a deep frown furrowing his brow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Dany and Jon tell the boys about their upcoming date, and Dany prepares for her date with Jon (Dany POV)


	31. Fears to Face (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and for your encouraging comments! This chapter picks up immediately where the last one left off, and I hope everyone enjoys!

“What are you doing?” The sound of Rhae’s voice caused Dany to jerk away so fiercely from Jon’s embrace that she may have gotten whiplash.

“Rhae!” His name left her mouth much harsher than she meant, but her sweet little boy had startled her.

“I’m sorry, Mommy,” His little lip quivered, and Dany felt ashamed of herself. She reached for Rhae and he came immediately into her lap, but he gave Jon a sidelong look that she could not decipher.

“It’s okay, baby, I’m sorry I should not have shouted,” She kissed his forehead, but he was still looking oddly at Jon, “What do you need, sweetling?”

“I got up to go to the bathroom and heard voices and wanted to see,” Rhae said.

“Well, it was just me and Jon,” Dany said cheerfully, and Jon smiled at her. Dany knew if things progressed between her and Jon, they were going to have to be more discreet.

“Why were you kissing?” Rhae asked, as he buried his face against her shoulder. Dany had hoped to have a date or two before they broached this subject with the boys, as she knew it was going to complicate things and possibly confuse them. The way Rhae was watching Jon as if he were a stranger was evidence that things may be infinitely more complicated than they had first imagined. Dany looked at the time, she did not want to have this discussion with the boys tonight, and she certainly did not want to wake them up and have it, but she was afraid if they did not have this talk than Rhae would be telling Drogon and Vis in the morning before she could. Dany was not sure how to answer Rhae’s query, and she looked pleadingly at Jon, though she knew the words had to come from her.

“Come on, little man, lets get you back to bed, and we all can have a talk,” Dany said, lifting him in her arms and standing up.

“Is Jon coming?” Rhae asked her, still giving Jon that strange look as he laid his little head on her shoulder. Jon looked concerned, and so Dany reached for his hand.

“Yes, Jon is coming too, is that alright?” Dany asked with a smile, and Rhae nodded his head, though he kept his head tucked beneath her chin. Dany carried Rhae and clung tight to Jon’s hand as she walked them down the hall to the boys’ room. As they entered the room, Dany heard Vis giggling.

“Mama and Jon are here,” He said, and she supposed Drogon was awake too. It appeared that she would not have to wake them after all. Dany turned on their lamp.

“It’s too bright, Mama!” Vis groaned and pulled the blanket over his head.

“It’s just a light,” said Drogon, grumpily from his bed on the far side of the room. Dany lay Rhae back in his bed, and he burrowed himself under the covers. All three of the boys were looking at her and Jon, and Jon gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Do you want me to stay or go?” he asked with that kind smile of his. She considered for a moment asking him to leave, but if she were truly planning to invite him to be a part of their lives she decided he needed to be there.

“I want you to stay.”

Jon nodded, and sat down at the foot of Rhae’s bed. Rhae gave Jon a shy smile, and Jon smiled reassuringly in return and patted the little boy’s foot.

“Boys,” Dany began, clearing her throat, feeling a flutter of nerves in her stomach, “Jon and I have something to tell you.” She sat down beside Jon and took his hand. The boys’ curiosity had been piqued, and their little faces were full of expectation.

“Jon and I…” Dany searched for the right words. They were five years old… she was afraid they would not truly understand what was going on no matter what she told them. “Jon and I are going to start going on dates.”

“Dates?” Vis wrinkled his little nose in question.

“Like Aunt Margey and Robb?” Drogon scowled.

“Yes, like Aunt Margey and Robb,” Dany confirmed.

“Is that why you two were kissing?” Rhae’s little face broke into a teasing but disgusted grin.

“Yuck,” Vis exclaimed with a hearty giggle, that drew a laugh from Jon. Drogon was ominously quiet.

“Why do you kiss?” Rhae asked, which set Vis to laughing. Dany sighed and rolled her eyes at their sleepy, silliness, and felt her cheeks heat being completely at a loss at what to tell them.

“Sometimes grown ups who like each other and go on dates kiss,” Jon explained, with a chuckle.

“But why?” Rhae pressed. Smiling, Jon looked at Dany.

“Rhae, I think that’s enough kissing questions for now,” Dany sighed.

“Where do you go on dates?” Vis questioned, “Will Aunt Margey and Robb be there?”

Dany stood and got Vis tucked back under his blankets, “Robb and Aunt Margey are going to babysit you while Jon and I go on a date.”

“Why is it called babysitting?” Vis asked, with another boisterous giggle. Dany rubbed her eyes.

“Robb and Margey are going to watch and play with you while Jon and I go on a date,” Dany amended. Drogon was still quiet, which deeply concerned Dany.

“Can Ghost come?” asked Rhae.

“Yes, Ghost can come if Robb and Margey don’t mind,” said Jon. Rhae got up and threw his arms around Jon’s neck and hugged him. Dany and Jon’s eyes met, and the genuine affection she saw in them melted her heart. After Drogo had died, Dany had resigned within herself that she would likely be alone for the rest of her life. She never imagined meeting someone like Jon, who had room enough in his heart for her children.

* * *

 

            Dany scrubbed aggressively at her countertops on Friday night after hanging up the phone with Jon. Friday had passed in a blur, and by the time she had tucked the boys into bed, she had not had time to ponder her upcoming date tomorrow, until Jon had called her and told her that he would pick her up at her apartment at six, and then they could take the boys to Marge and Robb together. She appreciated the way he had seen to her childcare needs for this first date and thought maybe she could have loved him for his thoughtfulness. She scrubbed at some dried jelly on the countertop from breakfast. Should Jon become a permanent part of her life, she would not be alone on Friday nights scrubbing crusty jelly from a countertop. The thought was both warming and terrifying. Her mind was racing with the reality that she was going on a date tomorrow with Jon Snow… her friend. It was irrational, she knew, but Dany was suddenly struck by a sort of panic, it had been so long since she had shared her life, her heart, and her body with anyone so intimately. Remembering the sure hold of his arm around her as he kissed her last night, Dany acknowledged that it had been years since anyone had touched her so intimately, and years since she had wanted anyone’s touch like she had wanted Jon’s last night. Nerves, though, were starting to get the better of her. She was not some blushing maiden, but five years was a long time, and part of her wondered if she even remembered how. Dany grabbed her phone and dialed Missy’s number and hoped she was not out on a date with Grey.

“Hello Dany,” Missandei’s kind voice greeted.

“I’m not on birth control!” Dany blurted out.

“What?” Missy was genuinely confused, and Dany did not blame her. She probably sounded a little bit mad.

“I’m going out on a date tomorrow with Jon.”

“I know,” Missy said in her same sweet calm.

“Do you know how long it’s been since I…”

“Yes, I know,” Missy chuckled, “Dany, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, Jon is not that kind of man, and I think you know that.”

“I know,” Dany said quickly, thinking of Jon’s kindness and patience, “Its not only that… its just, he’s my friend… a very dear friend and I don’t want to ruin anything… what if we ruin everything by going out tomorrow?”

Missandei laughed, sweetly, “Are the boys asleep?”

“Yes?”

“Stop cleaning your kitchen and working yourself into a frenzy over nothing,” Missandei playfully scolded. Missy knew her so well. 

“I’m not working myself into a frenzy,” Dany sulked.

“Dany…”

“Well, if you had had three children, birth control would be foremost on your mind before getting into a relationship,” Dany chuckled, starting to calm.

“Are you planning to fall into bed with Jon tomorrow night?” Missandei asked.

“Well, no…” Dany’s voice trailed off, “Not after the first date…”

Missandei laughed at that, “Well, I’ll take it as a good sign that you are considering it at all… I’ve never heard you talk about someone like this.”

Dany smiled to herself, she had not been interested in a someone like this since Drogo and even when she and Drogo had first dated, she had been so young it had been different. She was older now, wiser, with significantly more responsibilities and cares. Inviting someone into her life felt different now, perhaps even sweeter, but significantly more intimidating. She had much more to trust Jon with, than she ever did with Drogo.

“Dany…” Missandei’s voice softened after a long pause, “Are you afraid its going to go wrong? Or are you afraid its going to go right?”

Dany looked down at the floor, “Both I guess…” she whispered.

“Well then, whichever way it goes, it seems you will have to face one fear or another,” Missandei said, and Dany could hear the kind, patient smile in her friend’s voice.

“Yes, you are right,” Dany said, and threw the cloth she had been using to scrub the counters into the sink with a sigh.

“It’s going to be alright, Dany.”

 

* * *

 

            Saturday evening, Dany set the boys in front of the dragon movie, while she showered and began to get ready for her date. Marge had lent her a lovely red dress, that complimented her fair complexion stunningly. Standing in front of the mirror, Dany debated on how to wear her hair. She always wore it in a braid, as it was so long and often in her way, but she wondered if tonight she should wear it loose. _Would Jon have a preference?_ Dany did not know, and so she continued her internal debate as she finished getting ready and went to check on the boys.

“Where are you going, Mama?” Vis asked, and Dany chuckled.

“Jon and I are going on a date, remember?”

“You look pretty, Mama,” Rhae said as he came climbed into her lap. Drogon seemed distinctly put out that she was leaving.

“Can’t we go with you, Mama?” Drogon asked. Dany smiled and smoothed some of his unruly dark hair back.

“Tonight, it’s just going to be Jon and me, but next time all five of us can go out and do something fun, alright?” Dany said. Drogon nodded. “Do you boys have any questions for me, before Jon gets here?” She did not think they really understood what dating meant or why she was going out with Jon without them, but she wanted them to know they could ask her things.

“Why are there no dragons in the zoo?” asked Vis, curiously.  

“That is not the kind of question, I meant Vis,” Dany laughed.

“Can Jon take us to the zoo?” Rhae asked.

“I think we might be able to arrange that,” Dany smiled and hugged the little boys.

“My friend, Sarah, at school said that when her Mama went on dates, that she got a new dad,” Rhae said, taking her by surprise, “Is Jon going to be our new Dad?”

Dany flushed, trying to choose her words carefully. She did not want to tell him yes, and disappoint him if things did not work out, but she did not want to tell him no, and confuse him in the event that they did.

“Jon is still our friend right now, alright?” Dany said.

“Because we had a Dad?” Drogon asked. Dany sighed; she knew it was going to be hard on Drogon. He had always been fascinated by stories of their father, and where their father came from and of the three, he seemed to be the only one for whom the abstract idea of their father had seemed to take tangible form in his mind. Reaching for the picture she kept of Drogo in their living room, she held it between the four of them so they could see it.

“This was your Dad, and even though he loved us, he died a long time ago,” She explained, as she had before, “But just because he was your Dad, does not mean that we cannot love Jon, or that Jon cannot love us.”

“I love Jon,” Rhae declared, making Dany smile.

“I know you do,” Dany said and kissed his forehead. Drogon crossed his arms over his chest and watched her thoughtfully.

“I like Ghost,” said Vis, drawing a laugh from Dany. Their moment was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Jon was early.

“Jon!” Rhae exclaimed, bounding toward the door. She supposed she would be wearing her hair down then, as she did not want to make Jon wait for her. Dany got up and went to the doorway, and the three little boys crowded around her legs. She opened the door to see Jon standing there smiling at them with a small bundle of blue, winter roses in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Jon and Dany go on a real date


	32. Different Roads (Jon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so sorry for how long it is taking me to get updates out these days, I have been crazy busy. And I am also sorry for how short this update is, but I figured I would go ahead and post it, so that you would have something to read while I try to get the next one out before the end of the weekend. 
> 
> This chapter picks up from Jon's POV, the morning before their date. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me!

“What about this one? Sam asked Jon, as he pointed to a rather ostentatious bouquet of flowers while they were out together on Saturday. Jon grimaced. He was neither an expert on flowers nor Dany’s tastes, but the large bouquet did not seem to suit her.

“Does Gilly like flowers?” Jon asked, now second-guessing his whole flower bringing decision, “Is bringing flowers to a woman outdated?”

“That’s like saying romance is outdated,” Sam huffed, which made Jon laugh. In spite of being the awkward, stuttering man that he was Sam was a hopeless romantic, perhaps even more so than Gilly, and they were mad for each other.

“When do Gilly and I get to meet Dany?” Sam asked.

“We have not even had our first date yet,” Jon chuckled.

“Well, of course I did not mean we need to meet her today,” Sam replied as if this were obvious, “Are you nervous?”

“A bit,” Jon confessed, “It’s been awhile since I’ve been on a proper date…”

“It’s nice though that you were friends first,” Sam said pleasantly as he touched a thorn stemmed flower and started to bleed.

“Yes, she is a dear friend,” Jon said smiling, “That does put a little more pressure on us to get this right though.”

“Well, that and the children,” Sam said logically.

“Yes,” Jon agreed. Having the little boys in the picture made every step he and Dany took much more serious as they were not affecting their own lives alone.  

“I felt the same way when I started dating Gilly,” Sam explained, “But it can be done. You will make an excellent father, I think.”

Jon laughed, “Thanks Sam, but I don’t think Dany is quite ready to marry me yet, I should probably at least take her to dinner first.”

Sam picked up another bouquet of flowers and Jon shook his head. Just as Sam went to put it back, however, Jon’s eyes were drawn to a delicate bundle of blue winter roses, like the kind they grew in the green house at Winterfell.

“Those,” Jon said swiftly, reaching for the flowers.

“Winter roses,” Sam said.

“We grow these at Winterfell.”

“That’s dreadfully romantic,” Sam chuckled, and Jon had to laugh, “Well it is like giving her a piece of your home,” Sam explained.

Jon had not thought of it that way, but he liked it.

* * *

 

            Jon looked in the rearview mirror at the little boys in his care. Drogon was looking out the car window and Vis and Rhae were playing together in their car seats. Jon smiled fondly but was also struck with the gravity of what he and Dany were about to do. He glanced over at Dany in the passenger seat. Her hands were fidgeting in her lap and so he reached for one and held it. She looked at him and smiled. Jon gave her a smile in return. He had never dated a woman with children before, but he remembered his own mother’s worries and he remembered his own concerns about dating when he had been co-guardian of his young cousins. Holding Dany’s hand seemed to calm her. Jon had never been truly in love before, and he was not sure he could call what they had love yet, but he adored her fierce love for her children, her hunger for knowledge, her endurance, and the bravery she was exhibiting in placing her trust in him.

“Where are you taking Mama?” Vis asked suddenly.

Jon chuckled, “It’s a surprise for her, Vis.”

“You are taking her to the zoo, aren’t you?” Rhae asked, obviously disgruntled by this assumption. Dany laughed then, though she remained silent.

“No.”

“Where are you taking her then?” Rhae asked, the confusion on his face making Jon join in Dany’s laughter.

“Why can’t Mama stay with us?” Drogon piped in, and the laughter quieted. Jon was not sure yet how Dany wanted him to answer such inquiries and so he looked to her.

“Drogon,” Dany started, patiently as she turned and looked at her son, “Jon and I are going to take all of you with us next time.”

Drogon nearly scowled.

Jon knew that if this were going to work, he needed to reach Drogon somehow. Vis and Rhae seemed eager to accept him, even if they did not really know what that meant, but Drogon was still wary. Jon understood… he really did. He had felt much the same about his own mother when he had been a little boy. Jon had noted, whether Dany intended too or not, that she often put more responsibility on Drogon than on Vis and Rhae, most likely because he often seemed older than the other two. Jon also suspected, though he had not said anything to Dany, that this sense of responsibility that Drogon seemed to carry might be one of the reasons he was acting up in school. Jon hoped, for Drogon at least, that his presence in their lives would allow Drogon to be a little boy again.

            When they arrived at Marge’s house to drop the boys off, Drogon was being especially clingy. He held tightly to Dany, as the other two went to wrestle on the floor with Ghost and Robb.

“Drogon, go play,” Dany tried to urge him, but his little face turned sulky and he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Come on, Drogon,” Robb encouraged the little boy. Drogon took a few steps forward and sat down on the couch. Dany’s eyes followed him in concern.

“He will be fine, Dany,” Marge gave her elbow a squeeze then looked at Jon with a saucy grin, “You two go have fun, take as long as you want, and if you need all night, that’s okay.”

“Marge!” Dany scolded, her cheeks turning a slight pink. Jon chuckled, and only shook his head at Marge’s brashness.

“Mama!” Vis called.

“Yes?” Dany turned her attention back to getting the boys settled.

“Drogon’s being grouchy,” Vis informed her, with his own grumpy little scowl.

“Drogon, stop being grouchy, I expect you three to be on good behavior for Marge and Robb,” Dany said sternly as she smoothed some hair back from Vis’ face.

“Yes, Mama,” they said in unison, though Jon saw Drogon’s bottom lip starting to quiver like he might cry. Jon watched the struggle on Dany’s face, as she knew she needed to put her foot down and yet did not want to leave her child crying as she went on a date. Jon took her hand and smiled at her reassuringly.

“Drogon, you have stayed with Margey and Robb before and did just fine, I will be back soon,” Dany said, firmly, pressing a kiss to the tops of each of their heads.

“I heard Aunt Margey say all night!” Drogon snapped. Marge cringed and mouthed the word _sorry_ to her. Dany then looked to him; her eyes almost embarrassed.

“It’s alright,” Jon tried to reassure her. Jon knew it was not like Drogon to be so clingy and wondered if the little boy could somehow sense a difference in this date and the last date his mother went on.

“Go Dany,” Marge said urging them out the door, “We all will be alright.”

Dany nodded and allowed Jon to lead her by the handout the front door, and to the car.

            She was quiet in the car.

“Dany, if you really don’t feel comfortable leaving them, we can go back…” Jon started to say, unsure how to interpret her silence.

“No,” She replied swiftly. Jon reigned in a smile, happy to know that she was not having second thoughts. “The boys will be alright, I don’t like leaving them crying with a babysitter, but they will be alright, Marge and Robb know what they are doing.”

Jon took her hand in his, as he steered the car toward their destination. Keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the road, Jon gave her hand a squeeze.

“Is something wrong?” He asked.

“No, I’m just…” Dany’s voice trailed off, “I’m just nervous.”

Jon squeezed her hand once more, and smiled, “It’s just me, Dany.”

* * *

 

            Jon pulled up to the tiny restaurant he had discovered in East Gate that served Braavosi food. She had told him once that she grew up in Braavos, and the food reminded her of her home there.

“Aren’t we going to stay?” Dany grinned at Jon picked up the food he had ordered in advance. He had wanted to cook for her but had decided to save the possibility of disaster for a later date.

“No, I have other plans,” Jon smirked, proudly, and enjoyed the feel of Dany’s little hand in his. He drove them out toward the beach. Jon had found this particular place on one of his Saturday morning beach outings with Ghost and he wanted to share it with Dany. It was the ruins of an ancient colosseum crowning a hill above the ocean. They would be able to watch the sun dip beneath the horizon from here.

“What is this place?” Dany asked as he led her by the hand.

“It is one of the lesser known marvels of King’s Landing,” Jon grinned, and found the place he had picked out for their meal. The still standing stone awning possessed a perfect view of the interior of the ruined colosseum on one side and a view of the sea on the other.

“They called this place the Dragon Pit,” Jon explained, “The legends say that the Targaryen’s built it to house their dragons.”

“I thought you did not believe in dragons and legends?” Dany chuckled.

Jon smiled at her as he set down their food and began to arrange it the way he had envisioned, “I don’t, but the Targaryens were a real dynasty and I think its pretty fascinating that your family name has perpetuated over thousands of years.”

Dany smiled and looked away from him and back out at the view.

“It’s one of the things I admire about you,” Jon continued, sincerely, “Your endurance.”

“I kind of had to endure, didn’t I?” Dany asked. She looked at him then, shifting almost uncomfortably and Jon hoped he was not overstepping.

“Perhaps,” Jon took her hand, “But you did it with a strength and grace that I think is uncommon.”

She tucked some hair behind her ear, and smiled, “You probably would not be saying that if you had known me right after the boys were born.”

“Well, everyone has rocky beginnings,” Jon laughed, and served her a plate of food. Dany took the plate and began to eat.

“I was a mess back then,” She confessed, “I came to King’s Landing not long after Drogo died, because after he died Vaes Dothrak became so empty, neither Drogo nor I had any family there. My doctor had been adamantly opposed to my traveling, as I was seven months pregnant at the time, but I came anyway.”

“Was your family here?” Jon asked.

“My brother was, but I’ve only spoken to him maybe twice in the five years I’ve been here,” Dany explained.

“You were alone?” Jon could not help but ask as he imagined what her life must have been like five years ago.

“Yes, I was alone when I had the boys,” Dany explained, “I had not been here long enough to know many people and I had no communication with my relatives.”

Jon felt his heartbreaking for her.

“The day the boys were born was both the best and most terrifying day of my life,” Dany went on, “I delivered Drogon normally, but the other two did not want to come out, so I had to have an emergency c-section.”

Jon took her hand.

“I love my children,” Dany sighed, “And I don’t regret a moment with them, but that day…” She took a breath again, and Jon squeezed her hand; _no woman should have to be alone at such a time_ , he thought sadly, even his own mother, who had been a single mother, had had the Starks around her to love and support her. Jon wished he could have known Dany then. He wished he could have been there when the boys were born, but, alas, that was not the way the world worked but luckily, _different roads could lead to the same castle_. He was here now, and that was all he could offer her.

“Missandei was a labor and delivery nurse at the time,” Dany explained.

“I did not know that,” Jon said surprised, and now her closeness with Missandei seemed to become even more clear. Jon had known that Missandei was a case worker at the hospital but had never made the connection that at one-point Missy had been a labor and delivery nurse.

“She was with me when the boys were born, and then we discovered a few weeks later that she actually lived down the road from me,” Dany said with a smile, “It’s like we were meant to be friends, and meant to take care of each other, and then through her I met Mya and Marge, whom she had gone to college with and I guess…” She grinned at him then, “I guess the rest is history.”

“Aye, the rest is history,” Jon squeezed her hand once more and she smiled.

“I like the way you say _Aye_ ,” She giggled.

Jon laughed, “I suppose I sound very northern to your sweet southern ears.”

“Aye,” Dany teased, “But I like it.”

Jon looked into her eyes, “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Some more of the date (Maybe Dany POV?)


	33. Affection (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also not a very long chapter, I'm not sure how if it turned out quite right, but I hope everyone enjoys!

“I like the way you say Aye,” Dany giggled, partly because it was true. She liked the way his mouth moved and the way he sounded when he said the word, however she was also deflecting from the very serious topic of the day her children were born. _If I look back I am lost_.

Jon laughed, “I suppose I sound very northern to your sweet southern ears.”

“Aye,” Dany teased him, “But I like it.”

Jon’s eyes on her were dark and affection, “Good,” He said making her shiver. Dany found her mind wondering what it would have been like if Jon had been there the day the boys were born and felt almost immediately guilty. In a kinder world, Drogo would have been there for her and the boys, would have held her hand as she labored, and held his sons when they were born, but sadly the world was cruel and Dany had been alone… she had been alone for such a long time. When she had met Drogo, she had thought she would never be alone again, but he was taken from her barely two years later. Dany looked up at Jon. _Would he be a fleeting happiness as well?_

“You look very serious over there,” Jon said with an easy smile, “Should I be concerned?”

Dany reached out and took his hand. He had strong hands, and she liked them very much. Dany toyed with his fingers.

“Thank you for bringing me here,” She leaned over, hoping he would meet her halfway, and she was not disappointed. One of his hands threaded into her hair, drawing her toward him and he kissed her. Dany caressed his bearded cheek and smiled as he drew back and rested his forehead against hers for a moment.

“I’m glad you came,” He chuckled. Dany closed her eyes for a moment, relishing his tenderness. It had been so long since anyone had shown her such tenderness.

“Just so you know, I’m fairly certain we were the objects of some grand secret conspiracy,” Dany laughed.

“I don’t know if it was all that secretive,” Jon chuckled, “Mya pretty much flat out told me that I needed to ask you out.”

Dany playfully rolled her eyes, “They are incorrigible.”

“I didn’t mind, I think it was the kick in the pants I needed,” Jon said, giving her hand a squeeze, “I think was a little blind before.”

“Because of the kids?” Dany asked looking away for moment, hoping her insecurities did not show through her voice too much.

“No,” Jon said emphatically, “I meant what I said last week, Dany, I love the boys and I’m not afraid of that responsibility.”

Dany smiled, “Why then?”

“You were my friend,” Jon said, “And I know it may sound cheesy to some people, but I take friendship very seriously, I respected you and wanted you to be happy,” He chuckled then, “I just did not realize I could be a part of making you happy I guess.”

Dany smiled at the quiet confidence and sincerity of his words.

“Are you happy?” Jon asked, his beautiful grey eyes hopeful.

“Yes,” Dany touched his cheek again, “I’m happy.”

“And what about you? Did it take you a long time to realize we might be able to make each other happy?” Jon asked. Dany studied his face. She was not sure she was ready to admit how long she had been in denial of her feelings for him. Dany thought back to the night she had met him, when she had opened the door to the girls’ apartment to find Jon asleep on the couch with her children piled atop him watching that damned dragon movie for the third time. _Perhaps she loved him then?_

“I…” Dany started, “I… I think I’ve known for a long time.” The boldness of her confession took her off guard and she hoped she had not overplayed her hand. Jon, however, took the admission in stride, not looking one bit surprised or put out by her feelings.

“Did you now?” Jon chuckled, scooting a little closer to her.

“Yes,” Dany whispered.

“And just how long?”

_Did she tell him?_

“A while,” Dany grinned saucily, and scooted a smidge away.

“Alright then, keep your secrets,” Jon laughed, “Just know that I will get them out of you eventually.”

Dany squeezed his hand, and wanted so badly to bare her heart to him, to tell him that she had known for so long, that she adored his heart for her children, and that she loved how spoke so confidently, as if they were going to be together forever. _Perhaps they would be?_

            Once they had eaten and the sun sank into the ocean, Jon took her by the hand and they hiked by moonlight to the beachfront, where they kissed under the stars just as the waves kissed the sand.

“I love the ocean,” Jon whispered against her hair, as he leaned his head against hers. Dany wrapped her arm around his waist. “I did not get to see the ocean much growing up, Wintertown is right in the middle of the North, and there is no ocean near enough to frequent.”

“I’m sure the North has other charms,” Dany said, half afraid to speak or move for fear the moment would break and she would find herself dreaming once again of the dark young man of whose face was always shifting shadow.

“The North does have its own charms,” Jon agreed.

“Like sturdy and attractive young men?” Dany giggled, and then squealed in surprise as Jon tickled her sides. He laughed heartily, as she scurried away from him and he made chase. Skipping down the waterfront, Dany felt the cold water lapping at her toes. Dany had not felt so very young in such a long time, without worry, without burden. For a moment here on this beach with Jon, she felt like a giddy eighteen-year-old again. When Jon caught up to her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her against him, and kissed her firmly on the mouth. Dany was half-embarrassed by the contented moan that escaped her lips. She felt Jon smile, just before he pulled back, though his arms were still around her waist.

“You have been kissing me quite a lot over the last couple of days,” Dany said with a teasing smirk.

“Well, I did spend most of this week thinking about kissing you,” Jon confessed almost sheepishly.

“That’s not very productive of you, Mr. Snow, especially not of someone who is trying to get promoted,” Dany said, trying to keep her tone serious, though she felt like she was nearly bursting with happiness.

“Perhaps not,” Jon leaned so close to her mouth that she moved to kiss him again, but then he pulled his lips away, “But your sweet mouth is very distracting.”

Dany shivered at his words.

“Are you cold?” He asked seriously, though Dany could tell by the darkening of his eyes that he knew that it was not the cold that so affected her.

            Hand in hand, they walked back up to the ruined Dragon Pit. As they packed up the car, Dany glanced at her phone and saw a text message from Marge.

 _“The boys are asleep. Take your time,”_ it read. Dany gnawed on her lower lip. It was 10 p.m., Jon knew that they told Robb and Marge that they would be back around that time to pick up the boys. Marge, though, was telling them to take their time. For the first time, Dany was not in a hurry for the date to be over.

“Are the boys anxious for you?” Jon asked, noticing her staring at her phone and gnawing her lip no doubt.

“No, Marge says they are asleep,” Dany looked at him, “She said we should take our time, and she will bring them home if they wake up.”

Jon smiled at her.

“Do you…do you want to take our time?” Dany found herself asking, feeling suddenly shy. Jon’s smiled widened.

“Aye, I want to take our time.”

* * *

 

            Dany flipped on the lights when they arrived at her apartment, and Jon followed in behind her. Her heart fluttered rapidly as she tried to figure out why she had invited him back to her house.

“I still can’t believe you did not make more chocolate mousse,” Dany scolded teasingly to hide her nerves.

“I have to keep you coming back for more,” Jon chuckled.

“Do you want some wine or water?” Dany asked.

“Water would be fine,” Jon said, as he rubbed his palms on his pants, and Dany had to wander if he to was nervous. He sat down on the sofa and Dany went to the kitchen to retrieve two glasses of water, and when she returned, she was horrified to find Jon holding the picture of Drogo that she had been showing the boys earlier in the evening. She had forgotten she had left it sitting on the couch. _Shit_ , she cursed at herself and rapidly walked over to him. Handing him the water, she took the photograph, somewhat roughly from his hands, and placed it face down on the end table. He looked concerned as she began to fidget.

“Sorry, the house is still kind of a mess from earlier… and… and…” Dany indicated the picture but was not sure what she was trying to say, “The boys… well, Drogon really…”

Jon took her hand and drew her toward him, “Dany…”

“Yes?” She asked nervously, looking away from him. He tugged her hand gently, urging her to sit next to him. She sat.

“I understand you had a past before knowing me,” Jon said evenly, “And I know the boys did not just magically appear in your life, that they had a father, a father that you loved.”

Dany gnawed on her lip again and looked away from him.

“The only way I could be jealous of that past is if he comes between us up here,” Jon tapped her forehead gently, before tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, “I’m not jealous of a photograph.”

“Thank you,” Dany whispered, and leaned closer to him, wanting him to wrap his arms around her again. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed the air from her lungs. Dany was dazed when he pulled away, she was not ready to go all the way but did not want him to stop. But just as she was about to open her mouth and tell him, her phone buzzed. Marge had said that she would bring the boys home for her if they woke. Apparently, Drogon had woken up crying for her.


	34. Sansa (Jon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is not my greatest chapter. I'm experiencing some serious writers block and I'm trying to write myself out of it and still progress the story, I hope you can bare with me in this process. Thanks so much for reading! I appreciate everyone's enthusiasm for this story!

Drogon was inconsolable when Marge and Robb brought the boys in. Vis was still sleeping, and Robb had him slung like dead weight over one shoulder. Jon smiled as Rhae toddled along beside them, sucking on his thumb and clutching his blanket. His sleepy little eyes not seeming to register what was going on, but he immediately came and crawled into Jon’s lap.

“I want Mama!” Drogon wailed, fat little tears streaking his cheeks.

“Drogon,” Dany said, and Jon could tell she was trying to sound both sympathetic and firm, “I’m right here, you don’t need to yell for me.”

Marge passed Drogon to her, and Drogon clung tightly to Dany’s neck, sniffling and whimpering. Robb and Jon’s eyes met.

“Drogon is being loud,” Rhae groaned as he buried his sleepy little face against Jon’s shoulder. Jon patted his back and waited on a cue from Dany as to how she wanted him to proceed. He could take Vis and Rhae to bed, while she consoled Drogon, or did she want him to be a part of consoling Drogon?

“I’m sorry, Dany, I don’t know what happened, he was doing so well,” Marge said.

“It’s alright,” Dany patted Drogon’s back as the little boy started to settle, “I think we just have some big adjustments to deal with.”

Marge smiled conspiratorially at the two of them, “Good adjustments?”

“Yes, good adjustments,” Dany glanced at Jon, and smiled a sweet smile that melted his heart.

“Dany, do you want me to take Vis and Rhae to bed?” Jon asked, wanting to be useful, knowing that it was long past the boys’ bedtime.

“Yes, Jon thank you,” Dany said softly. Jon put Rhae on the ground, but the little boy clung to his leg, as Jon reached for Vis, whom Robb was still holding.

“I can carry him back,” Robb chuckled, “I’m rather fond of the little guy.”

“Don’t get too fond, mister,” Margey whispered, “We are not having one right out of the gate.”

Robb laughed softly, and leaned over and kissed Marge, before following Jon down the hall to the boys’ bedroom. Vis did not wake up all the while, as Robb tucked him into his little bed, and Jon got Rhae settled. Rhae’s sleepy little eyes were drooping closed but he suddenly patted Jon’s cheek.

“I love you, Jon,” He whispered.

“I love you too, buddy,” Jon smiled, and by the time Jon tucked the blankets around him the little boy had drifted to sleep.

            When they returned to the living room Drogon was asleep in Dany’s arms, obviously having only wanted his mother. Dany standing there cradling him to her and patting his back, did funny things to Jon’s heart.

“The other two are settled,” Jon came up beside her and pressed a kiss into her hair.

“Thank you,” She said softly, “I’ll get this one to bed shortly,” Dany turned to Robb and Marge, “Thank you so much for watching them.”

“Anytime Dany,” Robb chuckled, “Anything to get his brooding arse out of the apartment.”

Dany smiled and leaned back against Jon, as he put his arm around her shoulder.

“Why don’t you and the boys come to Winterfell with us for Christmas?” Robb asked with a smile. Jon froze. Robb had not been home in years and was suddenly inviting Marge and Dany and the boys home with him without having even told Sansa that he himself was coming home. Jon wanted Dany and the boys to be with him for Christmas, but he had not intended to spring the invitation on her on their first date, and certainly not without forewarning Sansa. Dany looked up at Jon with a hesitant look on her face. Jon gave her shoulder a squeeze.

“There’s still time enough to make Christmas plans,” Jon told Robb as he ushered his cousin toward the door.

“That’s definitely no rush, but you are certainly welcome Dany,” Robb continued, obviously.

“Thank you, Robb,” Dany said with her usual grace.

“Goodnight, Robb, goodnight Marge, thanks again,” Jon said and closed the door behind them. He turned back to Dany, who had returned to looking uncertain.

“I’m sorry about that,” Jon raked his hand through his hair, “Robb can be a little presumptive, there is no pressure about Christmas. I would love to be with you and the boys for Christmas, whether it be here or at Winterfell, but I know it’s a little soon to be making those decisions.”

Dany chuckled, “It’s alright, Jon, we can cross that bridge when we get there.”

Jon nodded.

“I’m going to put Drogon to bed, I will be right back,” Dany said. Jon nodded again and sat down on the sofa, watching her retreating form as she walked down the hall.

            Dany returned a few minutes later, and instead of the dress she had been wearing on their date, she was now in what looked like a soft cotton night gown that reached her knees and a pair of socks. She gnawed on her lower lip as she smiled at him. He grinned. The night gown was not lingerie, but she looked radiant and sweet. She came over to him and sat down on the sofa beside him and took his hand.

“Jon,” She started quietly, “I’m not ready to go all the way…”

Jon squeezed her hand, “Dany, there is no pressure for that either…”

She looked at him then, “But I was very much enjoying kissing you before we were interrupted… and I think I would not mind if you touched me.”

Jon smiled and tugged her toward him once more. She felt soft and pliant as she crawled over him, and Jon leaned back on the sofa. Her soft breasts were pressed against his chest, and Jon groaned against her neck as she straddled his lap. He felt her smile against his skin as she planted a kiss against his neck. They were staring at each other as Jon smoothed a hand down her spine, hesitating before he went lower.

“Its alright, Jon,” She whispered, before leaning down and kissing his mouth. Jon’s hand continued downward and gave her bottom a gentle but firm squeeze. She giggled, a delightful sound, against his mouth. They kissed… and kissed some more, and Jon reveled in the feeling of Dany’s hands tangling into his hair. Jon could feel himself getting a little carried away, when he cupped the back of her head and kissed her breathless, while gently holding her bottom against him. His hips gave a little thrust upward, and Dany gasped softly, her head dropping to lay against his shoulder, and her arms wrapped his neck. She was breathing hard. Jon held her and stroked her back. Without saying a word, or lifting her head from his shoulder, Dany took his hand, and brought it up to lay against her heart. Jon could feel the swell of her breast, but also how rapidly her heart was beating against his hand. He smiled, but knew they needed to slow down.

“I should probably go,” He groaned, his body protesting the thought. She nodded but did not immediately release her hold on him. He chuckled and smooth his hands down her back once more. “I like this nightgown; will you wear it for me again sometime?”

He heard her chuckle, before her head finally lifted from his shoulder, “It may as well be a t-shirt.”

Jon grinned at her and tucked some hair behind her ear, which made her blush, “I still like it.”

“Then yes,” She gave his lips a gentle peck, “I’ll wear it again sometime.”

“Next weekend, I want to do something together with all five of us,” Jon said, as he helped steady her as she removed herself from his lap.

“I would like that,” She smiled, “And I think Vis and Rhae will like that very much,” Her eyes met his, with her brow furrowed in concern, “I’m not sure what to do about Drogon.”

Jon sighed, “I think the only thing to do, is to keep showing him that we both love him, and that I’m not here to steal you away from him.”

“You are a very wise man, and I appreciate that,” Dany said with a tender smile.

“Thank you,” He chuckled, and gave her hand a squeeze. He stood up and drew her into his arms for one last embrace, “I’ll call you in the morning, alright?”

“Alright,” She held him a bit tighter for a moment, as if she were afraid he would disappear forever.

* * *

            If looks could kill, Alliser Thorne was surely shooting daggers at Jon as he walked out of his interview for the principalship. Sam poked his head out of the library and waved to Jon. Laughing, Jon trotted over to his friend, choosing to ignore Thorne’s sour looks.

“How’d it go?” Sam asked giddily.

“Very well,” Jon said, casually. He did not want to speak prematurely, but he got the impression that he was one of the more qualified candidates for the position.

“I heard that you were the only candidate to apply, who had a Master’s degree,” Sam said conspiratorially.

Jon chuckled, “I highly doubt that’s true, Sam.”

“Thorne does not have one,” Sam rather haughtily.

Jon just shook his head, “Shouldn’t you be going home to Gilly about now?”

“I’m just closing down,” Sam said.

Jon bid him goodbye and headed out the front doors of the school. When he got into his car, his phone rang. It was Sansa. Thinking it was likely Rickon once more protesting Sansa’s rule, Jon sighed and answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“Jon?” It was Sansa.

“Sans!” Jon greeted happily. He and Sansa kept in contact, but it had been a few weeks since he had heard from her. “How are you?”

“I’m alright,” She said quietly. She most certainly did not sound alright.

“Everything going okay?” He asked.

“Rickon is just being impossible again,” Sansa sniffled.

“Sans, are you crying?”

“No,” She said sharply, though Jon could tell otherwise.

“What is Rickon up to now?” Jon felt irritation building in him. He did not understand why Rickon could not understand that Sansa was doing the best that she could.

“He told me today that I am not his mother,” Sansa nearly whispered.

“Sans…” Jon’s heart broke for her.

“And you know, it’s true, I’m not, its just I get so frustrated sometimes because I don’t know what to do with him, and I try to think of what mom and dad would have done and I feel like I fail so spectacularly every time.”

“You don’t…”

“I know, it just feels that way,” Sansa huffed, “I’m sorry, I know I should not be unloading on you, but I feel like you are the only one who understands… Robb… he doesn’t understand…”

“Have you spoken to Robb recently?” Jon asked tentatively.

“Not recently, he is not very good about picking up my phone calls,” Sansa said, “Why?”

“He is planning on coming home for Christmas,” Jon said as he started up his car to warm up.

“Is he? Well, he’s said that before, only to break Rickon’s heart.”

“He’s bringing his girlfriend with him, he wants everyone to meet her,” Jon explained, and as he looked out his car window, he spotted Olly across the street loitering with a few rough looking adults. Olly had missed class today, supposedly out sick. The boy did not look one bit sick to Jon. He sighed inwardly.

“Is she a nice girl?” Sansa asked, interrupting his stray thoughts. 

“Yes, she’s very nice, a little overbearing sometimes but she has a good heart,” Jon chuckled, “I think you will like her.”

“Well, we’ll see I suppose,” Sansa laughed ruefully, “Any girl you want to bring home is welcome too just so you know.”

Jon chuckled.

“Is there a girl, Jon?” Sansa’s voice turned teasing.

“Well, actually…” Jon started, “I have started seeing someone…”

“Oh, really?” Sansa laughed, “I’m glad.”

“Her name is Dany, she’s actually very good friends with Robb’s girlfriend.”

“You should bring her home with you too.”

“Well, we’ve just started seeing each other, so I don’t want to pressure her,” Jon figured now was as good a time as any to tell Sansa, “She has three children, triplets.”

“Oh.”

Jon could not tell if that was a good _oh_ or a bad _oh_. “I think you will like her too, the two of you are a lot alike, she’s strong and smart and sweet.”

Sansa giggled at the description, “You sound smitten.”

“I might be.”

“That’s good, just as long as you are not trying to be her savior,” Sansa said seriously.

“I’m not,” Jon tried not to take offensive at her bluntness.

“Just checking,” Sansa said kindly, “You are too good at trying to rescue everyone, I just want to make sure you are taking care of yourself too.”

“I am, Sans, I promise,” Jon assured her. They were silent for a few minutes before Jon heard Sansa take a breath on the other end of the phone.

“Jon,” She began.

“Yes, Sans?”

“Robb is never going to move back to Winterfell… is he?”

The resignation in her voice killed him, but no, he doubted very much that Robb was going to move back. _Could he tell her that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Family date, Robb and Marge make an announcement, and Dany and Jon get a little more intimate.


	35. Too Soon? (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm sorry it's been so long. I feel like I've been working on this chapter for a thousand years, and I'm still concerned that it is going to be a little disappointing, as I am really struggling with writers block. I know where this story is going and have it all planned out, but the words are just not coming. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little tidbit. 
> 
> I know I also promised increased "intimacy" but I am afraid I did not quite make it that far along, and I'm not sure if I want the scene to be from Jon's or Dany's POV so I needed to think on it some more.

Dany lay in bed staring at the ceiling and hugging her pillow to her chest. She and Jon were taking the boys to the zoo. He would be there soon. Sometimes she felt like she was dreaming, she had not imagined ever dating again while her boys were so young, but Jon was better than any of her imaginings. He had room enough in his heart for her sons and she could have loved him for that alone. Dragging herself from beneath the warm blankets, Dany planted her feet on the ground and pulled off her pajamas. Grimacing, she touched her softer belly and ran her finger along the scar from her c-section. She did not think Jon was the type to be put off by insignificant mars but still… it had been so very long since anyone had seen her bare, and certainly no man had seen her body since before she birthed her sons. No longer wanting to dwell on such matters, Dany glanced at the time and swiftly threw on her clothes for the day and braided up her hair. Her phone buzzed. It was Jon stating that he would be there soon, and so Dany hurriedly rushed across the hallway to her sons’ bedroom and began to rouse the little boys.

“Get up, my little dragons!” Dany laughed, tickling Rhae’s side, and shaking Vis’ foot. Drogon grumbled sleepily, “We’re going to the zoo!”

Rhae popped out of bed like bread from a toaster, “I’ll get my shoes, Mama!” He exclaimed and immediately bolted for the closet. Dany laughed and caught him, tickling him until he was laughing.

“You have to put on real clothes first,” Dany giggled, “You can’t go to the zoo in your pajamas.”

“Why not?” asked Vis, who had proceeded with pulling several pairs of pants and a few t-shirts out of the drawers.

“Because I said so,” Dany laughed, and put the clothes he had taken out of the drawers back inside.

“The animals don’t care,” Rhae said logically. Drogon only pulled the blankets up above his head. The doorbell rang, and Vis and Rhae bolted, pants-less and shrieking with laughter, down the hallway. Dany laughingly rolled her eyes, before shaking Drogon’s shoulder.

“It’s time to go to the zoo, my little dragon,” Dany said softly.

“I don’t want to be a dragon,” Drogon grumbled.

“How about my sweet little boy than?” Dany suggested with a smile as she pulled the blankets away from his face.

“I’m not sweet,” Drogon replied.

“You are when you want to be,” Dany laughed, and kissed his head.

“I don’t want to be.”

Dany shook her head, “We’re going to have fun at the zoo, Drogon, you love the zoo.”

“Why does Jon get to go?” Drogon asked.

Dany sighed, “Jon’s our friend, and he wants to spend time with us.”

“He’s not my friend,” Drogon said simply and Dany sighed, her heart breaking a little. She did not know how to reach Drogon and had hoped the situation would sort itself out, but it did not seem to be going away.

“Get up, and put your clothes on, I’m going to answer the door,” Dany said, with a sad sigh, before leaving the bedroom.

            When she entered the living room, Vis and Rhae were jumping up and down in front of the door and talking to Jon through the wood.

“Back up, you little wildlings,” Dany laughed and reached for the doorknob.

“I’m not a wildling, I’m a dragon!” Rhae proclaimed and let loose a bloodcurdling, dragon-like screech to prove it.

“Let me open the door,” Dany ruffled his hair, “And please no more screaming.”

“I was roaring,” Rhae clarified, with a disgruntled look on his face.

“Excuse me, no more roaring,” She laughed, and Vis and Rhae crowded around her, and Dany opened the door to reveal Jon looking bright and cheerful. He smiled at her, and then opened his arms to the two little boys at her feet. The boys leapt at him nearly tackling him to the ground. Jon laughed and picked one boy up in each arm, before standing and pressing a kiss to Dany’s forehead.

“Stop kissing our Mama!” Vis giggled, putting his little hands on Jon’s cheeks and pulling his face away from Dany. Jon laughed.

“Mama’s need kisses,” Jon said with a smile, and a twinkle in his eye at Dany. She felt herself blush and was surprised at how young and giddy he could make her feel.

“Yuck,” Rhae made a disgusted face.

“Where’s Drogon?” Jon asked, looking in concern at Dany.

“He’s getting himself out of bed, he is not a morning person,” Dany explained, though she gave Jon a significant look. They had not discussed Drogon in detail, but they both knew he was having the harder time of the three little ones in their care.

“Mama said we can’t go to the zoo in our pajamas,” Rhae explained.

“But the animals won’t know,” said Vis.

Jon chuckled, “I think it’s best we obey Mama, regardless of what the animals think, its much safer that way.”

Both boys tittered with laughter at that and nodded their agreement. Jon put them on the ground.

“Go on now boys, go put some pants and a clean shirt on, and I will come check on you in a minute,” Dany prompted.

“Yes, Mama,” said Rhae, and he and Vis raced down the hall. Dany met Jon’s eyes.

“You are in for quite an adventure today, just so you know,” she chuckled. Jon surprised her by grabbing her hand and pulling her against him. He kissed her firmly on the mouth. Dany felt her heart skip.

“I like a good adventure.”

“Good,” She kissed him again, “I’m going to get the boys ready.”

“I can help,” he said. Dany considered him for a moment before nodding, and together they wrangled the boys into some semblance of order while Vis and Rhae giggled and Drogon grumbled.

* * *

            The primary concern Dany had always had when considering the possibility of dating again, was always that whomever she dated would not be prepared to handle her children. She was not ready to say that she loved Jon, or that she thought she could spend the rest of her life with him, but as he lifted each one of the boys up to the water fountain at the zoo, and held Vis on his shoulders to see the monkeys, managed Rhae permanently attached to his side, and even coaxed a begrudging smile out of Drogon at lunch time, Dany thought perhaps she did love him. They were watching the elephants, and Dany smiled at him, as he glanced at her.

“Alright?” He asked, with a tender smile. She nodded.

“Yes,” She said simply, wanting to tell him but the words seemed stuck in her throat. _It was too soon to say such things…wasn’t it?_

“Mama, can I ride an elephant?” Rhae looked up between them from his place at Jon’s side.

“When you are older, darling,” Dany chuckled.

“But why not now? I’m big,” Rhae said.

“You have to be bigger.”

“How big?”

“As big as Jon,” Dany chuckled, and grabbed Vis, who was beginning to climb on the wooden fence.

“But that would be a hundred years,” Rhae moaned. Jon laughed uproariously, and tickled Rhae’s side, making the boy squeal with laughter.

“How old do you think I am?”

Rhae only laughed, “A hundred!”

“Lower,” Jon chuckled, and ruffled Rhae’s hair.

“Fifty?” Vis asked, abandoning his fence climbing after the second time Dany put him back on the ground. At that moment, she realized Drogon was not standing beside her, and she looked up to see Jon’s face grow serious as he spotted something over her shoulder.

“Drogon, stop!” Jon shouted authoritatively and went running. Dany whipped around to see Drogon on the other side of the fence, precariously close to a deep trench with water at the bottom.

“You are not the boss of me!” Drogon hissed at Jon, just as Jon reached him and lifted the boy, kicking and squirming, from the wrong side of the fence and put him on the right side. Taking Vis and Rhae’s hands, Dany hurried over to them.

“Drogon, you are never ever to wonder off from me!” Dany snapped, “And Jon is our friend, like Margey, and Missy and Mya, you do have to obey him! He’s trying to protect you.”

Drogon crossed his arms over his chest and frowned but said nothing. He looked almost like he might cry, but he did not. Jon met Dany’s eyes, and they seemed to share a mutual sigh, and not for the first time, Dany felt completely out of her depth as a parent.

* * *

            After the zoo and a lively dinner at a pizza parlor, they all retired to Jon’s apartment for a visit with Ghost and a movie. The evening had waned and Vis and Rhae fell asleep, one on each side of Jon and Dany. Unsurprisingly, Rhae had his little head in Jon’s lap. Jon had one of his arms around her, while Drogon clung to her. She met Jon’s eyes and he smiled at her. They felt so painfully like a family, that Dany was half afraid that she was dreaming once again. Leaning over, Jon pressed a kiss against Dany’s hair. Drogon’s head immediately snapped up and the little boy glared at Jon. She did not know what to do about Drogon and was not sure how to soothe his little fears, or what exactly those little fears were.

“Drogon, why don’t you try to fall asleep, like your brothers?” Dany suggested. The hour was getting late, and they would need to be getting the boys back to their beds soon.

“I want to go home,” Drogon whined. She sighed; he had been difficult all day.

“The movie is almost over,” Dany said, and smoothed back some of the little boy’s dark hair.

“Is he coming?” Drogon asked with an accusatory glare at Jon. Dany met Jon’s eyes, both seeming equally unsure how to respond to Drogon’s query.

“Yes, Jon is going to take us home, we rode here with him, remember?” Dany explained and before Drogon could form a response they were interrupted by the sound of keys in the door. The front door opened, and Robb and Marge stumbled inside, full of smiles and giggles. Jon immediately shushed them, pointing to the two sleeping little boys on the sofa.

“Sorry, sorry,” Robb chuckled in something resembling a whisper. Dany took note of a new ring on a very important finger of Marge’s hand. Her heart sank for a moment, as the realization of all the changes that were soon to come dawned on her.

“We have something to tell you both,” Robb said, still in his half-whisper. Dany knew.

“We’re getting married!” Marge exclaimed as softly as she could. Dany glanced at Jon and saw a strange indiscernible expression pass across his face, before he smiled and stood to give both Robb and Marge a hug. Rhae groaned at being removed from Jon’s lap, and started to wake.

“Mama!” He moaned.

“I’m here, sweetling,” Dany reached out and took his hand, still too encumbered by Vis and Drogon to stand and congratulate Robb and Marge herself, “Congratulations!” she offered.

Marge came over to them, and hugged her and Drogon at the same time, “I’m so happy! And you and Mya and Missy will all be my bridesmaids of course!”

Dany was full of sighs today, but she put on a smile for her friend, “I’m so happy for you both, I knew it was coming.”

Jon and Dany exchanged looks just as Rhae let out a grumble.

“I need to get Dany and the kids home,” Jon said softly, obviously noticing that even Rhae was starting to get fussy. Robb and Jon stared at each other for a moment.

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Robb said, “Don’t tell Sansa, though, I want to surprise her.”

Jon nodded, and Dany found the interaction between Jon and his cousin curious. Jon reached to pick up Rhae from the sofa.

“Come on boys,” Jon said, and Dany followed his lead, and gathered their things before taking his hand and following him and the boys out the door.

* * *

            The boys were finally sound asleep and tucked into their beds. Jon and Dany returned to the living room. Jon looked like he had something weighing on his mind.

“Something wrong?” She asked. Jon took her hand.

“Robb…” Jon sighed sinking down onto the sofa.

“Yes?” Dany sat down beside him.

Jon put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, “He makes all these plans for his future, and Marge just goes along with it, meanwhile Robb has four siblings, all in need of him, and he has not even taken them into consideration!”

Dany said nothing, only offering her listening ear.

“Sansa has been tied to Winterfell and Bran and Rickon and Arya since she was eighteen years old,” Jon slammed his hand on the sofa arm, “She has barely had a chance to live, to go to school…” He looked at Dany then, “Gods, to even fall in love.”

Dany took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“I thought my coming here might make him feel some sense of responsibility, thought maybe I had made it too easy for him to run away by my always being there for Sansa,” Jon ran a hand through his hair, “But apparently it is not going to matter what I do, as it is not going to change what he intends to do.”

Dany did not like that he seemed to feel responsible for Robb’s runaway act, “It’s not your fault, Jon, you did what you thought was best for your family, its not your fault that Robb won’t do the same.”

“I want Sansa to have a chance to be young again, and I don’t think she is ever going to be given that chance if she is never allowed to leave Winterfell,” Jon’s eyes were heartbroken, and Dany felt tears sting in her eyes, at his genuine love for his family. Dany sat up on her knees on the sofa and turned to face him, she cupped his cheeks in her hands, and stroked his beard. He turned his face and kissed her palm before looking at her and putting one of his strong hands on her waist.

“You are a good man, Jon Snow, with a good heart,” She smiled at him and he leaned over and kissed her forehead, “Don’t fret anymore over Robb tonight,” Dany chuckled and ran one finger across his forehead, “It will only deepen this worry line.”

He laughed. Dany liked it when he laughed, his whole face seemed to light up when he did. Suddenly, he wrapped both his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, cradling her against his chest. The way he was looking at her, could have taken her breath away. He had one arm around her shoulders, and one hand resting on her ribcage as he leaned down and kissed her gentleyand passionately. Dany reached up and tangled her hand in his soft curls and sighed softly into his mouth.

“May I let your hair down?” he asked in a gruff whisper when they resurfaced from their kiss. Dany bit her lip and nodded. Sitting up she turned her back to him, and almost reverently, he began to unbraid her hair. When it was free, he ran his hand through it before brushing it over her shoulder and kissing her neck just below her hair line.

“You smell good,” He said simply. Dany grinned but did not turn around to face him, a torrent of emotions flooding her. She wanted him to keep kissing her, she wanted his hands on her, she wanted… she was not sure what she wanted, but whatever it was she did not want him to stop. Jon smoothed a hand down her back, before placing another kiss to her neck.

“You alright?” He asked, bring his hand to rest on her shoulder, urging her to turn around and face him. Dany twisted her fingers in the ends of her hair and slowly turned to face him, as she gnawed on her lip.

“I’m alright,” she said softly, before leaning in a kissing him. He brought his hand up and stroked her cheek as he kissed her in return. They pulled back to draw breath, “Thank you… for today.”

“We had fun,” Jon smiled, and pulled her close.

“Yes, and I think the boys had fun,” Dany leaned her head against his shoulder, “I… I like being with you.”

Jon chuckled, and stroked her arm, “I like being with you too.” He kissed the top of her head, and Dany sighed in contentment. Taking a breath, Dany counted to ten. She just wanted to keep him, keep his arms around her. She wanted… her mind drifted to his patience and his kindness with her little boys, the way he cared for them, and for her all day. She wanted… she wanted him to be the father of her children. _Could she tell him that she loved him so soon?_


	36. Yes (Jon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, the muses are starting to speak to me again haha. We getting close to the halfway mark in this story. I go back and forth on how fast Jon and Dany's relationship should progress, but I hope it feels like a natural progression. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, and for your encouraging comments! You keep me motivated!

Jon stared at the office that on Monday would be his. He was still a little dumbstruck that he got the job at all. Thorne had infinitely more teaching experience, but Jon had the education, the support of many of the involved parents, and some experience as a temporary assistant principal at Winterfell Highschool not long before he moved south.

“It was a pretty close split amongst the school board,” Tyrion said grimly, “I just want you to know that, so that you are aware of the situation you are stepping into.”

Jon nodded, “At least the students will have some time before they close the school down.”

“With any luck,” Tyrion chuckled, “Between you being principal, and hopefully my being elected into office, the school will not be closed at all.”

“Its in no one’s interests if they merge this school with Visenya Highschool,” Jon stated firmly.

“I agree, and its my job to make the voting populace see that, and now your job to make sure that education around here keeps going,” Tyrion said, and they shut the door to the principal’s office, as Jon had a class to teach, and Tyrion had campaign appointments, “The road ahead of you will not be easy, but I think you will manage just fine.”

“Thank you, Tyrion,” Jon said sincerely.

Tyrion chuckled, “Oh, don’t think me yet, I’m not entirely sure that I did you a favor.”

Jon smiled and bid the dwarf farewell. When he turned around, he found Mr. Thorne watching them from the doorway to his classroom.

“Congratulations on your new position, Mr. Snow, I hope you are up to the task,” Thorne said, “You have not been here long enough to really know the type of student and parent we deal with here.”

“Thank you, Mr. Thorne, I’m sure you and the other teachers will be ample support,” Jon said simply, and brushed passed the older man, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a class to teach.”

            Jon’s last class of the day was always the most difficult. Comprised mostly of seventeen and eighteen-year-old students, eager to be out of school and not keen on authority, they were a constant trial to Jon. There were three eighteen-year-old girls who sat in the back, who ogled boys, himself included, more than they paid attention to the lecture. There were a group of jocks who cared more about football than they did about history. In the front sat young Beth, whose parents still had not taken her to get her eyes examined, squinting at the board. Then there was Olly, smart, but who never turned in his homework on time, and skipped as many classes as he attended. Jon sighed deeply as he looked at their tired, apathetic faces. They may never remember the dates of the War of the Five Kings, but he would consider himself a success as a teacher if he could at least spark some semblance of curiosity and care within their young minds. Not for the first time since moving south did Jon ask himself if he knew what he was doing.

* * *

            Jon threw his keys on the countertop of his apartment and bent to pet Ghost. He broke up a fight that afternoon in the parking lot at school, between two teenage boys, and neither boy would tell him what started it. Thorne had grumbled to him once again, about his youth and ignorance, and Sam mentioned the possibility of moving away next summer when Gilly graduated from University. Jon leaned his head against Ghost’s and sighed.

“You look rather sullen,” Robb’s voice chuckled. Jon had not realized he was home.

“Long day at school,” Jon sat down on the sofa, “I got the job though.”

Robb laughed, “I knew you would! You are better at your job then anyone up at that school,” Robb sat down in the chair opposite Jon, “You are coming to love the city now, aren’t you?”

Jon chuckled, “I like it alright.”

“Just give it a year or two, and you won’t be able to think of living anywhere else,” Robb laughed, and suddenly, Jon felt a flash of irritation surge through him.

“What? You mean like you?” Jon asked, harshly. They stared at each other in silence for a few minutes. “Have you told Sansa yet that you and Marge are getting married?”

“No, I figured I’d tell her when we went home,” Robb said, frowning at Jon.

“Have you told Sansa that you are coming home?” Jon demanded to know.

“I haven’t spoken to her yet,” Robb confessed. Jon stood and started to pace the living room.

“You realize Christmas is just a few weeks away?” Jon snapped.

“Aye, thought they’d be happy to me,” Robb said defensively, “And besides its just as much my home as theirs.”

Jon felt genuine anger inside him now, “They’d have been happy to have you home for Christmas four years ago, when they needed you there!”

“They’ve gotten along just fine without me!” Robb stood, “They had Sansa… Sansa, who always has everything under control.”

“Sansa has barely had a chance to live!” Jon shouted.

“Well, she is the one who did not want Rickon and Bran and Arya going to live with Aunt Lysa!” Robb shouted right back, but even as the words left his mouth, Jon could tell Robb did not mean them. A flash of genuine pain crossed Robb’s features as he said softly, “They did not need me, they had Sansa… and you.”

“They needed you, Robb,” Jon said bitterly, “They always did... they still do.”

They stared at each other for a few moments, the tension thick between them. Robb was the first to turn away, “I told Marge I’d pick her up at seven.”

“Aye,” Jon ran a hand through his hair, “I told Dany I’d help her, and the boys put up a Christmas tree.”

In strained silence, the two men gathered their keys, and Jon latched a leash on Ghost and made a hasty exit.

* * *

            Dany had texted him and asked him to meet them at the nearby park. A very light snow had fallen, and the boys had been eager to be outside as they had never seen snow. Jon wished he could take them all to Winterfell, to see snow so high that they could get lost in it. He parked the car, and was about to get out, when he spotted Dany and the boys across the park, laughing and frolicking in the wet, cold. Jon smiled as he watched Dany lift Drogon up and spin him around, only for the other two to crowd around her. She gave each of them a turn. All four of them were laughing happily when Dany put the last one back on the ground. She adjusted their hats and scarves, and kissed Rhae on the nose, which caused Vis to barrel into her, obviously wanting his own kisses. Jon felt the stress of the day melting away from him as he watched them, with the dawning realization that he wanted them to be his family… that he wanted to be the father of Dany’s children. _Was it too soon to tell her such a thing?_ He thought so, but he allowed the unbidden thought to warm his heart as he watched them laugh and play in the barely visible snow. He got out of the car and let Ghost out. Rhae, of course, spotted them first and shouted his name. Dany looked up and smiled so bright and beautiful that Jon felt his heart stop. _Did he make her smile like that?_ He had certainly never seen her smile like that before. He saw her bend down and whisper something to the little boys, before all four of them broke into a run toward Jon. He could not help but laugh as they raced toward him, Ghost running in circles around them. When they reached him, however, it was not Rhae nor Vis who leapt into his arms… but Dany. She threw her small arms around him and buried her face against his neck. Jon held her and smiled.

“Mama!” Rhae tugged at Dany’s coat, “I wanna turn!”

“When I’m finished saying hello to Jon, then you can,” Dany said teasingly to the rambunctious little boy. Rhae crossed his arms over his chest, and scowled at his mother, which only served to make Jon laugh.

“Hello,” Dany said, still holding onto him, and looking into his eyes. Jon kissed her tenderly.

“Hello,” He whispered in response, before putting her back on her feet.

“We’ve missed you this week, right boys?” Dany asked with smile. Rhae and Vis jumped up and down, but Drogon said nothing. Jon wondered if Dany would be opposed to him spending some one on one time with Drogon soon. He thought it might perhaps, help soothe some of Drogon’s worries. When Jon had been a little boy, the few times he had met anyone his mother dated, his immediate concern in his little mind, was that he was going to lose his mother to another man. _Could Drogon be having some of those same fears?_

“Mama said you are going to help us put up our Christmas tree!” Vis said excitedly.

“I am,” Jon ruffled Vis’ hair.

“Do you see all the snow, Jon?” Rhae clapped his hands. Jon knelt in front of the little boys.

“Where I come from around this time there are piles of snow as tall as you,” Jon said, and smiled as their eyes widened with wonder.

“Mama is that true?” Vis asked incredulously, and Dany smiled that precious, brilliant smile once more, as she straightened the little boy’s hat.

“I’ve never been to the North, darling, but it is true,” Dany said and then looked at Jon with warmth and tenderness that could have melted all the snows in the north.

“Can we visit the north, Mama?” Rhae asked.

Jon could not help but smile, “One day soon, I hope to take you all there for a visit.”

* * *

            Late that night, the little boys had crashed on the floor in front of the Christmas tree, with Ghost snuggled up between them. Vis mumbled something about snow in his sleep. Jon draped a blanket over them and told Ghost to stay. The house was quiet except for the sound of Dany moving around in her bedroom, and the twinkling lights of the tree the only light. Jon locked the front door and took plates to the kitchen from their cookies. He rinsed them and put them in the dishwasher. He flipped the light out, and turned to see Dany come down the hallway, in that knee-length cotton nightgown she had worn before, and a pair of socks, with her hair loose and cascading down her shoulders. She looked soft and young, not like a formidable mother of three rambunctious boys.

“You look pretty,” Jon whispered. She blushed.

“Well, I wore this nightgown just for you,” She teased, though the nightgown was little more than a t-shirt, “Are they sleeping?” Dany glanced over the top of the couch at the three boys passed out on the floor.

“Yes,” Jon said, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. They sat down on the sofa, and watched the lights of the tree, and listened to the boys’ little snores and sleepy mumbles. Jon pulled Dany against him, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

“I’m glad our kids get along,” Dany said, with a soft chuckle. Jon laughed, and stroked Dany’s hair, as he looked down at Ghost snuggled and sleeping soundly with the boys. Dany’s arm slipped around Jon’s waist, and Jon held her close. “Tyrion told me that you got the job.”

“Well, he sure is one to spoil surprises,” Jon chuckled, “I was going to tell you tonight.”

“I’m glad you got it, you are going to be a great principal,” Dany encouraged and turned her head to press a kiss against his chest. Jon kissed the top of her head and continued to stroke her hair.

“It’s going to be a challenge,” Jon confessed, feeling a little overwhelmed by the whole prospect.

Dany tightened her arms, “I think you are up for it.”

“Thank you, love,” Jon kissed the top of her head again, but froze for a moment. The word had slipped from his mouth so naturally, almost without thought.

“Love?” Dany asked in a whisper without looking at him, “That’s new.”

“Aye,” Jon chuckled, “Is it alright?”

“Yes,” she said it so softly, he almost did not hear it. Jon lay his head against hers.

“If you ever feel like we are moving too fast, you will tell me?” He asked, needing to know.

“Yes,” she repeated, and looked up at him then, “But just so you know, I don’t think we are moving too fast… sometimes…” She turned away again, as if to hide the blush he could just make out in the dim light on her cheeks, “sometimes when you know… you just know.”

“Yes,” Jon agreed.

“Jon?”

“Yes?”

“Do you miss Winterfell?”

“Yes,” He said honestly, “I want very much to take you and the boys there, to see the snow, and to chop down a real tree and drag it back to the house, to go sledding and have snowball fights,” _to be a family together_ , he wanted to add but did not. Jon wanted to give the three sleeping little boys the type of cherished childhood memories that he had made with the Starks growing up. He wanted to give Dany a home… _and perhaps, a little girl with dark curls and violet eyes_. He quickly brushed away that rogue thought, not entirely sure of its origin.

“That sounds like a dream,” Dany smiled.

“I know it’s kind of soon to ask, and I want you to know there is no pressure, but…” Jon started, “I want to take you and the boys back to Winterfell for Christmas… I don’t want to leave the four of you behind.”

“Will Sansa be alright with that?” Dany asked.

“I think so,” Jon replied, “She has already told me, I could bring a girl home if I wanted,” he chuckled, “But I will ask her again just to be sure.”

Dany nodded against his shoulder, “May I think about it?”

“Of course,” Jon kissed the top of her head, feeling hardly able to keep his hands off of her, but unable to touch her as he wanted when there were three sleeping children on the floor in front of them. He did not mind, though, he did not want to shatter the sweet peace of this moment, “I also think sometime soon, I’d like to spend some one on one time with Drogon, if you would be alright with that?”

Dany sat up then and looked at him, “You want that?”

“Yes,” Jon tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “When I was little, the few times my mother ever allowed me to meet a man that she was dating, I always worried that she was being stolen away from me,” he explained, “I want Drogon to know that I’m not trying to steal you, that I want to take care of you, and to take care of him.”

Dany only stared at him in silence for a few moments, and Jon was not sure how to interpret her silence. Then she flung her arms around him and buried her face against his neck. Jon stroked her back and held her.

“Thank you,” She whispered, almost brokenly.

“You don’t have to thank me,” Jon chuckled, and leaned back trying to look at her. She sat up once more, and Jon saw tears in her eyes. He reached out and brushed one away. She smiled sweetly at him, and just then her phone buzzed. Dany reached to turn the volume off.

“Who is it?” Jon asked.

“Missy.”

“Oh?”

“She is offering to keep the boys’ this weekend, if we want to go out,” Dany said, though she looked troubled.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just have a strange feeling that she is going to go home to Naath, to her family, and then decide that she does not want to come back,” Dany confessed brokenly, and she cuddled up to him once more, “And I could not blame her… she has a family who loves her and wants her… I just…”

“You don’t want to lose your best friend?” Jon offered.

“Yes,” Dany whispered, “She’s more than my friend, she’s my sister, my family, the only family that ever mattered anyway.”

Jon held her close, “Has she said she is staying in Naath?”

“No,” Dany said, “I just having a feeling.”

Jon chuckled, “Maybe we should not jump to conclusions?”

Dany sat up again, and was gnawing on her lower lip, and avoiding eye contact, “She said she’d…um… she’d keep the boys all night… if… if we wanted.”

“Is that what you want?” Jon asked, feeling his heart beat a little faster.

She looked at him then, looking both unbearably sweet, but also nervous, before she whispered, “Yes.”


	37. I Love You (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm super nervous about this chapter. I actually posted it and deleted it, but in an effort to be more confident I'm posting it again. Jon and Dany finally spend the night together, the scene is not very long, and very much meant to capture the growing trust and love in their relationship as well as Dany's lingering insecurities. If it is disappointing, I am sorry, but I do promise it will not be the only love scene.

“He asked me and the boys to come with him for Christmas to Wintertown,” Dany said to Missandei as they packed bags for the little boys who were staying the night at Missandei’s.

“Are you going to go?” Missandei asked.

“I don’t know,” Dany wanted to go certainly, but she was not sure if it was the best idea considering that Jon’s family would also be hosting Robb and Marge, “There’s four of us and I don’t want to put Jon’s cousins in a hard spot.”

“I don’t think Jon would have asked you, if he thought it would put his cousins in a hard spot,” Missy said reassuringly, “Jon is not Robb.”

“I’m worried we’d be stepping into a tense family situation,” Dany said. Jon and Robb did not seem to have the easiest of relationships at the moment, and she did not want to add pressure to that by coming home with them for Christmas.

“Maybe you could be moral support for both Jon and Marge,” Missy said with an easy smile.

“I’m glad you think its so simple,” Dany had to chuckle.

Missandei laughed, “You make it complicated. Maybe you could even be helpful to Jon’s cousin, Sansa, from what you have told me it seems that maybe she could use some support too.”

Dany only nodded and put a couple of shirts for each boy into their little backpacks, “Are you sure you and the boys don’t want to stay here tonight? Jon and I can go out and to his house.”

“No, Dany, we will be fine at my place,” Missandei chuckled, “I want you to be comfortable.”

Dany laughed, even though her stomach fluttered a bit, “It feels kind of strange planning it out like this…”

Missandei grinned at her, “Well, you are a mother, and if you don’t make space for things like this in your life, you will never have time.”

“You’re right,” Dany conceded, gnawing on her lower lip.

Missandei took her hand, “Stop fretting, you and Jon are so good together.”

“It’s been so long Missandei,” Dany confessed, though Missandei knew it all.

“At the risk of sounding like Mya or Marge… all the more reason,” Missandei squeezed her hand, “Jon is a good man, and he cares about you.”

“He loves me,” Dany said with a smile, feeling a slight blush creep up her cheeks.

Missandei laughed, “Good for him, and what about you?”

Dany zipped up the last of the boys’ backpacks, “I love him too… but I… I haven’t told him yet.”

“Dany…”

Dany brought her eyes to Missy’s face.

“Tell him.”

The two friends looked at each other, and Dany felt like Missandei could see into her soul.

“I’ll tell him.”

“You better.”

“I will.”

            When they returned to the living room, Jon was sitting cross legged on the floor with the three little boys building what appeared to be a castle out of Legos. His dark curls fell in his face, and he looked young and handsome and roguish, like something out of one of Dany’s dreams. She bit her lip and smiled to herself. She walked up behind him and stroked his hair. He looked up at her from his place on the floor and smiled.

“Having fun?” She asked.

“Mama, Jon is building a castle out of Legos!” Vis declared excitedly.

Dany giggled, “I see that.”

“Jon said that he and Robb lived in a castle once!” said Rhae.

“Did you?” Dany grinned at Jon who still had not said anything as she continued to stroke his hair.

“Aye, we did,” Jon confirmed, “Winterfell is an old castle that has been in the Stark family for generations.”

“Sounds lovely,” Dany said, looking down into his eyes.

“It was a happy place to grow up,” Jon said, as he started to stand, “Though the happiness I think had much more to do with the people inside the castle, than the castle itself.”

Jon slipped his arms around her waist and hugged her, “How are you, love?” he whispered in her ear. Dany hugged him in return, then kissed his shoulder.

“I’m good.”

“Mama, Jon has too finish the castle!” Rhae stated with a disgruntled look on his face.

“Jon and I are about to go on a date, I told you that this morning Rhae,” Dany explained as she ruffled the boy’s hair, “You three are going to stay the night with Missy.”

“I don’t want to stay the night with Missy!” Drogon exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest. Dany had been afraid that Drogon would cause a fuss. He had been more cantankerous than usual today.

“Don’t be grouchy, Drogon,” said Rhae.

“Yeah, don’t be grouchy,” echoed Vis, ever Rhae’s shadow. Dany sighed, and Jon smiled sympathetically at her.

“All three of you be nice to each other and be the sweet boys I know are in there somewhere and gather your things to go to Aunt Missy’s,” Dany instructed.

“Yes, Mama,” all three said in unison, before filing away to do as they were told.

* * *

            After going out to dinner, Dany and Jon walked hand in hand along the boardwalk in view of the ocean and the ancient Red Keep, the government complex dating back centuries.

“You know, they say ancient Targaryens built the Red Keep, just like the castle on Dragonstone,” Jon said softly as they walked under the twinkling Christmas lights strung up in the trees.

Dany chuckled, “They say quite a lot about my ancestors.”

“When you were a little girl, did you ever wished that you lived in the Red Keep like your ancestors?” Jon asked with an easy smile.

“No,” Dany squeezed his hand, “When I was a little girl, all I ever really wished for was a home that was happy.”

Jon gave her that sad smile of his.

“Don’t look at me that way,” Dany giggled.

“What way?” He retorted with a laugh.

“All soft and sad,” Dany scolded playfully.

Jon laughed aloud at that, “Sorry, I just wish you had been able to have a happy childhood, I wish I could have saved you from it all.”

“I think you are entirely too wrapped up in trying to save everyone,” Dany tucked herself against his side and he put his arm around her shoulders. She had not meant it as an accusation, but it sounded like one.

“You’re not the first person to say that to me,” He said with another sad smile, as he rubbed her arm to keep her warm.

“Who was the first?” Dany asked.

“My mother.”

“Oh,” Dany wished she had not asked. His mother was a tender subject, and she understood, and did not want to cause him pain by bringing her up.

“Sansa also tells me periodically,” Jon chuckled, obviously trying to remain jovial.

Dany looked up at him and grinned, “Just so you know… you do make a rather dashing hero.”

Jon threw back his head and laughed, “Thank you.”

“I’d let you sweep me off my feet,” Dany teased, and then squealed in laughter as he picked her up, spun her around, and then cradled her against his chest as they walked.

“Like this?” He asked, his dark grey eyes boring into her.

“Yes,” Dany whispered, “But I’m afraid you have already swept me off my feet in other ways,” She reached out and touched his cheek, as he still carried her.

“Oh? And what ways are those?” He asked with a teasing grin.

Dany’s voice grew soft and serious as she replied, “The way you listen to Mya, even when she is being nonsensical, and the way you fret over your students,” he smiled and so Dany continued, “The gentleness in your voice when you talk about Sansa and your cousins,” Jon’s eyes softened as he listened, “And the way you love and father my children…” Dany felt herself getting choked up. She had not meant to get so emotional, “And the way you care for me so selflessly….”

Jon put her back on the ground, but their eyes remained locked together, as he put his hands on her waist.

“You don’t have to be a hero from a song to sweep me off my feet,” She smiled, and felt a shiver go down her spine at the intensity in his eyes, “You are better by far than any hero from any song.”

His eyes looked a little misty at her words, and so he brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly and passionately.

“I… I…” Dany whispered when their lips parted, her forehead resting against his, she took a breath, “I love you, Jon.”

He smiled, “I love you too, Dany.”

“Take me home.”

“Aye, love.”

* * *

            Jon’s hand rested protectively on the small of Dany’s back, as she unlocked the apartment door. Her heart fluttered nervously, as she took his hand and quietly drew him inside behind her. Once she shut and locked the door, she chuckled and turned around to find Jon looming over her, his forearm resting on the wall above her head. He kissed her, and Dany kissed him back, tangling her hands into his hair, until they were both breathless. Jon rested his forehead against hers, as his other hand came up to stroke her cheek. Dany smiled, and gnawed on her lower lip.

“I guess it’s a little odd doing this with all our friends knowing exactly what we are up too,” Dany chuckled in a shaky voice. Jon smiled and kissed her forehead.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want, love,” He whispered gruffly, “We can sleep, or just kiss some more, or I can go home, whatever you want…”

Dany wrapped her arms around him and just breathed, and his arms went around her waist and held her. She rested her head against his shoulder for a few moments willing her heart to stop pounding so hard.

“I want you, Jon,” she finally whispered.

“You have me,” He kissed the top of her head, “Always.”

Dany smiled sadly against his shoulder, _always_ was so fleeting. Drogo had promised her _always_ too, then he was gone... _If I look back, I am lost_ … Not wishing to dwell on the past… not tonight… Dany took Jon’s hand and began to lead him down the hallway to her bedroom.

            Her bedroom was clean, and the bed was made as if it had never been slept in. She felt Jon’s hand once again resting reassuringly on the small of her back. Jon leaned in and kissed her neck, before drawing her back against him, his arms encircling her waist, as they looked at the bed.

“Do you need anything, love?” He whispered in her ear. No one before had ever taken care of her the way Jon took care of her. Dany turned in his arms and kissed him.

“No,” she whispered, before asking with a smile, “Do you?”

Jon grinned, “Just you,” she felt his hands move up her back to the zipper of her dress, “May I take this off?”

Dany took a fortifying breath, still somewhat wary of him seeing her naked, “Yes.”

Slowly, the zipper came down and as it did, Jon nuzzled sweet kisses against her cheeks, and forehead and neck. She smiled at his tenderness. Before allowing the dress to fall from her entirely, Dany caught it before it revealed her midsection. She looked up at him, the combined gentleness and passion in his eyes, could have melted her into the floor. Their eyes met.

“Jon…” She whispered, needing him to know but the words seemed stuck in her throat, “I haven’t… not since…”

He tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, and kissed her forehead once more, “I know, love.”

They stared at each other, and the understanding she found in his eyes broke her heart… but only in good ways. She felt the ice walls she had built to protect her heart, start to fall. Dany allowed the dress to fall from her body, leaving her in just her bra and panties. Jon’s eyes darkened as he looked at her, and she saw feverish desire in them. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her lips again, and then her neck. Her hands tangled into his hair, as he reverently kissed her collarbone and the swell of her breasts above her bra. Breathing growing heavy, Dany felt her knees shaking as he kissed her sternum. Brushing his lips against her belly between her ribcage, Jon continued downward sinking to his knees, and Dany grimaced knowing he was about to come face to face with her c-section scar. Before she could say anything, he kissed right below her navel.

“You’re perfect,” He whispered. Dany released a shuddering breath and felt tears spring unbidden to her eyes. “So beautiful…” His lips brushed over her scar, “And strong…” He kissed her hip bone, “I love you.”

“I love you, Jon,” Dany managed to choke out as she stroked his hair. He looked up at her, his brow furrowed in concern, when he saw her face. He stood up and drew her too him. Dany wrapped her arms around his waist, and he held her, stroking her back. He kissed the top of her head.

“Are you alright?” He whispered against her hair.

Dany nodded, “Yes,” she kissed his still clothed chest, “I want to see you too.” She could feel his smile without even looking at him. He drew back just enough to pull his shirt over his head, leaving his strong, broad chest bare. Dany ran her hand along his unmarred chest, he was strong and solid and toned…and beautiful. Their eyes met and he smiled, almost boyishly at her. His hands moved to unbutton his pants, but she stopped him.

“Let me,” She whispered, and he nodded. The air was thick and heavy around them, as Dany unbuttoned Jon’s pants and slowly pulled them off his hips, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Giving him a mischievous smile, Dany gently but playfully slipped her hand into his boxers and touched him. He gasped and chuckled, his head falling to rest atop hers. She continued to touch him.

“You better be careful, or this is going to be over, before its even begun,” His chest rumbled in a soft laugh. Dany gave his lips a soft peck.

“We would not want that now,” she smiled and then squealed with laughter as Jon swept her off her feet and set her down on the bed. His eyes locked with hers, as he reached around her and unbuttoned her bra. Dany pulled his boxers down and now he was completely bare. Dany felt herself blush but felt warm and excited as Jon looked down at her. He touched her cheek.

“Lie back, love,” He said gruffly. Dany followed his instruction and scooted herself up the bed and lay back. Jon looked into her eyes again, as he reached for her panties. He paused. Dany nodded, and he pulled them off. They were both naked, and Dany felt like her heart was racing. Her face was flushed as she looked down at him and he smiled at her as he crawled onto the bed. Gnawing on her lip, Dany opened her legs to make a space for him. His hands stroked her calves, and he placed a kiss on her bent knee.

“May I kiss you, Dany?” He asked.

Dany giggled, “You’ve been kissing me.”

“I mean, down here,” He began to slide his hands down her thighs.

“Yes,” and as soon as the word left her mouth, his head ducked down between her legs and Dany moaned so loud she feared the neighbors might have heard.

 

            Her back bowed off the bed and she nearly screamed as she came. Jon grabbed her hand and held it tight, as she came down from her high, sagging into the mattress. Smiling, Jon began to kiss his way back up her body. For a moment, he latched onto one of her breasts and gave it a gentle suck before he collapsed on his side beside her and rested a soothing palm on her belly while he studied her face. Dany was still panting and could feel herself blushing as he watched her. It was the first climax anyone had given her since her husband died and she felt simultaneously emotional and elated. He gave her a soft smile and kept his hand on her stomach. With his other hand, he brushed some sweaty strands of hair out of her face.

“Still with me?” He asked, tenderly stroking her cheek. Dany nodded and smiled, struggling to find words. Jon kissed her forehead and beamed at her. Dany threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled him to her lips, and kissed him passionately, letting their tongues tangle together. Jon rolled to his back, pulling her with him, as they kissed. Dany rested her palm on his chest and sighed contentedly against his mouth. When she pulled back to take a breath, his lips chased hers, making her smile. She nuzzled his cheek, which seemed to be his undoing as he flipped them and blanketed her body with his. His eyes never left hers, as he slid his hand to her knee, drawing her leg back. Dany was panting.

“Alright?” He asked, nuzzling his nose against hers.

“Yes,” She whispered, holding tightly to him. Nerves were rolling around in her stomach, but she did not want him to stop. Dany took a breath trying to steady herself.

“May I?” He whispered, his voice deep and barely restrained.

“Yes, please, Jon,” Dany moaned, digging her fingers into his shoulder, needing him so badly, wanting to show him how much she loved him, and wanting him to show her how much he loved her. His hand moved between their bodies, and she gasped.

“Oh,” Dany keened, feeling him press inside her slowly. Dany’s toes curled and she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him press deep and her body blossoming for him. Releasing a soft whimper, Dany clung to him… it had been so long…. She was shaking, and he pulled up and looked into her eyes. For a few moments, he just looked. Dany stared up at him. His mouth twitched in a tender smile, as he rocked his hips, making her gasp. Then he was kissing her again, and all inhibition was gone, and no ice walls stood between them. She was his and he was hers.

* * *

            The room was dark except for the broken moonlight slipping inside the apartment through the blinds of Dany’s bedroom window. It was late and long after their lovemaking was over, though Dany could still feel a soft ache between her legs. They lay naked beside each other. Jon’s breath was soft and steady beside her and his hand rested protectively against her stomach, making her smile. She turned her head and was just barely able to make out the outline of Jon’s dear face in the dark. Dany smiled to herself. So many nights, she had dreamt of someone strong and gentle to share her life with. When Drogo had died and her world had come crashing down around her, Dany had feared she would never be happy again, but then she had settled into life with her children, and learned a lesson that some in this world never come to terms with… life goes on, always. _If I look back, I am lost_. She was keenly aware of the tenuous beauty of happiness and contentment. Losing Drogo had taught her that nothing lasts forever, no matter how much one might want it too. Dany reached over and touched Jon’s bearded cheek, and he mumbled something in his sleep. She could run from pain and risk, but should she do so she knew she would forfeit the beauty and happiness that that pain and risk could bring. Saving her musings for another night, Dany closed her eyes once more and settled in to sleep in Jon’s arms for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Morning after, Jon's first struggles as principal, and Dany makes a decision about going to Winterfell (Jon POV)


	38. Moving Forward (Jon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little update. Its a bit of a transitional chapter, but I hope everyone enjoys. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your encouraging comments! You keep me motivated, as I fully intend to finish this story.

The morning sunlight flickered across Dany’s peaceful face as Jon watched her, thinking about having her in his arms last night. There was a slight chill in the air and so he pulled the blanket up around them both as he lay there studying the woman beside him. Jon had not had many serious girlfriends in his life, having not had the time between helping Sansa raise the younger Starks and getting his schooling out of the way, and with none of those girlfriends had he been able to envision building a life together. Jon smiled as Dany turned over in bed, bringing her closer to him, her face nearly pressed to his chest. Dany was the type of woman whom he could not help but imagine building a life with. Very softly, not wanting to wake her, Jon stroked a finger across her downy cheek. He wanted to give her the happy home she had dreamed of as a little girl.

Dany’s eyes fluttered open, and she blinked a few times in the morning light, obviously taking in the fact that she was not alone in her bed. She brought her gaze to Jon’s and an adorable shade of pink flushed her cheeks as she smiled softly.

“Hello,” she whispered. Jon lay his head down on the pillow beside her so that they were face to face.

“Hello,” he said, putting a hand on her bare waist, “Did you sleep well?”

“I have not slept that well in a very long time,” Dany confessed, gnawing on her lower lip, a nervous gesture that Jon had noted.

“How are you feeling?” Jon asked, hoping that last night had not been too much too soon. He wanted her to feel safe with him. His fears dissipated when her sweet face broke into a grin and her cheeks blushed even more.

“I feel alright,” She said chuckling.

“Alright?” He grinned at her.

“Yes, alright,” She teased, scooting a little closer, and wrapping her arm around his waist. Laughing, Jon rolled her to her back, pressing his thigh between her legs, and leaned down and kissed her.

“I think we could improve upon just alright,” He said, making her shiver.

“Maybe,” Dany teased with twinkling mirth in her eyes. Jon laced their fingers together, pinning her hand to the mattress. Dipping his head, Jon kissed her neck and chest before enveloping a nipple in his mouth and sucking. Her back arched and she released a deep moan, that made him smile. He lifted his head.

“You know, if we ever do this when we are not alone in the house, you are going to have to be much quieter,” He teased. She laughed and playfully smacked the back of his head, before rather insistently directing him back to her breast. She stroked his hair and sighed in contentment. Jon kissed between her breasts, and began to move lower, but was surprised when she stopped him, urging him back up.

“What is it, love?” He asked.

“I just… its bright in here… and…” Her eyes suddenly turned shy and she looked across the room.

“What?” He asked, concerned by her reticence. Gently, he cupped her cheek in his palm and drew her gaze back to him.

“In this light, you’ll…. You’ll…” Dany smiled almost sheepishly, “I feel foolish saying it now.”

Jon pulled himself to eye-level with her and wrapped an arm around her waist, “You can tell me anything, you know that, right?”

She averted her eyes and nodded, “Its brighter in here now than it was last night, and you’ll… you’ll be able to see… everything.”

“Hey,” Jon nuzzled her cheek, “What’s this now?”

“Having triplets wasn’t exactly easy on my body,” Dany confessed with a huff, “I bounced back as best as I could, but… it’s not the same.”

Her hesitance broke his heart, and he drew her close and kissed her, and she kissed him back, making his body stir with desire, “Dany I love you…” He kissed her again, “I love you for you… You’re perfect… and there was not a part of you that I saw last night that was not beautiful.”

She blushed prettily, “You’re the only one to see my body this way…”

Jon grinned, “Then you are all mine,” he kissed her forehead, “Can I see you now?”

She gnawed on her lip and nodded. Slowly, Jon drew the blanket back and Dany buried her face against his neck. She kept her face hidden against his neck, as he stroked his finger tips down her chest, and then brushed them against her soft stomach, crisscrossed with some lines evidence of having carried three babies inside her, then he flattened his palm atop the long scar from her c-section.

“I love every inch of you,” Jon whispered into her hair, “Let me show you.”

She huffed out a shaky breath against his neck, “How are you so perfect?”

He laughed at that and kissed her hair, “Let me show you how much a love you,” He whispered again. She nodded, and locked eyes with him as he moved to loom over her. He kissed her forehead and her cheeks, and down her neck. Jon could not get enough of lavishing kisses against her breasts. She was beautiful and he did not want her doubting it. When he moved to kiss her stomach, he glanced up at her and found her watching him, her brow furrowed. Jon kissed along her ribcage, and her stomach, and the crisscrossed lines, and pressed his lips against the scar as he had the night before. Once again, he swept his fingers over her stomach, and he smiled at her.

“You know, all these lines mean is that you brought three bright, funny, and lively little boys into the world,” Jon grinned at her, “And I’m quite fond of those little boys, I would not want to live in a world without them.”

Dany released a harsh sob, and Jon kissed her belly once more, before moving back up her body. He lowered himself over her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, and settled, cradled between her legs. She wrapped her arms around him and clung to him, and Jon kissed her.

* * *

                Jon cooked breakfast while Dany showered. Missy was on her way over with the boys and would be there any minute. Jon made sure nothing looked askew, as he did not want the boys asking uncomfortable questions. He wanted Dany to feel secure. Jon finished breakfast and set the table just as he heard the key turn in the front door and the sound of laughing children erupting into the apartment.

“Jon!” Rhae exclaimed as if they had not seen each other only yesterday. The little boy threw himself at Jon’s legs, and Jon chuckled and picked him up.

“Did you have a fun sleepover at Aunt Missy’s?” He asked.

“No,” Rhae giggled. Jon laughed.

“Why not?”

“Because we did not get to finish building the castle!” Rhae explained rather dramatically.

“What are you doing here Jon?” Vis asked curiously as he toddled into the kitchen and climbed into a chair, reaching for one of the biscuits Jon had put on the table.

“I came to visit you,” Jon said simply.

“Me?” Vis asked, with a smile as he took a bite of the biscuit.

“Well, all of you and your Mama,” Jon chuckled and put Rhae in his chair. Rhae, however, did not want to release him.

“You did not even bring Ghost?” Drogon appeared and asked grumpily. Jon supposed it was going to be a struggle to live up to Drogon’s standards.

“No, I’m sorry, he stayed home with Robb today,” Jon said.  

“Hello, Jon,” Missy said with a deviously, innocent smile as she came into the kitchen behind Drogon.

“Hello, Missy,” Jon felt his cheeks turn red.

“Did you sleep well?” Missy asked so casually that an unaware bystander would think her oblivious, but Jon knew better.

He cleared his throat, “Quite well.”

At that moment, Dany came into the kitchen and Jon watched as a chorus of, “Mama,” erupted from all the little boys who lunged at Dany making her laugh as they all tried to get into her arms at once. Jon smiled. Dany was a good mother, and he loved watching her be a mother to the little boys.

“Come on, boys, let me go, its breakfast time,” She laughed and led the three of them to the table. Turning to Jon, Dany stood on her toes and kissed him.

Vis groaned, “No more kissing!”

Jon and Dany laughed, “I’m telling Jon thank you for making breakfast.”

“You know how to cook, Jon?” Rhae asked curiously.

“I do,” Jon said as he pulled out a chair for Missy and then for Dany before sitting down himself.

“Did our Mama teach you how to cook?” Rhae questioned.

“No, my Mama taught me how to cook,” Jon said, as he scooped some eggs into Rhae’s plate.

“Where is your Mama?” Vis asked with innocent curiosity. Dany looked at Jon, and the tenderness in her eyes nearly undid him.

Jon offered Vis a smile, “My Mama died a long time ago.”

All three boys released a soft gasp of surprise that warmed Jon’s heart.

“Do you miss her?” Drogon surprised him by asking. Jon smiled at the little boy.

“Yes, I miss her very much.”

Jon looked at Dany and she looked like she might cry.

“Eat your breakfast, boys,” Dany said, and reached over to take Jon’s hand, “Thanks for keeping them last night, Missy.”

“It was my pleasure,” Missy smiled at the two of them, “We had fun, right boys?”

“Yes,” said Drogon.

“Yes,” agreed Vis.

“No,” said Rhae with a perplexingly, happy grin on his face as he munched on a biscuit. The adults could not help but laugh.

“What did the four of you do?” Dany asked the boys.

“We ate Christmas cookies!” Vis proclaimed.

“And watched Christmas movies,” said Drogon.

“And Missy told us she is going home to see her Mama on Christmas,” said Rhae giving Missy a disgruntled look, “But she said we are not going with her.”

Dany laughed, “I told you we are not going with Aunt Missy to Naath a few weeks ago,” then Dany surprised Jon by looking to him, “Jon invited us to go home with him for Christmas.”

“To see the snow!?” Vis asked excitedly clapping his hands.

“Yes, to see the snow,” Jon laughed.

“And the wolves?” asked Rhae.

Jon grinned at Dany, “Well, I don’t know if we will see any wolves, but I’ll see what I can do.”

* * *

                There was only a couple of weeks left before school let out for Christmas break, and Jon, now the principal, intended to use those weeks to settle into his new role. He did not feel adequately experienced to be leading this school, but the school board had given the position to him and he intended to fulfill it as best as he could. The trouble started almost immediately upon his return to school on Monday morning, when a fight broke out in the cafeteria between a few of the older boys… his student, Olly, among them.

“They should be expelled,” Alliser Thorne exclaimed slamming a fist down on Jon’s new desk.

“If we expel them, we are releasing four teenage boys to the streets,” Jon said solemnly, “Without an education our students do not stand a chance out there.”

“Suspend them then!” Thorne huffed impatiently.

“Suspending them is not a real punishment,” said Sam, “If we just suspend them, all it does is give them an extra week of vacation.”

“Then what do you suggest we do, Lord Tarly? We cannot have teenagers brawling in the cafeteria,” Thorne sneered, and Sam’s face flushed, obviously embarrassed to have his privileged upbringing brought into discussion. Thorne then glared at Jon, “The school board would be very disappointed to know that the first week under their new principal the students are already out of control.”

Jon leveled Thorne with a glare, and Thorne wisely bit his tongue, “You have said your piece, Thorne, I will deliberate tonight and talk to the boys’ tomorrow.”

“So, you are going to let them come to school tomorrow?” Thorne bit back.

“If they are not in school, how are we going to help them?” Jon sighed, “They will be in in-school suspension, just like they were this afternoon.” Jon did not know any other recourse for the boys. He was not going to expel them. If he expelled them, he was condemning them to the street gangs that ran the neighborhood. Jon was not willing to do that unless there was no other option. There was almost always another option, in Jon’s opinion.

“Help them? We’re supposed to be educating them to be productive members of society,” Thorne said, “Not making excuses for them.”

“Enough,” Jon said calmly, “We have other matters to attend to today.”

“Like who is going to be taking over your classes now that you are principal?” Thorne growled.

Jon sighed, “I am keeping as many of my classes as I can, then Mr. Tarly, who is also a certified history teacher, will take the rest, that way we do not have to hire another full time teacher, which will hopefully help in balancing the budget.”

Thorne and Sam left Jon’s office relatively satisfied. Between brawls and budget problems, Jon’s first day as official principal of East Gate Highschool was even harder than Jon had imagined. He had not realized before, how much trouble the school really was in. _Perhaps Thorne had been right? Perhaps he really did know nothing about this place?_ Jon looked up at the clock on the wall. It was already nearly five o’clock, and Jon had not even started half the tasks he had intended to accomplish today.

* * *

                Well after dark, Jon finally entered his and Robb’s shared apartment. His and Robb’s relationship had not been easy over the last couple of weeks, and the two men had seemed to avoid each other. Jon did not know if they did it on purpose, or if it just happened, but it had been several full days since he had last seen Robb. Jon dialed Sansa’s number.

“Hello, Jon,” came her pleasant voice on the other line.

“Hello Sans,” Jon sighed and sat down on the sofa to snuggle Ghost, “How are things?”

“Peaceful,” Sansa said, “I think Rickon has decided to behave himself over the Christmas holidays… probably in fear that if he doesn’t, he won’t get any Christmas presents.”

Jon smiled, “Is Arya coming home for Christmas?”

“I think so, though I’m surprised she is able, considering how demanding her fancy Braavosi university is,” Sansa chuckled, and Jon could hear the sound of dishes clanging in the background.

“What are you doing?” Jon asked.

“Cooking… baking…” Sansa laughed, “I’m trying to learn to make lemon cakes.”

Jon chuckled, fondly. He liked his life here, but he missed her, and he missed home.

“I was never the best baker, was I?” Sansa asked, and he could tell she was smiling.

“I think you bake just fine.”

“Thank you, Jon,” Sansa said, “Oh… I heard from Robb.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“What did he say?” Jon tried not to sound bitter.

“Not much,” Sansa explained, “Said he was coming home, and bringing his fiancée with him… he was really quiet honestly.”

“Good.”

“You are coming home too, right Jon?” Sansa asked, hesitantly.

“Yes, definitely.”

“Because Robb said you might be wanting to stay with your girlfriend, which I understand if you do,” Sansa said. Her voice was confident, but Jon could tell she wanted him to come home.

“I… um… actually… I invited her and her children to come with me… we can stay at my mom’s old place, and let Robb and Marge stay at Winterfell with you,” Jon said.

“Nonsense, Jon, there is plenty of room at Winterfell for all of us to stay, besides Winterfell is just as much your home as it is Robb’s,” Sansa said firmly, “She has three little ones, doesn’t she?”

“Are you alright with me bringing them?” Jon asked, hesitantly.

“Yes,” Sansa said, kindly, “Christmas is always better with little ones, Rickon is nine and is thoroughly convinced that he basically grown… we could use some children’s laughter around here.”

“Thank you, Sans,” Jon said softly.

“I’m looking forward to meeting her.”


	39. Hold Me (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little update. I'm trying my best to get to the Christmas at Winterfell before Christmas next week. Not sure if I will make it, but I am a doing my best. 
> 
> Thank so much for you encouraging comments and love for this story! You keep me motivated.

Dany put a photo of Drogo she had kept in her bedroom inside the picture box that she kept in her closet. She supposed she should have done so before she had brought Jon into her room last night. He had not noticed the picture, or perhaps he had, and had been kind enough not to mention it. Jon was understanding like that… and kind. Sometimes she still could not believe he was really hers… the sweet ache between her legs, however, proved he was real enough. She blushed at the thought. It had been different than she imagined and remembered, but infinitely sweeter. Jon’s tender hands on her and his coaxing caresses… and attentive mouth. He had loved her so thoroughly that even the memory made her blush.

“You seem rather lost in thought in here,” Missandei said with a grin. Dany smiled at her friend.

“Next month it will be six years since Drogo died,” Dany said softly, “And to be honest, with three little boys to raise I had resigned myself to spending the rest of my life alone.”

Missandei sat down on the floor with her, “But then along came Jon…” she grinned.

“Yes, along came Jon,” Dany said softly, “The first night we met, I walked into your apartment and Vis and Rhae were on top of him, and the four of them were asleep watching that wretched dragon movie.”

“I knew that day,” Missy said resolutely.

“Knew?” Dany chuckled.

“That you and Jon were meant for each other.”

Dany could not help but laugh, “You are rather devious when you want to be, do you know that?”

Missandei grinned her innocent smile, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Right,” Dany chuckled and nudged Missandei with her shoulder.

“Did the two of you have a good time last night?” Missy asked.

“Yes, and this morning,” Dany and Missy laughed together.

“Well, as long as you had fun and used protection,” Missy teased, and Dany felt her cheeks go red, “What is that look for?” Missy questioned.

“Well, um…” Dany released a nervous chuckle, “We had a very good time of it…”

“But?”

“Well…” Dany was not sure how to say what she was about to say or even if she wanted to say it, “Well… we did not use a condom last night, and I’ve only been on birth control for a few days.”

Missandei paused for a moment and looked at her, “You did not use a condom?”

“No, we kind of got carried away in the moment,” Dany said with that same nervous chuckle, “but I did get on the pill, so its fine, right?”

Missandei only smiled at her, obviously unsure what to make of Jon and Dany’s sudden streak of irresponsibility. Dany was not sure what to make of it herself, but she did not regret a single moment of last night… or this morning. Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

                “Stop screaming at each other!” Dany shouted on Friday night, as she scrubbed at a juice stain on their carpet. The last thing she needed was for them not to get their security deposit on their apartment back because of a carpet stain, not that she imagined they were going to get much of the security deposit back anyway.

“Mama, Vis keeps putting his feet on my coloring book!” Rhae said indignantly as he came to stand beside her on the other side of the couch where she was bent over the carpet.

“I can’t help it, Mama, Rhae is on the couch,” Vis explained with his usual logic that was not, in fact, logical.

“There is enough room on the couch for both of you without putting your feet on Rhae’s coloring book,” Dany said firmly.

“But I’m trying to lie down and take a nap,” said Vis. Dany rolled her eyes and sighed. She had never known them to take a voluntary nap.

“If you are going to take a nap, go to your room,” Dany said.

“But Drogon is making too much noise and I can’t sleep…” Vis crossed his arms over his chest.

Dany stood up in alarm, realizing she had not seen her third child in some time, “Where is Drogon?”

“He’s on the balcony,” said Rhae casually. Dany felt a jolt of panic shoot through her and saw that Drogon was indeed on the balcony. He stood there, without a coat, bouncing a ball against what was the boys' bedroom wall, obviously the source of Vis’ noise complaint.

“What are you doing out here!?” Dany demanded to know as she threw open the door. She cursed at herself for not latching the child-proof lock.

“Throwing my ball, you said I could not throw it in the house,” Drogon said.

“I also told you, that you cannot go out on the balcony without me.”

“Why?” Drogon questioned.

“Because I said so,” Dany snapped, “You could fall and hurt yourself or worse! Now go inside.”

“But I want to throw my ball.”

“What if your ball bounces over the side of the balcony?” Dany reached for his hand to take him inside, but he snatched it away.

“I want to play outside.”

“It’s cold out here and you are not even wearing a coat,” Dany scolded in frustration, which seemed to be Drogon’s undoing as he sank to the ground and started to cry.

“Drogon get off the ground and go inside,” Dany said firmly.

“No,” he insisted.

“Now,” Dany reiterated angrily, puzzled by his tears. Drogon was not usually one to cry to get his way… defiant, yes… weepy, no, “I’m not going to tell you again.”

Drogon stood with tears still streaming down his cheeks and followed Dany inside.

“Now I want you to go to your room until supper is ready,” Dany said, with an even bigger sigh as she remembered she had a casserole in the oven for dinner that if she did not get out soon it was going to burn.

“I thought I was going to our room to take a nap,” Vis appeared by her side and asked.

“You can both go to your room,” Dany said.

“Why am I in trouble?” Vis questioned.

“You are not in trouble, you are taking a nap,” said Dany, wondering if tonight would be the night she lost her mind… though it would not be the first night that she thought such a thing.

“Do I have to take a nap?” Vis continued.

Dany sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, “No, you don’t have to take a nap, just stop putting your feet on Rhae’s coloring book.”

“My feet are on the ground,” Vis chuckled.

“Drogon go to your room, and Vis go wherever you want.”

“Even the balcony?” Drogon protested indignantly.

“No, not the balcony.”

“Can I go to the park?” Vis asked with a laugh, the conversation obviously becoming a game.

“Mama, make them be quiet I’m trying to concentrate!” Rhae whined and tugged on her arm.

“Everyone be quiet!” Dany nearly screamed, and all three boys clapped their mouths closed, “Drogon, go to your room, Vis go to my room, and Rhae go to the couch.”

“Aye!” Rhae said excitedly.

“What?” Dany looked down, in surprise, at Rhae.

“Jon says that means yes!” Rhae explained proudly, as he clamored back onto the sofa and resumed coloring. Dany merely shook her head and gave Drogon a look which sent him scurrying off to his room.

* * *

                Jon had worked late at school for the third night in row. It concerned Dany that he was staying so late in East Gate, alone at that big school. The neighborhood was not a safe one, and though she knew Jon was a grown man and could take care of himself she could not help but worry. After she had put the boys to bed that night, she settled onto the sofa to wait for him. Drogon had remained sulky all evening after the balcony incident. Jon wanted to take Drogon and spend time with him in the morning, but Dany was not sure that Drogon was ready for such a venture. Dany sighed, feeling strangely defeated. She did not feel like the most successful of parents tonight. A soft knock sounded on the door announcing Jon’s presence. Getting up off the couch, she opened the door for him, and he immediately wrapped her in his arms.

“How was your day, love?” He asked against her hair.

“Long,” Dany laid her head on his shoulder, as he just held her.

“Bad long or just tired long?” Jon questioned, releasing his hold on her and drawing her toward the couch.

“Both,” Dany confessed brokenly, as she sat down with him and allowed him to pull her against his chest, “Are you hungry?”

“No,” He said, stroking her hair, “I’m sorry I missed dinner, I wanted to be here, but I’ve been trying to get things in order school before Christmas vacation.”

“I know,” Dany kissed the shoulder upon which she had been resting her head, “I’m happy you’re here now.”

“The boys all asleep?”

“Yes, they were worn out from a school field trip,” Dany explained, and chuckled, “They were very grouchy all afternoon.”

“I’m sorry,” He said.

“It’s not your fault.”

“Well, I should have just come, there was nothing I did tonight that would not have kept until Monday,” Jon said.

“I’m used to dealing with the boys’ moods, Jon,” Dany insisted.

“I know you are, love, but I want to be here for you, and for them.”

“You are here,” Dany assured him and tightened her arms around his waist. He kissed the top of her head. For a few moments they were silent watching the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree. “Today Rhae said _‘aye’_ just like you,” she finally said with amusement, reveling in the fact that she had someone to share these small moments with. She had not realized before how lonely she truly had been.

Jon chuckled, “He asked me what it meant the other day.”

“Well, he remembered, you should be proud,” Dany smiled.

“I am,” Jon ran his fingers through her hair. 

"I wish we had a big back yard for them to play in and run off some of their seemingly boundless energy," Dany confessed, "I think we are already starting to outgrow this apartment... I was really hoping we would last here for a year or two more." 

"Are you thinking of getting a new place?" Jon asked. 

"I feel like I think about it every other week, but with all the changes coming at work, I don't know if I can risk getting a new place," Dany explained. Jon merely nodded and listened. 

"The boys just need room to grow and move and play." 

“Speaking of which, are you still alright with me taking Drogon tomorrow morning?”

“He was being particularly unreasonable tonight,” Dany said softly, “I don’t know if now is the right time…”

“I think he and I will do better one on one,” Jon said, “Sometimes children need individualized attention…”

For reasons unknown to Dany, the way he said it nettled her. She sat up and looked at him, “Do you think I don’t give my children individualized attention?”

Jon sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, “That is not what I meant Dany,” He reached for her hand, “But there is only one of you and three of them, it can’t be easy.”

“No, its not easy… I do the best that I can…” Dany crossed her arms over her chest, and Jon chuckled, “Why are you laughing?” She demanded to know. He smiled softly at her and reached for her once again, this time touching her lip with his thumb.

“Your pouty lip looks an awful lot like Drogon’s,” Jon grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

“Well, he comes by it naturally I guess.”

“Come here,” He pulled her back into his embrace and kissed her. When he pulled away for breathe, he looked into her eyes, “I know you do the best that you can, and you are an excellent mother.”

“Thank you,” She settled back against him.

“I’d still like to take Drogon out tomorrow, if you are alright with that,” Jon insisted. Dany sighed, not wanting to think more about it tonight.

“Can I let you know in the morning?”

Jon chuckled, “Yes, I suppose that would be alright. Will you text me with your decision?”

“Well, if you stay the night, I won’t have to text you.”

“Well, I did not want to be presumptuous, especially since the boys are in the house…” Jon smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear. Dany gnawed on her lip for a moment.

“I don’t want to be presumptuous either, but… if things between us… continue to be as serious as they have begun, I think at some point it will have to be okay for you to be here,” Dany smiled at him and stood up, taking him by the hand, “I want you to stay.”

He squeezed her hand and studied her face.

“I want you to hold me,” She confessed. She needed him to hold her.

“I’ll stay,” He whispered, “I’ll hold you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Jon and Dany have some more sexy times, and then Jon and Drogon spend Saturday morning together (Jon POV)


	40. Small Steps (Jon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Jon and Dany spend a little time loving each other, then Jon and Drogon take some small steps forward, and then the family heads to Winterfell. I felt like this chapter took forever to write, and I'm not sure it turned out just right, but I hope everyone enjoys! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and for your encouraging comments! Merry Christmas!

Dany shut and locked her bedroom door behind them, after they had peeked in on the boys to make sure they were sleeping. Jon pulled her to him and kissed her.

“Are you eager?” She giggled, and Jon could not deny that he had thought of little but her on their nights apart this week.

“I’ll always be eager for you,” He said and grinned at the way her cheeks turned pink. Jon laced their fingers together. Dany led him by the hand toward the bed, and then released him once he had sat down. Jon watched as she turned her back to him and took off her blouse and her bra and drew on a nightgown, before shimmying out of her jeans. She turned back around and smiled sweetly at him.

“Are you tired?” She asked as she sat down beside him on the bed.

“No,” Jon said, though his day had been quite long, “Are you?”

“No,” Dany took his hand and gave it another squeeze, “Take my hair down?” She turned her back to him and Jon put a hand on her shoulder, before removing the hair-tie from the end of her long-braided hair. Her silvery tresses were like silk as he glided his fingers through them. He loved her hair. Once she shook her hair out, Dany drew his arm around her waist and they lay down together, with Jon curled around her, his chest to her back. Jon kissed her cheek as they lay there for a few moments. He inhaled in the scent of her hair.

“I like your arms around me,” Dany confessed softly, in the dim lamp light of the room. Jon planted a kiss against her neck.   
“I like having you in my arms.”   
“Tyrion will be going on the campaign trail in the Spring,” Dany said, taking him off guard.

“I know, he visited the school the other day and told me.”

“I can’t go on the campaign trail with him,” Dany said.

“Maybe you and he can work something out? Maybe you could hold down his King’s Landing Office?” Jon suggested.

“Maybe,” Dany said softly, “He’s made so many accommodations for me, that I’d hate to ask him to make another… but the idea of finding a new job is daunting.”

“If you looked for a new job what would you want to do?” Jon asked.

“I don’t know… it’s been so many years since I’ve even thought about jobs, and the future,” Dany confessed.

“Well, you don’t have to map out your whole future by the Springtime,” Jon tried to assure her.

“I know,” She snuggled back against him, “I just need to start making a plan, ya know? Its not just me I have to worry about.”

Jon said nothing to that. He understood.

“Are you going to get undressed?” She suddenly giggled, breaking the silence. Jon stroked a hand down her side, bringing it to rest on her hip, and noting with tender amusement that she had already removed her panties, though she remained in her nightgown.

“Do you want me too?” He asked teasingly. Dany laughed, and turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

“Only if you want too,” She teased right back. Jon kissed her temple, and her eyes fluttered closed, and the comfort he saw on her face cracked his heart open. Jon wanted to lavish her with all the affection that she had been deprived of in her life. He stood, and her eyes followed him, though she remained laying in the bed. First, Jon, sheepishly, pulled a couple of condoms out of his back pocket and put them on the nightstand, and to his surprise she started to laugh. He came back toward the bed and knelt on the ground beside her.

“Just so you know, I am sorry about the other night,” He said sincerely as he brushed some hair off her forehead. It had plagued Jon all week, “I should not have just assumed without asking… it’s been awhile since I’ve had to think about… um… what I’m trying to say, is that it had been awhile for me too, and we should have talked about it.”

Dany looked into his eyes and grinned, before reaching out and taking his hand, “It’s alright, Jon, we’re both responsible…”

Jon leaned over and kissed her, “Still, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay…. And I’ve gotten on the pill…” She said after they pulled their lips from each other, “But… if you get me pregnant with another set of triplets, I will kill you.”

Jon laughed at that, and kissed her forehead, “Seeing as I want to live… We’ll be more careful then.”

“Aye,” Dany chuckled, and they looked at each other, “That means yes.”

Looking down at her, Jon stood and pulled his shirt off, and gave her a teasing smile, “Well then, just how naked do you want me, my love?”

Dany laughed and shook her head, “Everything.”

“Everything?” Jon laughed, “That hardly seems fair… particularly since you are still half clothed.”

She gnawed on her lower lip for a moment, and Jon hoped, that after all they had done last weekend, that her qualms about showing him her body had dissipated, but he would not push her. To his relief, she reached for the hem of her nightgown, sitting up, she pulled it over her head leaving her bare. As she removed the last shreds of her clothes, Jon removed his. She looked into his eyes. He could not help himself from pouncing on her, making her laugh.

“Shhh,” He scolded playfully as he nuzzled his nose against hers, before tickling her sides, making her nearly squeal. She rolled onto her back and looked into his eyes. The room grew quiet, and the air thick, as they looked at each other. Dany reached out and touched his cheek.

“I love you,” She whispered, her voice soft and strangely vulnerable. From his place beside her, Jon kissed her.

“I love you too,” He rested his forehead against hers.

“I’m happy we’ve found each other,” Dany admitted.

“Me too, love,” said Jon, beginning to brush his fingers tips lightly up and down her body. Dany drew close to him, putting a hand on his chest, and nuzzling her face against his neck.

“I haven’t been this happy in a very long time,” she whispered softly.

“All things considered…” Jon began as his hand moved lower, “Neither have I.”

She surprised him, by gently taking his hand and drawing it between her thighs. Smiling, Jon began by stroking the soft skin of her inner thighs, and he heard her sigh in contentment.

“Your skin is so soft,” he whispered, and she giggled sweetly at the compliment. He treasured her willingness to let her guard down with him, to be the young woman underneath the formidable single mother of three. He loved both the young woman and the formidable single mother. Placing a hand at the nape of his neck, Dany drew him toward her and kissed him. Their kiss only deepened as Jon touched her, making her gasp softly against his mouth. When Jon touched a certain spot, Dany pulled away from their kiss and buried her face against his neck as a deep, soft moan escaped her lips.

“Does that feel good, love?” Jon whispered, hoarsely. Dany nodded against his neck. Smiling, he gently touched that spot again, and her fingers dug into his arm. He began to stroke that spot, which made her cling to him all the more tightly, as a soft whimper of pleasure fell from her mouth. Jon wrapped his free arm around her shoulders to hold her close, as he stroked her. Her face was still pressed to his neck, and he could feel her breathing deepen. He pressed a kiss against her hair, never stopping the movement of his hand. When he felt her soft hand begin to explore his body, he smiled, and relished her touch. He groaned as her hand drifted lower and wrapped around him, making her giggle where her face was still hidden against his neck. He chuckled at the sweet sound, even as his heart began to race as her hand stayed on him. Finally, she lifted her head up, offering her mouth to be kissed once more. Jon kissed her mouth, and then her eyelids, and her cheeks and her nose, and her jawline, and then her forehead before claiming her lips again. Both panting, they broke for breath and smiled at each other. She tugged on his arm, urging him on top of her, and he nipped at her lips once more before happily obliging. Once settled on top of her, Jon merely looked down at her and she looked up at him and gave him a tender smile. She tucked a stray strand of his hair back and then rested her hand on his cheek. Jon kissed her palm, before covering her mouth once more with his and pressing inside her…ever so slowly. Releasing a breathy gasp, Dany wrapped her arms and legs around him, and he held her gently as he rocked into her with tenderness and care, being sure to capture her moans with kisses, to ensure that they were quiet. She felt like warm silk around him, and he determined he could hold her forever, and hoped that he would have the opportunity to do so for the rest of his life.

“Jon…” She moaned, as her fingers tightened on his shoulder.

“Dany…” Panting, he smiled softly down at her. He could feel her trembling beneath him. He kissed her forehead to soothe her shaking. Dany smiled, through heavy breaths, as her fingers loosened their grip on his shoulder and began to stroke his back. Jon lavished her neck and chest with open mouth kisses, and when his movements became a little more frantic, he covered her mouth with his own.

They finished together, softer and quieter than last time but equally as intimate. Dany kept her arms and legs tight around him, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead, as they tried to catch their breath. He started to move off of her, but she held onto him.

“Don’t move,” she whispered, “Not yet…”

Jon smoothed some hair out of her face, “I’m not going anywhere,” he chuckled, and she smiled sweetly at him. Dany touched his cheek, her eyes almost sad, and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

“Alright, love?” Jon asked in concern.

“I’m fine,” she whispered, “More than fine.”

Gently, Jon removed himself from inside her, and she released a deep breath. He rolled onto his back and pulled her against his chest. He stroked her hair, as she lay her head above his heart.

“Is something on your mind?” Jon could not help but ask, as Dany seemed lost in thought.

“Everything is fine,” Dany kissed his chest, and Jon had to content himself with her response, though her thoughtful silence was a little disquieting.

* * *

                Very early the next morning, Jon extracted himself gently from Dany’s embrace and smiled as she grumbled in her sleep but did not wake up. Quickly, he showered and threw on his clothes. Dany was still sleeping and so he decided to go start breakfast for all of them. He opened the door to Dany’s bedroom as quietly as he could. He closed the door and turned around to find Vis coming out of his bedroom. The two of them stared at each other. Jon could see the wheels turning in the little boy’s mind as he considered Jon.

“Why are you in Mama’s room?” He asked curiously, his little blonde ringlets poking up in every direction. Jon smiled at the child, but was not entirely sure what to say, or how Dany wanted him to explain his presence this morning… of course, he had not meant to get caught coming out of Dany’s bedroom first thing this morning. Vis tapped his foot impatiently, as if waiting for Jon to explain himself.

“What are you doing up so early?” Jon countered with a smile, hoping that the question would redirect Vis’ attention.

“I have to potty,” Vis said then added quite proudly, “I don’t wear diapers anymore.”

Jon chuckled, “You had better go potty then.”

Vis toddled into the bathroom and shut the door, not before giving Jon another funny look. At five years old, Jon was not entirely sure how much the boys understood about his presence in their mother’s life, but he wanted to make sure that whatever he told them was in line with what Dany told them.

                Jon continued to the kitchen and pulled out a pan to scramble some eggs. Having busied himself in the kitchen, he did not hear the soft footsteps come up behind him, until he felt Dany’s small hand pat his backside. Jon chuckled at the gesture. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

“You have a very nice arse, Jon Snow,” She whispered, her voice still sleepy. Jon glanced over his shoulder at her and smiled.

“Why, thank you,” He turned fully around and put an arm around her waist, drawing her closer before his hand gave her backside a gentle squeeze, “I’m quite fond of yours as well.”

She grinned at him, “What are you doing up so early?”

“Thought I’d cook breakfast.”

“I’ll help you,” Dany said, as she removed herself from his embrace.

“You don’t have too…”

“It’ll be fun,” Dany squeezed his hand.

“Mama,” Vis’ voice interrupted them.

“Good morning, sweet boy,” Dany greeted, and Jon smiled. He loved watching her be a mother.

“Can I have some juice?”

“Yes,” Dany retrieved his sippy cup and filled it with juice.

“Thank you, Mama,” Vis said, using his best manners, “I’m going to sit on the couch.”

“Alright,” Dany chuckled, and Jon could only smile, as Vis disappeared into the living room, “We’ve never been so far from King’s Landing before, I don’t know if they will travel well.”

Jon turned and wrapped his arms around Dany’s waist, “it’s about a 24 hour drive, we can stop at a hotel if we need too, we don’t have to rush North, and we’ll have Robb and Marge with us, so we’ll have a few extra hands.”

Dany nodded.

“Have you thought more about letting me take Drogon this morning?” Jon asked, not wanting to push her but he truly believed that spending some one on one time with Drogon would help their situation.

“I’m worried…”

“Alright,” Jon said kindly, “Can you share with me why you are worried?”

She looked at him then. He wanted to share her worries and concerns. _Did she know that?_

“Drogon can be difficult,” Dany said simply.

“Do you think I cannot manage?” Jon chuckled, trying not to take offense.

“It’s not that…” Her eyes met his again, “Its just…”

Jon took her hand, and gently asked, “What is it?”

“This is just all so new for me… I’m sorry,” Her lip quivered like she might cry, but she did not, “I’ve never been particularly graceful at handling change, and everything is changing, and it’s good change, change I want, but it does not stop it from being difficult.”

Jon pulled her into his embrace.

“Its new for me… trusting my sons to someone,” She confessed, and lifted her gaze to him, “And I do trust you… its just new.”

“I don’t have to take Drogon today, I’ll respect your decision either way…”

“No, I think you should,” Dany was quick to assure him, “I’m just worried how he will react.”

“Well, we’ll face whatever happens together, alright?” Jon assured her.

She stood on her toes and kissed him gently, “Together.”

* * *

                Jon and Dany had finished cooking and set the table when Drogon finally made an appearance. He looked somewhat disgruntled that Jon was there, but Jon smiled at the little boy. He knew today was going to be challenging, but it was a challenge he was up for. Jon loved Dany and he loved her children, and he hoped that one day Drogon would be able to see that and put the little boy’s mind at ease. Jon was not, however, naive enough to believe that spending one morning with him would change the boy’s mind. Their relationship, like any good relationship would take work.

“Drogon…” Dany knelt in front of her son and smoothed back some of his hair, “After breakfast, you are going to spend a couple of hours with Jon.”

Drogon said nothing at first, looking between Jon and Dany, his expression evolving from disbelief, to anger, and finally to fat tears forming in his eyes.

“Mommy!” He cried and threw his arms around Dany. Jon felt dreadfully uncomfortable as Dany looked up at him, looking uncertain. Jon tried to take Drogon’s hand, but it was swiftly snatched away.

Rhae appeared in the kitchen a moment later, “Why is Drogon crying?” Rhae asked in concern as he came into the kitchen and confidently took Jon’s hand.

“I have to go with Jon!” wailed Drogon. Beaming, Rhae looked up at Jon with excitement in his eyes.

“Where are we going?” Rhae asked. Jon felt a full-blown crisis about to break out.

“Jon is going to take Drogon for a little while,” Dany explained as she patted Drogon’s back, “But they are coming back.”

“I want to go!” Rhae exclaimed. Jon flinched, feeling as if he were about to crush the little boy’s heart.

“It’s just going to be Drogon going with Jon today, Rhae,” Dany saved him from having to say. Little tears started to form in Rhae’s eyes.

“But… but… but I want to go with Jon!”

Jon knelt in front of Rhae and wiped one of his escaped tears away.

“I’ll take you next time, alright buddy?” Jon offered and Rhae nodded, as he hugged Jon and began to cry against his shoulder. Dany and Jon, both holding a crying little boy, looked at each other, helplessly. At that moment, Vis came into the kitchen, sipping on his sippy cup.

“Hey,” He laughed, “Why are Drogon and Rhae crying like babies?”

This only made Drogon cry more.

“You cry like a baby all the time,” Rhae snapped, as he wiped his nose with his hand.

“I do not!” Vis retorted just as tears started to form in his own eyes.

“Rhae, Vis,” Dany said in exasperation. Vis began to cry and collapsed into Jon’s arms with Rhae. Jon and Dany only looked at each other.

“Together,” Jon whispered to her.

“Together,” She whispered in reply.

* * *

                Drogon sat in his car seat with his arms crossed over his chest and did not say anything as Jon unbuckled him. They had managed to get Drogon’s tears contained when Dany wisely mentioned that Jon was going to pick up Ghost and needed Drogon’s help to get the big white dog into the car. Drogon, though skeptical of Jon, loved Ghost, and after Drogon's reaction this morning to going with Jon, they had decided that a shorter activity would be better for this first time one on one. Drogon refused to hold Jon’s hand, but did not protest as Jon kept a protective hand on his shoulder as they walked up to Jon’s apartment to retrieve Ghost. The big white dog was excited to see them both, and bumped Jon’s leg with his head, making Jon laugh.

“I’m sorry, boy, next time, you will come with me,” Jon chuckled as he knelt in front of Ghost. Drogon buried his hand in Ghost’s fur, and Ghost turned to him and licked his face, coaxing a smile from Drogon. Jon offered Drogon a smile, but the little boy quickly schooled his features.

“Ghost likes you,” Jon said, and Drogon looked at him for a moment, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, trying hard to hide it, “Do you want to help me feed him?”

Drogon looked at him suspiciously, but nodded, still stubbornly refusing to speak. Drogon and Ghost followed Jon into the kitchen where Ghost’s food and water was located.

“You know when I was your age, I always wanted a dog,” Jon said.

“Where was Ghost?” Drogon asked, surprising Jon.

“He was not born yet,” Jon explained.

“How old is he?”

Jon rubbed the back of his neck, thinking back to the day he had found Ghost, “Actually, I think he is about 5 years old now.”

“He’s the same age as me?”

“Yep,” Jon chuckled, and handed Drogon a cup full of dog food to put in Ghost’s bowl.

“Are we going to take him back to my house?” Drogon asked curiously.

“Yes, would you like that?” Jon replied, casually, thanking the old gods for his big wolf pup once again. Jon knew it was these small steps that would gain Drogon’s trust.

“I like Ghost,” Drogon said, giving Jon a hard look.

“My cousin, Robb’s sister, Sansa, has Ghost’s sister, her name is Lady, you’ll get to meet her when we go to the North for Christmas,” Jon explained, as they finished changing Ghost’s water. Drogon looked skeptical.

“We don’t have sisters,” Drogon said casually. Jon chuckled, always amused at the way a child’s mind turned.

“I don’t have any sisters either,” Jon commiserated.

“I want to go home,” Drogon said suddenly. Jon sighed.

“We are going to walk Ghost and then we will go home,” Jon assured him. _Small steps_.

“I want Mama!” Drogon exclaimed.

“We are going to walk Ghost and then we will go home,” Jon said in his best teacher’s voice. Drogon crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Jon.

“I don’t like you!” Drogon stomped his foot. Jon knelt on the ground in front of him.

“I know, buddy,” He said softly, putting a hand on Drogon’s shoulder, “But that’s okay right now… because I love you…”

Drogon’s eyes dropped to the ground, looking almost guilty.

“I love you, and I love your brothers, and I love your Mama,” Jon assured him, “I don’t want to steal your Mama away… I want to take care of her, and you three boys.”

Drogon had a fresh set of tears welling in his eyes.

“Come on,” Jon urged, offering his hand to Drogon, “let’s walk Ghost and then we will go home.”

Drogon, unhappily, took his hand. Jon smiled. _Small steps_.

* * *

                “Jon, you are not going to solve all the problems of this institution before Christmas Break,” Sam said, as he entered Jon’s office.

“Sam, I thought you went home, it’s after 9 o’clock,” Jon ran a hand through his hair, exhaustion hanging heavy upon him.

“Yes, Jon it is after 9 o’clock,” Sam stated, “Gilly made me promise to make you go home at a reasonable hour.”

“I just need to finish going over these last budget lines,” Jon said.

“You said that an hour ago.”

“It needs to be done…”

“It will keep,” Sam closed the book that Jon had open in front of him, “Aren’t you driving to Wintertown tomorrow?”

“Well, I’m not the only one driving,” Jon sighed.

“Shouldn’t you be home packing and helping your lady pack?” Sam chuckled as he sat down in the chair across from Jon.

“I just don’t want to leave any loose ends that could have been tied up, before I go North,” Jon rubbed his eyes.

Sam chuckled that same teasing chuckle, “You are coming back, aren’t you?”

Jon laughed, “Yes, Sam, I am coming back.”

“Just making sure that you are not leaving me here,” Sam stood, and patted Jon’s shoulder, “Jon, its time to go home.”

“Aye, it’s time to go home.”

                Together the two men packed up and exited the building. It was dark and cold, and Jon spotted groups of loitering characters hanging out along the dimly lit streets of Flea Bottom.

“Going home for Christmas, Sam?” Jon asked as they walked toward their cars.

“Oh no, my father does not appreciate my career choices or approve of my Gilly,” Sam explained with a deep sigh, then smiled, “But my mother and sister are lovely.”

Jon chuckled, “I suppose everyone has their own family issues to deal with around the holidays.”

“Not everyone,” Sam said sadly, “Some people don’t have family.”

Jon could only nod at that, his thoughts drifting to Dany, “Thanks for staying tonight Sam, and have a good Christmas with Gilly and her little one.”

“You too, Jon.”

“When we come back there is going to be a lot of work to do,” Jon sighed deeply and opened his car door.

“Makes life worthwhile, don’t you think?” Sam smiled.

“I’m glad you have a sense of adventure.”

“Oh, no… no adventure here,” Sam said, “But I believe that what we are doing is important.”

Jon glanced across the street as they were getting into their cars and saw Olly with a group of adults across the street, and frowned, “Aye, what we are doing is important.”

* * *

                They had originally planned to drive straight through to Winterfell in shifts between the four adults in the minivan they had rented, everyone however, had by now changed their minds. 

“We are only twenty minutes from Moat Cailin, that’s half-way,” Robb said, after Marge mentioned the possibility of stopping to stretch their legs.

“I know what half-way is, babe,” Marge snapped. Jon and Robb had said little to each other the entire trip, outside of conferring on directions and the best places to take bathroom breaks. Except for perhaps Vis who was singing Christmas carols happily while staring out the window, everyone was on edge. Drogon had said nothing to Jon all day and had contented himself with petting Ghost. Jon hoped to spend some more one on one time with him once in Wintertown, and perhaps with each of the boys. Rhae had developed a cold over the last week of school, and so was clutching at Dany’s hand, and wanting to be held.

“We are going to stop at a hotel in Moat Cailin, so we might as well wait until then to make a bathroom break,” Robb said firmly. Marge just shook her head.

“Fine,” She said icily, and Jon and Dany exchanged looks with each other. Jon had wondered if he and Dany should have taken the boys in their own car, but the practicality of all of them taking one car had overcome their better sense.

“Have you found a hotel yet?” Robb asked, glancing in the rearview mirror at Jon.

“Yes, it shouldn’t be much longer,” Jon replied shortly.

“Mommy, I don’t feel good,” Rhae moaned.

“I know sweetling, but we are almost to the hotel and we will get you tucked into bed,” Dany assured her son. _Perhaps it would have been wiser to stay home?_ Jon smiled at Dany. She looked tired, and Jon knew that she was. Traveling with three children was an adventure to be sure. Originally, they had planned to drive straight through to Winterfell, but Marge, of all of them, had dashed that idea. She had said that there was no reason to push each other to be in a car for 24 hours straight, when they could just arrive in Wintertown 8 hours later, but much happier with each other. Dany and Robb had protested, but now, after almost ten hours in the car, all of them were ready to be tucked into a hotel room.

* * *

                Arriving at the hotel, Jon offered to carry Rhae, as Dany gathered the other two and Drogon held Ghost’s leash.

“You are staying in our room with us, right?” Dany asked Jon quietly, as they both noted that Marge and Robb seemed to be in an intense discussion outside the hotel after they had gotten all checked in. Jon and Robb had been originally set to share one of the two hotel rooms, while the ladies and the little boys took the other.

“Aye, I think that would be best,” Jon said, “It seems the two of them need some alone time to work out whatever is going on there.”

“Yes,” Dany said.

“Just so you are not taken off guard,” Jon started hesitantly, “I’m not sure how everyone is going to react to each other, when we get to Winterfell… Robb has not been home since…since… well, anyway, I think it could and perhaps, already is dredging up some undealt with emotions.”

“I understand,” Dany said softly as she considered Robb. The lingering heartbreak in her eyes made him sad. She knew too much of loss, and complicated family relationships.

“Mommy, I want to go home,” Rhae suddenly cried from Jon’s arms.

“I know, sweetling, we are going to get you tucked in and get some medicine in you and hopefully by tomorrow, you will be good as new,” Dany smiled and led the way toward their room.

“I’m cold,” Vis exclaimed suddenly.

“We will get you all warmed up soon,” Jon smiled.

When they opened the door to their hotel room, the room was cold. Jon lay Rhae on the nearest bed, and covered him with a blanket, before going to turn the heat in the room on. Ghost got up beside Rhae on the bed and Drogon followed. It was after 10 p.m. and several hours past the boys’ usual bedtime. They were tired, and even more so from having been in the car all day.

“I’m going to get the boys bathed, and tucked in, and then maybe Marge can sit with them, while I help you get the bags,” Dany said to him.

“Dany, I’ll get the bags, it should not take me more than two trips down,” Jon assured her.

“I can get my bag,” said Drogon.

“No,” Jon stated, “You need to stay up here and get warm.”

“Why?” Drogon crossed his arms over his chest.

“Because he said so, Drogon,” Dany snapped, “Jon is going to get your bags, and the three of you are going to take a bath and get tucked in.”

Sulking, Drogon said nothing in response and sat down on the bed beside Ghost and Rhae.

“I’ll be right back, love,” Jon told Dany.

                He headed out of the hotel and toward the car, and saw that Robb and Marge were still head to head, but then to Jon’s surprise, Robb marched off toward the hotel and Marge just stood there looking angry. Jon approached with caution, though approach he must, as Dany needed the boys’ bags as she was giving them baths. Jon tried to act like he had not witnessed their spat as he opened the back of the van.

“He can be so pig headed sometimes,” Marge said, angrily.

“He comes by it rather naturally, I’m afraid,” Jon chuckled, trying to ease the tension. Marge looked at him, and he could tell she was genuinely upset. Jon had never seen Marge look so serious.

“I think I pushed him too hard to go home this Christmas,” she confessed, and understanding began to dawn on Jon regarding Robb’s sudden decision to finally go home.

“He’ll be alright, Margey,” Jon assured her as he unloaded the boys’ bags.

“Five years is long time to go without going home,” Marge said, “Family is important, and I want to be a part of his family, and I want him to be a part of his family. But did I ask for too much too soon?”

Jon sighed, “I don’t think it will be easy, but I think it was high time for Robb to come home.”

“He needs to face this,” Marge said softly.

Jon looked over his shoulder, to see a softened Robb about to come back out of the hotel toward them, “Yes, yes he does.”

                Once Jon had finished unloading the car, Dany had the boys’ in the bathtub, and she was making them laugh and splash, and Jon had not been able to stop himself from listening at the closed door for a few moments, before getting in his own pajamas and collapsing on one of the beds with Ghost beside him. He was asleep before he even realized how exhausted he was from his last week of work, and then suddenly it was morning time. Light peering in through the blinds of the hotel room, and the fresh scent of winter in the air. Jon’s eyes fluttered open, as he could hear whispers and giggles from some place on the other side of the room. Ghost was no longer beside him.

“Ready?” he heard Dany whisper, and just as he started to roll over in his bed to see what was going on, on the other bed, four bodies launched themselves at him and tackled him into the bed. Laughing, Jon reached for the wiggling bodies and managed to catch Rhae first who seemed to be feeling better, and tickled him, making the boy squeal in laughter.

“Get him boys,” Dany laughed as two of the children attacked Jon’s feet. A few moments later they were a laughing, breathless heap on Jon’s bed. Dany’s head resting on his shoulder, and the children piled atop them both, even Drogon sat curled up beside him.

“Will we see snow today, Jon?” Vis asked.

“I hope so,” said Jon, as he looked lovingly at Dany.

“And wolves?” asked Rhae, his little eyes sparkling.

“Wolves will probably have to wait,” Jon chuckled.

“Will we be there soon?” Drogon asked, to Jon’s surprise.

“Soon enough,” Jon said, and smiled. Dany and Jon exchanged tender gazes, and though they were a work in progress, Jon realized that they were swiftly becoming a family. He looked at Drogon who was petting Ghost. _Small steps…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Arriving at Winterfell


	41. Arrival (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a very small chapter update.. its more transitional. We will get more into their actual christmas vacation in the coming chapters, but I wanted to go ahead and post this. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and your encouraging comments! I hope everyone enjoys!

“Are you two okay?” Dany asked Marge as they watched Robb and Jon and the boys loading the van.

“Yes,” Marge smiled, “We just had some intense communication. He apologized, and I apologized. All is well.”

“Good,” Dany said, though she still could not shake the feeling that Robb was not alright. _Perhaps he was not…_

“Thanks for letting me and Jon swap rooms last night,” Marge said.

“No worries, we quite enjoyed having him,” Dany chuckled.

“The two of you are too freaking adorable for your own good,” Marge laughed.

“Whatever do you mean?” Dany feigned innocence.

“I’ve never seen anyone so good with the boys and I love it, and I love him for you.”

“I’m glad,” Dany looked at Jon and he smiled at her though he could not hear what they were discussing, “I’m quite fond of him myself.”

“We are all growing up, getting married, changing…” Marge said with a dramatic sigh.

“I don’t know about you, but I’ve been a grown up for quite a long time,” Dany teased, though it was a truth she felt deep in her bones. Marge put an arm around Dany’s shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

“Well, maybe you will get to be young again.”

Dany smiled at the thought and looked at Jon once more. She was not sure she really cared to be young again… as long as she was allowed to grow old with him.

“You know, if you two get married, we will all be related,” Marge grinned.

Dany chuckled. It seemed a little too soon to be already joking around about marriage, but as she watched Jon lift Rhae and give him a little toss in the air before catching him again, making the boy laugh, Dany could not help but imagine him as her husband and the father of her children.

“It’s a little early to be talking about marriage, don’t you think?” Dany said lightly.

“No,” Marge insisted, “Sometimes when its right, it’s just right.”

“And Jon is just right, is he?” Dany laughed at her friend’s enthusiasm.

“Only you would know that for sure, Dany-girl,” Marge teased and tugged her by the arm toward the van and the boys.

* * *

                The further north they got the cooler it got. Dany could feel the cold air seeping in through the windows. The boys, and Robb and Marge were asleep in the backseats of the van, and Jon was driving. They were finally arriving in a stretch of country covered in snow. Dany looked out the window in wonder. She had laughed at the big deal her boys made of snow, but in all honesty, she had never seen much snow in her life either.

“Its like something out of a fairytale,” Dany said in awe as she stared out the window at the fluffy piles of white that looked like clouds had fallen in full form to the ground. Jon chuckled and took her hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Its just snow,” he said. She looked over at him in the driver’s seat to find him smiling.

“I grew up in Pentos, and then King’s Landing, and then moved to Vaes Dothrak,” Dany informed him, “There is no such thing as _just_ snow.”

“Maybe you can help me have a better appreciation for it,” Jon laughed.

“The boys are going to be so excited when they wake up,” Dany said, “I think they used to believe that snow was made up for movies.”

Jon laughed loudly at that, before Dany shushed him with a grin, not wanting the little boys woken when they were sleeping so soundly.

“I’m excited to see where you grew up,” Dany said. Jon gave her a sad smile. “What is it?”

He squeezed her hand, “I wish my mother could have known you.”

Jon did not often talk about his mother, and Dany knew that it was a tender subject for him.

“I wish I could have known her too,” Dany whispered. _If I look back, I am lost…_

“She would have loved you… and the boys.”

 _Grandmother… mother… family…_ the idea seemed so foreign to Dany, that she was not sure what to say. She wished her boys could have grandparents and cousins, but it was not meant to be. _Would Jon’s family accept her sons as part of their family?_

“What are you fretting about over there?” Jon asked, his tone light.

“Tell me about her…” Dany asked hesitantly, glancing over at him, “If you don’t mind… you don’t have too, if you don’t want…”

“No, no… I don’t mind,” Jon replied gently.

“You said she died of cancer when you were thirteen?”

Jon nodded, “Yeah, did not think I would ever be happy again after that.”

Dany squeezed his hand.

“Mom was vibrant and funny and full of life even when she got sick,” Jon continued, “My Uncle Ned used to say that she was beautiful, and willful, and gone before her time, my cousin Arya is a lot like her though Arya was still quite young when she passed.”

“Will Arya be home for Christmas?” Dany asked, even as she wondered if she, herself, were like anyone in her family, and was not sure that she wanted to be.

“I think so, but Arya can be a little unpredictable,” Jon chuckled. Dany smiled, feeling a few nerves starting to creep up on her, as she thought about meeting Jon’s family. Jon at least did not have to worry about meeting any in-laws. Dany had no extended family to offer him, none that she had any contact with anyway.

“Mommy!” Rhae’s voice broke the comforting silence in the van. Dany turned to look at him.

“Yes, Rhae?”

“I need to potty,” He exclaimed, loud enough to wake Robb who chuckled in sleepy amusement. Rhae then glanced out the window, “Snow!” He screamed, waking the whole car. Dany looked at Jon, and they laughed together. Dany felt her heart soften even more toward this precious man. It had been so long since she had anyone to laugh with.

* * *

                The sun had already long sunk behind the piles of northern snow, and forests of sleepy pine trees when they finally arrived in Wintertown. Dany felt her nerves growing. Families, even the healthiest ones, had issues, and Dany was not sure what they would be stepping into once they arrived at Winterfell. It was odd to think that the oldest living family member was Robb, who was only a few months older than Jon. Dany had very little experience with family gatherings, but the stereotypical images of people of all ages, presided over by elderly grandparents, and middle aged parents, gathered around a Christmas tree would not be anyone’s experience this Christmas. Dany knew, however, that this did not make them any less a family, and she was both happy and nervous to be joining Jon’s. They passed quietly through town, everyone was exhausted and ready to be tucked into bed, including the adults. The boys were already sound asleep. When they crested a hill on the other side of town, Dany caught sight of some lights and a looming shadow.

“That’s Winterfell,” Jon whispered to her, and took her hand. Dany squinted to see. The house was large but in the dark, Dany could not make out any distinguishing features… until they pulled into the circular drive. The house was indeed a castle.

“I doubt anyone is still awake,” Robb said casually as he turned off the car. Dany believed he may be right, as the house seemed quiet, and it was after midnight.

“Sansa will be awake,” Jon said, with mild irritation. Dany looked between the two men, and Marge’s mouth was a tight, thin line.

“Shall we get the bags and the boys?” Marge said, obviously trying to sound cheerful. Dany saw Robb look up at the house and make no move to get out of the car. Jon, ever a man of action, was the first to get out of the car. Marge and Robb followed. Dany followed suit, after looking back to find the boys still sleeping soundly. After stretching, Jon reached back into the backseat of the van to help her start getting the boys out. She watched as he quietly pulled a few blankets from the back. Jon unbuckled Rhae, wrapped him in a blanket and lifted him from his seat. Rhae clung to his neck sleepily, and Jon chuckled as he tried to put him on the ground.

“You have to turn me loose, Rhae,” He said with a sweet smile, “I need to help Mama get your brothers.”

Dany watched as Jon set Rhae on his feet and bundled the blanket around the little boy, whose eyes were drooping closed as he stood there.

Before they were able to get the other two boys out, they heard the front door open and close. Both Jon and Robb looked up, Jon was smiling, and Robb’s eyes were dark and distant. A young woman with long red hair and bright blue eyes, not unlike Robb’s own, was coming toward them. Robb and Jon both took a step forward. Sansa. Dany thought she looked like a regal, northern princess, with kindness in her eyes, but with a spine of steel. When Sansa reached them, she threw herself into Jon’s arms, and Jon held her for a long while, as the rest of them watched. Dany noted with some sadness the brokenness in Robb’s eyes when Sansa flew into Jon’s arms instead of his. He only had himself to blame, Dany knew, but still, she was aware that sometimes broken people did foolish and callous things, and Robb’s reluctance to come home had certainly been rooted in brokenness over his parents’ death. Dany to some extent understood. When Drogo had died, she had fled Vaes Dothrak unable to face a world without him in it. Robb was going to have to learn to face this world without his parents. As Dany watched Jon hold Sansa in his arms, and observed Robb’s crestfallen face… she knew this Christmas was going to be painful for all three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Waking up in Winterfell


	42. Winterfell (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In retrospect, this chapter probably should have been part of the last chapter, but alas, it is what is now. I hope everyone enjoys! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and your encouraging comments!

“Sansa, this is Daenerys Targaryen,” Jon took Dany’s hand and tugged her toward the beautiful red head.

“You can call me Dany,” Dany said as she shook Sansa’s hand.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Dany, welcome to Winterfell,” Sansa smiled and glanced over at Rhae who was still bundled in his blanket looking like he was sleeping standing up, “We should get your little ones inside where it’s warm.”

Sansa’s smile was warm for Dany and her children, but Dany noted that she had barely given Robb a second glance.

“Thank you,” Dany said softly.

“Robb,” Sansa turned to her brother, and they looked at each other.

“Sans,” Robb looked hesitant.

“Sansa, its nice to meet you, I’m Margaery, but most everyone calls me Marge,” Marge stepped forward, obviously in an effort to salvage the awkward situation.

“Its nice to meet you, Marge, we’re glad to have you,” Sansa said enigmatically, “Let’s all go inside.”

“Come on Rhae,” Jon chuckled at the little boy whose eyes were drooping closed as he stood there.

“I want to play in the snow,” Rhae mumbled. Dany and Jon exchanged smiles.

“Tomorrow, Rhae,” Dany said and lifted the little boy off the ground, and Marge offered to take him. Dany passed him to Marge.

“We will be along once we get the other two,” Jon said, and Sansa led Robb, Marge and Rhae inside, while he and Dany hung back to get Drogon and Vis out of the back seat. Jon handed Dany another blanket.

“Come on sweetling, we’re here,” Dany whispered to Drogon as Jon lifted Vis out of his car seat. Drogon threw his arms around Dany’s neck like an octopus and clung to her as he promptly fell back asleep with his head resting on her shoulder. They walked toward the house together.

“They are getting so big,” Dany said to Jon, as she carried Drogon, who was becoming heavy in her arms.

“Children tend to do that,” Jon grinned sweetly at her, as he opened the front door for her.

“It seems like only yesterday they were babies,” Dany whispered, as she entered the house and glanced around the sturdy entry way.

“To be honest, it seems like only yesterday that I was a child in this house,” Jon said.

“Time passes by too fast,” Dany replied, glancing at Drogon’s sleeping face pressed against her shoulder. Jon leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

“Come on, love,” He said, “Sansa has us in the Master bedroom because it has an adjoining door to the nursery where she has set up beds for the boys.”

Dany could feel the cold northern air creeping up the stairs behind them as they ascended to the second floor of the ancient, but beautiful house. The halls of the second floor were long and dark and stone and seemed haunted by the ghosts of happy memories. Family portraits hung on the wall, full of laughing children and adults whom Dany knew were no longer present in this world. _We Starks are cursed to die before our time_ , Jon had told her once and the thought made Dany sad all over again, as she glanced at the pictures in the hallway. Portraits of Ned and Catelyn Stark welcomed them, and Lyanna Stark’s kind, grey eyes watched over them as they proceeded down the long hall. Dany wondered if the ghosts of happy times were even sadder than those of bad.

                Sansa, Robb, and Marge exited a room that Dany realized must be the nursery as Rhae was no longer with them.

“Rhae is precious,” Sansa said as they approached.

“Thank you,” Dany whispered smiling, happy that Sansa’s first reaction was not how much of a handful her children could be.

“He asked how I knew Jon,” Sansa smiled at Jon, “And he informed me that Jon loves him, and that Jon likes kissing his Mama.”

Dany laughed, and Jon’s cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink that Dany had never before seen on him.

“Rhae is very fond of Jon,” Dany said with a smile at Jon. Sansa’s eyes turned very soft as she looked between the two of them, then she smiled and beckoned them to follow her.

“I made up three beds in what used to be the nursery for the boys and the room connects to the master bedroom, so Dany and Jon can stay in there,” Sansa explained, “I’ve put Marge and Robb in the main guest room.”

Sansa opened the door to the main guest room and they all uncomfortably wished Marge and Robb goodnight. Then Sansa led them into the nursery, Rhae was sleeping soundly and Ghost lay on the floor next to his bed. Jon and Dany gently deposited the other two boys in the empty beds, and tucked the blankets around them, before Sansa led them into the Master bedroom.

“I’ll leave you to get settled, and I’ll see you in the morning,” Sansa said and then she hugged Jon once more, “I’m so happy you are home.”

“I’ve missed you too, Sans,” Jon kissed Sansa’s forehead.

Dany smiled and watched as Sansa exited the room and shut the door behind her. Jon turned and looked at her.

“Well, here we are,” He said as he sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside him, beckoning her to sit with him.

“Here we are,” Dany agreed and sat down, and took his hand. Jon lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

“I’m happy you and the boys are here with me,” he said.

“Me too, thank you for inviting us,” Dany lay her head on his shoulder for a few moments, before he leaned down and kissed her mouth. Turning, without ever taking his lips from Dany’s, he placed a gentle hand on her side, urging her to lie back. Dany obliged willingly, as she kissed him in return, opening her mouth to explore each other. Jon was now laying beside her, and she was tucked against him, and when they broke for breath, she smiled up at him. He smoothed some hair out of her face. Nuzzling his nose against hers, he smiled.

“Rhae’s right,” He whispered gruffly.

“Oh?” Dany giggled.

“I do like kissing his Mama,” Jon said, and before Dany could respond his mouth was on hers again. Dany tugged on his shoulder, wanting him closer, the lingering cold air from outside still making her shiver. Jon’s large hand traveled up her abdomen and cupped her breast. She gasped and felt a flock of butterflies take flight in her stomach. When he pulled his lips from hers once more, he kept his hand on her breast, massaging it gently.

“I need to get the bags,” He whispered.

“I’m cold,” Dany chuckled and wrapped her arms around him, “I need you to warm me.”

Jon laughed, “As tempting as that is, I don’t imagine anyone will be happy without their bags in the morning… and besides, I rather like that nightgown you packed.”

Dany gave his arm a playful smack, “You make that nightgown sound so naughty… its little more than a long t-shirt.”

“And you look very fetching in it,” Jon pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her cheek, “And out of it.”

“Are you going to take me out of it, as soon as I get in it?” Dany asked with a laugh.

“Maybe,” Another open-mouthed kiss was pressed to her neck, as his hand continued to move over her breast, making her belly quiver, “I’ll be right back…” He smoothed his hand down her front before standing up. Dany propped herself up on her elbows and started to stand.

“I’ll come help,” She said. Swiftly, Jon leaned over her again so near that she dropped back down against the mattress. He reached for a blanket and tucked it around her before placing a tender kiss to her hairline.

“Stay here and get warm,” He insisted, “Its not going to take me long to get the bags.”

His sweet grey eyes brooked no argument and so Dany stayed put.

“I’ll be right back,” He promised.

Dany nodded, and admired his retreating form as he exited the room. The weariness of the day sat heavy on her shoulders and once she was alone, she began to feel it. She wanted to stay awake and talk to him and put on her nightgown and let him take her out of it, but she could feel the heaviness of her eyelids, and she was asleep before Jon reappeared.

* * *

                Blinking in the early morning light, Dany opened her eyes. It was still quite early, as she was accustomed to getting up early at home, and so she naturally woke even though she had been exhausted the night before. She was still in the clothes she had worn on their trip, but she was wrapped securely in a thick blanket, and she noted with tender amusement that Jon had apparently removed her shoes. The heavy arm slung over her waist and the warm presence at her back denoted that he was still sleeping soundly beside her. One of his legs was also slung over her legs, making Dany giggle. Between Jon’s limbs and the heavy blanket, she felt cocooned.

“Jon,” She whispered, turning her head to look over her shoulder at him. She needed to use the bathroom but was having a bit of a struggle untangling herself. He mumbled something against her hair and tightened his arm around her waist. Dany laughed, “Jon, you are as bad as the boys…”

She could feel him starting to stir, “A little longer,” he grumbled.

“Jon, I have to go to the bathroom,” She could not help but laugh. When his hand moved and tickled her side, Dany knew he was fully awake. She kicked and squealed with laughter, “Jon! You’re going to make me wet myself!”

He laughed aloud at that and his head popped up from the pillow to grin at her, “Fine, fine…” he released her. Dany gave him a teasing smirk as she got up and went to the bathroom.

                When she returned Jon was sitting up, shirtless, leaning against the headboard of the bed. Dany crawled back into bed with him and placed her hand on his unmarred, well-structured chest, and leaned over to kiss him.

“Good morning,” She whispered, leaning her forehead against his.

“Good morning,” he smiled, as he threaded his fingers into her hair.

“I like waking up with you beside me.”

Jon grinned and kissed her again, “Me too.”

Dany kissed him again and pressed her body to his, molding against his side. Jon wrapped his arms around her.

“Our little dragons are going to be awake soon,” He said, as she nuzzled against his neck. Dany smiled, a little taken aback by his possessive use of her own endearment for her children. _Our_. The sentiment both melted her and terrified her. They had been hers alone for such a long time.

“You alright?” Jon asked, seeming to sense the change in her.

“Yes, I’m alright,” Dany wrapped her arms around his waist, “I’m just…”

“Just?”

“Just still getting used to the idea of my children being _ours_ …” Dany glanced up at him and saw a look of hurt pass briefly across his face.

“Do you not want me to think of them as ours?” Jon asked, frowning. Dany tightened her arms around him and kissed his chest.

“No, no… that’s not what I mean,” Dany was quick to reassure. There was nothing she wanted more than for him to think of her children as theirs, “Its just new is all… good, and new.”

He held her close and kissed the top of her head.

“I’ve just been alone for such a long time…” She confessed brokenly. Jon moved, sliding down the mattress so that they could lay side by side. He cupped her cheek in his hand, and his honest eyes searched her face. “After Drogo died, I was angry with him…” Dany whispered, “I knew it was irrational… he did not choose to leave me, but I was angry just the same for him leaving me alone in the world with three babies in my womb… but… I learned, I learned how to be alone…” _If I look back, I am lost_ , “And I learned it better and better with each year that went by…”

Jon seemed unable to stop himself from wrapping her up in his arms.

“I learned it so well, that the boys became my sons and no one else’s,” Dany whispered, “But… that was before I met you… now…” Dany took a breath, “Now, I want them to be ours.”

“I want them to be ours too,” Jon concurred, and kissed her soundly.

                They were looking into each other’s eyes, and Dany thought he might kiss her again, among other things.

“Snow!” came a wild, shriek from the room next door.

“Snow!” exclaimed another. Jon and Dany looked at each other and laughed. Dany hastily stood and went to the adjoining door and poked her head inside. Her three little boys were all standing on their toes looking out the window, their eyes wide with wonder.

“Mama! It’s snow!” Vis laughed and ran to her tugging her by the hand.

“I know, I know, I saw it last night,” Dany smiled.

“Can we go outside and play?” asked Drogon.

“Please, Mama?” Rhae begged. Ghost frolicked happily around the room, as if begging her approval as well. Dany looked at the time. She was not sure what Jon and Sansa had planned for the day yet, but perhaps they could get a walk in?

“Let’s go ask Jon what he thinks,” Dany chuckled as Rhae, Vis and Ghost barreled through the door she was holding open. Drogon hung back, even as they heard Rhae and Vis and Jon laughing in the other room, “Are you coming Drogon?”

Drogon looked up at her with eyes that were almost sad. She held her hand out to him and he took it and she led him through the bedroom door. In the master bedroom, Rhae and Vis and Ghost were practically jumping on the bed, while Vis sang some song about snow that Dany had never before heard. Smiling, Dany sat down on the bed beside Jon, and reached for Drogon, who was still hanging back. Dany reached for him and pulled him into her lap. Jon smiled at Drogon and smoothed back some of the little boy’s unruly dark hair. Drogon did not smile, but neither did he look angry. He just stared at Jon. The moment, however, was broken when Rhae unceremoniously plopped down in Jon’s lap, and put both his little hands on Jon’s cheeks, demanding his attention.

“Can we go outside right now and see the snow?” Rhae asked seriously, and Vis dropped onto the mattress and ceased singing in order to hear Jon’s response. Jon leaned over and kissed the top of Rhae’s head.

“I think we can do that, but we have to ask Mama,” Jon said.

“Hey, Mama said to ask you!” Vis protested indignantly.

Jon and Dany shared smiles.

“How about the four of us get our coats and scarves and boots on, and we can go outside so that Mama can have some coffee,” Jon suggested.

“Mama likes coffee,” Rhae said confidently.

“Do you want to drink coffee, Mama?” Vis asked her, edging his way into her lap, and bumping into Drogon.

“I will drink coffee,” Dany assured him.

“Alright then, come on boys,” Jon hustled them out of the master bedroom, Drogon went begrudgingly, “Get your coats, scarves and shoes on!”

Jon donned a shirt and procured his own boots, scarf and coat.

“I didn’t mean for you to take them alone, Jon, I’ll come out with you,” Dany said as she searched for her boots that Jon had removed from her feet last night.

“Dany you are still in your travel clothes, you were so tired last night that you did not even change,” Jon touched her cheek, “Let me take the boys outside for a little while, so you can get cleaned up, and have a cup of coffee if you want, I guarantee you Sansa has coffee brewing.”

“It’s just…” Dany started hesitantly, “They are a lot to handle by oneself.”

“I will have to learn eventually right?” He asked with a grin. Dany liked the way he talked about their future, as if they would be together forever. She nodded.

“Don’t keep them out too long though,” She admonished, as he opened the door to the nursery, “Rhae still has the sniffles, and I don’t want his cold to get any worse.”

“Don’t worry, Mama,” Jon said, as his eyes twinkled with affection for her, “I will look after them… _Ours_ , remember?”

Dany could only smile as he retreated into the nursery leaving her alone on the big king size bed.  

* * *

                After cleaning up a little, Dany crept down the stairs. The house was quiet as it was still quite early. The ancient house seemed to hold secrets and stories that whispered to her as she walked by. Everything was old, cold, and stone, like a castle in storybook. There was, however, small hints of the castle having been made a home, a vase of flowers on the hall table, family portraits on the wall, a lace doily on a bookshelf, all evidence of Sansa, or perhaps her mother before her, having attempted to make Winterfell happy. The thought made Dany sad. Sansa was younger than she was, raising children not her own, in a house haunted by memories, no matter how happy those memories might have been. As she had noted the night before, sometimes happy memories were more haunting than bad.

“Jon loves your children,” a voice broke through Dany’s thoughts and she looked up to see Sansa standing in the doorway of what was presumably the kitchen, with a cup of coffee in her hand. Dany smiled.

“We love him too,” Dany responded, and followed Sansa into the kitchen. Dany glanced out the window and could see Jon in the courtyard playing with her sons. Sansa smiled softly as they looked out the window… a sad smile in Dany’s opinion.

“How’s Mya?” Sansa asked as she turned and sat down at the table.

“She’s good, as vivacious as ever,” Dany chuckled. She had forgotten Sansa and Mya knew each other.

Sansa studied the contents of her coffee cup, “I haven’t seen her in a very long while… we were friends as teenagers when I went to camp in the Vale, we’ve tried to keep in touch but I haven’t seen her since before…” Sansa’s voice trailed off and then her face became impassive, “Are you hungry?”

Dany allowed the change of subject without pressing, “I’m not hungry, but I could go for a cup of coffee.”

Quietly, Sansa handed her a cup, and pointed out the full coffee pot.

“Are your other siblings here?” Dany asked.

“Bran is in the library, and Rickon is not awake yet,” Sansa said, “Arya left early this morning, but she will be back. She likes to play it off, but nothing will keep her away from Jon.”

Dany smiled and took a sip of coffee.

“When Jon first moved, a very selfish part of me wished he would not like the capital, so that he would come back, we miss him here,” Sansa confessed rather bluntly, “But I can tell it’s been good for him, I have not seen him this happy in a very long time, and I would not begrudge him that, I’m happy he met you.”

“He’s made me very happy,” Dany said softly, glancing out the window one more time, at where Jon and the boys were throwing snowballs at each other. Footsteps coming into the kitchen interrupted them, both women looked up and found Robb entering the kitchen.

“Morning,” He greeted pleasantly, but with an uncomfortable clearing of his throat. Robb opened one of the cabinets and frowned.

“I moved the cups to the other side,” Sansa explained simply.

He chuckled, and opened the indicated cabinet, “Why?”

Sansa then shot him a look so cold it could have frozen all seven hells. The moment was saved by Rhae who came barreling into the kitchen.

“Mama!” Rhae flung himself at her.

“Yes?” Dany laughed and pulled his scarf more tightly around his neck. His cheeks and nose were rosy, and Dany imagined that they would need to come inside soon and warm up.

“There are puppies crying!” He exclaimed in fear. Dany was confused but Sansa’s face lit up in a smile.

“My dog, Lady, has puppies in the barn,” Sansa explained.

Rhae gasped.

“Would you like to see them?” Sansa asked.

“Yes!” Rhae shouted, clapping his hands.

“Come on, then,” Sansa offered Rhae her hand and to Dany’s surprise, Rhae boldly took it without any hesitation. Dany got up to follow as they went out into the courtyard. Jon had Drogon and Vis building something out of snow, and his face lit up when he saw them crossing the yard.

“Lady has puppies in the barn!” Rhae exclaimed to Jon and his brothers.

“Puppies!” cried Vis, who came running, making Sansa laugh. Drogon said nothing but he immediately dropped his handful of snow and followed, as did Jon.

“You did not tell me Lady had puppies,” Jon said to Sansa, putting a brotherly arm around her shoulder. Dany noted Robb watching, as he followed them out to the barn.

“They’re still quite young, been about three weeks,” Sansa explained as she opened the barn door and led them through. The barn was warm and quiet, except for the unmistakable sound of puppies. Dany smiled. They turned a corner and there in one of the stalls, was a large grey and white wolf like dog, very much like Ghost, with four little pups. The mother dog, Lady, stood to greet Sansa, making her little pups chase her teats. Dany’s three boys watched in wide eyed wonder.

“They’re so little,” said Vis.

“Can I touch one?” asked Rhae. Sansa smiled and reached for one of the pups, holding it in her arms.

“Yes, but we have to be very gentle, and move slowly so Lady does not get nervous,” Sansa explained, and held the pup for Rhae to touch. Rhae, with an almost exaggerated care, stroked the pup’s fur.

“What are their names?” Drogon asked, as he reached out to touch the little pup as well.

“We have not named them yet,” Sansa said, “There are three boys and a girl.”

“Three boys like us!” Vis said proudly.

“But they have a sister,” said Drogon.

“Mama, why don’t we have a sister?” asked Rhae, crossing his arms over his chest and looking up at Dany a curious indignation. Dany saw Jon hide a laugh.

“You three took up too much space in my tummy, there was not enough room for a sister,” Dany explained, hoping that line of questioning would stop right there.

“Can we get a sister?” Rhae pressed.

Blushing in spite of herself, Dany caught Jon’s eyes and he smiled so tenderly at her, it could have melted the snow. Dany looked back down at Rhae, and said, “Maybe one day.”      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Introductions and Family Drama


	43. Round 1 (Jon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am undecided on how this chapter turned out, but I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and for your encouraging comments!

“Maybe one day,” Dany said with a soft smile at Rhae. Jon felt something in his heart stop for a moment as he looked at her, but she seemed now determined not to meet his eyes. _Did she want more children? Did she want them with him?_

“Tomorrow?” Rhae questioned with a giggle.

“Rhae…” Dany sighed deeply and shook her head, “That is not how getting a sister works.”

“Well, how does getting a sister work?” Rhae demanded. This time Dany did meet his gaze, her eyes almost asking him for help. Part of Jon wondered if they were moving too fast, if she would be scared off by the rate at which their relationship was progressing, but thus far she seemed confident, and when she had fears she shared them with him… or at least she seemed to. Jon found himself loving her a little more every day.

“We will talk about that some other time,” Dany said, “For now, we need to leave these puppies to eat, and get the three of you inside and warmed up.”

“But I don’t want to go inside!” Vis whined, “There’s snow Mama!” he said as if that fact should explain everything. Jon chuckled.

“Come on, guys, let’s not give Mama a hard time,” Jon said, ruffling Vis’ hair, “Besides its breakfast time, lets go inside and we can cook you a big breakfast.”

“Ok,” Vis agreed solemnly with his eyes downcast. Jon put his arm around Sansa and kissed the side of her hair, as the entourage made their way back to the kitchen, leaving Lady and her pups in peace.

“Let me cook breakfast, Sans, you need a break,” Jon said.

“Everyone needs a break, Jon, that is what Christmas vacation is for,” Sansa chuckled.

“I’ll help him,” Dany volunteered, “You should enjoy your coffee and put your feet up.”

Jon smiled at her, “You are looking at one of the best crepe makers of King’s Landing.”

Sansa smiled and agreed to let them do the cooking this morning. They opened the back door, and Robb entered first.

“Robb!” came a loud voice, as a small body came barreling down the hall toward the back door, just as Jon stepped in behind Robb. Rickon, with auburn curls bouncing, came running toward them. Jon smiled at the boy, he had gotten even bigger since the last time Jon had seen him. When Rickon was nearly to Robb, he seemed to catch sight of Jon.

“Jon!” He shouted, and bypassed Robb entirely before flinging himself into Jon’s arms. Robb watched, with an impassive face, as Rickon clung to Jon.

“I’ve missed you buddy,” Jon hugged him tight, before nodding his head toward Robb, “Look who came home.”

Rickon was ten years old, and had not spent as much time with Robb, having only spoken with him on the telephone and saw him less than a handful of times in the intervening years since their parents’ death. Rickon, however, was not shy. He scrambled from Jon’s arms and went to Robb and gave him a hug.

“What took you so long to come home?” Rickon asked, straightforwardly. Robb’s face seemed a little pale.

“Been busy,” Robb said in a strained voice, and Jon noticed Sansa try to hide an eye roll. This Christmas was certainly going to be interesting indeed. Jon felt a little arm wrap around his leg, and he looked down to see Rhae clinging to him.

“Who is that?” Rhae asked.

“That is my cousin, Rickon,” Jon smiled at Rhae, and smoothed back some of his blonde hair. Rhae looked up at him uncertainly, still clinging to his leg, “He’s Robb and Sansa’s brother.”

Rhae gave Rickon a curious stare.

“Should I take the kids to play, Sans?” Rickon asked, making Jon chuckle. Rickon had always been in such a hurry to grow up.

“Hey, I’m not a kid, I’m a big boy,” Vis protested. Rickon had the good grace to chuckle.

“Come on, I have legos in the living room that I set up last night,” Rickon explained, offering his hand to Vis. Jon noticed that Drogon was nearly hiding behind Dany. Vis took Rickon’s hand, but Drogon and Rhae looked to Dany for guidance.

“Go on, go play, I will be right here in the kitchen,” Dany said, giving them both an encouraging nudge. The four boys scurried off into another section of the house.

“Rickon has been dragging out all his legos and toys that he felt were appropriate for 5-year-olds, ever since he heard you all were coming,” Sansa explained with an easy smile.

“Well, the boys have been beside themselves with excitement about coming here,” Dany said, “They have never seen this much snow before, and they are quite enamored.”

Sansa chuckled.

“I’m going… to um… see if Marge needs anything,” Robb said, hastily excusing himself.

“Take your time,” Dany said with kindness in her voice, “Breakfast will take a bit of time to prepare.”

Robb nodded and bounded up the stairs.

 

Jon, Sansa, and Dany entered the kitchen, and began to gather breakfast making supplies.

“How long are you going to punish him, Sans?” Jon asked, having not been oblivious to the cold shoulder that Sansa had given Robb since their arrival last night. Dany set about throwing ingredients into a bowl.

Casually, Sansa began to make herself another cup of coffee, “I’m not punishing anyone.”

Dany looked uncomfortable, but Jon pressed, “Don’t play innocent with me.”

“Well, what did he expect?” Sansa demanded softly, “To come home as if nothing happened, as if everything is just water under the bridge?”

“No,” Jon tried to be gentle, “But are you going to talk to him?”

Sansa shrugged, “What would there be to talk about?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Jon sighed, “The fact that he has not been North since Ned and Cat died, or that he is getting married, or…” Jon knew he had to tread carefully, “Or maybe that you would like to have a chance to live your life?”

She looked sad and resigned, “And what makes you think I’m not living?”

“Sans…” Jon reached out for her, but she pulled away. Dany avoided eye contact with both of them as she continued to mix her batter.

“I’m going to drink my coffee, if you need anything just let me know,” Sansa said, and made a hasty escape. Jon sighed and Dany said nothing.

“I offered to stay with her.”

Jon jumped in surprise and whipped around to find Arya Stark standing in the doorway of the kitchen, staring at him with a curiously unemotional expression on her face.

“Arya!” He exclaimed, feeling emotional himself.

“Hello, Jon,” she said. For a moment they just stared at each other, but then her face broke into a smile and she came flying into his arms. Jon lifted her from the ground and held her in a fierce embrace. She had always been a tiny little slip of thing, and not much had changed… no matter how much she grew, she would always be the closest to having a little sister that he ever had. Jon caught Dany’s eye, and she smiled at him. He released Arya and looked at her.

“How is that fancy Braavosi University treating you?” He asked, keeping a hand on her shoulder as if she might disappear right in front of him. He missed home more than he cared to admit.

“Oh, they keep me on my toes,” Arya said with a smug grin, “But it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“I’m sure,” Jon chuckled.

“Well, are you going to introduce me to your lady friend?” Arya asked with a laugh, as she glanced at Dany and stuck her finger in the bowl of batter that Dany was mixing. Jon rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“Arya this is Dany, Dany this is Arya,” Jon introduced.

“I’m happy to finally meet you Arya,” Dany said with a smile. When Arya reached for the bowl of batter once more, Dany surprised Jon by playfully smacking Arya’s hand away as she might one of the boys, “Breakfast will be ready soon enough.”

Arya’s enigmatic face gave away nothing at first before she broke into a smile, “I like her,” Arya said to Jon, as she headed toward the kitchen door, “Though you two may be my favorite people in this house right now, I am afraid I have to go say hello to the prodigal.”

“Be nice,” Jon said, hoping that whatever was brewing beneath the surface of their family dynamics would come out gently. Jon knew, however, that Stark stubbornness and tempers would eventually flare… they all had it, even him, it was just a matter of time.

“I’m always nice,” said Arya as she disappeared down the hall.

Jon looked over at Dany, and she was smiling at him as she stirred the batter of whatever it was, she was making, “This is going to be an interesting week, I can already tell.”

“Well in all fairness… you were warned,” Jon chuckled and came a little closer to her. Dany took a step away from him, with a teasing glint in her eye.

“Can you hand me the flour?” She asked grinning, “You said you were going to make breakfast and you’ve been absolutely no help at all.”

Jon picked up the cannister of flour and took a step toward her, “Is that so?”

“It is most definitely so,” Dany said with feigned impatience, “In fact, you might just be fired.”

Jon laughed at that, and before she could say anything else, he took a large pinch of flour and flung it at her. It hit her forehead. She looked so surprised, that Jon was not sure his teasing had been the best course of action, but then she started to laugh. Dany waved the spoon at him and took another step away from him, and he took another step toward her.

“You are going to pay for that one, Jon Snow,” She said.

“Is that so?” Jon repeated, capturing her by the waist and taking the bowl out of her hands and placing it on the table.

“It is most definitely so,” Dany looked up at him, the smudge of flour still on her forehead, making Jon smile. He pulled her close, “You better behave yourself, we are in the middle of your family’s kitchen,” Dany added with sassy smirk, but with a tremor of desire in her voice. With a smile, Jon gave her bottom a gentle squeeze, before leaning in and kissing her. Dany wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When they pulled away, she leaned her forehead against his.

“We need to finish breakfast,” She whispered. Jon wiped the flour away and kissed her forehead.

“Yes,” he whispered in reply.

* * *

                They were pulling the muffins Dany had made out of the oven when there was a loud crash, possibly the slamming of a door. Jon and Dany exchanged a look, and rushed to the other side of the house, assuming the children had gotten into something they should not have. When they reached the living room , where Rickon had set up toys, however, all four of the children were playing happily. Then a loud shout, Robb’s voice, cut through the air.

“How could you?”

“How could I?” snapped Sansa in response. Leaving Dany in the room with the boys, Jon bounded up the back staircase toward the voices. He found Sansa and Robb standing head to head in front of Ned Stark’s old study.

“How could you take Dad’s study and turn it into… into…. Whatever it is you turned it into!?” Robb shouted at his sister.

“I turned it into my sewing room, because this is a home not a damn museum!” Sansa screamed back, red in the face.

“It’s Mom and Dad’s home, and Dad’s study!” Robb retorted.

“Mom and Dad are gone Robb Stark!” Sansa snarled, “And I was too bloody sad to walk by this room day after day, and see his empty chair, and empty room, and imagine his Ghost sitting there haunting this place! This is my home, and I have had to make it my own, because you have been too damn busy doing whatever it is you do in the south pretending that Mom and Dad are still alive up here!”

“Ding ding, round one goes to Sansa Stark,” Arya chimed in with a laugh from a perch on the windowsill, where she sat observing the dispute.

“Shut up, Arya,” Sansa rolled her eyes.

“Oh, I think that counts as unsportsmanlike conduct,” Arya chortled.

Sansa was about to snap back when Robb cut in, “Leave Arya alone, Sans.”

Jon cringed.

“Leave Arya alone?” Sansa reiterated, “And who are you to tell me what to do?”

“I’m your older brother, and technically the head of this family,” Robb said venomously. Jon shut his eyes, wishing that Robb would stop talking.

“You have not been an older brother to me in over five years!” Sansa screamed, “Jon has been more of a brother to me than you have ever been!”

“Oooo, a hit below the belt, and another round goes to Sansa Stark!” Arya continued her absurd commentary. Jon ran a hand through his hair.

“Sans, please….” Jon started, wondering why his name was being dragged into the middle of this dispute.

“What is going on in here?” Marge exclaimed as she entered the hallway, looking confused. Sansa and Robb both crossed their arms over their chest and looked away, looking so much alike it was almost laughable.

“Nothing,” Sansa said coolly, her face returning to its gracious demeanor, “Everything is just fine, I’m sure breakfast is almost done, is that why you came up, Jon?”

“Um, yeah, breakfast is done,” Jon said, “I think Dany is gathering the little boys and Rickon.”

“Good, I’ll go collect Bran, and we can all sit down to a family breakfast,” Sansa said with a huff before sweeping out of the hall leaving the other four in her wake.

“Robb?” Marge questioned.

“We’re fine, Margey,” Robb reached for her hand and pulled her into his side.

* * *

                Breakfast was tense, and only the children were unaware that anything was amiss. Robb disappeared shortly after breakfast, and the rest of the day for everyone else was spent in idle pursuits, and a general settling in. Dany and Jon and Rickon played with the little boys and took them a few more times out into the snow. Everyone was exhausted by dinner time, and the boys could barely hold their eyes open. When the sun set on Day One, Robb still had not returned, and Marge went to bed sad and a disappointed. Sansa and Arya planned to stay up late catching up. Jon and Dany took the boys upstairs to tuck them in, and then turn in themselves. Jon carried Rhae and Vis, and Dany carried Drogon. All three were already beginning to nod off. Rhae lay his head on Jon’s shoulder.

“I like the North, Jon,” he said sleepily.

Jon though his heart would melt, “I’m glad.”

“Does the snow last forever here?” asked Vis, equally sleepy.

“No, not forever,” Jon chuckled, and met Dany’s eye. She smiled. “We have summer, and autumn, and spring, just like the south.”

They entered the nursery, and Jon lay Vis and Rhae in their beds, and kissed the tops of their heads before pulling blankets up around them. After Dany did the same for Drogon, they swapped sides so that she could say goodnight to the other two. Jon leaned over Drogon and kissed the top of his head, but Drogon rolled over and pulled the blanket over his head. Jon patted his shoulder.

“Goodnight, buddy, I love you,” He whispered, intent on making sure that Drogon knew it. Drogon said nothing in response, until he and Dany started to leave the room.

“Mommy!” Drogon sat up in bed.

“Hush, sweetling, go to sleep,” Dany crooned.

“I can’t sleep!”

“You haven’t tried.”

“Will you stay with me?” he asked, his eyes pleading. Dany looked at Jon, and he offered her a reassuring smile. Dany went and sat down on the little bed.

“I will stay until you fall asleep,” She said, and Drogon nodded, giving Jon a wary look, “I’ll be there in a minute, Jon.”

“Can I stay?” Jon asked hesitantly.

“We’ll be fine, he’ll fall asleep quickly,” Dany said.

He nodded, feeling little sad at being dismissed, as he exited the nursery and entered the master bedroom. Knowing she did not mean to push him away, Jon tried not to let it bother him. He sometimes felt out of his depth trying to learn to be a father to Dany’s children. Jon had never had a father himself, and so all he knew about being a father, he learned from Uncle Ned. Sighing, Jon paced the room, and saw that snow was falling again outside the window. He wished Uncle Ned were here now… he would certainly have words of wisdom to offer Jon. Looking out the window overlooking the ancient godswood, Jon felt emotions threaten him. Uncle Ned spent so much time in the godswood, saying it quieted his soul when he was restless. As a boy, Jon imagined being a father must have made Ned restless quite a lot, as he spent so much time in the godswood. Jon used to watch him, wondering what exactly Ned was thinking. Looking out across the godswood tonight, Jon caught a glimpse of movement, and he looked a little harder through the window. There was someone pacing in front of the red-leaved hart tree… it was Robb. _How long had he been out there?_ Sighing once again, Jon turned away from the window and sat down on the bed. Uncle Ned would certainly have words of wisdom for all of them… but Ned was gone, and so was Catelyn, and so was his Mother. All dead before their time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Round 2


	44. A Change in the Wind (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have at least 1, maybe 2, chapters left at Winterfell depending on how I want to divide up the rest of the Winterfell events. Thanks for bearing with me, as the Winterfell events are significant for the end goal. This chapter picks up basically from the end of the last chapter. 
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading, and for your encouraging comments!

Dany shut the door to the nursery and found Jon sitting up in bed, his eyes drooping closed. Stealing glances back at him, smiling, she changed into her nightgown. Crawling into bed, Dany pressed her lips to his. He smiled and his eyes fluttered open. Reaching out, he threaded his fingers through her hair.

“You’re pretty.”

Dany giggled and kissed him again, feeling warmth and tenderness steal over her.

“Did Drogon get to sleep alright?” He asked with an odd hesitation in his voice.

“Yes, he’s fine,” Dany assured as she cuddled up next to him, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, “He’s been particularly needy over the last few days.”                

“Lots of changes to his little world,” Jon said thoughtfully.

Dany kissed Jon’s neck, “Good changes.”

“I don’t think he sees it that way yet,” Jon chuckled.

“He’ll come around,” Dany frowned, not entirely sure she believed her own words. She worried that Drogon would not change his mind about Jon’s presence in their lives, and that possibility scared her. Jon kissed the top of her head, as if he knew what she was thinking… _perhaps he did?_

“I love your family,” Dany said. She had never had much experience with real families, families that cared for one another, her family certainly had never cared about her.

“Even with all of their dysfunction?” Jon chuckled.

“Every family has dysfunction,” Dany smiled, “But I can see that you all love each other in the end.”

“Yes,” Jon said softly, “We do.”

Standing up, Dany began to unbraid her hair and ran her fingers through it, “What have you got in mind for tomorrow?”

“A surprise,” Jon said with a secretive smile.

“Oh?”

“Yes.”

“So, you won’t tell me then?” Dany asked, chuckling as she walked toward the window to draw the drapes closed.

“Then it would not be a surprise,” Jon laughed.

Dany glanced out the window and was alarmed to see Robb sitting out in the snow, in what appeared to be a garden, beneath their window, “Robb is sitting outside.”

“Still?” Jon asked, hopping up from the bed.

“Still? Has he been out there long?” Dany asked, concerned. Sadness stole over her like the Northern frost.

“I don’t know how long he’s been out there,” Jon looked out the window and sighed deeply, “I’ve rarely seen anyone so determined to make an ass of themselves.”

“Well…” Dany stated, gently, “He lost his parents.”

“We all did,” Jon said flatly.

“Yes, but you all have grieved and moved forward, but he has spent the last five years pretending nothing happened,” Dany closed the drapes, “He has to face it now, he cannot run away from it anymore.”

“I try to be sympathetic, but he did it to himself,” Jon said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“When I…” Dany started, then hesitated, unsure if Jon would appreciate her talking about her dead husband. Jon took her hand and pulled her toward him. Putting his hands on her hips, he looked up at her from his seat on the bed before placing a gentle kiss to her belly right below her breasts.

“When you?” He prompted.

“When Drogo died,” Dany stroked Jon’s hair, “I ran away to King’s Landing, and for a few years, I pretended that nothing was wrong, that nothing had changed… but the simple fact of the matter was that everything had.”

Jon nodded, and looked up at her.

“Then everyday Drogon looked more and more like Drogo, and the boys would do things or make facial expressions that reminded me of him, and finally after awhile I had to face the fact that life as we knew it was different and would always be,” Dany finished, “Robb has to come to the same realization… I think its good he came, and though it may be hard, the things he and Sansa are saying to each other need to be said.”

Jon nodded again and pulled her closer, “Thank you.”

Dany stroked his hair and he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her to him. Leaning over, Dany kissed the top of his head.

“If you can be quiet, I’ll let you unwrap a Christmas present,” Dany teased. Jon looked up at her with a roguish grin. She felt one of his hands skim down to the hem of her nightgown.

“And where is this Christmas present?” He asked, feigning innocence.

“Are you going to be quiet?” Dany giggled as she stroked his bearded cheek and looked into his sweet eyes.

He kissed her belly once more, and chuckled, “I’m not the one who needs to be reminded to be quiet, my love.”

Dany gently, and playfully smacked his arm, “Let me lock the door… the last thing I need tonight is for one of them to walk in on us, and then have to explain to them how sisters are made.”

Jon laughed at that and watched as she scurried over to the both bedroom doors and locked them. Grinning, Dany crawled onto the bed and he leaned back against the headboard and reached for her. Locking her eyes with his, she smiled, still feeling somewhat shy as she was still getting used to this being a part of her regular life again. Tenderly, he smiled back at her, and released a soft breath as she settled herself in his lap, her legs straddling him. Jon kissed her, tangling his fingers into her hair to cradle the back of her head. Dany felt the warmth of him, chasing the cold from her. As they kissed, Dany slipped her hands down his chest, feeling the hard planes of his body, until she reached the snap on his pajama bottoms. She unbuttoned them and slipped her hand inside. He gasped softly, as his head dropped down to rest on her shoulder. He chuckled.

“I thought I was the one who was supposed to do the unwrapping?” He asked in a gruff voice.

Dany kissed his neck, “Well then, you had better get to work, Jon Snow.”

Dany had to stifle a squeal of surprise as he flipped them, to where she lay on her back, and he rocked himself firmly between her legs, causing her to moan… a moan which he captured with his mouth pressed to hers.

“Sshh,” He hushed her with a smile as he nuzzled his nose against hers. Dany smiled at the love she saw in his eyes… and realized not for the first time how starved for affection she had been over the last few years. Jon lifted himself off her and removed his shirt. Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he reached for her nightgown. He paused as he touched the hem. Dany nodded in silent permission, and he drew the nightgown up and over her head. Flinging the nightgown across the room, Jon descended upon her, lavishing her collarbone, and breasts, and belly with tender, open-mouthed kisses. Stroking his hair, Dany smiled. For a moment he paused, and Dany looked down at him. Their eyes met, and they smiled. Jon pressed a kiss to her hip, then ran his finger along the waistband of her panties.

“May I finish unwrapping?” He asked with a saucy grin, which made Dany laugh though she was already a little breathless.

“Yes,” She whispered, and smiled. Dany felt herself tense briefly when he placed a quick peck right below her navel. She still did not quite like his eyes so near that scar, but she did not want to ruin their beautiful moment with her insecurities. Slowly, Jon drew her underwear down her legs, and then his mouth was on her. Her body began to tremble. Her hips nearly launched off the bed when his mouth latched onto that sweet spot he had found last time. A moan escaped her lips. Jon grabbed her hips and anchored her back down to the bed. He kissed the inside of her thigh.

“Easy love,” he whispered gruffly. When he put his mouth back on that spot, Dany tried to stifle a whimper, and when she looked down at him, his grinning eyes were locked on her face.

                Once he had turned her into a trembling, puddle of emotions, he pulled away and took off the rest of his clothes. Dany looked away and took a few breathes, trying to steady herself. Jon Snow was a fast learner, and so attentive to what pleased her as they learned how best to love each other. He lay back down beside her and smiled that soft smile of his.

“How was that?” he asked with a chuckle.

Dany had no words, and so she nodded. He kissed the tip of her nose.

“Good?”

Dany nodded again and he kissed her mouth while he stroked her cheek and slipped his arm around her shoulders to pull her against his chest.

“I’m glad you like my family,” He said suddenly. Dany put her hand on his cheek and pressed closer to him, draping her leg over his hip in invitation.

“How could I not? They are a part of you,” Dany whispered softly and smiled.

“I want them to be your family one day,” He confessed.

Dany nodded, feeling emotional once again, she stroked his cheek and kissed his lips, “I think I’d like that very much.”

“Good,” He kissed her soundly and rolled on top of her once more, “And maybe one day… we can add to our little family.”

Dany sighed knowing how fragile dreams could be, but she would not deny him, and so she kissed him in response, and whispered with a laugh, “Maybe we can give the boys that sister, they’ve been demanding.”

Jon kissed her again, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he whispered, “One day.”

“One day,” She agreed, knowing _one day_ was fragile as well.

* * *

                Dany woke before both Jon and the little boys, and so she crept downstairs, hoping to make herself some coffee and enjoy the sunrise from the glorious back porch she had discovered yesterday. She wanted to see the world sparkle in the snow as the sun came up. Her plans were thwarted, however, when she heard Arya and Sansa in the kitchen. She did not mean to eavesdrop, but she also did not want to interrupt their conversation.

“It’s not a big deal, Arya,” Sansa said with resignation.

“But it is a big deal, Sans,” Arya retorted, “You know he is not going to move back up here and help you take care of Rickon and Bran, Robb is not Jon.”

“I don’t need help,” Sansa insisted.

“I’m going to come home, I can’t let you handle this on your own,” Arya said.

“Arya, you cannot give up your scholarship, they do not just hand those types of scholarships out every day!” Sansa snapped.

“Sansa, you and Jon gave up so much when Mom and Dad died to raise us,” Arya said, “I want you to have a chance to live too.”

“Gods, you sound like Jon,” Sansa sighed, “I am living…see, breathing in and out.”

“Sans…”

“Arya, Bran has plans to go off North to University with Meera when he graduates, and then when Rickon gets a little older, I’ll go to Winterfell University, like Jon did.”

“I’m not talking about you just being able to go to University,” Arya said.

“Well, I’m not going to allow you to give up your scholarship!”

“Well, I hate to break this to you, Sansy-pants, but I am a grown woman now, and I can make my own decisions.”

“You are eighteen!”

At that moment, Dany decided to forego coffee and went to the back-porch empty handed. _What a tangled mess the Starks were in…_ Dany herself doubted that Robb would ever move north, especially now that he was marrying Margaery… their lives were in King’s Landing. Dany sat down on the huge back porch and breathed deeply of the fresh, cool air, reveling in the fact that she could do so without inhaling a lungful of smog. Looking out across the large back yard, Dany sighed. The North was truly beautiful and a little wild, and from what little she had seen of it she was coming to love it. Her phone buzzed, interrupting her thoughts, assuming it was Jon enquiring after her whereabouts, she looked at the message… and then frowned. It was from Missandei.

 _“I hope you are enjoying your holiday in the North, may I call you?”_ the message read. Dany’s frown deepened. Missandei was at home in Naath with her family, she had taken Grey home to meet her parents and brothers…

Dany dialed Missandei’s number.

“Miss you my friend,” Missandei’s cheerful voice greeted her on the other line.

“I miss you too,” Dany said.

“Are you and the boys having fun in the North?”

“Yes, we are so far, its really quite lovely here,” Dany said, watching in wonder as the sunrise illuminated the snow.

“Cold?” Missy asked with a chuckle.

“Yes, quite cold,” Dany confirmed with a laugh, pulling the blanket she had brought down with her tighter around her shoulders, “How’s Naath?”

“Warm,” Missandei said and Dany could hear the smile in her voice.

“You are very chipper this morning,” Dany teased.

“I wanted you to be the first to know…” Missy started. Dany’s heart dropped. “Grey and I are going to get married!”

Dany congratulated her friend wholeheartedly, “You two will do so well together, I’m so happy for you.”

“Dany….”

“Yes?”

“Um… we’re considering…” Missy hesitated, “We’re considering when our leases are up, we are considering moving to Naath… Grey is from Essos as well, you know, and neither of us have lived near our families in so long. There is nothing really to keep us in King’s Landing, and I think it may be time to go home…”

 _Home…_ the words stung Dany’s ears. _Was she the only one who did not really have a home?_

“Dany?”

“I think that will be so good for the both of you, and I know your mother will be happy to have you close by.”

“Dany…” Missy said softly, “I know its going to be a hard change… for everyone… but I’ll always be here if you need me.”

“I know,” Dany said softly, trying to sniff back a few tears. _Always_. People loved to promise _always_.

“We can talk more about it when we all get back to King’s Landing… but I wanted you to know.”

“Thank you, Missy,” Dany said, “Have fun and be safe.”

“You too.”

Dany stared out at the snow. Marge was marrying Robb and who knew where life would take them, and Missy was marrying Grey and moving to Naath, would Mya move back to the Vale and leave her too? Dany sighed, and closed her eyes as a cool wind brushed her cheeks. Everything was changing. _If I look back, I am lost_.

“There you are,” Jon’s voice broke into her thoughts and she quickly schooled her features as best she could and turned to him and smiled.

“Good morning,” She greeted.

“I’m going to pack some lunches for the five of us,” He said with a secretive grin.

“For the surprise?”

“Yes.”

Dany followed him inside, “And how should I prepare for this surprise, hm?”

“Dress warm,” Jon said simply, and the two of them entered the kitchen. Arya and Sansa jumped at the sound of them entering.

“The two of you are up early,” Arya said with a quirky smile.

“Side benefits of motherhood,” Dany chuckled.

“Me and Dany and the boys are going to spend some time together today,” Jon informed.

“Will you be here for supper?” Sansa asked with a pleasant smile.

“Yes, we will be back for supper.”

“Where are you going?” Arya asked curiously.

“It’s a surprise.”

“I hate surprises,” Sansa said.

Jon laughed, “Well then it’s a good thing, the surprise is not for you.”

Sansa chuckled and shrugged, as she munched on a piece of her infamous lemon cake.

“Good morning everyone,” Robb threw open the door to the kitchen and smiled as if nothing was amiss between them all.

“Good morning, Robert,” Arya said pleasantly as she hopped off the kitchen counter where she had been perched. Robb just chuckled and shook his head. Sansa began to flip, nonchalantly, through the magazine which was sitting on the table in front of her.

“Where did you disappear to last night?” asked Arya.

“I just went out to visit some old haunts,” Robb evaded as he pulled a coffee cup out for himself. Jon and Dany exchanged a look, “What is everyone up too today?”

“Jon is taking Dany and the little ones on some secret adventure that he will not share,” Arya teased.

“As long as you all promise not to kill each other while I’m gone,” Jon said flatly, his eyes briefly glancing between Sansa and Robb. Arya laughed.

“What gave you the impression that we would ever fight, Jon Snow?” Arya asked with a laugh and shake of her head as she headed for the kitchen door. The other four adults silently exchanged looks. Once Arya exited the kitchen, they all did not seem to know what to say to each other.

“What time are we leaving Jon?” Dany finally asked, needing to know when she needed to wake the boys. Jon looked at the time.

“Maybe around 8 am,” Jon said, “But Tormund is always a little late.”

Sansa chuckled, “Where are you going with Tormund?”

Jon gave Sansa an annoyed look that made Dany laugh.

“Sorry, sorry, I know… it’s a surprise,” Sansa chuckled and sipped her coffee.

“Who’s Tormund?” Robb asked. Jon and Sansa looked at each other, and then at Robb.

“Tormund is one of my best friends, he’s one of the coaches at Wintertown High School, where I used to work,” Jon explained, “His van is big enough for all six of us to fit comfortably.”

“You are being so mysterious,” Sansa teased, and Dany could only laugh. It certainly was unlike Jon to be mysterious, and she was enjoying every moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter was going to be a bit longer, but I could not decide whose POV I wanted Jon's surprise to be in, and so needed to think on it some more. I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can!


	45. The Good Son (Jon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a lot of effort to write, and I'm nervous about how it turned out. I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Thanks so much for your encouraging comments and love for this story! You keep me motived. 
> 
> PS I have not forgotten my other stories, I've just been really busy and needing to focus on one story at a time. I may take a few days this week to work on my others to catch them, we will see how it goes.

“Where are we going?” Rhae questioned as Jon handed him a bagged sandwich to put into their cooler for lunch.

Jon chuckled, “You are as bad as your Mama.”

“Mama’s not bad,” Rhae said, scrunching up his nose.

“No, she’s not, that’s not what I mean,” Jon laughed, “What I mean is that you both want to know all about surprises, but if I told you then it would not be a surprise.”

“But I want to know,” Rhae said, grinning up at Jon.

“Rhae, why are you talking all the time?” Vis grumbled from his seat at the table, where he was half-heartedly munching on oatmeal. Vis had not fully woken up. Jon handed Rhae another sandwich for the cooler.

“Jon is talking to me,” Rhae informed his brother, as he toddled around Jon helping him pack their lunch. Jon had to hide his amusement when Rhae stashed a small bag of candy inside the chest when he thought Jon was not looking.

“And here is the last of them!” Dany announced, as she entered the kitchen with Drogon on her back. She looked a little winded. The boys were growing up, and Jon knew it was hard for her to not think of them as her babies. Jon smiled at her and she smiled back at him. When Dany put him down, Drogon patted Ghost before sitting down in the chair across from Vis.

“When’s your friend going to be here?” Dany asked, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. Jon looked over his shoulder at her.

“He tends to keep his own timetable, but he’ll be here soon,” Jon chuckled. Dany placed a kiss on his shoulder.

“You’re being so mysterious,” she laughed.

“I’m not being mysterious.”

“Yes, you are,” Dany insisted.

“Yes, you are,” Rhae agreed, making Jon laugh. Drogon tugged on Dany’s hand.

“Mommy, I’m hungry,” Drogon said, pulling her away from Jon. Dany stroked hair out of his little face.

“Yes, I’m sorry, sweetling, let me get you some oatmeal,” Dany said. Drogon kept a tight grip on Dany’s hand, while he eyed Jon suspiciously. Jon was still not sure how to get through to the little boy, that he did not want to steal his Mama away from them, but rather to be a part of their family. He knew it was going to be a process, and it was going to take more than spending an hour with him one on one.

“Rhae have you eaten breakfast?”

“I’m helping Jon,” Rhae explained.

“That is not what I asked,” Dany said.

“Rhae has not eaten yet,” Jon said to her, and Rhae looked up at him, with such a profound look of betrayal that Jon had to bite back a laugh, “Breakfast is good for you, Rhae, you can finish helping me when you are done eating.”

“But…” Rhae started to argue.

“Rhae…” Jon looked down at the little boy and was not sure how much Dany was comfortable with him telling her sons what to do or disciplining them for that matter. He wanted to be their father, but did he know what that meant? “Do as your Mama says.”

Rhae said nothing in response only clamored over to the table, with a grumpy look on his face.

“Well, aren’t the five of you a picture of domestic bliss,” Arya entered the kitchen with a happy smile as she surveyed the familial scene.

“Jon is making me eat breakfast!” Rhae informed Arya with a frown. Arya laughed and ruffled his hair.

“Jon used to make me eat breakfast too,” Arya knelt in front of Rhae, “He’s a good Dad like that.”

Dany and Jon exchanged smiles.

“Jon was your Dad?” Rhae asked, confused.

Arya laughed, “No, but he took care of me after my Dad died.”

“Our Dad died,” Drogon said suddenly.

“I heard something like that,” Arya said softly, “It’s a good thing you have Jon to take care of you too.”

“I love Jon,” Rhae said with a frown, and Jon knew he was forgiven.

“I love you too, buddy,” Jon said with a smile.

“And me?” asked Vis, excitedly.

“Yes, and you,” Jon smiled at Drogon then, “And Drogon.”

“And Mama?” Rhae giggled, and leaned over to Arya, “He kisses Mama all the time.”

Jon pulled Dany close and kissed her, “Yes, and Mama.”

Vis and Rhae tittered with giggles, making Arya smile.

“Good morning,” Marge said as she swept into the room, bundled in a sweatshirt, sweatpants, and knitted cap.

“Are you cold, Margey?” Jon asked with a chuckle.

“I am not used to these temperatures that’s all,” Marge replied, her teeth chattering, “But I’m fine.”

“Maybe you can get Robb to build a fire in the hearth,” Jon suggested.

“I think Sans already has one going,” Arya said.

“Well, I may take my coffee in there and sit in front of it,” Marge said.

“Where is Robb?” Jon asked, he had seen him this morning before the children woke but had not seen him since.

“Showering, he’ll be down soon,” Marge poured herself some coffee. Jon noted that Dany had been relatively quiet this morning and had been all morning. When he found her on the back porch earlier, something had seemed off, but she had not told him. He supposed he would ask her later, if she did not volunteer the information.

“What are the two of you doing today?” Jon asked.

“Well, Sansa has offered to show me around Wintertown, and Arya can come too if she wants,” Marge said, obviously still a bit uncomfortable as she tried to navigate their family dynamics.

“Depends on what the two of you are doing,” Arya said, “Last time I went around Wintertown with Sansa, she turned into a mother hen, asking ‘Arya, do you need socks? Do you need underwear? Do you need new shoes?’ It was just a little too much to bear.”

“I know you like being fussed over,” Sansa said with a laugh as she entered the kitchen just in time to overhear Arya’s last statement, “And if I did not ask, you’d be running around Braavos in holey socks and underwear.”

Arya playfully rolled her eyes and shrugged but did not deny the accusation.

“Robb is going to spend the day with Bran and Rickon,” Marge said.

“Good,” Jon replied, not meaning to sound as harsh as he did.

A loud knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

“That’d be Tormund,” Jon said with a laugh.

Sansa scurried to the front door before Jon could.

“Here’s my girl!” Jon heard Tormund bellow to Sansa, “Kissed by fire!”

Sansa laughed, and tumbled into the kitchen with Tormund’s arm around her shoulders.

“Jon Snow!” Tormund laughed, “I never thought I’d see you in these parts again!”

“Mama, is he a giant?” Vis exclaimed, standing up in his chair and staring wide eyed at Tormund. Dany laughed.

“Aye, lad, I’ve got giant’s blood in me and the blood of the true north!” Tormund reached for Vis and gave him a little toss in the air before catching him again, making the little boy squeal with laughter. Before Jon could say anything, Tormund threw his arms around Jon and hugged him.

“It’s good to see you, lad,” Tormund’s kindness was always a balm to Jon. Jon laughed and hugged Tormund back.

“It’s good to see you too, Tormund.”

“Are we all ready to see some wolves?” Tormund asked the room, and the three little boys gasped.

“Wolves?” Rhae and Drogon both leapt from their chairs.

“Tormund,” Jon shook his head, “It was meant to be a surprise.”

* * *

                Jon was not sure they would even be able to see wolves at the Wolf Reserve, which was why he had kept their adventure a secret, as he did not want to get the boys’ hopes up. Tormund, however, prattled on and on about wolves and bears and all the wild things of the north as they bundled into his van and headed out. The boys were enraptured by the new sights and sounds and stories. Jon inhaled deeply of the fresh northern air. The North was still beautiful and wild, and seemed relatively untouched by the modern man. Jon loved it. He looked over at Dany and saw her studying the terrain with a face just as enraptured as her sons. Tormund’s van was perfect for viewing wildlife, resembling the types of windowless vans tourists used to view lions in the savannahs of Essos. They were cold and bundled with hot chocolate under blankets as they entered the Northern Wolfswood Reserve.

“Keep your hands and feet inside the van, lads and lady, or the wolves are liable to bite them off,” Tormund bellowed with a great guffaw.

“Are there really wolves here, Jon?” Rhae asked in excitement.

“Yes, they live here so they can be safe,” Jon explained, tucking the blanket tighter around the little boy who had insisted on being nestled between him and Dany.

“Like at the zoo?” Rhae asked.

“Its better than the zoo,” Jon said, smiling, “They live here so they can be safe, and still live in the wild.”

“Mama, I want to live in the wild!” Rhae looked up at Dany. Dany looked at Jon and they shared a tender smile. Leaning over, Jon kissed her.

“Ew, not above me!” Rhae exclaimed, and Jon and Dany laughed.

“Never thought I’d see this one in love,” Tormund chuckled from the driver’s seat. Jon felt his cheeks heat, “Girls been chasin him and his pretty face since he was a wee lad, but he never seemed to give any of them a second look.”

Jon laughed unsure how to respond to that.

“I’m sure he had his fair share of conquests,” Dany giggled, and Jon only shook his head. Tormund laughed and Jon sincerely hoped this line of conversation was coming to a halt.

                Tormund parked the van within a patch of snow-covered pines, with a perfect view of a clearing, in which he promised he had seen wolves before, and it was there that they pulled out their lunch and waited. The woods were quiet save for the laughter and giggles of the little boys. Once upon a time, Jon had imagined having a family of his own, just like this, in the wilds of the North where he had always known he belonged, raising a family and loving a good woman. Jon laced his fingers with Dany’s and smiled at her. Leaning over he kissed her cheek, before whispering in her ear, “You are quiet.”

“Am I?” she asked, curling closer to him. Her porcelain nose was red from the cold, but her eyes were sparkling, as she watched as Tormund made all three of her sons laugh.

“You are rather,” Jon chuckled, and planted a kiss against her hair as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, “Something on your mind?”

“Yes,” She whispered, and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Care to share?”

“Later,” She promised. Jon nodded.

“Wolves!” Drogon nearly shouted.

“Shhh,” Tormund hushed them with a quiet laugh and pulled the boys closer, “We must not startle them.”

Jon and Dany leaned over the side of the van with the boys and Tormund, and sure enough there in the clearing a wolf had emerged and with him, a few others. It was a pack of wolves, and one large black wolf seemed to lead them. The wolves seemed unperturbed by their presence and so Tormund indicated for all of them to be quiet as they watched. The little boys crowded close to Jon and watched in wide eyed wonder. Jon thanked the old gods for bringing the wolves out of their dens for them today, he had feared that they would not see any in the daylight. Jon put an arm around both Vis and Rhae on either side of him. As he smiled down at their enraptured faces, Jon noticed that Dany was not watching the wolves but watching him. She smiled tenderly at him. Suddenly, Drogon howled and was promptly shushed by the other two. Only a moment later, however, the big black wolf threw back his head and howled, as if in response. Drogon’s mouth dropped open, and he turned to Jon and smiled.

* * *

                The boys fell asleep on the ride home. They had watched the wolves for nearly thirty minutes, before it was decided that they needed to get home and get warmed up. The Northern Wolfswood Reserve was about a thirty-minute drive from Winterfell, mainly through spiraling country roads which were mostly deserted.

“They’re fine lads,” Tormund said kindly to Dany.

“Thank you, I think they are quite taken with you as well,” Dany said with a smile.

“Its too bad the five of you do not live up here, can’t understand why anyone would want to go to the stinking south,” Tormund said with a shake of his head. Jon chuckled.

“To be honest with you, Tormund, after seeing this place, I’m not sure why anyone would want to leave this place,” Dany said. Jon studied her and wondered if she would ever consider moving here with him… they could raise their family here… like he had once imagined. The north had always been a part of him, and he wanted her to love it too.

“You know, Snow, Mance is stepping down from his position at the end of the spring semester,” Tormund said.

“Whose Mance?” asked Dany.

“Mance Rayder… He’s the principal of the highschool where I used to teach,” Jon explained.

“They offered the position to old Davos, but he doesn’t want it, so the school board has put out a search party for a new principal,” Tormund said dropping not so subtle hints.

“That’s too bad, Davos would be an excellent principal.”

“He says he’s too near retirement to take on such a task.”

Jon had tried very hard not to think about the responsibilities awaiting him at East Gate High when he returned, but he found his mind turned there anyway.

“I know what you are trying to get at Tormund,” Jon chuckled, “But I have a school down south that needs me a great deal more than Wintertown High needs me, I’m sure the board will find someone capable.”

“No love for your own high school, eh?” Tormund chortled.

“I’ve got plenty of love for it,” Jon said with a laugh, “I just have my hands full with East Gate High, they’ve just made me principal there, and I’ve got plans to turn the school around,” _or at least keep it open_ , Jon thought ruefully.

Tormund only shook his head, “Suit yourself.”

* * *

                Jon and Dany put the boys down for a nap, then retired to their room for a nap themselves. The rest of the family appeared to still be out of the house. Christmas was tomorrow and the day after that would be their last day in the north. Jon wished they could stay longer but their lives were calling them back to the south.

“My hands and feet are still freezing,” Dany giggled as they got into their bed and she curled up to him. She put her hands on his chest and they were indeed freezing.

“Gods woman,” Jon laughed, “Give me those.” He took her hands between his and started to rub them, to warm them up. She touched him with her ice-cold toes and giggled when he flinched.

“How are you so warm?” She asked, her teeth chattering.

“Used to the cold I guess,” Jon said with a chuckle, “You’ve lived in the warm all your life.”

“Admit it, you think I’m a wimpy southern girl, and unable to rough it in the frozen north,” Dany teased him, her eyes sparkle with mirth. Jon reached over them and made sure they were fully enveloped in the thick blankets.

“I don’t mind if you can’t handle the cold,” Jon smirked, “Because it gives me the opportunity to warm you.”

Dany blushed prettily, and pressed her body close to his, nuzzling her face against his neck. Jon wrapped his arms around her.

“What’s been eating at you today?” He asked tentatively, after a few moments of silence.

“I…I spoke with Missy this morning,” Dany confessed.

“Oh, is she having fun in that tropical paradise she calls home?” Jon chuckled. Dany sniffed, and Jon looked down to see tears forming in Dany’s eyes, “What’s wrong, love?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m getting so emotional,” Dany huffed, as she wiped at her tear-filled eyes.

“You don’t have to apologize,” Jon kissed the top of her head, “What is it?”

Dany sniffed again, obviously trying to compose herself, “Missy and Grey are engaged.”

“Are they? That’s exciting news, right?”

Dany nodded.

“You are happy for her right?” Jon was confused by her tears.

“Yes, yes, I am very happy for her, Missy deserves all the happiness in the world,” Dany whispered, “It’s just…” Dany sighed, “It’s just…. I’m a selfish woman I guess…”

“What do you mean?”

“She and Grey are considering moving to Naath, to be closer to family,” Dany confessed in a huff, “And I cannot imagine my world without her… she has been my rock ever since the boys were born…” a few more tears fell.

Jon held her close, “You love your friend… that does not make you selfish.”

“I don’t want her to go… and part of me wants to hate Grey for taking her away from me,” Dany whispered. Jon chuckled and kissed the top of her head once more, tightening his arms around her.

“I don’t think you have it in you to deny your friend happiness.”

“I want her to be happy, I’d never stand in the way of her happiness,” Dany said, “I just wish things did not have to change… it’s just a lot of changes right now. First Margey, and now Missy, next Mya is probably going to run off with some unemployed rock climber from the Vale who mixes kale in his milkshakes and thinks avocados cure everything!”

Jon had to laugh at that.

“They’re all leaving…” Dany’s voice trailed off. Jon leaned down and kissed her forehead, and nose, and finally her mouth.

“I’m not going to leave you,” Jon assured her. Dany nodded, before wrapping her arms around him and cried.

* * *

                After a raucous dinner in which the little boys entertained the whole table with tales of wolves, followed by games, which were enjoyed by all, even Robb and Sansa, Jon felt the world may have started to right itself. Robb had been laughing with his siblings, as if the past five years were water under the bridge. Sansa had beamed proudly as everyone praised her cooking skills. Jon knew that their parents would be happy, and he also knew that they all wished that their parents were there to share in the love and laughter that they were now able to find in each other. Around midnight, Jon disentangled himself from Dany’s arms, needing a drink of water. He poked his head into the boys’ room to make sure they were alright before heading downstairs. The house was still and Jon caught a glimpse of snow falling once again outside the window. Jon opened the door to the kitchen and was surprised to find Sansa sitting there drinking tea and eating her lemon cake. Quietly, Jon sat down across from her and reached for a piece. She smacked his hand away, making him laugh.

“It’s good to have you home for a bit,” Sansa admitted, “And I like Dany, truly… and the little boys.”

“Thanks.”

“Do you like the south?”

“I like Dany and the little boys,” Jon admitted, and smiled as she put a piece of her lemon cake on a napkin and passed it to him.

“They’re sweethearts.”

“Aye, they are.”

Jon could not count how many nights, he and Sansa had set up like this over the years, managing the Stark estate together, discussing how best to parent the younger siblings, making meal plans and shopping lists. He and Sansa had not been the closest of cousins when they had been children but helping her raise the others had brought them closer together, perhaps even closer than he and Robb.

“I’m happy you got the principalship,” Sansa said, “You are a good leader, and I think the position suits you.”

“Thanks,” Jon took a bite of the lemon cake, “Have you thought anymore of going to University?”

Sansa sighed, “Yes, but I think I need to wait until Bran has moved, and Rickon is a little older.”

Jon offered her a smile.

“If I had been smart, I would have started while you were still here, but everything still felt so overwhelming and new then, and the grief was still so… fresh,” Sansa looked down into her cup of tea, “I don’t think I could have managed.”

“You are stronger than you give yourself credit for,” Jon reached out and gave her hand a squeeze.

“I don’t always feel it,” Sansa confessed.

“Doesn’t matter if you always feel it,” Jon said, “You are strong.”

“Thanks, Jon.”

                The two of them were interrupted by the sound of the kitchen door opening. They turned to see Rickon striding confidently into the room.

“What are you doing out of bed? Its after midnight!” Sansa asked.

“I’m having a snack,” Rickon announced.

“No you are not, you need to be asleep.”

“I’m not a baby anymore, Sansa, you can’t boss me around,” Rickon snarled, “You’re just my sister.”

“Rickon enough!” Jon snapped, and Rickon recoiled as if he had been slapped.

“I don’t want to live with her anymore, I want to live with Robb!” Rickon’s face grew red with fury, as did Sansa’s. She was ominously quiet.

“To bed, now!” Jon stated firmly.

“But you two are having snacks!”

“We’re adults.”

“Fine,” Rickon nearly shouted, and stormed out.

Jon turned back to Sansa and she had her head in her hands, looking like she was fighting back tears.

“He’s going to make me lose my mind,” Sansa said, obviously trying to brush off her feelings, but Jon could tell that she was wounded and frustrated.

                Before he could inquire further, however, the kitchen door swung open again, Rickon had returned but this time with Robb.

“Looks like we were beat to the snacks, Rick,” Robb chuckled. Both Sansa and Jon stared in surprise and irritation as Rickon started to make himself a snack, pretending as if Jon and Sansa were not standing there watching him do the very thing, they told him not to do.

“Rickon, what did I say?” Sansa snapped.

Rickon froze in his tracks, “Robb said I could.”

“Robb is not in charge!” Sansa shouted.

“Sansa, calm down, what has gotten into you?” Robb asked, completely oblivious to what was going on. Sansa whipped around to face him.

“I told him to go to bed,” Sansa said, her voice ice cold as she glared at Robb, “If he has a snack this late, he’ll be up half the rest of the night, and then he’ll be irritable in the morning!”

“You need to relax, Sansa, it’s just a snack,” Robb said, with a shrug, “Besides its Christmas time.”

“Robb…” Jon started with a groan but was interrupted by Sansa.

“This is not about snacks, or Christmas time, or the fact that children should have a regular sleep schedule,” Sansa said, temper flaring, “This is about the fact that I just told Rickon to go to bed, and then you parade in here as if what I say does not matter!”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize he had already asked you!” Robb snapped.

“Well, he did!”

“I still don’t understand what the big deal is over a little snack,” Robb grumbled and Jon only shook his head as his cousin only dug himself into a deeper hole.

“Fine, whatever, he can have snack, you the oldest brother after all, if you want to be in charge, be in charge,” Sansa threw her hands up, “It doesn’t matter that you are never here, and never call, but if you want to be his father, fine be his father!”

With that said, Sansa stormed out of the kitchen. Rickon, Jon and Robb stared in her wake, and then looked at each other.

“Rickon, go to bed,” Jon said with measured calm.

“But…” the little boy started to protest.

“Now,” Jon said firmly, and Rickon obeyed with eyes downcast.

                Once Rickon was safely out of earshot, Jon looked at Robb. They stared at each other for a good long while. Robb started to fidget.

“I really did not know that Sansa had already told him no,” Robb finally stated in his defense, “I didn’t mean to upset her.”

“Robb are you really so clueless? Or are you just pretending not to see what’s going on here?” Jon sighed. Robb turned away from him and started toward the kitchen door. Jon followed. Robb exited the house and Jon followed. They made it to the godswood, before Robb whirled around to face Jon.

“I don’t know what you and Sansa expect from me,” Robb snapped, “I can’t uproot my whole life, my job, Marge, gods, I’m sorry, I really am, but I can’t do it! Maybe Rickon can come live with me half the year or something in Kings Landing, but I can’t move back up here!”

“So that’s it then, that’s your solution? Uproot Rickon for half the year? To perhaps atone for five years’ worth of absence?” Jon growled.

“Is that what you and Sansa want?” Robb retorted, “Do you want to me atone for it? To beg forgiveness?”

“Asking for forgiveness may be a good place to start!” Jon shouted.

“I’m sorry,” Robb snarled.

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing too,” Jon said.

“Excuse me, I will apologize to her majesty in the morning!” Robb huffed, striding deeper into the godswood until they were in front of the Hart Tree.

“Why did you stay away, Robb?” Jon demanded to know, “Five years is a long time to abandon one’s family.”

“What good could I have done them?” Robb asked angrily.

“What good? What good?” Jon rubbed his face, trying to calm down but not succeeding, “You could have been there for them, you could have helped them…”

“Why would they need me, when they had you?” Robb snapped.

“Oh, so you are going to blame your runaway act on me?” Jon felt anger coiling inside him.

“They had you!” Robb vented, “Don’t you think I notice, that when Sans has a problem, she turns to you, that Rickon runs to you first, then to me… and Arya, gods, Arya has always been yours hasn’t she?”

“They turned to me Robb, because I was here!”

“Well, I couldn’t be here! And you… you were always going to be better at being there for them than I was!” Robb shouted, “Gods, you’re just like him!”

Jon was taken aback, “Who?”

“Dad, you are just like Dad,” Robb’s voice started to quiet, “More than I ever was… you were always there for everyone, always ready to sacrifice, always willing to give up what you needed to save everyone… you were always the good son. I could never compete with that.”

Jon laughed and felt his anger slipping from him as he sank down onto the bench in front of the hart tree, “Look at us,” Jon sighed and ran his hand through his hair, “All my life, you have been one step ahead of me, good at everything, smart, personable, good with girls…” Jon looked up at Robb and smiled, “There were days when I was jealous of you… but I could never hate you, I loved you far too much for that, and when all was said and done at the end of the day, there was really only one thing you had that I truly wanted… you were Ned Stark’s son, and that was all I ever wanted to be.”

Jon saw the anger fade completely from Robb’s face, as he came and sat down beside him.

“When you first moved in with us, after Aunt Lyanna got so sick, Dad brought me down here,” Robb started softly, “He told me that he prayed for there to be only love between the two of us…” Jon smiled, and Robb continued, “He told me to look out for you, that we all needed to take care of one another.”

Jon smiled sadly at the memory of Uncle Ned, “He did the same when Sans started high school, remember? We were starting our senior year and were not too keen on having your little red-headed sister tagging along with us.”   
“Look out for your sister,” Robb said with a sigh, “That’s what he said, don’t let her be picked on… watch over her… take care of each other.”

Jon felt tears spring to his eyes, “Aye,” Jon looked at Robb to find his eyes filled with tears as well, “We have to take care of each other now.”

Robb looked up at the hart tree and began to weep.


	46. Choices (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the encouraging comments and love for this story! You keep me motivated!

Christmas morning at Winterfell reminded Dany of all the happy Christmas mornings from Christmas movies with wrapping paper flying everywhere and everyone speaking over each other. The only difference being the lack of patriarch and matriarch presiding over the festivities. _We Starks are cursed to die young_ , Jon had told her once and Dany cringed, but the evidence of the truth of his words lay in the fact that Robb was the eldest among them. Sansa had gotten each of her little boys a little toy wolf and had knitted them each a little hat. Rhae had been thoroughly fascinated that Sansa could make hats. When gift opening had ended, Dany helped Margey clean up the breakfast dishes while the rest of them cleaned up the den, where the big Christmas tree had been set up. The boys had been fascinated that they had brought in a real tree from outside. Dany smiled to herself… the boys seemed happy here, a few extra smiles had even been coaxed out of Drogon, even though he was still wary of accepting Jon’s presence in their lives.

“It will be good to head home tomorrow,” Margey said, with a sigh.

“Yes, I suppose,” said Dany as they began to wash the dishes.

Margey chuckled, “You suppose?”

“I’m just thinking of all that I have to do return to when we go back,” Dany admitted, “I’ll be needing to start looking for another job, and possibly for another apartment,” then she chuckled, “and managing the boys on my own, I’ve gotten quite spoiled having all these extra hands helping with them.”

“And not having Jon in your bed every night,” Margey teased.

Dany rolled her eyes playfully, “He’s always welcome in my bed in King’s Landing.”

Margey laughed at that.

“Have you and Robb made any plans?” Dany asked hesitantly.

“We’ve set a date for the wedding this summer in Highgarden,” Marge said.

“And what will the two of you do after that?” Dany pressed.

Marge pursed her lips, “I don’t know… we’ve discussed moving up here…”

“Really?”

“But I don’t know how we would manage,” Marge said, “My accounting firm does not have an office in the North, I’d have to find a new job, and Robb is up for promotion at his job, it just doesn’t seem feasible to move up here any time soon… but…”

“But?” Dany inquired.

“I want to be of help to Sansa, she was an absolute delight to be with when we explored Wintertown the other day, despite the fact that she and Robb are not particularly cordial right now,” Margey sighed, “Being a grown up is hard, and making wise grown up decisions is even harder.”

Dany chuckled, she knew far too much about the difficulty of making grown up decisions, she had been making grown up decisions since she was little more than a teenager on her own with three babies.

“If we made any move at all, it would be after the wedding,” Marge said, “But if I’m to be honest, Robb does not want to move back here.”

Dany felt her heart fall a bit, though such a statement had not been wholly unexpected. Sansa, as much as she may deny it, needed help. Not only did she need help, but Dany could tell through her simple kindnesses and eagerness for them all to be here… Sansa was lonely. Dany was all too familiar with the signs. _Did Sansa have any friends or support of any kind here?_ Dany did not know and did not feel she knew Sansa well enough to pry.

“Mama!” Rhae exclaimed, appearing in the kitchen and grabbing her hand.

“Yes, Rhae?” Dany chuckled at his urgency and smoothed some hair out of his face.

“Jon needs you outside!” said her little boy.

“Why does Jon need me outside?”

“I don’t know, he did not tell me, but he wants you…” Then he seemed to remember and grabbed Margey’s hand, “He wants Margey too.” Rhae tugged at them both, “Come on.”

“Alright, alright,” Dany laughed, and she and Margey pulled on coats and followed Rhae to the backyard.

                Rhae toddled out the back door and made a mad dash for an embankment of snow, leaving Margey and Dany standing wide open.

“Now,” She heard Jon’s voice say from somewhere she could not see. Then suddenly she and Margey were being pelted with snowballs. Laughter erupted as Dany realized they were standing in the middle of a family wide snowball fight.

“Here Mama!” Vis ran up to her and put a snowball in her hand, “Get Jon!”

Dany laughed and started to run, only to get smacked in her backside by a snowball. She whipped around and found Jon grinning at her from across the yard, obviously unaware that she had a snowball of her own. Dany chucked her snowball but missed him. He laughed and went to make another snowball, while mass pandemonium broke out amongst the other members of the family. Arya was pelting Rickon with snowballs, and Sansa had formed an alliance with Drogon as they chased after the other two little ones. Robb had very nearly tackled Margey into the snow. On the porch, in his chair, Bran sat with a line of snowballs in front of him that he periodically threw if someone got close enough. Dany gathered snow to form another snowball, and started to chase Jon. He turned around, obviously about to throw his new snowball at her, but she managed to hit him, by accident, right in the face with her own. He now had snow frosting the tips of his hair and beard. They stared at each other for a moment. Then Jon started to laugh, and then started to chase her. Letting out a squeal of surprise Dany started to run, but Jon caught her around the waist, and they laughingly tumbled into the snow. Jon gave her a quick peck on the nose.

“You’ve got snow all over you,” Dany teased looking into his dark grey eyes, so full of love and affection.

“Aye, now I wonder why that is,” Jon chuckled. They sat up and watched the rest of the family still running like wildlings around the yard.

“So, this is what it is like to have a family?” Dany asked softly and took his hand.

“Aye, this is what it is like,” Jon kissed the back of her hand, “Your hands are cold.”

“It is rather cold out here,” Dany laughed and snuggled a bit closer to him. Suddenly, Jon lifted Dany off the ground and cradled her against him.

“Hey, what are you doing with Mama?” Rhae asked, pausing in his pursuit of the others, with his hands on his hips.

“I think Mama needs to get warm, so I’m taking her inside,” Jon explained with a smile.

“Do we have to go inside?” Vis asked with a sad little quiver of his lip. Dany and Jon exchanged a look.

“I can keep an eye on them,” Sansa offered with a smile, as she adjusted Drogon’s hat and scarf to keep the little boy warm.

“Alright, you three mind Sansa, and when she says it is time to come inside, you will not argue with her,” Dany said sternly.

“Yes, Mama,” the three said in unison.

                Jon proceeded to carry Dany into the house.

“Jon, I think you can put me down now,” Dany giggled after opening the door of the house so he could carry her through.

“And what makes you think I want to put you down,” He teased.

“I figured I might be getting quite heavy,” She chuckled.

“I could hold you forever,” Jon said with a grin, and she giggled at his sentimentality but did not argue. She lay her head on his shoulder and let him carry her up the stairs. They reached the room, and Dany kicked the door closed behind them.

“What’s it to be, my lady?” Jon asked with a smile, “The bed or a bath?”

“How about the bath then the bed,” Dany suggested, feeling quite tired suddenly.

“I like your thinking,” Jon laughed, and carried her to the master bathroom where he set her on the bathroom countertop. Dany watched as he lovingly took off her boots, and unzipped her coat, before he turned on the water in the tub. He came back over to her and kissed her softly on the mouth.

“I wish we did not have to leave tomorrow,” Dany whispered against his mouth as he leaned his forehead against hers.

“Me too,” Jon said softly, “I checked my work emails yesterday, and nothing is going to be simple going forward with East Gate, they are going to try and shut it down.”

“Oh, Jon, I’m sorry,” Dany wound her arms around his neck and held him.

“Tyrion and I still have some plans up our sleeves, I hope,” Jon said, “The students need the school, trying to move them to Visenya High is asking for a mass drop out.”

“Well if anyone can make them change their minds, its you and Tyrion,” Dany smiled and kissed him once more.

“Thank you,” He said sincerely before skimming his hands beneath the hem of her shirt, “Now, I do believe I promised to get you warm.”

“I believe you did,” Dany chuckled, and held her arms up for him to take her top off. He pulled it over her head, keeping their eyes locked together, then reached around and unfastened her bra. Dany blushed as he studied her body with his sweet and passionate eyes. With each passing day with him, she was less inclined to cover up. He made her feel bolder, more confident. Seeming unable to help himself, he ducked his head and kissed the swell of each breast before latching his mouth to one of her nipples.

“Oh!” Dany gasped, sinking her hands into his hair and giving it a tug. If she had been freezing before, she was warm now. He sucked and she nearly came off the countertop. He chuckled, and she playfully smacked the back of his head. “This is not the bath…”

He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her mouth. Turning around, he shut the running water off then helped her out of the rest of her clothes. Dany got in the tub and Jon sat down on the floor beside her, softly stroking her arm. They were quiet for a little while, just enjoying each other’s company.

“Marge says Robb does not want to move back up here,” Dany commented quietly.

“I didn’t figure that he did,” Jon said, still running his fingers along her arm, “I’m honestly not sure what the best solution is to this situation.”

“Me either,” said Dany.

“He offered to take Rickon for part of the year,” Jon shook his head, “But I don’t think that is going to help anyone, especially not Rickon.”

“Does Sansa have anyone here?” Dany asked hesitantly, “It’s… just she seems… seems lonely.”

“Well, most of her friends after high school went off to college, and many of the ones who did not are single and have no responsibilities tying them to Wintertown,” Jon explained, “Sansa told me once about a year ago that she felt like she had nothing in common with her friends anymore, and that most of them did not really know how to relate to her.”

Sadness washed over Dany, and she wished that Sansa had friends like Marge, and Missy and Mya. Dany would have been lost without them.

“She had to grow up too fast,” Jon said, “Like you did, I imagine.”

Dany nodded. Dany had loved Drogo, and she would never regret her boys, but she had grown up far too fast. She had been so young when she and Drogo married, that she hardly knew who she was then.

“At least Sansa had you for a bit,” Dany smiled and reached out and stroked his cheek.

“It was really hard to leave her here,” Jon explained, “I thought my leaving would prompt Robb to come back, but I was wrong.”

“No one can control what Robb does,” Dany said, trying to be reassuring, “We can only do what we are able.”

* * *

                Late that evening, after a long nap, Dany chopped vegetables in the kitchen. Margey was going to make their final dinner, but Dany had offered to get things prepped while Margey got cleaned up from being out in the snow. The little boys were napping, and Jon had taken Rickon into town to spend some one on one time with him before they left in the morning. Dany looked up when she heard the back door open, and saw Sansa and Robb walk inside, things still seemed tense, but they hugged each other before Robb went upstairs and Sansa came in the kitchen. Dany pretended not to have noticed the exchange and continued chopping the vegetables.

“Do you need help?” Sansa asked as she washed her hands.

“Margey is going to be the one doing the actual cooking, I just offered to cut vegetables for her,” Dany said offering Sansa a kind smile. Quietly, Sansa retrieved another cutting board and knife and began to chop the onions that Dany had laid out. “Thank you for looking out for the boys earlier while I napped.”

“Well, Jon did most of the work,” Sansa smiled, “He loves your sons, I can tell.”

Dany felt her heart melt, “Yes. We are lucky to have him,” She looked at Sansa, “We love him very much.”

Sansa’s eyes looked strangely sad, “I’m glad.”

“You and Robb sure were out in the snow for a long time,” Dany mentioned hesitantly.

Sansa sighed, “He… he apologized for leaving me…”

Dany said nothing, only nodded, hoping that Sansa would continue, and to her surprise she did.

“Robb offered to take Rickon south to live with him and Margaery once they got married,” Sansa said. There was something about Sansa tone that made Dany sad.

“How do you feel about that?” Dany asked.

“I don’t know,” Sansa confessed, “I understand why he is offering, but I feel like that is breaking up our family even more than it already is…”

“I know he is trying to help…” Dany offered.

Sansa chuckled, “When my mother and father died, I made a decision…”

Dany nodded.

“I could not stand the idea of Arya, Bran and Rickon being forced to live with my Aunt Lysa, or worse being put in foster care,” Sansa explained, “So I decided, with Robb and Jon, that I would take care of them… and yes, I need help… and in the early days, I needed lots of help… I could not have made it without Jon…”

Dany still felt broken for her, “And so you put your life on hold?”

“I made a sacrifice,” Sansa explained, “Sometimes we make sacrifices for the things that we love,” Sansa met Dany’s eyes, “And I don’t regret it…”

Dany gave her a smile.

“Yes, I need help sometimes, but this was my choice,” Sansa said, then she smiled softly, “Jon sometimes gets so caught up in trying to save everyone, he forgets that it was my choice too.”

Dany still felt like Robb was abandoning his responsibilities to the family, and part of her wanted to be angry with him… part of her was still angry with him. _How could he just leave Winterfell behind?_ If Dany had siblings and family who loved her, she would never let them go. It was one of her deepest, secret wishes that her boys would one day have such a loving family as the Starks. Dany smiled to herself, _perhaps the Starks would be that family?_

“I want you to know,” Dany stopped her chopping and looked at Sansa, “I know I live far away, but if you ever need anything, I’ll be there for you.”

Sansa smiled at her, “Thank you, Dany,” Then she chuckled, “Just take good care of Jon, because he’s rubbish at taking care of himself.”

The two women laughed fondly.


	47. What We Leave Behind (Jon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sorta transitional, I had originally planned to get into the next section but it felt like a good place to stop for now. It's mostly a fluffy chapter, but does have some character points in it. I hope everyone enjoys! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

With heavy eyes and weary faces, Jon and Dany helped the little boys get dressed at 4 a.m. so that they could have breakfast and be ready to leave Winterfell at 5:30 a.m. They had a long drive ahead of them. Rhae looked like he was falling asleep standing up, as Jon helped him into warmer clothes.

“I’ll go down and start some breakfast for the boys and coffee for you,” Jon said as he kissed Dany’s temple.

“I’ll make sure the bags are ready,” Dany said. Rhae sleepily attached himself to Jon’s hand, leaning his little head against Jon’s arm.

“Why don’t you lie back down until breakfast is ready,” Jon suggested.

“But I’m awake,” said Rhae with his eyes drooping closed.

Jon chuckled and picked Rhae up, with Ghost at his heels, “Come on then, you can help me make breakfast.”

Rhae put his head on Jon’s shoulder and by the time they made it to the kitchen to make breakfast Rhae had fallen back asleep, Jon sat him down in a kitchen chair with his head resting on the table. Jon smoothed back his blonde curls and smiled, his heart full of love for these children. He did not think he could love them more, even if they had been born from himself and Dany. Growing up, the idea of being a father had seemed distant and unreal, and having never known his own father, he had doubted his own abilities. The three little boys whom he had come to love so much, made his heart swell with both fatherly pride and terror. He felt like he had three very precious lives in his hands, and he did not take lightly the trust that Dany had placed in him to father her boys well. When Jon had been young, he had never realized how much love looked like trust, but it did.

“I’m here now too!” Vis announced as he stumbled into the kitchen. Ghost walked over to the door and greeted Vis. After hugging the big dog, Vis walked over to Rhae, and poked his cheek, “You are supposed to be awake Rhae!”

“Don’t poke me!” Rhae grumbled and buried his face in his arms.

Jon chuckled and urged Vis to sit down at the table, “Don’t poke your brother.”

“Can I eat a banana?” Vis asked.

“Yes, do you want it by itself or cut up in your oatmeal?”

“Can I have half in my oatmeal and half in the wrapper?” Vis asked.

Jon laughed, “I think we can manage that.”

                Jon started the oatmeal and the coffee, and he could hear the rest of the travelers beginning to stir upstairs.

“Good morning,” came Sansa’s soft voice.

“Morning,” Jon greeted and kissed her cheek, “You did not have to get up so early.”

“I wanted to see you all off, I know you said goodbyes to everyone last night, but it just didn’t seem right not to get up,” Sansa kissed the tops of Rhae and Vis’ head, “Do you need help?”

“No, sit down and have some coffee, and some lemon cake,” Jon grinned at his cousin.

“Can I have lemon cake too?” Vis asked.

“No, you are having oatmeal and a banana, you already put your order in,” Jon teased.

“My order is like a restaurant?” Vis questioned.

“Exactly, once you’ve put the order in you can’t change your mind,” Jon said resolutely, but did not miss out of the corner of his eye, Sansa giving Vis a bite of cake behind his back. Sansa would be an indulgent aunt, even as she was a stern, but loving mother.

                Once Jon finished the oatmeal, he prepared bowls for Vis and Rhae, though Rhae was now drooling on his little arm. He supposed Drogon was not going to make an appearance until Dany did, he sighed and poured himself a cup of coffee before sitting down at the table.

“Rhae, eat your oatmeal!” Vis exclaimed loudly, startling everyone, including Rhae whose head snapped up, “You already put your order in, you can’t change your mind,” Vis informed him.

Rhae grumbled something incoherently and put his head back down on his arm. Jon and Sansa exchanged smiles.

“Vis, its too early in the morning to shout,” Jon said.

“Rhae’s falling asleep!” Vis protested.

“It will be alright,” Jon laughed, “But we don’t want to wake everyone in the house up just yet.”

“Because it’s still dark outside?” Vis said in an exaggerated whisper.

“Yes,” Jon confirmed and looked up to see Dany walk into the kitchen… alone. Her brow furrowed.

“Where’s Drogon?” she asked.

“I thought he was still upstairs with you,” Jon said, trying not to sound alarmed.

“He came down at the same time as Vis,” Dany’s eyes were wide.

“He’s not here Mommy,” Vis explained, logically.

“Where did he go Vis?”

“Maybe he went back to sleep because it’s dark outside,” Vis said as he happily munched on his oatmeal and banana, taking a bite of each one after the other, until his cheeks were full like a chipmunk.

Dany darted up back up the stairs. Jon noted the Ghost was no longer in the kitchen with them… in fact he had not been since Vis came down. While his mind turned, he heard Dany’s footsteps barreling down the staircase.

“He’s not in the room, or the bathroom or with Margey and Robb!” She said frantically.

“I’ll check the rest of the downstairs,” said Sansa leaping from her seat.

“I’ll check outside,” Jon said, commanding Vis and Rhae to stay put while they all spread out to look for Drogon.

                Jon bolted out the back door, while Sansa and Dany dashed to other parts of the house. He whistled for Ghost, and waited for a moment, not quite sure where Drogon would think to wonder off too. A moment later, Jon saw Ghost emerge from the barn, where the door was curiously open… then Jon knew… The puppies… He jogged across the yard through the snow and cold air and pushed open the door to the dark barn and there with Lady and her pups was Drogon, very gently stroking the fur of one of the pups.

“Drogon,” Jon sighed a deep sigh of relief, and Ghost nudged his hand, “What are you doing out here?” He tried not to sound harsh but also wanted Drogon to know that he was serious.

“I don’t want to go home,” Drogon crossed his arms over his chest.

“You scared me and Mama half to death.”

Drogon’s lower lip started to quiver, “I’m sorry.”

Jon got down on his knees in the hay beside Drogon and the pups.

“Are you mad at me?” Drogon asked as a few tears started to form in his eyes. Jon raked a hand through his own hair.

“No, I’m not mad,” Jon said, and reached for him but Drogon shook his head, “I’m not mad, but we were scared you were hurt or lost, you cannot run off in the dark like this.”

“I don’t want to go home,” Drogon repeated.

“Come on,” Jon reached for him again, “It’s freezing out here and Mama is scared, we don’t want Mama being scared, do we?”

Drogon shook his head as a few tears spilled down his cheeks.

“Come on,” Jon offered his arms again and to his surprise, this time Drogon came to him and allowed Jon to pick him up and wrap him in his coat. Jon carried him, teeth chattering, back to the house.

                When they entered, Dany nearly pounced on them.

“Drogon!” She snapped, “Where were you?”

“He’s alright, Mama,” Jon assured as he passed her, her son.

“I’m sorry, Mama,” Drogon whimpered, “I went to see the puppies.”

“Without us?” Vis gasped in outrage, standing from his chair. Jon had to bite back a laugh, the situation far to serious for him to be grinning like a fool.

“We are going to have a talk, young man,” Dany said, and Jon watched as the two of them disappeared out of the kitchen.

“Drogon’s in big trouble,” Vis said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Drogon is sad to be leaving,” Jon explained, and indicated to Vis that he needed to sit back down and eat his food, “He’s not in big trouble.”

Jon gently shook Rhae’s shoulder to wake him, he needed to eat before it was time to leave.

* * *

                Saying goodbye to Sansa once more was difficult. Offering to take the first shift driving, he watched in the rearview mirror for a few moments as she stood there and watched them leave before turning around, eyes on the ground, and going back inside the big, cold castle. Jon had never felt so torn. He wanted to be here for Sansa, but he also wanted his life in King’s Landing, and he did not know how to reconcile the two desires. Dany took his free hand and gave it a squeeze.

“You miss home, don’t you?” she asked softly, being mindful that the rest of the van was slowly drifting back to sleep.

“Aye, sometimes,” Jon admitted, “But you and the boys are my home now.”

She smiled, “And you are ours.”

Jon felt his heart melt at her tender words.

Her fingers traced the lines on his palm, “I love the North.”

“Not too cold for you?” He chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

“As you so aptly pointed out, it gives you all the more reason to warm me up,” She beamed at him, then softly added, “Maybe… maybe…”

“Maybe?” Jon urged.

“Maybe one day we can come back here,” She offered, her cheeks slightly pink as they always were when they spoke of their future together. Jon knew change was not easy for her, and she was already facing so much change in her life upon their return to King’s Landing.

Jon grasped her fingers, and kissed the back of her hand, “Aye, maybe one day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Jon spends late hours getting East Gate ready for the Spring semester, and Jon keeps the boys while Dany has an interview (Jon POV)


	48. Futures and Dreams (Jon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next little bit! I'm so excited for what is coming soon, but I am trying not to rush through the ground work! I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Thanks for reading, your encouraging comments keep me going!

Dany’s breath came out in soft pants as Jon nudged against her. She was clinging to him, with her forehead pressed against his shoulder, and her hands clutching at his arms. Jon’s body blanketed hers, as he teased her and stroked her slowly. He nuzzled his nose against her ear.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jon whispered and kissed her cheek.

Dany moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, trembling, her body still sensitive from him bringing her to completion with his mouth earlier. He lowered his hips and slid against her again, making her gasp.

“Jon…”

Smiling, and kissing her cheek once more, Jon bore down on her, slipping inside her easily from his earlier ministrations. She wrapped her limbs around him, her back arching pressing her body against his. Groaning, Jon kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and holding her close, as he rocked into her firmly. Ducking his head, he meant to capture one of her nipples in his mouth, but she tugged him up by the hair to kiss her lips once more. He chuckled. He could spend eternity kissing her if that is what she wanted.

“Jon….” She whispered breathlessly, “Don’t… oh, don’t stop….”

Smiling, and feeling every nerve in his body alight, he brushed his nose against hers, “I don’t intend to…”

Her body shuddered beneath him and her fingers dug into his hair once more. Reaching down, Jon slid one of his hands beneath her bottom and tilted her hips up to him, and she cried out in pleasure.

“Shh,” Jon crooned, as he kissed her, trying to be mindful not to wake the three sleeping little boys across the hall. Keeping one hand tangled in his hair, Dany nipped at his neck, and he could feel her breath coming out in heavy pants. She was close and so was he. Jon cradled her closer with the arm he had around her shoulders, before reaching between their bodies, to stroke her with his fingers as he kept up the firm, steady rhythm of his hips. Jon captured her lips again to stifle a loud groan, as she tightened around him and only a moment later, they both came together and collapsed onto the bed in a sated heap.

Jon could feel Dany still trembling softly beneath him as she soothingly stroked his hair. He kissed her neck, where his face was buried, then pulled himself off her, not wanting to crush her. Her cheeks were flushed, and her breathing heavy, as she pulled the blankets up around them. Jon rolled onto his side, placing a hand on her belly and feeling it quiver beneath his touch. He smiled at her and she blushed and averted her gaze for a moment. They had done this many times now, but he knew they were still learning each other, and the fact that she still occasionally got shy after their loving making, made him want to wrap her up in his arms forever.

“Come here,” Jon reached his arm around her and she cuddled close. She had a sheen of sweat across her brow causing some wisps of hair to stick to her forehead, but her eyes were sparkling as she pressed her face to his neck. Jon touched her cheek, “Are you alright?”

“Perfect,” She whispered.

“I love you,” Jon kissed her forehead, and her eyes fluttered closed for a moment.

“I love you too,” She replied, taking a deep breath.

“I’ve never been truly in love before,” Jon confessed. He knew, perhaps, it was not fair to say such a thing to her. He knew she had loved her husband before him, but he hoped she knew that he was not jealous of her past, nor did he begrudge her, her past love for Drogo. He only wanted to be her future. Jon wanted to grow old with her and see their boys grow up and get married and have children of their own. He grinned at the picture of a long life together, stretched out before them.

“What are you smiling about?” Dany giggled, as she stroked his beard.

“Thinking about what you would look like as a little old lady,” Jon teased, and she playfully smacked him, before he grew more serious, “Thinking about the future.”

“Our future?” She asked with a sweet smile.

“Yes,” Jon said, “Ours with the boys, and our life together.”

Dany’s eyes got a little misty, and she grinned before shyly burying her face against his neck and asking, “And what do you see in our future?”

“Lots of nights like these for one,” Jon teased, kissing the top of her head.

She giggled, “and what else?”

“Grandchildren,” He said tentatively.

She laughed at that, “Don’t you think it’s a little soon to be thinking about grandchildren? Not to ruin your beautiful vision but I have to tell you that Vis informed me quite emphatically about a month ago that he would never get married.”

Jon laughed with her, “And what prompted this decision?”

“Apparently a little girl at school beat him in a race,” Dany was smiling.

“Seems reasonable,” Jon stroked her hair, his chest still rumbling with laughter, “We have quite a few years yet before we have to start worrying about them seriously considering girls.”

Dany breathed an amused sigh of relief, before her eyes turned serious and her voice grew soft, “They grow up too fast as it is.”

Jon continued to stroke her hair.

“Sometimes it seems like just yesterday they were babies.”

“Well, they’ll always be your babies,” Jon said, and smiled as he looked into her eyes, “My mom used to say that no matter how old I got I would always be her baby,” He chuckled, “I did not appreciate it at the time, being twelve years old thinking I was a grown man.”

Dany kissed his neck, “I wish I could have known her.”

“Me too,” Jon said sincerely, “She would have loved you and the boys.”

“Sometimes it feels like a piece is missing without our parents in our lives,” Dany said.

“Aye, sometimes,” Jon said, “I felt that way for many years when it was just me and Mom, and never knowing my father.”

“I felt that way almost all my life,” Dany confessed, “But I suppose we made do the best we could.”

“Yes,” Jon said, “And we will be there for our children, to make up for what we lacked.”

Dany nodded, “Jon…?”

“Yes?”

“I know we’ve mentioned it before, but we’ve never really discussed it….” She started.

“What?”

“Do you want more children?”

“I am happy as we are right now,” Jon said honestly, “We have three happy children, whom I happen to love dearly.”

She smiled tenderly at him, “That is not what I asked.”

Jon looked down at her, to find her studying his face, “I think I would be happy either way honestly,” Jon said, “I think maybe… one day… perhaps, we could try for another… but there is no rush, and no pressure,” Jon smiled, “What about you? Do you want more?”

She hid her face against his neck again, “I think I’d…” Her voice trailed off, almost as if she were about to divulge a treasured secret and changed her mind.

Jon continued to stroke her hair.

She let out a huff of breath, “I think I would like another… at least one… maybe two…” She said, “But…”

“But?”

“I guess, I’m just nervous is all,” She said quickly, “Last time pregnancy was… difficult… and then I was alone and scared…”

“You would not be alone this time,” Jon assured her.

“No, I wouldn’t,” She pulled herself closer to him and grew quiet. Jon pulled the blankets close around them, making sure she was warm against him, and closed his eyes.

* * *

                Jon opened his eyes to see Dany’s sweet face only inches from his own. Her eyes were closed. He touched her cheek and her eyes fluttered open. Leaning forward, he kissed her softly on the mouth, then the nose then the forehead.

“Good morning,” He whispered.

“Good morning,” She smiled and scooted a little closer.

“I need to meet Sam at the school today, we have a shipment of new books that were donated to our library,” Jon said as he softly stroked her cheek with his thumb.

“I know,” she said and pressed her face to his neck and wrapped her arms around him. Jon drew her close, wishing they could stay tangled up together in this bed for the rest of the day.

“I’m surprised we have not been pounced on by the boys,” Dany giggled, nipping at his neck.

“I think the door is still locked,” Jon said, and she blushed prettily at the reminder of why they had locked the door in the first place.

“This apartment is so small,” She said with a smile against his skin, “We need to be quieter.”

Jon chuckled, and smoothed some of the hair out of her face, “I don’t think we woke them.”

“It’s only a matter of time,” Dany laughed as she started to sit up.

Jon grumbled and clutched at her, wishing they did not have anything pressing on them, “Stay.”

Dany shook her head with a grin, “You just told me you have things to do up at work today, and I need to get up and start breakfast for our little wolf pack.”

Jon laughed. The three little boys had taken to playing wolves frequently since returning from the North. Ghost had been accepted as part of their pack as well.

Jon rose from the bed as well and pulled out some clothes from the bag he kept here, ever since returning from the North. He was increasingly spending his nights here with Dany and the boys, as it seemed to become harder to stay away from them. School had not yet started and so they all spent most of the day together, and Jon missed them if he was gone for longer than a night. Dany came out of the bathroom dressed and ready for the day.

“Are you going to be gone all day?” Dany asked as they went to the kitchen together to start breakfast.

“Probably, Sam and I are first dealing with the book donation,” Jon said, “Then I need to finish writing a proposal to the school board for a new lunch program I want to implement that will help kids who may not have access to three meals a day.”

Dany smiled at him, “I’ll cook something good tonight for us.”

“Thank you, love,” Jon kissed her cheek and began popping toast into the toaster to help her with breakfast, knowing the boys would be up soon, if they were not already stirring.

“I have an interview next week,” Dany said as she began to scramble eggs.

“Oh? I did not know you had applied anywhere,” Jon replied, somewhat surprised. He knew she was not planning to leave her job with Tyrion until Tyrion officially began his campaign later in the spring.

“Its working reception at a dental office, I only applied because the dentist knows Tyrion and Tyrion put in a good word for me, I honestly did not expect to hear back so soon, if at all,” Dany said.

“That’s great Dany,” Jon encouraged, though he knew she did not want to leave her job with Tyrion and the type of legal work she often brushed up against even though she was just his secretary.

“I’m still looking for a babysitter though, the boys won’t be in school yet, and finding a babysitter in the middle of the week during the day is always challenging,” Dany said.

“You may have forgotten,” Jon chuckled as he sidled up behind her, put his hands on her hips, and kissed her neck, “I am not in school yet either, I can keep them.”

Dany turned and faced him, “Jon, I can’t ask you to do that, you may not be back in school yet but you have been spending a lot of time up in East Gate getting ready for school and I know it’s the last week before classes let back in and you need to be ready.”

“All the more reason,” Jon smiled, “I’ll take the day with the boys, maybe we can go play football in the park before we all go back to school.”

Dany looked hesitant, “Are you sure? They can be a lot to handle all by oneself.”

“Dany, I spend all day with rowdy teenagers,” Jon chuckled, “I can handle the boys.”

“Alright, thank you,” She said but still looked quite hesitant.

“We’ll get on just fine,” Jon reassured, “They will need to be okay with being with just me eventually.”

She nodded, but before she had a chance to reply they both heard the distinct and ominous sound of three sets of tiny feet barreling down the hallway.

Dany smiled, “So it begins.”

Jon laughed and kissed her.

* * *

                Jon and Sam stayed much later than Jon originally intended at the school. There were more books than Jon had first accounted, but Sam had been lobbying in the Reach and in Old Town over the holiday, hoping to stock up the East Gate library. Jon had spent most of the day reviewing budgets, writing proposals to the school board, and condensing programs which were not active enough to keep contributing resources to them. Jon had had enough of numbers and heavy decisions for the day, so as the sun sank, he went to the library to help Sam.

“Are you really cutting the football team?” Sam asked.

“Aye, we have to cut back somewhere if we are going to keep the school open,” Jon explained, “Besides last season, the football team was so small we had to drop down to six-man. Basketball is more popular with our students, I’ve even seen them play it in the streets, so we are keeping the basketball team.”

Sam sighed, “Still, I feel bad for those six.”

Jon smiled sadly at Sam’s kindness, “As do I, but sometimes there are no happy choices, sometimes we have to just make choices that are less grievous than others. I am also trying to sell the school board on this new meal program which may cut into our budget, and our students need food more than football.”

“Yes,” Sam agreed.

“I did hear back from the board that they have approved our workforce education for the fall, pending of course if the school stays open,” Jon said. He and Sam had worked long hours at the end of last semester, creating a program through which their seniors could gain workforce experience and educational credit by interning with local businesses in their last two periods of the school day. Jon believed the idea to be a good one, but it nettled him that the school board had approved it primarily because they believed their students were not University material. The board had been less thrilled with Jon’s ideas for the implementation of dual credit college classes at East Gate. Sighing, Jon knew that he was going to have to face one battle at a time, and the meal program and the workforce education program were well on their way to be successes. Dual-credit college classes would perhaps be a dream to tackle in the next year… if the school remained open. Jon sighed again, he did occasionally feel defeated in the fact that there was a very real possibility that all their efforts and late work nights could be for naught.

“I think its time to call it a day,” Sam said as he looked at the time. It was after 8 p.m., the day had gotten away from them and Jon felt guilty for having not told Dany he would be late. He hoped she would not be too cross with him, but he had one final administrative piece to work on before he left for the day.

“You go on Sam,” Jon smiled and patted his friend on the shoulder, “I need to do one last thing in my office.”

“Don’t stay too late,” Sam said as he gathered his belongings, “I’ll see you in the morning to finish up with all of this.”

“Goodnight Sam,” said Jon as he retired to his office and his dreaded paperwork.

* * *

                Jon stayed the night once again the night before Dany’s interview, deeming it easier to retrieve the boys if he was already there. Dany had been awake for some time fretting over clothes and getting herself ready, while Jon cooked the boys’ breakfast.

“What is an interview?” Rhae asked Jon as he sat at the kitchen table coloring.

“It’s a meeting where you go talk to a boss and see if they will let you work at their business,” Jon explained, simply.

“Is Mama going to work?” Rhae questioned.

“No, she will be back in a couple of hours,” Jon said.

“Jon, can I brush Ghost?” Drogon asked, suddenly appearing in the kitchen, “Mama said I had to ask you.”

Jon smiled. He had left Ghost here more often than not during the day, since Dany and the little boys had been home, “Sure, just do it in your bathroom so that it’s easier to sweep up after.”

Jon finished Dany’s breakfast as he wanted to make sure she had enough time to eat, before her interview. He and the boys could take their time.

“I can’t find my heels!” Dany said frantically coming into the kitchen. She looked frazzled and a little pale.

“Wear the shoes you normally wear to work,” Jon recommended.

“But my heels make me look more professional… and taller,” Dany scrunched her nose.

“I don’t think the interviewer is going to be judging you based on your height,” Jon chuckled and put her plate down on the table, “Come eat.”

“I need to find my shoes first,” She said and marched back down the hall.

“Why did Mama lose her shoes?” Rhae asked.

“I don’t know, buddy,” Jon laughed, “Maybe she has not worn them in a while.”

“Does she go to work barefoot?”

“No, she wears other shoes.”

“But she’s not going to work?” Rhae asked in concern.

“No, she will be back in a few hours.”

Vis came into the kitchen then and tugged on Jon’s hand, “I think Mama is throwing up.”

“What?” Jon asked alarmed and allowed Vis to lead him down the hall. He dashed into the master bathroom, to find Dany bent over the toilet… and she was indeed throwing up. Jon rushed to her side and took hold of her hair that she was trying to hold back.

“Are you alright, love?” He asked as he held her hair and stroked her back.

“No,” She groaned after it seemed the worst had passed, “Yes, yes, I’m just nervous, I have not interviewed for a job in years.”

Dany sank down onto the bathroom floor and Jon sat beside her.

“You will do great.”

“Thanks,” she said flatly.

“And if you don’t you can come be my secretary,” Jon teased, trying to get her to smile.

Dany smoothed back some of her sweaty hair that would now have to be readjusted, “I think that would be technically considered unethical,” She squeezed his hand.

Vis came to the doorway, “I brought Mama a glass of water,” the little boy said as he handed a half-full cup of water to Jon.

“Thank you, Vis.”

“She supposed to swish it around in her mouth like this,” Vis proceeded to demonstrate the appropriate swishing sound, “Then she spits it out to clean her mouth.”

Jon and Dany exchanged smiles, “I’ll make sure she does that.”


	49. Too Fast (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the next little chapter. I'm a little nervous with how it turned out, but I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and for your encouraging comments!

Dany came out of her interview feeling curiously defeated, even though it had gone well. She was also still quite sick to her stomach, and trying to hide it had done her no favors. Pulling her coat tighter around her shoulders to keep out the chill, Dany went to her car and headed toward home. She had no missed messages from Jon, though she did not expect there would be. Jon was both confident and competent with children and she knew her worries about leaving the boys with him were unfounded. Trust was always a challenge for her… but Jon was teaching her to trust.

Dany’s phone buzzed it was Missandei. She smiled to herself. Missy was due home from Naath tomorrow and Dany was desperate to see her. So many changes were coming this year, and Dany was still working out how best to cope. She loved Jon desperately, but learning how to share her body, her heart, and her children again had its challenges and at times felt more overwhelming than she cared to admit. He had spent nearly all his free time with them when he had not been up at the school getting ready for the new semester. He worked so hard… sometimes staying well into the night finishing projects. Dany loved how devoted he was to every aspect of his life. She loved to see his eyes light up when he spoke about his passions. They had not been together long…had it only been a month and a half? She was not sure, but it felt so much longer. Jon was a natural and easy part of their lives, but their relationship had moved so swiftly that Dany could barely keep up with all the changes in her life.

                Arriving at her apartment, Dany approached her apartment door and just as she turned the key, she heard a cacophony of angry little voices.

“Rhae go lie down in your Mama’s room, Vis you lay on the couch, and Drogon you go to your room,” Jon’s commanding voice was stern and serious, but not harsh. Dany heard a few stomps of feet.

“You’re not my dad!” She heard Drogon scream. Dany threw open the door, and Drogon burst into tears and ran down the hall, slamming his bedroom door. Vis dove onto the couch and hid his face under a blanket, and Rhae was no where in sight, having obviously obeyed Jon and went to lay down. Jon looked up at her, and he looked calm and relatively at ease considering what she had just walked in on.

“Can I get up now?” Vis asked, peeking out from the blanket, “I was not as bad as Rhae and Drogon.”

Jon smiled, “I think you still need a little couch time.”

“What happened?” Dany asked, in concern. Jon gently led her by the elbow to the kitchen, so as not to disturb Vis who had closed his eyes and was now pretending to sleep. Jon and Dany sat down at the table.

“They got into a bit of a fight,” said Jon with a sigh, “Drogon threw a bit of a tantrum, which was why I was sending them to separate parts of the house to calm down a bit, Vis was only marginally involved, but Rhae and Drogon got pretty aggressive toward each other.”

They did not fight often, but Drogon and Rhae did occasionally have power struggles that Dany was all too familiar with. Dany sighed.

“I walked in to hear Drogon say that you are not his Dad,” Dany said seriously.

“Yes, well, apparently Rhae overheard Marge and Robb talking at some point on our way back from Wintertown about you and me, from what Rhae repeated it did not sound like a conversation that was meant to be overheard,” Jon explained.

Dany nodded, not sure she appreciated being discussed by her friend and her fiancé while her little ones were in earshot, but she supposed some things could not be helped, they had been in such close proximity over the winter vacation.

“I suppose it had something to do with the boys getting a new dad?” Dany guessed with a frown.

“Yes.”

Dany nodded again, and rubbed her eyes, “I will talk to Drogon.”

Jon looked disconcerted, he took her hand and gave it squeeze, “Drogon, I think, is just testing me out, Dany, pushing boundaries, I think it would be good for me to talk to him.”

“He’s my son, if anyone needs to talk to him it’s me,” Dany snapped, and regretted her words when Jon’s face fell.

“Is that how its going to be then?” Jon asked, frowning.

“What do you mean?” Dany asked evasively.

“They’re your sons, and you are going to raise them,” Jon’s voice was not harsh, but she could tell he was upset, maybe even angry, “Am I just along for the ride then?”

“That’s not what I meant,” Dany said.

“Isn’t it, though?” Jon retorted, “The few times I’ve had the opportunity to be a parent figure for Drogon you have swooped in and shut me out of the process.”

“When have I ever done that?” Dany hissed irritably.

“You did it at least twice at Winterfell,” Jon said.

“We’re not married yet, Jon,” Dany found herself saying instead of addressing his accusation, “He’s my responsibility.”

“I’m not asking to take over your responsibilities!” Jon snapped, “I’m asking to be a part of them.”

“You are a part of them, you were here with the boys today!” Dany knew she was being unreasonable but his measured tone and collected manner nettled her.

“Spending the morning with them does not constitute being a parent figure!” Jon said, “I have to be more than a glorified babysitter if this is going to work!”

“ _This_ is working out just fine!” Dany insisted, crossing her arms over her chest, “Drogon just needs a little extra time getting used to _this_ , he’s not used to having a man in the house all the time.”

Jon’s eyes softened, “Drogon needs time to get used to _this_? Or you do?”

Dany turned her gaze away, but when Jon reached for her hand, she did not pull away.

“Dany, have I been around too much since we came back from the North?” Jon asked, with a painful straightforwardness, “You can tell me.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Dany huffed, still not able to meet his gaze, though she felt her temper beginning to cool.

“Dany,” Jon said softly, “I know we have not been together long, and things have moved really fast between us, I would understand if you need me to take a step back.”

Dany did not know what to think or feel. The idea of slowing down felt safer, less vulnerable… but when she looked into Jon’s eyes, was that what she really wanted?

“I love you,” Dany said weakly, not sure what else too say.

Leaning over, Jon gently kissed her on the mouth, “I know, and I love you,” He threaded his fingers into her hair, urging her to look at him, “I’m not questioning that.”

Dany nodded, and they stared at each other for a few beats before Dany said, “I’m tired.”

Jon kissed her forehead, “I’ll go home,” he stood, “Get some rest, and call me later. I want to hear about your interview.”

Dany nodded again and watched him leave.

* * *

                Very early the next morning, Dany was throwing up in the toilet once more when Missandei arrived. The boys were still sleeping. She hoped she was not catching a virus. Standing on wobbly feet, she went to greet her friend.

“Missy!” Dany nearly threw herself into Missy’s embrace, “Gods, I’ve missed you.”

Missy laughed, “I’ve missed you too, my friend,” Missy pulled back and looked at Dany, “You look really pale, are you sick?”

“I threw up,” Dany confessed, “I’m afraid I may be catching a bug.”

Missy felt her forehead, “You don’t feel feverish.”

“Maybe it’s something I ate,” Dany said, trying to ignore her queasy stomach. Missy looked concerned. 

“Where’s Jon?” she asked.

Dany groaned, and the two women sat down on Dany’s big bed, “I sent him home yesterday,” she moaned and fell backward onto the mattress and proceeded to bury her face in the comforter.

“What do you mean?” Missy laid down beside her.

“We got into a little fight yesterday,” Dany confessed.

“All couples fight sometimes Dany, even the healthiest couples fight,” Missy stroked back some of her hair.

“I was unnecessarily harsh,” Dany moaned.

“Did you apologize?”

“No,” Dany said softly, “We did part with _I love yous_ , but I don’t know why I get so damn insistent on pushing people away.”  
“I think you are better at letting people in than you give yourself credit for,” Missandei chuckled.

“I want him here, and I want him to be a part of our life, and I want him to be the father of my children,” Dany rambled, “Its just its all happening so fast!”

“Dealing with change is never easy.”

Dany looked up at Missandei, “I’m sorry, you’ve just walked in the door, and I’m already throwing all my burdens on you.”

Missandei laughed, “You are not a burden, Dany.”

“Thank you,” Dany sniffed back some emotion, “How was Naath?”

Missandei filled her in on all the details of her and Grey’s trip to Naath. Dany smiled as she described seeing her family again after so long, and how good it was to be home. Dany had never known a place to call home, it was a foreign concept to her. Finally, Missandei told her how Grey proposed and how she accepted.

“We do not plan to have a long engagement,” Missandei said with a sweet smile, but she looked at Dany in concern, “We are going to move to Naath though as soon as our leases are up.”

Dany nodded, feeling overwhelmingly sad, “Why does everything have to change?”

“Change is good,” Missy took her hand and gave it squeeze, “You will see…” Missy smiled at her then, “I think you should call Jon.”

“Later…” Dany groaned and sat up.

“No, now,” Missy scolded with a smile.

“No, I really mean later,” Dany bolted back to the bathroom and promptly threw up again.

“Do you need to go to the doctor?” Missandei asked, coming up behind her and kneeling beside her.

“No, no, it will pass,” Dany assured, “It usually does.”

“It usually does?” Missandei repeated, obviously confused, “How long have you been sick?”

“Three days maybe?”

Missandei narrowed her eyes at Dany and Dany was not entirely sure how to interpret that look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we don't like it when Jon and Dany fight but as Missy said, even healthy couples fight. I hope you can bear with me, as they work it out.


	50. Brewing Storms (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second half to the previous chapter, and it picks up immediately where the last chapter left off. I hope everyone enjoys! 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, your encouraging comments keep me motivated!

“Why are you looking at me that way?” Dany asked indignantly as Missy studied her.

“You know I’ve been a nurse for a long time, right?” Missy asked.

“Yes,” Dany shifted uncomfortably, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“And you say the vomiting has come and gone over the last few days?”

Dany nodded, her stomach still turning.

“No fever?”

Dany shook her head.

“Do you have any other symptoms?” Missy continued to question.

“No, I don’t think so,” Dany frowned, “I mean, I’m tired, but that’s normal after being sick.”

Missandei gave Dany a hand up off the bathroom floor, and they went to sit down on Dany’s bed, “Dany…” Missy started hesitantly, “Have you considered the possibility that you could be pregnant?”

 _Pregnant?_ Dany’s mind halted, “I’m not pregnant,” she denied, though weakly.

“You told me yourself that the first time you and Jon slept together you did not use protection, I believe your exact words were that you both got carried away,” said Missandei with serious eyes.

“Well, yes but…” Dany shook her head, “It’s too soon.”

“It’s not too soon,” Missy insisted, “It was about two months ago.”

“It has not been that long.”

Missandei gave her a bemused grin, “I’m not sure how Jon will take your lack of sentimentality regarding anniversaries,” Missy chuckled, “But it has been at least two months.”

“But…” Dany could not fathom Missy’s words. _Two months?_ _Had it really been two months?_ She knew Missy was right.

“How sick were you with the boys?” Missy asked.

“I was sick almost the entire time,” Dany replied softly as she put a palm on her belly over her womb, her mind racing. She felt queasy again.

“Do you want me to go to the store and get you a pregnancy test?” Missy offered rubbing Dany’s back soothingly.

“I… I…. I don’t know,” Dany felt dumbstruck.

“Lie down,” Missy commanded, “Do you want me to call Jon and have him come over?”

“No, no… not yet,” Dany curled onto her side, clutching her churning stomach, “I need to think.”

“While you do that, I’m going to the store to get a pregnancy test, and some breakfast for the boys,” Missy sound grabbing her purse from where she had tossed it on the bed, “Rest and call Jon.”

Dany stared after Missandei as she left. _It was too soon to be pregnant, wasn’t it? Did she really get pregnant from that first night?_

Dany reached for her phone and opened a new text and started to type.

 _“Jon can you come over?”_ She asked and then deleted it.

 _“Jon, I may be pregnant,”_ the words were erased again.

 _“I’m sorry,”_ came next, and was once again deleted.

 _“I know you are at the school today and tomorrow since classes start on Monday, but can we find a time to talk?”_ Finally satisfied, she hit send.

 _“Yes, will call later,”_ came his brief terse response. Dany nodded at her phone as if he could see her. She knew he was busy and did not want to bother him, when he was working so hard to keep East Gate open. She also would not blame him if he was mad at her for dismissing him yesterday.

“Mama?” Drogon’s little voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked down at her son standing at the foot of her bed, his little eyes darting around the room curiously, “Where’s Jon?”

“He’s at work sweetling,” Dany smiled at his inquiry.

Drogon only nodded, “Why are you still in bed?” He asked.

“Mama’s not feeling so good today,” Dany explained.

“Do you need medicine?”

“No,” Dany smiled and patted the spot on the bed beside her, “Why don’t you come sit with me?”

Drogon looking almost shy, crawled up onto the bed and laid beside her. Yesterday, after Jon had left, she and Drogon had had a rather tense discussion about fighting with his brothers and obeying Jon. Drogon had remained angry all evening, and she thought he may still be angry this morning, but she knew she had too put her foot down. Now Drogon was looking at her with big vulnerable eyes.

“Mama, is Jon our new dad?” He asked hesitantly.

Dany knew she had to choose her words carefully, she took Drogon’s hand and gave it a squeeze, “I love Jon, Drogon.”

His little brow furrowed, “Like you love me?”

“Sort of,” She smiled, “The way I love Jon is different than the way I love you.”

“How?” Drogon pressed.

“I love you like a Mama loves her babies, but I love Jon like a Mama loves a Dad,” Dany smiled, unsure how simple or complex her explanation needed to be, “It does not mean that I love you less, sweetling, in fact it means, you get even more love because Jon loves you too, he loves you like a Dad loves his son.”

Dany could see the wheels turning in Drogon’s little mind. Before he could say anything else, they heard the pitter patter of little feet entering the bedroom.

“Mama, I’m hungry,” Vis said, clutching his blanket, and his blonde curls sticking up in every direction.

“Aunt Missy went to get us some breakfast,” Dany held her arms out to Vis who clamored up on her other side.

“Aunt Missy is home?” Rhae exclaimed from behind Vis and launched himself onto the bed, making each of them laugh.

“Yes, she will be here soon with breakfast.”

“But where’s Jon?” Rhae scrunched up his nose, “We can’t eat without Jon.”

“Jon’s at work, Rhae,” Drogon explained sharply.

“But why?”

“Grown ups have to go to work,” Drogon said logically.

“Mama, do you have to go to work?” Rhae questioned, looking distraught.

“When the three of you go back to school, I have to go back to work,” Dany said.

Rhae looked like he might cry at the mention of her going back to work. Hugging him to her, Dany pulled up the blankets around them, and kissed each of their heads.

* * *

                They were all piled in a heap on Dany’s bed full of giggles as they waited on Missandei. Dany, though, could not help but feel sad that Jon was not there. He would have been, she knew, if she had not been so stubborn yesterday. Jon loved her boys, and she knew in her heart that he had been right, and she felt guilty for making him feel like little more than a babysitter.

“Hello, my little angels!” Missy exclaimed as she found them in all Dany’s room. The boys nearly leapt off the bed to tackle her with hugs. Missy laughed and hugged them and kissed them each on the top of the head.

“I have a special breakfast in the kitchen for you,” She grinned up at Dany, “As long as you don’t tell Mama that it is donuts.”

Dany could only shake her head and playfully roll her eyes as the boys gasped and made a mad dash for the kitchen nearly stumbling over each other.

“Thanks for that, now they are going to be on a sugar high,” Dany chuckled.

Missy came over to Dany’s side of the bed and handed her a bag, “You take care of this,” She said sternly, “And I will take care of the boys.”

Dany nodded to her friend, “Thank you.”

“Is Jon coming?” Missy asked.

“He’s at work.”

“You didn’t tell him?”

“I don’t know that there is anything to tell yet,” Dany evaded, “Besides I just couldn’t bring myself to say anything before I apologize, and I can’t apologize through a text.”

“You are going to tell him?”

“Of course I am,” Dany said, “I may be too harsh sometimes, but I’m not heartless!”

Missy smiled cheekily, “I’m just checking,” She patted Dany’s hand, “Now go pee on that stick and put yourself out of your misery.”

Taking a fortifying breath, Dany reached into the bag and took out the box of pregnancy tests, and along with the pregnancy tests she withdrew a box of condoms. Dany looked at Missandei unsure what to make of this.

“Just in case the test is negative,” Missandei said with a straight face. Unable to keep herself from laughing, Dany playfully threw the box of condoms at Missy as she was escaping out of the room with a mischievous grin on her face.

* * *

                Dany looked down at the pregnancy test and swallowed hard… _Positive_. She was pregnant. Still not quite believing her eyes, Dany put it down on the edge of the bathtub. The boys would possibly be getting that sister after all, Dany was not sure whether to laugh or cry. She put her hand on her flat belly. Dany knew that a baby this young was fragile, and the odds of miscarriage were higher in the first twelve weeks. She could not get too attached yet, but even as her heart raced in panic, she had to smile. She was pregnant… with Jon’s baby. Taking a deep breath, trying to calm down, she looked at the pregnancy test one more time to make sure her eyes did not deceive her. Still positive.

“Well?” Missandei asked, peeking her head in the bathroom door.

Dany bit her lip and nodded. Missy’s face broke into a smile, and she came into the bathroom and was sure to shut the door behind her to avoid any tiny listening ears.

“Well, this is certainly a surprise to come home too,” Missy giggled, then gave Dany a sympathetic smile, “Are you alright?”

“Um… I don’t know,” Dany confessed, glancing at the test again, “I think I’m a little in shock.”

Missy smiled kindly at her, “You need to call Jon.”

“Yes, he’s going to call tonight when he gets off work, but I think I’d rather tell him in person,” Dany said, still staring at the test.

“Well, don’t hold off too long or he will start to guess, and it needs to come from you.”

“Yes,” Dany said softly, “Yes it does.”

* * *

                Jon did not call before Dany went to bed last night, but he did send a sweet text late that night saying he had not forgotten her but had gotten home from the school so late he had been afraid he would wake her. He promised to call this morning before he went to work. Dany woke early and pulled her comforter around her to keep her warm, and sat by her phone, hoping she did not have another round of morning sickness. She kept glancing at her phone, until it finally rang.

“Good morning, love,” Jon’s voice came on the other line.

Dany for reasons unknown to her burst into tears, “I’m sorry,” she blurted, overwhelmed with emotion.

He chuckled, “Why are you crying?”

“I don’t know…” She sniffed, “I just… I thought you were angry with me…”

“I was,” Jon said honestly, “But its nothing we can’t work out, love.”

“I know it’s your last day to finish getting the school ready before classes start,” Dany huffed as she wiped at her eyes, “But can you come over later, even if its late?”

“Yes,” Jon said, and she could hear the smile in his voice, “How about I stop by the store on my way there and get the ingredients and I will teach you how to make chocolate mousse while we have a nice long talk.”

Dany smiled, “I think that sounds lovely.”

“And then afterward,” Jon’s voice grew husky, “Maybe we can do less talking….”

Dany blushed despite herself, and wanted to tell him then and there, but refrained. She needed to tell him in person, she needed to look into his eyes. He said he wanted kids with her in the future, but was he prepared to have this bombshell dropped on him? Dany put her hand over her little secret. She knew Jon would be happy, but still… she needed to see his face, if for nothing else but to put her own mind at ease.

“I will see you tonight then,” Dany said.

“I’ll try not to be too late,” He said with a chuckle, “I love you, Dany.”

“I love you too, Jon.”

* * *

                For the rest of the day trying to keep herself busy, Dany scrubbed and polished and vacuumed her entire house until she was exhausted. Then she ordered a pizza for her and the boys because she was too tired to cook dinner. After dinner they lounged in the living and watched the damned dragon movie. Dany was stroking Drogon’s hair and could tell they were all getting rather weary and nearly asleep, when her phone rang. It was Tyrion.

“Hello, Tyrion,” Dany greeted, standing up from the sofa and going into the kitchen, “How was your holiday?”

Tyrion cleared his throat in almost nervous gesture, which was extremely uncharacteristic of him, “My holidays were as expected, my father pontificating over my shortcomings, my sister scornfully ignoring my presence, and my brother and I drinking ourselves silly till the wee hours of the morning.”

“Very productive then?”

He cleared his throat again, “Indeed.”

“The boys go back to school next week,” Dany said, “so I guess I will be seeing you.”

“Listen, um, Dany,” Tyrion began, “I wanted to tell you before you heard from anyone else.”

“Alright,” Dany urged, baffled by his uncharacteristic hesitancy.

“On Sunday,” he coughed, “A news story is going to break about me… and um, Shae.”

“You and Shae?” Dany was confused.

“Yes, you see, it’s going to talk about Shae and I, well…” Tyrion started and then the pieces began to fall into place.

“Is it true?” Dany snapped.

“Yes, yes, it is,” Tyrion admitted, “Shae and I have been involved for over a year…”

“Over a year!?” Dany exclaimed, then lowered her voice, “How have you two been involved for over a year and I never knew?”

“Well, I can be quite proficient at hiding things when I want to be,” Tyrion chuckled ruefully.

“I can’t believe this,” Dany shook her head, “What does this mean?”

“Well, um, I don’t know yet what it will mean for the campaign trail, my campaign manager, Varys, said we will see which way the wind blows once the story hits.”

“I can’t believe this!”   
“So you’ve said,” Tyrion said obviously uncomfortable, “But on the bright side, if I am forced out of the campaign, at least you will still have your job.”

                Dany continued to shake her head in disbelief as she finished her conversation with Tyrion and hung up the phone. How the hell had she been working with Shae and Tyrion while they had been carrying on behind her back for a year? She wondered if Jon knew. If Tyrion fell out of the campaign it could have serious ramifications for East Gate High, Tyrion had built a large portion of his King’s Landing campaign on the rejuvenation of Flea Bottom. She walked back into the living room to find all three of her boys asleep. Her mind still reeling over this news, she knew she had to take care of her children first. She would worry about the wayward ways of her employer when she went back to work on Monday. She lifted Drogon and groaned. They were getting so big, she imagined she might not be able to carry them soon. Then she quickly but gently put him down. Should she be trying to lift the boys when she had a fragile little baby growing in her womb? Softly, Dany woke the boys and walked them to their room and tucked them in, kissing them each on the head. After mumbled _goodnights_ and _I love yous_ , Dany shut their bedroom door. She looked at her phone she had not heard from Jon, but she imagined he would be there soon, if not already on his way. Curling up on the couch, Dany could feel her eyes getting heavy, but she was determined to stay awake. She wished he would at least text to tell her he was almost there. She looked at her phone… no messages. Dany clicked through channels on the tv, before settling with her book and a blanket wrapped around her. Minutes or maybe an hour had passed, still Jon had not texted or called. Dany’s eyes were heavy as she felt sleep trying to invade her consciousness.

 _“Where are you, love?”_ Dany texted him quickly.

The last thing she remembered before drifting to sleep was looking at the clock… 11pm… and Jon still was not there.


	51. East Gate (Jon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter backtracks a little bit, and begins the afternoon following Jon and Dany's fight, and catches us up with Jon a bit. I'm super nervous with how this chapter turned out.... I hope everyone enjoys. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and for your lovely comments!

“I didn’t expect to find you here tonight,” Robb laughed after barreling through the front door, obviously having returned from a run to find Jon and Ghost on the couch, “I figured you’d be at Dany’s.”

“She needed a little space tonight,” Jon said glibly.

“Trouble in paradise?”

“We got into a little bit of a fight earlier today,” Jon said, though he had no intention of expounding on the matter with Robb. Jon had been angry when he left Dany’s earlier, but he tried to see things from her perspective and he truly did understand if she needed a little space. Their relationship had grown so naturally and so rapidly, he forgot sometimes they had only been together for around two months.

“For as long as I’ve known her, Dany has been skiddish about relationships,” said Robb.

“She has three very good reasons to be skiddish,” Jon stated firmly, “I have to be at school tomorrow and Friday, but she and I will sort it out. Where’s Marge?” Jon asked hoping to change the subject.

“Apparently with Mya trying on wedding dresses.”

“When the two of you get married, are you going to keep the apartment or find a new place?”   
“If Sansa really wants me to take Rickon, we may look into a house,” Robb said.

Jon still had his doubts that moving Rickon south was the best course of action, but he had determined to try and let Robb and Sansa work out their differences themselves, without interference from him. As Sansa was fond of pointing out, Jon was to prone to trying to save everyone. 

“What about you?” Robb said.

“What about me?” Jon asked.

“Are you going to move in with Dany and the boys?”

“We have not discussed it,” Jon said and did not imagine they would discuss it any time soon considering their disagreement earlier. Dany needed time and space to decide how swiftly their relationship was going to continue to progress. Jon could be patient, but he knew they needed to discuss these things… they had three little lives counting on them to be mature adults after all.

“Well, I hope the two of you work it out soon,” Robb laughed and sat down on the sofa to pet Ghost, “You and Dany are made for each other, I’ve never seen someone better suited to you.”

Jon chuckled, “Well, we are quite taken with each other.”

“The boys like you,” Robb said.

“Vis and Rhae like me,” Jon laughed. He knew Drogon needed more time and he did not hold it against the little boy, Drogon reminded him of himself when he was a little boy and fiercely protective of his single mother.

“Drogon will come around,” Robb said.

“Yes, but until he does, I don’t think I will be moving in with them,” Jon smiled.

“Perhaps not,” Robb patted Ghost one more time, “Want to go out and do something?”

“I would, except for the fact that I need to keep working on my lesson plans, I’ve been so busy getting the school ready as the principal that I have neglected planning for the classes I’m actually teaching.”

“Suit yourself,” said Robb as he disappeared down the hall. Shaking his head, Jon wondered sometimes if Robb would always live the life of a carefree twenty-one-year-old.

* * *

                “I don’t know why we are putting so much effort into this godforsaken school,” Aliser Thorne growled during their staff meeting on Thursday afternoon, “They are going to close it down at the end of the semester.”

“No decisions have been made,” said Jon, growing weary of Thorne’s perpetual disdain for East Gate.

“You are not old enough to know the way the world works, Snow, they’ll shut it down, mark my words,” Thorne continued, “Then they’ll move us all to Visenya High, or at least the lucky ones, where the students can actually read and write,” Thorne glared at Jon, “And I for one would not complain.”

“Enough!” Jon finally snapped, “We all have plenty of work to do before Monday, now go and do it,” Jon stood from his chair, “I won’t hear anymore of this talk about the school closing especially not when the students come back.”

Thorne and Jon stared at each other. The tension in the room was palpable. Jon did not back down, and Thorne nearly snarled as he stormed out of the classroom where they had had their meeting. Sighing, Jon waited until all the teachers had filed out before he followed, and found Sam waiting for him in the hallway.

“Have you heard anymore from Tyrion Lannister?” Sam asked as they walked toward Jon’s office.

“Not a word in over two weeks,” said Jon, “I thought we might be able to rely on him, but he seems to be a politician after all,” Jon sighed again as he was apt to do these days as he opened the door to his office and sat down in his chair, “It seems we are on our own Sam.”

“That’s a terrifying thought,” Sam chuckled.

Jon smiled sadly, “Indeed.”

He already felt in over his head and without Lannister’s support the school may very well close, most officials in the government had no hope for East Gate. Jon looked at the budget documents spread across his desk. Maybe his students would be better served at Visenya High, a school with more resources at its disposal? He rubbed his eyes in exhaustion and thought of the bored and distracted faces of his students and knew that if this school closed, they would lose at least half of them. Education was one of the only hopes these teenagers had to break the cycles of violence, poverty, and ignorance that had haunted Flea Bottom since Aegon’s conquest.

“Is there something else you were needing, Sam?” Jon asked, as Sam lingered in the doorway of his office.

“Me and Gilly, that is Gilly and I,” Sam stammered, “Gilly and I wanted to invite you and Dany over for dinner sometime this week to celebrate the start of the new semester.”

Jon smiled, “Dany has three sons, do you remember?”

“Bring them,” Sam grinned, “We have Little Sam, and though he’s a little younger than Dany’s boys, we are no strangers to having children about the house.”

Jon felt a certain warmth and kinship at Sam’s offer, it made him feel like they were North again, “I would like that very much Sam, I will talk to Dany.”

A knock on the doorframe caused both men to look up. The school secretary stood there.

“Mr. Snow,” she began, “There is a family here to see you.”

“Thank you, you can send them in,” Jon said, and Sam excused himself.

                The secretary brought in the family… a mother, a father, and Beth, one of Jon’s students from last term. She had needed glasses and she still did not have them. Beth was typically a soft-spoken girl, smart and curious about the world, but held back by the mere fact that she was born in Flea Bottom. Jon smiled at her and tried to pretend not to notice that Beth was definitely pregnant… a fact that had not been visible last time Jon had seen her. His heart broke for her.

“Beth will not be returning to school on Monday,” said her very sour looking father.

Jon could not help but glower at the man, “Have a seat,” Jon motioned, trying to be polite. The mother and father sat, leaving an obviously tired Beth on her feet.

“And why won’t Beth be returning to school?” Jon asked with measured calm.

The mother jerked Beth by the arm and pulled her forward, “Just look what she’s done to herself!”

Slowly, Jon pulled his chair around and offered it to Beth, who did not seem able to meet his eye. He could see the shame on her face. Jon’s heart broke further, as he was reminded of his own mother who had been little more than sixteen when she had fallen pregnant with Jon. Jon’s grandfather, however, had not jerked her out of school. He tried to give Beth an encouraging smile, but she still would not look at him.

“Pregnancy does not have to be a reason for Beth to drop out of school,” Jon stated, perching on the edge of his desk, “No, its not an ideal situation, but her life is not over.”

Beth’s father got red in the face, “No,” he growled, “If she wants to behave like an adult, then she is going to work like an adult. I’m not supporting her and her bastard!”

Jon tried to reign in his temper, “Beth do you want to stay in school?”

She looked on the brink of tears.

“It’s not up to her,” the mother screeched.

“I want to work and take care of my baby,” Beth said softly, with a fearful glance at her father. Jon wished he had the right to send her parents out of the room, but she was a minor, and he could not.

“She kept it a secret, so we would not make her get rid of it!” The mother hissed, and Beth did start to weep then.

“He’s my baby!” Beth said pleadingly to her mother, her hand going protectively to the swell of her belly. 

“Won’t tell us who the father is either!” Beth’s father bellowed.

Jon had a feeling it was a young man in their school, who probably spoke more gently to Beth than her parents ever did. Beth was starved for affection and had sought it where she could find it. Jon’s heart was broken now, as he thought of Dany’s story of her own life as a troubled teenager and how she had run away with Drogo. He did not know how to fight for Beth in these circumstances. If she wanted to stay in school, he could call in social services, a phone call he was likely to make anyway judging by the fear he saw in Beth’s eyes when she looked at her father. But Beth had to want to go to school, Jon could not make her. She was old enough to make the decision to drop out on her own. Sighing deeply, Jon pulled out the necessary paperwork, and watched as he lost one of his students to the cruelty of Flea Bottom. As he watched the papers being signed, he knew he would only lose more of them if the school closed. Releasing an inward sigh of resignation, he wondered if this place would be the death of him. 

* * *

                By the time Jon got home that night it was too late to call Dany. Earlier in a text, he had promised her that he would, but he imagined that she was asleep by now.

 _“I know its too late to call you, but I have not forgotten. I will call first thing in the morning. I love you,”_ Jon quickly texted her and threw his phone on his bed. He felt the weight of the world on his shoulders and all he wanted to do was sleep. Ghost nudged him as he fell into his bed.

“I know, boy,” Jon scratched him behind the ears, “You’ve gotten used to having the boys around.”

He had seen them all yesterday, but still he missed them, and their funny little questions and the way they seemed to not have a care in the world, except Drogon. Drogon carried too many burdens on his little shoulders for his five years. Jon wanted to ease that. Jon wanted Drogon to be the little boy that he was, and not the grown up he was trying desperately to be. Jon imagined that was what it meant to be a good father, to ease burdens his child was not meant to carry, to ensure his child had a happy childhood. This was what Jon wanted for Drogon, if Dany would let him be his father. How did one say such a thing to a woman he had been dating for such a short amount of time? Jon was not sure, but he wanted so much for Dany’s children to be his children, to know that he loved them as if they were his own. _Was Dany ready for that?_ He did not know but knew that tomorrow they needed to have a nice long talk.

* * *

                Well after 9 pm on Friday, Jon finally locked up the school. He had dismissed the rest of the staff early, wanting them to rest. Checking his phone for messages, he walked to his car and just when he was about to get in, he remembered he promised Dany earlier on the phone that he would bring ingredients to her house tonight to make chocolate mousse. He smiled to himself. That was a promise he intended to keep. Locking his car door once more, he jogged toward the little market across the street from the school. He could not wait to see Dany and hold her and kiss her. She had become his home, and he wanted to go home. Something had seemed off about her on the phone this morning, and she had nearly broken his heart when she had asked him if he was angry with her. He had told her the truth. He had been upset with her, but he also wanted her to know that he was trying to understand. He knew all the changes in her life were taking a toll on her, and he wanted to make those changes easier not harder. Quickly, Jon gathered up the ingredients he needed and paid, eager to go home.

                When he stepped out of the market and into the brisk night air, he heard angry voices across the street in the school parking lot. Squinting he saw a group of men, surrounding a younger man, their voices were loud and escalating but he could not quite make out what was said. With a sense of unease, Jon called the police and when he hung up the phone, he was able to make out Olly as the young man in the group.

“Olly!” Jon called, and without a second thought he bounded across the street. The cops would be there soon, but Jon was not one to stand by and let anything happen to a kid… especially not one of his students. When he got closer, he was not entirely sure what he had stepped into. Olly obviously knew the group of rough looking men, and the shouts were less angry, and more commanding.

“Do it, Olly, if you want to be one of us,” said one man, giving Olly a shove.

Jon came closer to Olly, and when Olly caught sight of him, the boy masked his look of recognition.

“Hey, Olly, do you need a ride home?” Jon asked, trying to sound casual.

The boy just stared at Jon. The gang grew quiet.

Suddenly, Jon knew he should not have crossed the street.

A knife was pulled.

Jon felt a sharp pain in his stomach and hot liquid on his shirt.

Then again to his side.

After the third stab, Jon fell to his knees and looked up, his vision blurring.

Olly stepped forward.

“Olly,” Jon groaned. He could hear cop sirens in the distance.

Jon did not feel the fourth knife.


	52. Dad (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next little bit! Capturing the right emotion in this chapter was challenging, and I hope I did it justice. I hope everyone enjoys! 
> 
> Thanks for your lovely comments, they always spur me on to keep writing!

Dany woke from a hard sleep to the sound of knocking on her front door. Looking at her phone she saw it was midnight, she had not been asleep for long but she still had not heard from Jon. She did, however, have a few missed messages from Marge. She would check them in the morning. The knock sounded again and so she got up warily and opened her bedroom door to find Drogon peeking out of his room.

“Go back to bed sweetling,” Dany said still a little disorientated from being woken.

“Who’s at the door?” Drogon asked.

“I don’t know, I’m going to find out,” Dany assured him. There was another gentle but insistent knock just before her phone buzzed. Another message from Marge.

“Dany?” She heard as she cautiously approached the front door. It was Robb’s voice. Something felt dreadfully wrong. _Why was Robb at her front door? Where was Jon?_ Dany’s heart began to race. She opened the door to find Marge and Robb standing there with dark expressions on their faces. They had Ghost with them as well.

“Dany,” Robb started cautiously, “I don’t want to scare you, but can you go get dressed and come with me? Marge is going to stay here with the boys and Missy is on her way to help.”

“Robb what’s going on?” Dany asked, something akin to panic mounting in her chest. Robb put an arm around her shoulder. “Where’s Jon?”

Robb started to reply until Drogon suddenly appeared clutching at Dany’s hand. Robb knelt in front of Drogon.

“Hey, buddy, we brought a friend for you to take care of,” Robb called Ghost, who nuzzled against Drogon, “Can you take care of him for me while your Mama and I take a drive?”

Drogon sleepily nodded.

“Robb, where’s Jon?” Dany’s voice was escalating and did not quite sound like her own. Robb put his hand on Dany’s shoulder and glanced down at Drogon.

“We’ll talk in the car,” Robb said, “Hurry,” with that one little added word, a full-on panic began to overtake her. Dany rushed down the hall and did not bother to change out of her pajamas, only grabbing her shoes before meeting Robb at the door. He held her coat out to her. Marge had picked up Drogon and was rocking him back to sleep. Robb and Dany rushed out the door and down the stairs to the car.

                Dany willed herself not to panic, even as a million scenarios flashed through her mind, as they started down the road.

“Robb…” Dany started.

“He’s at the hospital.”

Dany felt her hands shaking, “Why?”

“Dany,” Robb said with measured calm, “Jon was working late at the school, and when he was leaving he stumbled upon some sort of gang initiation, and was stabbed multiple times, or at least that is what the police told me.”

Everything in her world seemed to shatter. She tried to breath but did not seem able to get oxygen to her lungs. Her hand went instinctively to cover her womb and the secret nestled inside her. She fought tears and stared hard at the road in front of them.

“Is he…?” She started but was not sure what she was trying to ask.

“I don’t know yet, but I was told we needed to be at the hospital as swiftly as possible,” Robb explained. He reached over and gave her hand a squeeze when she did not reply, “Still with me?”

Dany nodded in a daze. Her attention once again fell to where her palm rested on her belly.

“Robb, I’m pregnant,” She blurted as tears filled her eyes, “And he doesn’t know yet.”

Robb took a deep breath and squeezed her hand once more, “He will know,” he promised.

Everyone always made her promises that they could not keep.

* * *

                The emergency room buzzed with screaming children, hacking coughs, and nebulous beeping somewhere in the distance, as Robb spoke to the nurse and Dany stood beside him feeling as if she were watching herself from somewhere else. She did not hear a word the nurse said but found herself being led forward by the elbow by Robb. They went through big double doors and all sound seemed to drown out of Dany’s hearing. The world was silent even as nurses and doctors rushed around them scurrying away to some emergency or another. Dany saw blood on the floor. It was being mopped up by a janitor. Vaguely, she wondered who it belonged too. Robb kept hold of her elbow. She saw a woman pacing back and forth in front of an exam room, wringing her hands together. They moved forward. The nurse brought them to what looked like a triage room. It had windows and she could see inside. Dany turned her head and looked. There was a pack of nurses and doctors surrounding a body laying on the table. The patient’s hand hung off the table. She could not see his face, but Dany would know those hands anywhere. The nurse was speaking again, but what was she saying?

She heard the words, “…trouble stopping the bleeding…”

Dany looked at the nurse, and back at that familiar hand through the window. She glanced below his hand. There was so much blood on the floor. _Was it his?_ Her eyes went back to his hand.

“…too weak… surgery… possible transfusion…” were all floating somewhere in her ear. Still, Dany stared at his hand. It was limp… it had blood on it too. Something was happening in the room. The nurses and doctors were moving faster. There was shouting.

“What’s happening?” she distantly heard Robb ask.

“…wait…” or at least she thought she heard the nurse tell them too wait. His hand lay there… unmoving. Something was happening. One of the doctors moved just enough… she saw his face… _Jon_. His face was white, almost blue. Something was happening… something was wrong.

“Jon,” Dany whispered, eyes wide as she stared through the glass. A doctor was shouting. She could not see his face anymore… her eyes went back to his hand. He was not moving. Her eyes caught sight of the heart monitor beside the shouting doctor. A straight line of green crossed the black screen. More shouting… everyone was shouting. Suddenly, Dany’s world went black.

* * *

                Her eyes fluttered open to find herself laying on an emergency room cot. Dany bolted straight up.

“Jon!” She nearly screamed, before a nurse took her by the shoulders and urged her to lay back down.

“Easy, easy, your boyfriend is alive,” the nurse assured.

Dany still struggled with her for a moment before the words registered, “He’s alive?”

“Yes,” The nurse eased her back down onto the cot, “Your friend went to check on him.”

 _That’s right_ , Dany thought, _she came with Robb… she was not alone this time._

“Your friend said you were pregnant,” the nurse said as she checked Dany’s vitals, “Do you know how far along?”

Dany shook her head, “Can’t be much, just took a pregnancy test yesterday.”

The nurse nodded, “So maybe four to six weeks?”

“Maybe,” Dany said softly.

“Do you mind if I feel your belly?” the nurse asked, “I just want to check for any tenderness. You took quite a fall when you fainted.”

“I fainted?” Dany reiterated. That’s right…she did.

“You did,” the nurse said with a comforting smile as she finished touching Dany’s abdomen, “I brought an ultrasound machine, we may not be able to see much, but we can at least check on baby.”

Dany nodded, and kept her pajama top held up while the nurse put the ultrasound gel on her stomach and began to move the transducer over her. Dany wanted her to hurry. She was anxious. She needed to see Jon.

“Knock, knock,” came Robb’s voice from the doorway.

“Come in,” Dany said weakly.

“Are you alright?” Robb asked, as he sat down beside her.

“We are taking a look now,” the nurse smiled.

“Jon…” Dany asked. Robb took her hand.

“They are trying to get him stabilized,” Robb explained, “he’s lost a lot of blood, they have to get him stable before they do any kind of reparative surgery.”

Dany choked on emotion, “I thought I saw… I thought I saw the monitor flatline…”

Robb squeezed her hand and took a calming breath, “It did… but they were able to bring him back, it has not happened again, but they are still trying to get him stable.”

“There you are, little one,” the nurse suddenly said, and Dany whipped her head around to look at the ultrasound monitor.

The nurse smiled kindly, “Like I said, you can’t see much, but you see that little shape right there?” The nurse pointed to the screen, “That’s baby.”

Dany did start to weep then.

“He doesn’t know,” She cried.

“Everything is going to be alright, Dany,” said Robb.

_Another promise he could not keep._

“I think you are safe to go,” The nurse said, “But let us know if you start having any other symptoms while you’re waiting.”

Dany nodded and Robb helped her stand. Together they went toward the waiting room but were stopped by Jon’s nurse.

“Jon has stopped hemorrhaging,” She said with a clear look of relief and exhaustion on her face, “Once the doctor thinks its safe to move him, he’s going to be transferred to the intensive care unit, then the doctor will determine if he needs a blood transfusion and then surgery.”

Dany had no words.

“Would you like to see him for a few minutes? He’s not awake, but its always good in these circumstances for the patient to hear familiar voices.”

                They were led back to the same triage room, but everything was now calmer. Jon lay there looking pale as a ghost. A sheet covered most of his body. The image surrounding him was alarming. There were a few orderlies still cleaning blood up from the floor, and a few nurses hovering checking vitals and making sure he was warm. Dany thought she might throw up. Robb touched her elbow to steady her. She took a few steps closer to Jon and reached for his hand but then froze and looked at the nurse.

“Can I touch him?” she asked, uncertainly.

“Yes, just very gently,” the nurse smiled sympathetically.

Dany nodded and so instead of clutching his hand, she softly stroked his strong forearm. He looked so weak that it brought tears to Dany’s eyes. She leaned closer.

“Jon,” She whispered, “The boys and I miss you… Drogon even asked where you were,” a few tears slipped down her cheeks, “We need you.”

She felt Robb’s hand give her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

                She and Robb sat in anxious silence with Jon until the doctor finally determined it was safe to move him to the ICU. Though she knew it was irrational, Dany did not want to let him out of her sight. Anxiety mounted inside her as she watched the care team prep Jon to move him upstairs.

“Let me take you home, Dany,” Robb said quietly.

“I can’t just leave him,” Dany said, her voice little more than a plaintive cry.

“He’s safe for now, Dany,” Robb assured, “They are not going to let you stay the rest of the night in the ICU.”

“What if he wakes up?” Dany asked, feeling vulnerable and knowing she sounded like a child, “I don’t want him to think he’s all alone.”

“He’s not likely to wake up tonight,” Robb said.

“And we’ll call you first thing if he does,” said the nurse kindly.

“Can we at least make sure he is settled?”

Both Robb and the nurse indulged her, and the nurse patted her hand, “Yes, you can.”

* * *

                By the time they made it back to Dany’s apartment and Dany settled into her bed, it may as well have been morning. Mya and Missy were going to come at 7 a.m. to keep the boys so that she could go back to the hospital. Dany tried to sleep but she tossed and turned and was haunted by dreams first of Drogo and now of Jon. Unable to bare it, she rose from her bed and set to pacing the hallway. She could have lost Jon… she could still lose Jon. She continued to pace. Was she destined to be alone? She looked at the family pictures she kept on her living room wall and suddenly hated all the photos. She started wrenching a few with Drogo off the wall, cursing him for dying, and then cursing Jon for leaving her alone in the world once more. Shivering and crying softly, Dany sank onto the living room floor beside the pile of framed photographs. Jon was alive, she reminded herself, she had not yet lost him. She was not alone. Dany sniffed and tried to wipe her tears away. She was not alone…

“Mama?” Rhae’s voice interrupted her torrent of thoughts.

“I’m sorry, baby, did I wake you?”

“You were making lots of noise,” Rhae came and sat down beside her. Dany wiped at her eyes some more before putting her arm around her son and holding him close, swiftly remembering that she did not have the luxury to fall apart.

“Where has Jon been? I haven’t seen him in…” Rhae scrunched his nose and counted on his fingers, “Three days.”

Dany chuckled, as a few more tears escaped, “Jon is not feeling good right now, he’s at the hospital.”

Rhae sat up from leaning against her and looked into her eyes, “You are crying,” he stated.

“Yes,” Dany tried to smile even as more tears slipped, “I’m sad because Jon is at the hospital and he’s hurting.”

Rhae’s little lip quivered like he might cry, “Can I see him?”

“Not today, he has to get a little better first," Dany had no intention of taking the boys to the hospital when she had no idea what condition Jon would be in when she returned. _What if he flatlined again? What if he was bleeding again?_ Dany shuddered, not wanting to dwell on the possibility. 

“But I want to help him feel better,” Rhae explained. Dany pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head.

“I’m sure he would like that very much.”

Rhae then seemed to notice for the first time the pile of pictures, “Mama, why did you take the pictures off the wall?”

“Mama was being silly,” Dany explained but even as she looked at the blank spaces where Drogo’s pictures had once hung, she took a steadying breath, and thought perhaps it was time for them to stay down, to make room for other pictures, newer pictures.

“Why don’t we put up that picture of all of us and Jon at the beach, to fill in one of the blank spaces?” Dany suggested and Rhae nodded, before toddling off to retrieve it from where it hung on the refrigerator door. Slowly and methodically, Dany gathered the photos she had removed and put them away in her picture box, keeping only one framed photo of her and Drogo, when she had been pregnant with boys not long before he died. It was not her intention to erase Drogo from their past, but as she hung the now framed photo of her, Jon, and the boys, she knew who her boys’ dad would be from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Dany goes back to the hospital


	53. Bedside Chat (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very, very short chapter, but I wanted to keep the momentum going. I hope you enjoy!

“Its not fair!” Rhae screeched at Dany from the breakfast table.

“Rhae, I told you earlier, when Jon is feeling a little better, then you can come to the hospital with me and see him,” Dany said, as she hurriedly gathered her belongings. She already felt she had been gone from the hospital too long. The nurse had promised to call if he woke up, but she wanted to be there. She wanted to be there when he woke up. She did not want him to be alone.

“But I want to see him!” Rhae started to cry.

“Stop crying Rhae, I’m trying to color,” Vis scolded with a scowl at his brother. Vis was frantically coloring and scribbling at a piece of paper while he simultaneously ate his oatmeal. Drogon sat quietly next to him, sneaking pieces of sausage off his plate to feed to Ghost.

“Just you wait, Rhae, we are going to have so much fun today that the time will pass fast and maybe you will be able to see Jon tomorrow if he's feeling any better,” Mya said with a smile.

“I want Jon!” Rhae cried, fat little tears pouring down his cheeks. Dany knew he could likely sense the anxiety of all the adults in the room, who spoke in tense whispers about Jon’s condition and what had happened the previous night.

“Take as long as you need, Dany,” said Mya, “I can be here all day, and Missy said she could come later and help.”

Dany kissed Mya’s cheek, “Thank you.”

“I want Jon!” Rhae wailed.

Dany crouched down in front of Rhae, “Rhae,” she said sternly but gently, “I know you are scared about what is happening to Jon…”

“Why can’t I see him?” Rhae continued to cry, his little face red.

Dany wiped at his cheeks, “I know you are scared and don’t understand what is happening,” She tried again, “But I need you to trust me and to be good for Aunt Mya.”

“I want Jon,” Rhae reiterated but this time in a sniffle instead of a wail.

“I know you do, and Jon is going to want to see you too,” Dany hugged her son, “But today, he needs all his sleep so he can get better.”

Rhae sniffled and wiped at his nose, and nodded, “Like when I get sick and have to sleep?”

“Yes, like that,” Dany said, “Jon’s body is hurting a lot right now, and so he needs to sleep.”

“So, you are just going to watch him sleep?” Rhae asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

“Yes,” Dany smiled, “like I do to you sometimes when you are sick.”

Rhae nodded.

“Its okay that you are upset,” Dany assured him, “But can you be brave and patient for me until Jon is well enough to see you?”

Rhae sniffled and nodded again.

“I will take care of Ghost, Mama,” Drogon said, his voice serious and expression unreadable.

“Thank you, Drogon, I’m sure Jon will appreciate that very much.”

Vis got out of his chair and brought his piece of paper to Dany, “I colored this for Jon, it will make him feel better,” He said matter-of -factly before returning to his chair.

Dany chuckled, “I’m sure it will.”

* * *

                “He’s not woken,” said the nurse sadly as she led Dany back to Jon’s room in the ICU. When she entered the room, Dany studied Jon laying on the hospital bed, connected to monitors and IVs and bags of blood. She felt tears sting the back of her eyes, but she held them back. She could not fall apart.

“The bleeding has not started again, which is a good sign,” The nurse said as she adjusted Jon’s blankets, “His body, however, is still in shock, the first twenty-fours in cases like these are the most critical.”

Dany nodded.

“But his prognosis does gets better and better with each passing hour,” The nurse patted Dany’s shoulder and left her alone with Jon. She pulled up a chair beside his bed and looked at his dear face. Reaching up, she brushed a stray black curl off his forehead, then stroked his hand.

“I’m here, Jon,” She whispered, “Rhae wanted to come and see you today and make you feel better, he was quite upset with me for leaving him at the apartment, and Vis drew you a picture while he was eating breakfast.”

Dany chuckled and pulled the hastily scribbled picture that Vis had drawn out of her purse, “I’m not exactly sure what it is a picture of,” She said with a smile, “And it has a little bit of oatmeal on it, but he wanted you to have it. He assured me it will make you feel better.”

Dany put the piece of paper on the bedside table, “Drogon does not seem to know what to think, but he volunteered to take care of Ghost.”

Dany stroked her fingers down the back of Jon’s hand and toyed with his fingers, before gently lifting his palm and pressing it to her belly, right over her womb.

“One of your children was able to come and visit you,” She said, holding his palm against her, “I know you’ll be happy…” She took a steadying breath, “but I’m a little terrified,” Dany smiled at him, “So you have to wake up, we need you around.”

For a moment she thought she felt his fingers flex against her… but perhaps it was her imagination.

                Dany sat beside Jon for hours, talking to him and telling him stories about her childhood. She did not have very many happy childhood memories but the ones she did have, she told him. She described the lemon tree that you used to grow outside her window when she was a little girl, and how she used to imagine she was a waterdancer in Braavos and a dragon riding queen. Dany wished she could curl up in the bed with him and let him know she was there for him, that he was loved, and he was wanted. Truly, she wanted to feel his arms around her, but she imagined it would be quite some time before he was able to hold her again.

“I imagine your childhood with Robb and Sansa was much happier than mine,” She told him with a sad chuckle, “Though I suppose you had your share of tragedy even as a child,” She thought of his mother, taken before her time. _We Starks are cursed to die young_ , Dany shuddered and shook off the haunting of his words from months prior, “Maybe if our baby is a girl, we can name her for your mother?”

Still, Jon laying unmoving.

“Or if a boy, for your Uncle,” Dany continued, “Or maybe just a solid northern name. We all like the north…” She sighed, feeling her eyes growing heavy, “Maybe we could all go back there and live one day. The air is cleaner there, and there is more space for the kids to grow and play.”

“I think he’d probably like that,” came Robb’s sad voice from the doorway. Dany looked up startled, having not realized anyone had come to the room. Robb pulled up a chair across from Dany on Jon’s other side, “He was always of the north. More than I ever was.”

Dany smiled softly and stroked Jon’s hand, and looked up at Robb to see his eyes fill with tears.

“Jon and I were inseparable as kids,” Robb said, “We did everything together, he was always more a brother than a cousin, Dad used to say we were two sides of the same coin, me and him.”

Dany let Robb talk, having never heard him so serious and heartfelt.

“If we lost him…I…I…” Robb stuttered over his emotions, “I don’t think I could bear it.”

“We’re not going to lose him,” Dany said firmly.

Robb smiled through his misty eyes, “Aye, he’s strong… he always has been.”

“Have you told Sansa?” Dany asked.

Robb nodded, “I’ve never heard Sansa cry…”

Dany felt her own tears trying to return.

“I had to convince her not to jump on a plane immediately and come down here,” Robb said, “Though I’m not sure there is anything I could do to prevent her if she really set her mind to it.”

“They’re close,” Dany said by way of explanation.

“Aye, I never realized how close they became over the years,” Robb said, “My…” Robb choked on his words for a moment, a few tears spilled down from his eyes, “My runaway act forced him to be there for Sansa in all the ways I should have been…”

“Robb…”

“Sometimes I wonder if Dad is ashamed…”

“Robb, no…” Dany protested softly, “We’ve all made mistakes, Robb, sometimes we make colossal ones. But if Ned Stark was anything like you and Jon, your dad is not ashamed of you.”

Robb chuckled and wiped at his eyes, like her little boys did when they did not want her to see their tears.

“Maybe we should all just leave this wretched city behind and go North…” Robb smiled and looked down at Jon, “…go home to Winterfell.”

Dany smiled softly as a comfortable silence descended upon them.

“Dany…”

Dany’s heart leapt at the sound of Jon’s voice.

“Jon!” Dany nearly screamed, and Robb immediately pounded the button for the nurse.

Jon’s eyes fluttered open for a few faint seconds, and in a weak and gasping voice, he mumbled her name once more, “Dany.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon is not yet out of the woods


	54. Hospital Room (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next little bit. I'm working furiously to get to the next phase of the story, and this chapter sorta starts that transition. Its a simple chapter but necessary. Also, I'm not a medical professional so please forgive any errors of fact when it comes to the medical side of things, I could not find any good reading on the treatment and care of serious stab wounds, so my medical facts are pretty shaky here. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and for your lovely comments!

Dany stroked Jon’s hair, hoping his eyes would open again, as two nurses fussed over him. One looked annoyed with her and one looked at her with pity, until she realized that she was in their way. Dany took a step back, allowing the nurses to do their job.

“It’s a really good sign if he is actually starting to wake up,” said one nurse, “If he’s strong enough the doctor is going to want to start assessing surgery especially for the chest puncture, that was the one hemorrhaging the most in the ER last night. The doctor had been concerned that it had punctured an artery, which could have killed him especially that close to his heart.”

Dany cringed, remembering the flat green line across the black screen of the heart monitor last night.

“Your fella is a lucky guy,” said the other nurse in a gentler tone.

Dany watched anxiously as the nurses unwrapped Jon from all of his warm blankets. Her breath caught in her chest when they began to remove his bandages to apply fresh ones. She had not been able to see the stab wounds last night, and now observed in something akin to horror as they were revealed to her one by one. There was one in his side, two in his gut, one slashed into the muscle of his hip, and finally a grisly one terrifyingly close to his heart. Dany must have looked a little green because the blunter nurse turned to her and said, “If this is too disturbing for you, you may want to step out.”

“No, I’m fine,” Dany assured, “I just had not seen them yet is all.”

Dany watched as the nurses cleaned and redressed Jon’s wounds, while Robb paced at the door. When they were finally done and were once again arranging his blankets and tubes and monitors around him, Dany thought she saw his eyes flutter open and closed once more.

“The doctor will be in soon to make his assessment,” said one of the nurses as she disposed of the old bandages. Dany nodded and resumed her place at Jon’s side. Her phone buzzed, it was Mya.

 _“I’m sorry to bother you, but Rhae is having another meltdown, I’ve never seen him act like this before_ ,” read the text.

Dany sighed and rubbed her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Robb asked.

“Rhae has been very upset all day about Jon, and is apparently having another meltdown,” Dany explained, feeling tired and frustrated.

“Do you need to go see about him?”

Dany looked down at Jon, “I don’t know.”

“Maybe it would help if he saw Jon,” Robb said.

“I don’t know if Rhae could handle seeing Jon like this,” Dany said, “I knew he could tell something was wrong, but I don’t know how much to tell him, I don’t want him to be scared, but not telling him seems to be scaring him just as much. He does not understand why I won’t let him see Jon.”

Robb did not seem to know what to say.

“Being a parent is hard,” Dany sighed, “Harder than I ever imagined.”

“Maybe Mya could bring him in for a few minutes, just so he can see that Jon is here,” Robb suggested, “They don’t like kids in the ICU, so it would not be able to be a long visit anyway.”

“Maybe,” Dany said softly and gave Jon’s hand a gentle squeeze. Dany sent Mya a quick text telling her that she would text them after speaking with the doctor and maybe she could bring the boys to the hospital so that Rhae could at least lay eyes on Jon.

* * *

                The evening was waning by the time the doctor finally arrived. Dany had dosed off with her head resting in her palm as she sat by Jon’s bedside, but was jolted awake when she heard footsteps enter. After greeting both her and Robb, the doctor began his examination of Jon, and Dany fidgeted by Jon’s bedside awaiting the doctor’s analysis. Her and Robb exchanged nervous looks as the doctor continued without making much noise or any indication of his thoughts whatsoever. Finally, he stood and gave them a grave look.

“I believe it would be best to get him into surgery as soon as possible,” the doctor said, “We need to repair the damage done in his chest and stomach, which will require two separate surgeries.”

Dany and Robb nodded.

“He was lucky to have no evisceration, which is very common in stab wounds to the abdomen,” The doctor said, “But I would still be much more comfortable once we have had a chance to go in and repair the damage done. We are going to take him back as soon as he is prepped.”

Dany nodded again and looked down at Jon’s pale face. Robb was Jon’s technical next of kin and so the doctor continued to explain all the procedures to him, while Dany sent a quick text to Mya telling her to bring Rhae as soon as possible. Dany knew the surgery Jon was going into was dangerous, and his life was already hanging in the balance. Should something terrible happen… She did not want Rhae to always wonder. Thinking back to when she had first recognized her feelings for Jon, and how she had worried about her boys possibly being hurt if she got too involved with a man, she had never imagined they could be hurt this way…

“Once he’s out of surgery and on his way to recovery, he will need extensive care at home for a while,” The doctor said, “And once his chest and abdominal injuries are in hand, then he will likely need physical therapy for the stab to the hip, as several muscles were lacerated.”

Dany gnawed her thumbnail.

Finally, the doctor left, telling them they would be taking Jon back to surgery in about an hour. Robb and Dany stared at each other.

“I’m going to call Sans, and give her an update,” Robb said.

Dany nodded quietly, and continued to hold Jon’s hand, for a moment she thought she could feel him squeeze her hand back just a bit… but perhaps it was her imagination. Dany was not sure how they were going to handle taking Jon home. She loved Robb, she really did but she did not think it wise to send Jon home to his apartment with Robb. Robb had never taken care of anyone before in his life, let alone someone who would need nursing around the clock. Besides he worked long hours, and was not home enough to be there for Jon. The wheels in Dany’s mind turned…

“Sansa is demanding to come down here and take care of him!” Robb exclaimed angrily as he came back into the room, shoving his phone in his pocket, “She does not need anything else on her plate, she has enough to worry about!”

Dany agreed, “I know its going to be hard for her, but she really does need to stay put.”

“Thank you, she was being quite unreasonable about it on the phone,” Robb said, anger in his voice but fear and sadness in his eyes as he looked down at Jon.

“We will work out taking care of him together,” Dany assured him, formulating a plan in her mind. 

“Aye,” Robb nodded.

* * *

                Mya arrived and texted Dany, and Dany went out to find Mya and Rhae in the waiting room. She had Rhae wrapped in a blanket and he was sniffling, and his eyes were red and puffy from crying.

“Rhae,” Dany sighed, stroking back some of his hair.

“I’m sorry, mommy,” he whimpered, as he wrapped his arms around her leg.

“The other two are with Missy getting their baths and getting ready for bed,” Mya explained.

Dany nodded.

“How’s Jon?” Mya questioned.

“They are going to take him back for surgery soon, he opened his eyes earlier, but now he’s back asleep,” Dany said, feeling exhaustion threatening to overwhelm her. Dany knelt on the ground in front of Rhae, “Rhae, I’m going to take you into Jon’s room so you can see him, but we have to be very gentle and calm, and when I say it’s time to leave and go home with Mya then it’s time to leave, can you do that?”

“Yes, Mama,” Rhae nodded, and Dany took his little hand in hers. She hoped that taking him back to see Jon was the right thing… that it would put his mind at ease, but she was not entirely sure what to expect. She did not want to scar him. When they entered Jon’s room the lights were low, and the monitors made noises that she was sure were mysterious for a child. Looking down at Rhae’s face, she saw him studying Jon intently. Together they approached Jon’s bedside, and Rhae looked hesitant at first. She patted the chair inviting Rhae to sit. He climbed onto the chair beside Jon, and Dany touched Jon’s hand.

“Jon, Rhae is here to see you,” She whispered, and withdrew her hand.

“Can he hear you, Mama?” Rhae whispered.

Dany smiled softly, “I don’t know, sweetling, but I hope so.”

She watched as Rhae reached out and put his little hand over Jon’s much bigger one. Dany felt tears threatening her again, as she prayed to all the gods that her children would not have to lose their father.

“I love you, Jon,” Rhae said in a loud whisper, and her tears did fall then.

Dany looked down and saw Jon’s hand move under Rhae’s, his fingers flexing over so slightly as if trying to take Rhae’s hand.

Rhae looked up at Dany and smiled, “I think he heard me, Mama!”

Dany chuckled through her tears, “I think he did too, sweetling.”

* * *

                Very late that night, after Jon had been released from surgery and settled back into ICU, Dany went home to rest herself. She knew Jon was not quite out of danger, but it was a relief that the imminent threats had passed. There was still a risk for him to start bleeding again, but this first surgery had infinitely reduced the risk of him bleeding again from his chest wound. The doctor had warned her about possible infections, but they were keeping a close eye on him in the ICU for any of those symptoms. Overall, Dany went home that night, though still sad and scared, with much more hope. Quietly, she entered the apartment and locked the front door. Mya was asleep on the sofa, and Dany reached for a blanket and draped it over her friend. Margey was going to take the boys tomorrow. Dany had never been more thankful for her faithful and generous friends. She turned out the light Mya had left on for her and went to her room. Exhaustion was rapidly overtaking her and if she meant to spend the next day at the hospital as well, she needed some rest and the little one in her womb needed some real food and a bed. Dany barely managed to change into her pajamas before she collapsed onto her bed. Hearing her door creak open, she looked up to see Ghost padding over to her, with Drogon following close behind. Ghost sniffed at her and whined as if he could sense that she had been with Jon and did not understand himself why Jon had not come home. Drogon crawled onto the bed.

“Ghost is sad, Mama,” Drogon whispered as he pulled back her blankets and got in bed with her.

Dany reached up and stroked Drogon’s little cheek, wondering if Ghost was the only one of the two who was sad. She wished she knew what was going in inside Drogon’s little mind and heart.

“Is he?”

“I think he misses Jon.”

“I’m sure he does,” Dany agreed with a soft smile.

“Mama?” Drogon started, snuggling close to her and burying his face into the pillow.

“Yes?”

“I was mean to Jon,” Drogon confessed brokenly.

Dany wrapped her arms around her son, “Jon forgives you, baby, and I hope you know that he loves you very much.”

Drogon was quiet for a moment as if processing her words, “I don’t want Jon to be hurt.”

“Me either,” Dany kissed the top of his head, “Lets go to sleep.”


	55. Awake (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're moving right along... I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Thank you for reading and for your comments!

Exhausted, Dany bent in her chair and rested her head on Jon’s bed near his hand. She clung to his hand, trying not to fall asleep and yet feeling her eyes heavy. The hospital was so quiet. Suddenly, Jon’s body jerked. Startled, Dany sat straight up, and studied his face. His eyes behind his lids were rapidly moving back and forth.

“Jon?” Dany said trying to remain calm as he was obviously dreaming, but then he started to move. Terrified that he was going to break his stitches and start bleeding again, Dany frantically pounded the nurse call button.

“Jon, calm down!” Dany gasped his eyes flew open and he tried to sit up. He groaned in pain then collapsed back onto the bed. He blinked his eyes a couple of times then focused on her, just as the nurse entered the room.

“Dany,” He whispered, calming, and then his lips twitched in a gentle smile that nearly broke her heart.

With tears in her eyes, Dany smiled back and stroked his hair, “I need you to be still.”

His mouth twitched again in that little smile and he nodded.

“Aye,” he groaned, as the gruff, buxom nurse who entered the room started checking his bandages and stitches, to ensure he had not disturbed any by trying to sit up.

Dany kept stroking his hair, hoping it was soothing, and he just stared at her, studying her face like she might disappear in front of him.

“Dany…” He started.

“Shh,” Dany crooned at him, “I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.”

Just then Robb came barreling into the room and his face split into a huge smile when he saw that Jon’s eyes were open. Jon’s mouth twitched in his attempted half-smile as he glanced at Robb, before resuming his study of her face. His eyes were more vulnerable than she had ever seen them.

“Well, it looks like everything is as it should be,” The nurse gave Jon a stern look, but with a twinkle of a smile in her eye, “Don’t you be trying to get up again, mister, or you will have me to reckon with.”

Jon nodded and gave another pitiful smile.

                The nurse charged out of the room as swiftly as she had entered to call the doctor and tell him that Jon was awake. Jon looked back up at Dany.

“The boys… can I see them?” he groaned.

“Jon, you’ve just woke up, give yourself a few minutes to gain your bearings before you start fretting over the rest of us,” Dany scolded lightly, as she resumed stroking his hair.

“How long… how long was I out?” Jon seemed to wince in pain with every word.

“Around 48 hours I think,” Robb estimated.

“Olly?” Jon asked.

“The police caught several, Olly is in custody,” Dany explained. Jon only nodded looking pained. Dany continued to stroke his hair, which he seemed to find soothing, or at least she thought he found it soothing. He looked back up at her.

“When can I go home?” He asked. Both Dany and Robb exchanged amused grins.

“What’s your hurry?” Robb asked with a chuckle.

Jon kept looking at Dany, as if needing reassurance.

“You have one more surgery this afternoon and if everything goes according to plan, you may be released as early as Friday,” Dany explained.

“That’s a long time,” He grumbled.

Dany grinned at him, “Well, you were hurt pretty badly, my love.”

“I’m cold,” He said, and Dany could feel him shiver.

“I’ll get you a blanket,” Robb bounced up to retrieve another blanket, and Jon looked dreadfully uncomfortable, and Dany could not tell if it was from pain or from needing help. She sighed. He was not going to like being fussed over, but he was going to have to accept that right now, and for awhile yet, there were things he would not be able to do for himself.

“Its normal to be cold when you lost so much blood, your supply is still building back up,” Dany explained, though she knew Jon probably knew such a thing. Jon nodded and his eyes started to droop again. He looked exhausted.

“Jon, you can go back to sleep,” She encouraged, “I’ll even turn the lights out if it helps, you need to rest.”

“I don’t want to sleep.”

“I think your body disagrees,” Dany chuckled as his eyes fell closed.

“Will you be here?” He asked weakly.

“I will stay until they kick me out,” Dany assured him, and he seemed to drift to sleep once more.

* * *

                Jon did not wake up again before they took him back for his second surgery. When the doctor had come to check on him, he said it was a good sign that he woke and that he was so lucid, even if it was not for very long. His body was recovering from shock, stab wounds, being resuscitated, and now surgery. The doctor said they should not be surprised if he was confused, unable to stay awake, or anxious and acting out of character. Dany and Robb sat rather anxiously themselves in the waiting room as they waited for Jon to get out of surgery. Robb was on the phone with Sansa giving her an update.

“Sans, you are not coming down here!” Robb scolded, “Rickon and Bran don’t need to miss that much school and you can’t leave them there alone,” Robb looked pleadingly at Dany, but all she could offer him was a conciliatory smile, “Dany and I are going to manage.”

When he finally was able to hang up the phone, he sighed and looked at Dany.

“I’ve never met anyone as stubborn as her,” He said fondly.

Dany smiled, “We do need to make a plan.”

“Aye, I can take some time…” Robb started but Dany interrupted him.

“I know he and I are not married or engaged yet, but…” Dany hesitated hoping she was not overstepping, “But he’s….” She wanted to say he was part of her family, that he belonged with her but did not think that would sit right with Robb, “I would like to take him home with me… I know Tyrion will give me some extra time off, especially with this media scandal, he’ll be laying low.”

“Dany, I can’t let you do that…”

“Well, I would need help of course, lots of it, but I want him home…” Dany said softly, “And my place is more centrally located, closer to the girls, and to the hospital.”

Robb nodded looking unsure.

“You can come in the evenings and the weekend to help me with the things I may not be able to do on my own.”

“You don’t think it will be hard on the boys?” Robb asked.

“If we are going to be a family…” Dany said, “Then we all need to learn to take care of each other, I don’t want to keep them away from each other.”

“What about the baby?”

Dany felt her face flush, “I won’t do anything too strenuous without help.”

“When are you going to tell him?” Robb asked.

“He’s only been awake for about five minutes just the once, Robb,” Dany chuckled, “I did not want to throw him back into shock.”

“He’ll be happy,” Robb said confidently.

Dany covered her belly with her palm, feeling strangely nervous about the whole prospect, and whispered, “I know.”

* * *

                When Jon got out of surgery and recovery, he was returned to ICU. Robb had left to take Margey and the boys to dinner, but Dany was determined to stay, though she had to promise Robb that she would eat some real food from the cafeteria. So she took up her post beside Jon’s bed, munching on a salad form the cafeteria and drinking juice from a juice box that she had brought from home, while Jon slept on.

“Dany?” Jon’s voice interrupted her.

“You’re awake!” She exclaimed in surprise.

That little smile returned to his lips, “Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated.”

Dany shook her head, “That is not funny.”

He winced in discomfort, “Aye, maybe not.”

She smiled at him and he made an effort to smile back.

“I was not sure if you’d wake up again today,” Dany said taking his hand.

“Me either,” He said softly, studying her face once again.

“You are tougher than I think anyone in this hospital gave you credit for,” Dany smiled.

“I just want to go home,” He groaned.

“Soon, love, I promise,” Dany assured him. He nodded and sighed.

“Can I see the boys?” He asked once again.

“Yes, I think so, maybe I can bring them up tomorrow after school.”

Jon nodded again, “Can we call Sam?”

“Now?” Dany was taken aback.

“I’m worried about the school.”

“Jon, right now, you need to worry about you. The school will still be there when you get better,” but even as the words left her mouth, she knew that may not be true. Tyrion falling out of the race and resigning from the school board, and the principal getting stabbed nearly to death in the school parking, did not bode well for the future of East Gate High School.

“They are going to shut it down,” Jon said, his voice so broken and defeated that Dany’s heart hurt, “They are going to shut it down because of me.”

“Jon even if they do it’s not your fault,” Dany retorted, “It’s the fault of that wretched and corrupt school board, it’s the fault of those little shits who did this too you,” Dany vented, “And for that matter, it’s also Tyrion’s fault! But it is not your fault.”

Jon only nodded, his dark eyes misty and unreadable. She wondered if she told him about the baby now, if it would make him happy or just lay another burden on his shoulders. She wanted to see him smile but she did not want to add to the undo stress he was already putting on himself. She went back to stroking his hair, hoping to soothe him, wishing she could make him feel better.

* * *

                The next day, Dany had gone to work for a few hours, then went to pick up the boys from school. Jon had asked again this morning if he could see them, and so she had managed to secure special permission from the nursing staff to allow the boys to come for a short visit this afternoon so that Jon could at least see their faces. She led the boys to the ICU after instructing them on how they should behave, and they walked beside her silently. She wondered if they were intimidated by all the unfamiliar medical sights and sounds. They walked through Jon’s door, to find him alert and awake, though not looking much better than he did yesterday. When he saw them, his face split into a full blown smile that took her breath away.

“Jon!” Vis exclaimed, and Dany grabbed the back of his shirt to ensure that he did not go leaping onto Jon’s bed. She led the boys forward, and indicated the chair at Jon’s bedside for Vis to sit in.

“Remember what I told you, Vis?” Dany asked, and Vis nodded, and glumly sat in the chair and looked at Jon.

“She told us we had to use our library voices and we had to keep our hands to ourselves,” Vis explained to Jon.

Jon chuckled, “Thank you for my picture, Vis.”

“Did it make you feel better?” Vis asked eagerly.

“Yes, it did,” Jon agreed, though Dany could tell he was in pain. They would need to keep their visit short. 

“I told you Mama!”

“Your picture did not make him feel better, the doctors made him feel better,” Rhae said incredulously.

“You’re just mad because you did not draw a picture,” Vis sneered at Rhae.

“Boys,” Dany warned, and met Jon’s eyes. He smiled sweetly at her. Drogon took up residence in the chair on Jon’s other side and was studying Jon intently. Jon smiled at him, and they both looked rather unsure of each other.

“I missed you boys,” Jon said, still looking uneasy under Drogon’s odd scrutiny.

“I missed you the most!” said Rhae with a big smile.

“No, I did,” Vis protested.

Dany could only chuckle and roll her eyes.

“When are you coming home Jon?” asked Vis, who reached out and very carefully held Jon’s finger.

“Soon, I hope.”

“We’ve been taking care of Ghost,” said Rhae.

“Thank you,” Jon grinned.

Drogon was still staring curiously at Jon, and then he finally opened his mouth, “When I went to the hospital I got a scar on my tummy,” Drogon started and pulled up his shirt to show Jon, “Did you get a scar like mine, Jon?”

Jon’s eyes got a little misty, “Aye, Drogon, I think I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Jon POV


	56. At Home (Jon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, finally. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this next little chapter out! I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Thank you for reading and for your lovely comments!

Jon opened his eyes. He blinked a few times until his eyes focused on a little face laying in the bed beside him, watching him.

Jon smiled, even though his whole body was in pain.

“Mama, told me to tell her when you opened your eyes,” Rhae said, “But she said I could not touch you.”

Jon chuckled and regretted it as pain radiated through his gut.

Rhae leapt off the bed and ran down the hall. Jon heard him yell, “Mama, Jon is awake, and his face is hurting!”

Dany appeared a few seconds later, “Are you alright, love?”

“Aye, there’s just some pain,” Jon assured.

“I’ll get your pain meds.”

Jon watched her go and looked down to see Ghost laying across his legs. Very slowly, Jon reached down and stroke his soft fur, “Faithful beast.”

Ghost’s ears twitched at the sound of his voice.

Rhae toddled into the room with a glass of water and Dany followed behind him with his meds.

                They had brought Jon home from the hospital yesterday and Jon promptly fallen asleep and had not woken until now.

“Mama said I could not carry your medicine,” Rhae explained as he handed Jon the glass of water.

“I want to take care of Dad too, you little wildling,” Dany chuckled, but Jon was taken aback by her calling him ‘dad.’ She smiled at him and he smiled back. He tried to sit up, but Dany stopped him.

“Don’t, not until I put some more pillows behind you for support,” She commanded.

“Yes, ma’am,” Jon grumbled playfully.

He grimaced in pain as Dany helped him prop himself up while Rhae helped her pile pillows behind him.

“Better?” Dany asked with a tender caress of his cheek.

He leaned into her gentle touch, “Yes.”

“Good, now take your medicine,” She ordered.

Jon nodded.

“Can I see your scars, Jon?” Rhae asked.

“Rhae…” Dany warned.

“Well, I don’t imagine they are quite scarred yet, we may need to wait a little longer for that,” Jon touched Rhae’s little hand.

“Are they battle scars?” asked the eager little boy.

Jon and Dany exchanged sad looks.

“Something like that,” Jon said gently.

“Rhae, why don’t you go play with your brothers,” Dany urged him off the bed.

“But I want to help,” Rhae said.

“You have been helping all afternoon, now I need you to be a little boy again, alright?”

Jon smiled as Rhae begrudgingly got off the bed, “Alright.”

Once Rhae left the room, Jon and Dany were finally alone. He knew she had slept in the big bed beside him last night, but he could not recall when she had come to bed or when she had gotten up. His mind still felt very fuzzy with all the medication he was on. Jon reached over and took her hand, and she gave him a gentle smile.

“You need to rest,” She scolded softly.

“I’ve been resting,” Jon grumbled.

“Jon you can’t be up and on your feet yet,” Dany said sternly.

“I don’t like lounging around,” Jon said, in truth he needed something to do to take his mind off the school and his students, “And I don’t like that you have to wait on me.”

“Well, that’s just too bad, because you are going to have to let yourself be taken care for a while,” Dany stated firmly, “Unless you want to go back to the hospital?”

Jon did not want to go back to the hospital, extended hospital stays always reminded him of his mother.

Her eyes softened as she watched him struggle, “I know it’s hard for you to let people take care of you, especially since you are so good at taking care of everyone you love,” She smoothed back some of his hair, “But sometimes its alright to let the people who love you take care of you.”

Jon nodded.

“Now, are you going to lay here and rest while I finish dinner? Or do I need set a watch over you?” She asked with a grin, “I have three little minions who make excellent guards.”

Jon could only smile as he watched her lovely retreating form as she walked out of the room, she glanced over her shoulder as she made it to the door.

“Are you looking at my backside, Jon Snow?” She asked with a teasing smile.

“Aye,” Jon did not deny it, which made her laugh and shake her head as she retreated to the kitchen.

Despite promises to rest, Jon was fitful as he did not like laying around even though he knew logically that it could not be helped. His mind wandered to the school, and to Sam and wondered how they were faring, no one had told him anything. Everyone kept saying that he needed to worry about getting better, not about East Gate, but he did worry. Sighing, Jon tried to focus on what he had before him instead of things he could do nothing about. He could hear the boys playing, occasionally running back and forth from their room and Jon watched with a smile on his face as occasionally one of them stopped by Dany’s bedroom door to speak to him, or to wave in passing. He could feel himself getting drowsy again from the pain meds, but he did not want to fall asleep.

“Jon!” Vis suddenly shouted at the door startling Jon awake.

“Yes?” Jon chuckled.

“Don’t fall asleep!” He said and came and very gently climbed onto the bed. Dany must have had a very serious discussion with the boys about how to act while Jon recovered for all three were extraordinarily careful for being only five years old. Jon smiled at Vis as they little boy came and sat cross-legged beside him.

“Mama said we are all going to have dinner in here with you,” Vis explained.

Jon smiled, “Did she now? What is she in there cooking?”

“She made soup for you because she said it is better for your tummy,” Vis pointed to the bandages peeking out from beneath Jon’s shirt around his abdomen, “Your tummy got hurt.”

“Yes.”

“But I think the doctors fixed you,” Vis explained logically.

“Yes, I think so too,” Jon grinned.

“But you still have to eat soup,” Vis said in a tone that brooked no argument. Dany and the other two appeared next in the doorway, Drogon was carrying a pitcher of water and Rhae was carrying empty bowls and cups, and Dany was carrying a tray with a pot of soup and fish sticks for the boys.

“You three sit still down here at the foot of the bed,” Dany instructed as she sat the tray she was carrying on her dresser and took the bowls from Rhae. Jon watched as she lovingly made up plates of fish sticks and broccoli for the boys and fussed over them to make sure they did not spill. Occasionally she caught his eye and would smile as if she knew some secret that he did not know. Once she had finished taking care of the little boys, she ladled out some soup for him and handed him the bowl before serving herself and coming to sit on his other side. Jon knew from experience that she did not let the boys eat anywhere but the table, and popcorn on Friday nights on the sofa, and so it warmed his heart that they were all piled in her bed, just for him.

“We had our first week of school this week, Jon,” Rhae said with a grin and fish stick crumbs on his cheeks.

“Did you?” Jon chuckled, “Did you learn anything new?”

“No, the teacher repeated the same old stuff,” said Vis with a groan. Jon laughed, but had to stifle it as it made his side ache. Dany looked at him in concern. He touched her hand to reassure her that he was alright.

“How about you Drogon, did you learn anything new?” Jon asked, trying to coax some words out of the little boy who was obviously still so unsure about why Jon was in their mother’s bed.

“We learned about the weather in my class,” Drogon said almost glumly.

“What’s wrong with learning about the weather Drogon?” Dany asked with a smile, giving his foot a little nudge.

“I don’t think my teacher knows where snow comes from,” Drogon said, his eyes serious. Both Jon and Dany exchanged looks, both trying not to laugh, “She said it did not come from rain.”

“Don’t worry Drogon you will learn all about where snow comes from, if not this year then in the years to come,” Jon assured him, and Drogon gave him one his infamous looks of suspicious curiosity.

“Do you teach your students where snow comes from?” Drogon asked.

Jon smiled gently, “I only teach history, but I know teachers who do.”

“Can I talk to them?” Drogon asked.

“Yes, I think I could find someone who knows where snow comes from,” Jon said with a smile.

“What’s history?” Vis asked.

“History is all the things that happened in the past,” Jon said, feeling his body start to ache and grow weary once more even though he did not want this evening to end.

“Like what I ate for lunch yesterday?” Vis asked smiling.

“Something like that.”

“You three need to eat your food and stop chattering,” Dany scolded but with a gentle smile.

“But I like to chatter,” said Vis.

“I know you do, that’s why I can never get you to eat all your food,” Dany reached over and wiped the crumbs from Rhae’s face.

                The boys continued to chatter until supper was eaten. Dany and Jon listened, while stealing looks at each other. Suddenly, Jon was struck with how he very nearly lost them and the future they were trying to build together, and he felt strong emotions threatening to choke him. He had grown used to them, they were his family, and he almost died. Seeming to sense the change in him and thinking him in pain, Dany moved to start clearing away the dishes. Jon made a move to help her as best he could but a painful stitch in his side stole his breath and the empty bowl he was holding clattered to the floor.

Jon cursed inwardly, feeling foolish and helpless. He could not behave like he normally would, and it frustrated him.

“It’s alright, it’s alright,” Dany crooned at him, “I’ll get it, you need to sit still.”

Jon could only nod, as he watched her bend over and grab the bowl from the floor, and when she stood, she looked him in the eyes.

“Jon,” She said quite seriously, “I need you to let me help you.”

He wanted to retort that she was helping him, but the sadness in her eyes and the seriousness of her tone conveyed her real meaning. He sighed and nodded, and she leaned over and kissed him on the mouth.

“Eww,” Vis exclaimed as he was prone to do when they kissed in front of them. Laughing, Dany rolled her eyes.

“Alright, my little wildlings, if you are finished eating its time to get up and wash your hands, face, and teeth,” Dany said.

“Are we all going to sleep in here tonight? Like a campout?” Rhae asked hopefully.

“No, you are all sleeping in your beds!” Dany said, and sighed at the collective groan.

“Maybe when I’m better, during summer vacation we can all go on a campout together,” Jon suggested.

“Really?” Rhae clapped his hands in excitement.

“Yes, really,” Jon tried not to laugh, as laughing continued to pain his side.

“But for tonight, you are all going to your room and your own beds,” Dany said and started to hustle them off the bed, “Now, say goodnight to Jon.”

Very carefully Rhae crawled up to Jon and started to hug him.

“Very gently, Rhae,” Dany warned.

“I’m being very soft, Mama,” Rhae assured, as he hugged Jon with barely touching him. Jon kissed the top of Rhae’s head.

“Goodnight Rhae.”

Vis imitated Rhae, and Jon kissed the top of his head as well.

“Goodnight, Vis.”

Drogon did not come forward for a hug, but he shyly patted Jon’s foot before getting up from the bed, “Goodnight Jon.”

“Goodnight Drogon.”

Dany gave him a smile before ushering the little boys out of the room. Ghost hopped back up on the bed and resumed his position at Jon’s feet. Jon let his eyes drift close as he waited for Dany to return.

* * *

                He must have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes again it was dark, and Dany was in her night gown about to crawl into bed beside him.

“Are you comfortable?” She asked, lovingly touching his cheek.

“Yes,” Jon said softly, wishing that he could take her into his arms and make love to her. That would have to wait for another night, perhaps a few weeks’ worth of nights.

“You have a positively feral look in your eyes, and you need to behave yourself,” Dany scolded teasingly, as she sat down beside him and pulled her blanket up around her.

“I’m just thinking about our first night together,” Jon said with a grin. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. “I remember how you were shaking like a leaf…” He teased and Dany smacked his arm. “Ouch, are you really hitting a wounded man?”

She laid her head on his shoulder, probably the only part of him that did not ache, “I was shaking because I was nervous.”

Jon turned his head and kissed her hair, “I know you were.”

“Jon…”

“Yes?”

She laced their fingers together and took a deep breath, before looking up at him. Her mouth opened to say something then she closed it again before laying her head back on his shoulder, “I’m so happy you are home.”

“Me too, love,” Jon whispered, and he took a breath of his own, “I am worried though Dany… you have enough on your plate without having to take care of me and…”

“I want to take care of you,” She interrupted him, “I want you here.”

“The last time we talked about my being here, I got the impression that I was here a little too much…” Jon said, trying to tread carefully, not wanting to pick a fight. 

Dany turned her head and kissed his shoulder, “Almost losing you, put many things into perspective Jon Snow.”

Jon kissed the top of her head once more and they fell asleep together in silence.


	57. Decisions to Be Made (Jon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter and next chapter was all one chapter from Dany's POV, but I decided these moments needed to be from Jon's POV so I had to do some edits and split it into two. I will try to get the next chapter out soon, as I already have it in the handwritten phase. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy!

“Jon Snow!” Dany shouted after throwing open the door. Jon looked from where he was trying to clean and redress his wounds, “What the hell do you think you are doing?” She demanded to know, as she rushed to his side and wrenched the materials from his hand.

“I’m trying to rebandage them,” Jon said simply.

“Do I have to put everything out of your reach like you are five years old?” she growled.

“I feel like I can’t do anything for myself!” Jon snapped back, trying not to lose his temper. He knew she was doing so much to help him, but he felt guilty that she was missing work for him and spending so much of her time caring for him.

“No, Jon, right now you cannot!”

He had never seen her quite so angry, “I’m just trying to help.”

“No, you are not!” Dany sat down on the bed beside him, “What you are doing is trying to take care of yourself!”

Jon met her eyes, and something in her seemed to soften.

“Jon, you could have hurt yourself,” She said gently.

“I know I’m sorry,” He confessed.

“Why do you have to be so stubborn?”

“I just feel restless, I feel like a hostage,” Jon chuckled, and grimaced as a pain split through his gut.

“Well, until you get better you are a hostage,” Dany said firmly but with a smile, as she began to uncover his wounds to check on the sutures, “What’s gotten into you today?”

“I spoke to Sam,” Jon felt frustrated and weary.

“Trouble?” Dany asked.

“No,” Jon said, wincing in pain as she started to clean his wound. He could tell she was being as gentle as she could, but the wounds were still very sensitive.

“Aliser Thorne is acting principal until I can return,” Jon explained feeling his anger rising again, “I know he’s the most senior of the teaching staff so it makes sense for him to be in charge, but he is not going to fight for the school, he wants it to close,” Jon slammed his palm on the bedside table and regretted it when he saw the look of surprise on Dany’s face.

“Am I hurting you?” Dany asked.

“No, you are much better at this than I am,” Jon admitted.

“Well, I’m glad you have decided to be a better patient,” Dany grinned at him.

“I’m sorry I’ve been difficult,” Jon touched her arm.

Dany leaned over and kissed his forehead, “I just wish you would understand that this is not a sacrifice for me, that you are not a problem for me,” She said, “I want to take to take care of you.”

He nodded, “Thank you, love.”

The love he saw in her eyes as she cleaned and redressed his wounds nearly undid him, and he found himself just watching her. She was beautiful and she was his, and… and he had nearly died.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered, putting a hand on her hip where she leaned over him.

“It’s alright, Jon, no harm was done this time…”

“No,” Jon started, “I’m sorry for nearly getting myself killed.”

She turned her bright violet eyes to meet his, “You only did what you thought was right…”

“Still…”

“You were trying to help Olly,” She said, and began to rebandage him.

Jon nodded. He had tried to help Olly. He had tried to help East Gate… neither seemed to care.

“Still, I promised I wouldn’t leave you alone…” He said, and she looked into his eyes as if she might say something but then she looked back down at his abdomen.

“You haven’t left me alone,” She said matter-of-factly.

“I nearly did.”

“Yes, but it doesn’t matter now,” Dany said emphatically, “All that matters that you are home with us.”

Jon only nodded, feeling defeated and lost.

“Mama!” Drogon’s called through the door.

“Yes?” Dany answered.

“There is someone at the door.”

“I’ll be right there.”

“Were you expecting someone?” Jon asked.

“No, I don’t know who it could be, Robb is bringing dinner later but he should not be this early,” Dany’s brow was furrowed as she put the finishing touches on the bandages over his heart, then helped him with his shirt.

“While you go see, I’m going to give Sansa a call, she called earlier while I was on the phone with Sam,” Jon said. Dany kissed his forehead.

“Alright, I’ll be right back.”

                He had been home from the hospital two days, and still had not been able to properly speak to Sansa. When he had been in the hospital, he had spoken to her with Robb, but they seemed to keep missing each other since then. Jon dialed her number.

“I imagine you are a terrible patient,” Sansa said to him as soon as she picked up the phone.

Jon chuckled, “I wouldn’t know, you’d have to ask Dany.”

Sansa laughed, “When are you going to marry her?”

“Maybe when I can walk on my own again,” Jon teased, “How’s Bran and Rickon?”

“Well Bran is his usual enigmatic self,” Sansa chuckled, “But Rickon has been cantankerous.”

“What is he up to now?”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             “Jon, you don’t need to be worrying about Rickon right now, I can manage him just fine,” Sansa scolded.

“Everyone keeps telling me things like that,” Jon lamented.

“Well it’s true,” Sansa said firmly.

“Sans…” Jon gentled his voice, “What’s going on with Rickon? I swear I won’t jump on an airplane and come up there, or demand to speak with him.”

“He overheard me talking to Robb on the phone not long ago, about the possibility of Rickon moving down there with him and Marge,” Sansa said, “And you’d think I was packing the boy up tomorrow and shipping him down there with how poorly he reacted.”

Jon shook his head and sighed.

“With the way he was all chummy with Robb over Christmas, you’d think he’d be happy to go live with Robb,” Sansa sighed deeply, “Honestly, though, even if Robb and Marge can take him, I don’t… I don’t know if it’s the best choice for Rickon.”

“Sans, you have to think about yourself sometimes,” Jon said.

She laughed, “That’s rich coming from you Jon Snow.”

“I’m just concerned about you,” Jon confessed, and Jon could almost hear the smile in her voice.

“I know you are, but I’m not a little bird that everyone needs to take care of,” Sansa replied, “I want to do what’s best for Rickon as well as for myself.”

“I know you do, Sans,” Jon said softly.

“Anyway, I need to go take dinner out of the oven,” Sansa huffed, “Can I call you tomorrow and check on you?”

“Always.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too,” Jon and Sansa hung up, and Jon sighed deeply. He had spent so much of his life trying to be there for his family and his responsibilities, that he felt absolutely useless being forced to sit still and recover. Having always been a man of action, sitting in this bed was going to make him go mad.

                The door creaked open and Rhae peeked his head inside the bedroom. Jon smiled at the little boy.

“Do you want to come in?” Jon chuckled.

“Yes,” Rhae said and threw open the door. He was closely followed by Vis and tailed from a distance by Drogon. All three little boys clamored onto the bed beside him.

“Mama, kicked us out of the living room,” said Vis.

“Some stranger was at the door,” explained Drogon, who was petting Ghost. Ghost had hardly left Jon’s side since he returned from the hospital.

 _Who could it be?_ Jon wondered to himself.

“She told us to go to our room,” Rhae said.

“And you escaped?” Jon smiled, shaking his head.

“No, we came to visit you!” Vis exclaimed.

Jon could not help but laugh, “Well, if she comes in here, you had better hide under the blankets, so she does not catch you.”

“She won’t catch us, we’re sneaky,” said Rhae with a giggle.

“When you get all better, Jon, can you take us to play football?” Vis asked.

“Yes, when I’m all better,” Jon said, his heart twisting at the sweetness of the request. He would play football with them for the rest of his life, if he could. How easily that opportunity could have been over, was not lost upon him. They were going to play football every day when he got better. He would be their dad, if Dany would let him. _She had called him ‘dad’ just the other day, hadn’t she?_

“What are you three doing out of your room?” Dany suddenly snapped from the doorway in mock annoyance. Jon looked up and caught sight of Tyrion Lannister behind Dany.

“We were keeping Jon company,” Vis explained with such a thick layer of sweetness, that Jon laughed. The little boy knew exactly what he was doing. Dany rolled her eyes and hustled them off the bed, and out of the room, making them squeal in laughter as they scurried out to their own room. Tyrion looked dreadfully uncomfortable as he looked Jon over.

“Mr. Lannister,” Jon greeted.

“Mr. Snow,” said Tyrion, “I am very sorry for your accident.”

“I don’t know that I would term it an accident, but thank you,” Jon said pleasantly.

“Indeed,” Tyrion chuckled ruefully, “I don’t wish to take up too much of your time… as I told our lovely Dany here, I wanted to express my apologies for any disruption in your lives that my indiscretions may have caused… have caused…”

“No need to apologize to me, Mr. Lannister,” Jon said, his eyes flicking up to Dany.

“I wanted to let you know,” Lannister continued, “Or rather, since I am the one partially responsible for getting you into this position, I wanted to be the one to tell you. Since I have dropped out of the election and out of the school board, there are those on the board and within city government who are using your incident as incentive to rally support for closing the school.”

Jon closed his eyes for a moment, feeling old and tired, even though he figured such a thing could happen, he had not wanted to believe it. His students had precious little as it was, and now they were being robbed of their school… such as it was…

“Some are trying to close it before the end of term,” Tyrion explained, “But there are some wiser heads holding out to close at the end of term.”

“And the teachers?” Dany asked.

“Most will be let go… Visenya High is well staffed already,” Tyrion explained, looking old and tired himself, “But a few may have a chance to climb aboard since the size of the school will be increasing exponentially. Unsurprisingly, Aliser Thorne has already secured a position for next year.”

Jon had little left to say, and Dany studied him in concern.

“I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I wanted you to hear it from me,” Tyrion said, looking up at Dany for direction as Jon remained silent.

“Thank you, Tyrion,” Dany said, “We appreciate you stopping by.”

Dany glanced back at Jon once more, before she cordially struck up small talk with Tyrion and led him toward the door.

The school was almost certainly going to close… and the wretched school board was using him as an excuse to do it. Jon thought he might be sick. He had taken the principalship hoping to help the school, but now he was the reason they would close it for good. Having rarely felt so defeated in his life, Jon laid his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes, sighing deeply.

“Not exactly the news, we wanted to hear today,” Dany’s gentle voice interrupted his thoughts as she came back into the room.   
“No.”

“Are you alright?” She asked.

“It is what it is,” Jon said, keeping his eyes closed, “I might as well have stayed in the North.”

When Dany said nothing in response, Jon opened his eyes, regretting the way the words sounded. He looked at her, and she looked wounded.

“I’m sorry, love,” He said, “I did not mean that the way it sounded.”

She nodded.

“I’m just frustrated and angry,” Jon confessed.

“I know,” said Dany as she gently took his hand.

“All I wanted was to do a little good in the lives of those kids, give them a little margin of hope that their lives could be different,” Jon said, feeling emotions threatening to choke him.

“I know,” she repeated.

“I feel like I failed them,” Jon admitted, bringing his eyes to meet hers.

“You did not fail them, Jon, you did the best you could.”

He could only nod.

“As soon as I’m better I guess I’m going to have to start looking for a new job,” Jon felt his insides twist with anxiety, “And I spoke to Sansa, she’s having trouble with Rickon again, and she’s right, I don’t think that moving Rickon down here is the solution to the problem.”

“Marge and Robb certainly are not prepared for having a child,” Dany agreed, stroking his arm.

Jon looked at her again, “I wonder if it is time to go home.”

Dany jerked her hand away, “What are you saying?”

“Nothing yet,” Jon said, “But if I can’t find a job here, I’m going to have to look for a job elsewhere, and if Sansa needs help with Rickon…”

“You’d move away from King’s Landing?” Dany stood, “You’d go North?”

“Dany…”

“You’d leave us?” She looked as if she had been slapped.

“Dany, that’s not what I said,” Jon wished he could pull himself up and pull her into his arms, but he was trapped in this bed. He reached his hand out, “Come back here….” He pleaded, “Please?”

Her eyes softened, though she still looked a little alarmed. Slowly, she crawled back onto the bed, looking as defiant as Drogon could look at times.

“Wherever I go…” Jon smiled, “I’d want you and the boys to go with me…”

Her eyes looked uncertain, and her hand drifted to her stomach as if she might be sick, “Oh,” was all she said in response and Jon was not sure how to interpret that.

“Is that a good _Oh_ or a bad _Oh_?” he asked.

Dany laid her head against his shoulder, “A good one.”

“Good,” Jon kissed the top of her head.

“But before we make any life altering decisions, let’s get you better,” she said with a smile.

Jon chuckled, “Aye, I think I can agree to that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Jon and Drogon take some more steps forward and Dany finally spills the beans (Dany POV)


	58. New Chapters, pt 1 (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left an encouraging comment last chapter, I had a rough work week, and you made my weekend better! 
> 
> We are getting closer to the end of this story, which is kinda sad but also fun because I like to bring everything together, but also don't worry because we still have quite a bit to cover. I worked really hard on this chapter trying to capture the right emotions, I'm not sure how it turned out, but I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“One step at a time,” Dany encouraged, letting Jon lean on her while he also used a walker to help him get to the bathroom. He was moving slow, and was quite hunched over, but Dany knew him being able to stand was a victory. The sheer number and locations of his stab wounds ensured a slow recovery. He had been home now for a few days, and he spent more hours awake each day, which the doctor said was also a good sign.

“I feel like I’m eighty years old,” Jon chuckled ruefully.

Dany smiled, “But you’re getting stronger.”

“Aye, but it still feels like I’ve got a long way to go,” he said with a huff. She did not like to see him look so defeated; it was a look he had had since Tyrion’s visit.

“You’ve got to give yourself time,” Dany said as she had said quite a few times over the last few days, “These types of wounds do not heal overnight, plus you had two major surgeries to correct the damage done. Be patient with yourself.”

As she was talking, she felt a wave of nausea come over her, along with a nagging sense of guilt. She had not yet told him about their baby, as every chance she had gotten over the last few days she had not been able to get the words out of her mouth. She did not want him to be more stressed and flustered than he already was, but she also knew that living in as close quarters as they were, she would not be able to hide it for long. She had managed thus far to conceal her morning sickness, but that had been primarily due to his sleeping so much. Every day he spent more hours awake, and sooner or later he would start to guess. She had to tell him, but when?

                They managed to get Jon to the bathroom, and she helped him off with his pants, both chuckling almost sheepishly at having been put in this position. No one in their mid-twenties ever imagines that they could be so incapacitated that they would need help using the toilet. It was a bittersweet moment of understanding that life was fragile, and fleeting, one day they were young but the very next they would be old and caring for each other once again. Dany wanted to be old with no one else. _This was love,_ Dany realized, and she did not think she ever before realized that a moment like this was just as important as all the nights they spent giggling in bed together. Sometimes love was messy, as much as it was sweet. After getting business taken care of and hands washed, Dany got him settled back in bed. As she tucked blankets around him, he suddenly reached up and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

“Thank you, love,” He said softly and seriously.

Dany smiled and kissed him, “One day, when we are old and grey headed, you may be doing the same for me.”

Jon chuckled, “I would not want to be old and grey headed with anyone else.”

Dany sighed in contentment and kissed him again. She felt his hand on her hip tighten.

“Jon,” She said in warning.

“I know…” He grinned, and nipped at her lips once more, “Just know when I get better, I intend to have you in this bed for at least a day.”

Laughing, Dany pressed another kiss to his mouth, “I look forward to it. I could use a nap.”

Jon moved his hand from her hip and playfully smacked her bottom, before catching her lips again, “Cheeky girl,” he growled against her mouth, and she smiled.

                Jon had not mentioned again his thoughts for their future, or what he would do for work once the school closed, and she wondered if he was worried. She knew he was still groggy from pain meds, but he was more himself with each passing day. _Had he truly considered them all moving North? Had she?_ Their lives were changing, and change was always hard for Dany to stomach… all she knew for sure was that she loved this man and would follow him to the ends of the earth if need be. She vaguely remembered when they had been in the North, Tormund mentioning something about the high school where Jon used to teach needing a principal. Did Jon remember?

“We’re back!” came Robb’s voice from the front door. Dany could hear the laughing voices of the little boys, as they were brought back inside the apartment with Robb, Marge, Mya and Missy. They were all to have supper together.

“Do you want to try and walk to the kitchen, or would you like us all to pile in here?” Dany asked Jon with a grin.

“Whatever is easiest for you, love,” said Jon.

“It’s your decision, I don’t want to wear you out if you are not up for trying to walk to the kitchen,” Dany said. She did not like it when he had that look of resignation in his eyes. “Stop,” She commanded.

He chuckled, “What?”

“Stop feeling guilty for needing help,” She said seriously.

Jon studied her face for a moment, “Perhaps we can all eat in here.”

“Very well then,” Dany smiled and kissed his forehead, “I’ll be right back.”

As she got up, and started toward the bedroom door, Rhae came barreling down the hall and nearly ran straight into her in the doorway.

“Slow down, little man,” Dany scolded but with a smile on her face.

“I wanted to check on Jon!” Rhae said, out of breath from his sprint down the hall. Dany ruffled his hair.

“Go on then, I think Jon can use some cheering up,” Dany looked back at Jon and met his eyes, “Do you think you can make him smile again?” she asked Rhae.

“Yes, Mama, I’m good at making people laugh,” said Rhae and both Jon and Dany smiled.

“Alright, make Jon laugh, but remember you still need to be very gentle,” She admonished seriously. The boys forgot sometimes that Jon was still not in top form.

“I remember, Mama,” Rhae said, almost sounding annoyed that she felt the need to remind him. She watched as Rhae crawled onto the bed slowly, and came to sit beside Jon, talking without taking a breath, and Jon smiled.

* * *

                The little boys sat on the floor with Robb and Mya, while Dany, Missy, and Margey sat on the bed beside Jon. They had eaten and enjoyed each other’s company, but Dany could tell Jon was growing weary and they would need to wrap up their family dinner soon. She glanced at Missy, who glanced at Mya, silently communicating the message. Nobody glanced at Margey, as Margey, ever since she started dating Robb, had become decidedly less attuned to their silent communication. Dany could only chuckle at that. Margey out of all of them had always been so independent, proclaiming she would never succumb to marriage, but she had fallen so hard over Robb, that she had never quite recovered… the irony was not lost on the rest of them.

“I can’t believe all three of you are basically married and leaving me the only single girl in this group,” Mya lamented with a laugh after Missy told them all about her and Grey’s plans to move to Naath. Mya stood and began to collect dishes.

“Well, Mya if you went on more than one date with a given man, perhaps you too could be headed toward marriage,” Margey teased.

“I like to keep my options open,” Mya said, and the other three women laughed. Rolling her eyes, Mya turned her attention to Robb and Jon, “The two of you would not happen to be hiding any friends, or other cousins, up North, would you?”

“I’m afraid not,” Robb chuckled, “Unless you can wait for Bran or Rickon, they are both gallant lads, who I am sure in ten to fifteen years would be happy to marry you.”

Mya rolled her eyes at Robb, and looked at Jon, sitting down on the bed beside him, “I’m fairly certain that you have more friends than Robb,” Mya gave Robb a playfully scolding look, “Perhaps you could introduce me to one of them before these three leave me alone in the world.”

Jon chuckled, “Maybe next time we go North, you can come with us, and I’ll introduce you to Tormund… though I’m afraid he’s old enough to be your father.”

Mya rolled her eyes, “Too young and too old, the two of you are not very helpful.”

Jon and Robb laughed.

“I suppose I am on my own,” Mya said squaring her shoulders, “Just so you know, I shall hate you all for a significant amount of time if you leave me alone in this wretched city,” with that said Mya took the dishes she had gathered to the kitchen. Jon and Dany exchanged soft smiles.

“Alright, boys, go help Aunt Mya put dishes in the dishwasher,” Dany hustled the boys off the floor, “It’s almost time for bed.”

The three groaned in unison but obeyed, followed by Missy and Margey.

                After saying goodbye to Jon, and Dany making sure Jon was comfortable, Robb and Dany walked down the hall toward the kitchen together.

“I’ll come sit with him on Saturday, if you want to get out of the house,” Robb offered.

“Thanks Robb, that would be good,” Dany said, “I need to do some grocery shopping.”

Robb nodded, “How are you feeling?”

Dany felt her face flush, “I’m alright.”

“If you need to see a doctor, I can take a day off work and come and be with Jon,” Robb said.

“I’m not sure yet,” Dany said.

“Have you told him?”

Dany’s face flushed again, “Not yet, I haven’t wanted to overwhelm him… he’s dealing with so much as it is.”

Robb nodded, “Maybe knowing about the baby will help him?”

“Or make him feel even more stressed about his job, and needing to recover,” Dany said softly.

“Maybe, but he needs to know,” Robb admonished.

Dany looked down at her hands, “I know, I’ll tell him soon, I promise.”

Robb patted her shoulder and disappeared into the kitchen. Dany sighed and looked back toward the bedroom. She knew she had to tell him soon, but when?

* * *

                Little sniffles coming from her bedroom doorway, woke Dany from a sound sleep sometime well after midnight that night.

“Mama,” came Drogon’s little whimper. Dany was about to turn over and sit up, when she felt Jon shift beside her.

“Drogon?” He said softly. Curious to see how Drogon would react, Dany resisted her natural inclination to swoop in and take over with her crying child. She pretended to be asleep and listened.

“I had a…a… bad dream,” Drogon hiccupped through his tears, “And… and… I’m scared…”

“Want to come up here between me and Mama, and we can talk about it?” Jon asked quietly. Drogon did not say anything in response, but Dany heard his little feet move, and then she felt the bed dip as her little boy crawled up between them.

“Is Mama sleeping?” Drogon whispered to Jon.

“I think so,” said Jon, and paused before adding, “Do you want to tell me about the dream?”

Dany remained very still and listened as her little boy cried and told Jon all about his nightmare. It took everything in her not to turn around to hold Drogon and comfort him, but somehow, she knew that what was happening between Jon and Drogon right now was more important than her motherly need to comfort.

“Now I’m scared,” Drogon whimpered once he had finished.

“It’s alright to be afraid,” She heard Jon say, “All that matters is how we face being afraid.”

“What does that mean?” Drogon asked in a quizzical voice, and Dany smiled, though she remained unmoving with her back turned toward the two.

“It means that you can only be brave if you are afraid first,” Jon said, “And you are very brave.”

“I am?”

“Yes,” Jon said firmly, “You are always very brave when you are taking care of your Mama and your brothers.”

“But I’m scared tonight,” Drogon said softly.

“That’s okay,” Jon comforted, “Tonight you don’t have to worry about being brave, because me and Mama are going to protect you.”

There was a pause.

“But you can’t stand up?” Drogon asked with the type of logic that only a child could have. Jon chuckled, deep and sweet.

“Well, Ghost may have to help,” Jon said and Dany could hear the smile in his voice, “But I promise you, Drogon, I’d protect you no matter what, because you, and Mama, and your brothers are more important to me than anything else,” the words were so solemn and sincere, that Dany feared she might cry and interrupt the beautiful moment, but she managed to stay silent.

“Mama told me that you love me like a Dad loves a son,” Drogon said softly, and Dany had to stifle her surprise at Drogon recalling her words.

“She’s right, I do love you like a Dad loves a son,” Jon confirmed.

“I had a Dad before, there were pictures on the wall,” Drogon said curiously.

“Yes, you did.”

“Did he love me like a Dad loves a son?”

“Yes, I’m sure he did,” Jon said.

“Mama said he died when we were still in her tummy,” Drogon continued, and Dany was not sure where her little boy was going with all of this, but she remained still and listened, “He did not get to meet me.”

“No,” Jon said gently, “But that does not mean he did not get the chance to love you, because even when you were in Mama’s tummy, you were still a part of him, you were a part of his heart.”

“A part of his heart?”

“Yes, just like you are a part of Mama’s heart, and now a part of my heart.”

“Jon?” Drogon started hesitantly.

“Yes?”

“Can two dads be a part of my heart?” The question was so heartbreakingly innocent, that tears once again threatened Dany. She thought of her little secret nestled safely in her womb and was happy that Jon was the father to all four of her children.

“Yes, I think so,” Jon said, “I think there is enough room in your heart for both.”

She heard Drogon yawn.

“I think it’s time to go back to sleep,” Jon said gently. Dany felt Drogon curl up against her back. “Good night, Drogon.”

“G’night,” Drogon mumbled, obviously already dosing off.

“I love you,” she heard Jon whisper softly to the little boy.

Drogon murmured something in response that Dany could not quite make out, but she drifted back to sleep herself choosing to believe Drogon had whispered, “I love you too.”

* * *

                Jon was grimacing as he took a few steps forward. The physical therapist had their first visit the day before and had said it would be good for Jon to try walking a little bit every day, as long as he did not over tax himself. Him walking without the support of her shoulder or the walker, however, made Dany nervous. If he fell, she knew she would not be able to get him up again without help.

“Are you in pain? Do you need to stop?” Dany asked, in concern.

“No, no, I’m fine,” Jon grumbled.

“You can stop and rest.”

“I’m fine, Dany,” Jon snapped, and Dany frowned, trying not take his harsh tone personally. She knew he was frustrated, and she knew he was in pain, but did not want to admit it. She knew that the laceration on his hip had concerned him. He was an active man, he liked to run and play football, and she knew, though he did not say, that he was frightened that if his hip did not get better he would not be able to do those things. She had been irritated that he seemed more concerned about his hip than the stab wounds in his stomach and so near his heart.

“The therapist said not to overtax yourself,” Dany pushed.

“I remember,” He retorted.

“I only want you to be careful,” Dany sulked.

“Dany…” Jon gave her a cutting look.

“I’m just trying to take care of you!” Dany snapped.

“Well, you need to take care of yourself too!” Jon said harshly.

“Jon you act like I’m so put upon with you being here, and I don’t appreciate it!” Dany stood from where she was sitting on the bed, as Jon started to move back toward the bedside, obviously needing to sit again.

“That isn’t what I’m talking about!” Jon growled.

“Then what is it exactly that you are talking about, because I won’t hear anymore of this nonsense about you not wanting me to have to take care of you!”

“I know you’re sick, Dany, and you have not said a word to me about it, and you have not taken a moment today to rest!” Jon replied as he took the final few steps and collapsed back on the bed.

“I’m not sick!” Dany hissed, as she helped him get his feet back up on the bed, and aggressively tucked blankets around him. She slowed her movements, feeling guilty, when she accidently bumped one of his bandaged wounds in her haste, making him wince.

“Yes, you are, why are you lying about it?” Jon looked angry now, “I heard you throwing up in the bathroom this morning.”

Dany felt her stomach lurch, “I’m not sick!”

“Dany…” Jon started to argue, but Dany felt tears of frustration threatening her and she cursed her wretched hormones.

“Jon, I’m pregnant!” She finally blurted out.

“Pregnant?” he repeated then stared at her stunned into silence.

A few minutes passed, and still he said nothing, just stared at her. Dany felt tears gather in her eyes and begin to fall down her cheeks, “I’m sorry…I know its so soon…. And there’s so much going on… and you’re hurt… and there’s so much change….” Dany rambled knowing she was not making much sense, as she started to pace the bedroom.

“We’re going to have a baby?” He asked, as if he still had not quite comprehended her words. Dany nodded and wiped at her eyes. They were silent for a few moments.

“Come here,” He commanded, holding his hand out to her. Slowly, Dany crawled up beside him on the bed, still sniffling as she knelt beside him. He reached up and brushed away one of her tears.

“Why are you apologizing?” He asked in concern, then he frowned, “You’re happy…aren’t you?” his hand drifted to her still flat belly. She nodded.

“Yes, yes I’m happy…” She confessed trying to smile, “I’m just a little overwhelmed with it all…”

His fingers ran along the hem of her shirt, “Can I see?” He asked with the most precious grin she had ever seen.

Giggling through the remnants of her tears, she lifted her shirt, “You can’t see anything yet, I’m not very far along.”

Leaning over, Jon pressed a kiss to her belly, and Dany stroked his hair. When he leaned back up to kiss her mouth, he kept one hand pressed gently right below her navel.

“We’re going to have a baby,” He repeated with a smile, and his eyes filled with tears of his own, “I love you, Dany.”

“I love you too, Jon,” She kissed him again.

Jon grinned at her, “Maybe we’ll give our boys that little sister they have been demanding.”

“Maybe,” Dany chuckled.

“How long have you known?” he asked.

Dany felt her face flush, “Since the day before… before… everything…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, not in anger, but with a small flash of hurt behind his eyes.

“It all happened so fast,” Dany explained, “I found out, and I was going to that night, and then you were hurt, and in the hospital, and now recovering, I did not want to put added stress on you.”

“And what about all the added stress on you?” Jon asked, one of his hands coming up to stroke her cheek.

“I’m fine, Jon,” Dany said firmly, knowing that this was the exact reason she had hesitated to tell him. He would want to take care of her, instead of focusing on getting better.

“You don’t need to be waiting on me…”

“Jon,” Dany snapped, “Stop.”

He looked at her.

“I want you here, I want you here beside me,” She assured him, “We’re going to take care of each other, alright?”

He nodded and kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Robb and Jon have a talk, and a little more insight into how Jon is feeling about the pregnancy (Jon POV)


	59. New Chapters, pt 2 (Jon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having a serious creative dry spell, I do not feel confident about how this chapter turned out, but I hope everyone enjoys it anyway. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and for your lovely comments!

Jon studied Dany as she slept beside him in the early morning light. She was pregnant… with his child. He was still a little dumbstruck, the news having not yet settled in his mind. He was going to be a father of four. Feeling tears form in his eyes, he reached over and gently touched Dany’s hair. Jon remembered when she had told him how terrified she had been when her first husband had died, and she had been pregnant with the triplets. History had very nearly repeated itself. A strong wave of emotion overtook him. He had nearly died leaving her pregnant and alone again. He had nearly died leaving the boys fatherless again. He had nearly died without meeting their baby.

“Jon?” Dany’s whispered voice interrupted his dark thoughts.

“I’m sorry, love, I did not mean to wake you,” He said, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes, not wanting her to see.

“It’s okay,” She sat up, and studied him, “Are you in pain?”

“No,” He said… the pain was not physical.

“What’s wrong,” She asked, taking his hand.

“I almost died,” Jon breathed out, feeling that revelation finally dawn on him.

Dany held his hand tight, “But you didn’t,” she whispered.

“I nearly did,” Jon choked, “I nearly left you and the boys and… and the baby all alone.”

“Jon…” Dany reached up and stroked his cheek, “There’s no use dwelling on what could have been…”

Jon tried to reign in his emotions as Dany leaned her sweet head against his shoulder. They had so much to discuss and so many decisions to make, and yet it seemed time stood still as they lay there.

“We need a bigger house,” Jon said suddenly as he studied their room in the dim morning light. Dany chuckled and kissed his shoulder.

“Are you asking for us to move in together?” she smiled.

“Well, typically Moms and Dads who are rather fond of each other tend to live together,” Jon laughed, and pulled her as close as he could without hurting himself.

“We are rather fond of each other, aren’t we?” Dany grinned and leaned back to look at him.

“Aye,” he said, his earlier seriousness returning to him. He did not want her to think that he only wanted to live with her because of the baby, it had been on his mind even before the stabbing. He wanted her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to raise their four children together, and if she wanted more, he would give her more. They needed a place they could live and grow together and raise their family, a place with fresh air and open space for the boys to run and play. They had mentioned it in passing before, but Jon wondered if she would ever seriously consider moving North, wherever they ended up, he wanted to be by her side.

“Let’s get out of this city,” Jon whispered, wondering what her reaction would be.

“What?”

“Let’s leave King’s Landing behind,” Jon reiterated, “They are almost certainly going to close the school, and you and I can find work pretty much anywhere, let’s go somewhere the boys can play football in a backyard, and where the air is clean, and life…” Jon paused and sighed thinking regretfully of East Gate, “And life can go on…”

Dany sat up in the bed and looked at him, but she did not look distraught or hesitant like he feared she might. She was smiling.

“Do you remember when we were up North, and your friend Tormund mentioned that the principal of your old high school was retiring or quitting?” Dany asked.

Jon sat up as best he could and looked at her. _Was she saying what he thought she was saying?_

“Yes?” He said.

“Maybe…maybe you should apply for the position?” Her smile was sweet and beaming.

“I wouldn’t say that I’ve had a particularly successful run at being a principal,” Jon chuckled ruefully.

“I wouldn’t say you were ever really given the chance,” Dany said firmly, her face beaming with pride, “You were already well on your way to being an excellent principal and a principal who fights for their students is really the best principal a school could ask for.”

“I won’t lie that the thought to apply for my old job had crossed my mind,” Jon said, “But I had not considered applying for the principalship.”

“I think you should Jon, you are a natural leader, I know this set back has put some doubts in your mind,” Dany said gently, indicating his stab wounds, “But you sell yourself short, you were and would have been an excellent principal.”

“You would be alright moving North? Leaving King’s Landing?” Jon asked.

“I’m not saying it would be easy,” Dany said, “But King’s Landing has lost its charm as of late, and the boys I think could benefit from leaving the city,” She then placed her hand on her flat stomach, “And our baby can be a strong northern girl like Sansa, or strong northern boy like his father.”

Jon felt his eyes get misty again, “Our baby does not have to be from the North to be strong, he or she could be like you.”

“Well,” Dany chuckled, “But the North is a better place to grow up and raise a family. You liked growing up there didn’t you?”

“Aye I did,” Jon concurred.

“All my life, Jon, I’ve looked for a home, a place that was mine, I had thought I found it in Vaes Dothrak when I fell in love with Drogo,” Dany explained, “But I was always a stranger there, even when Drogo lived…. But you Jon, you are my home and the North is a part of you and I want it to be a part of me too.”

Jon kissed the top of her head.

“Apply for the job,” She said firmly, “Don’t sell yourself short.”

Jon kissed the top of her head, and they sat together in silence for a few minutes each lost in their own thoughts, until they heard the boys’ bedroom door open and close and then the bathroom door open and close.

“So, it begins,” Dany chuckled, tucking her face against his arm.

Jon laughed.

“You remember that Robb is coming today to hang out with you, while I go to the grocery store,” Dany said as she started to get out of bed.

“Aye, though I think I would be alright here by myself for a couple of hours,” Jon grinned at her.

“And what if you need to get up and go to the bathroom?” Dany chided, “I do not want you getting up out of this bed when no one is here, until you get a little bit stronger.”

“Yes, Mama,” Jon laughed, and kissed her cheek before she pulled herself up.

* * *

                Marge and Dany went to the grocery store, taking the little boys with them, and leaving Robb and Jon at the apartment together. Robb and Jon sat playing Cyvasse quietly, each absorbed in their next moves. When they had been teenagers, they had taken up Cyvasse. They had learned to play the summer Jon’s mother died. Robb had stayed home from summer camp to be with Jon when Jon had been at his lowest. Instead of spending summer outdoors and with friends, Robb had come to the hospital and sat with Jon and they had learned to play Cyvasse, as they watched Lyanna Stark slowly fade from the world. After she died, and Jon had taken to staying alone in his room, not wishing to see anyone, Robb had brought the Cyvasse board to his room, and they had sat together for hours in silence, neither needing to say a word. Jon imagined he would not have come away from that dark year nearly as whole if it had not been for Robb. When Robb moved away to King’s Landing, Jon had felt like someone had cut off his right arm.

“Stop,” Robb said, still looking at the board.

“Stop what?” Jon asked, confused.

“Stop with whatever melancholy train of thought that has you frowning so deeply,” Robb smiled though he still studied the board.

“I’m not melancholy…” Jon protested as he made his next move, provoking a sigh from Robb.

“Something is eating at you, and I promised Dany I would keep you in good spirits,” said Robb, leaning back and away from the board.

“I was thinking about the summer Mom died,” Jon said.

Robb chuckled ruefully, “And that’s not melancholy?”

Jon rubbed his beard, “I suppose it is… but I was thinking about how you used to come up to the hospital and play Cyvasse with me,” Jon met Robb’s eyes, “You were always there for me.”

Robb shifted uncomfortably in his seat as if embarrassed by his words, “Not always.”

Jon laughed, “And what is that supposed to mean?”

“I left you when both you and Sansa needed me most…”

“Robb…” Jon sighed.

“It’s true, though,” Robb replied tersely a hint of emotion in his voice.

“We were all hurting, and trying to manage,” Jon said, “Maybe you managed a little more poorly…”

Robb looked up at Jon then, and Jon was startled to see tears forming in Robb’s eyes, “We lost Aunt Lyanna, and… and we lost Mom and Dad…” A tear did fall down Robb’s cheek then, “And I very nearly lost you…”

Robb tried to brush off his tears, “I… I don’t know what I would have done if I had.”

The two men stared at each other for a few minutes.

“I can’t lose anyone else…” Robb continued.

“You haven’t lost me,” Jon assured. Robb wiped at his eyes again and looked away from Jon and back to the board.

“I’ve been talking to Sansa,” He said quickly, obviously trying reign himself in, “And… and… I don’t want to lose her either.”

“What makes you think you will?” Jon asked, confused.

“We’ve been talking about Rickon, and moving him down here,” Robb continued, “And she does not think it the best idea.”

Jon nodded, “Aye, she said as much to me as well.”

“Marge and I… we’ve been discussing it…” Robb seemed unable to formulate full sentences, “We’re considering moving home to Winterfell.”

Jon’s mouth dropped open for a moment, the confession more than he ever imagined.

“Almost losing you, has put a few things into perspective for me,” Robb looked at him then.

“And what about yours and Margey’s jobs?” Jon asked.

“We’ll get new ones,” said Robb, "Or we will start our own business." 

Jon smiled at his cousin, and then started to laugh, “Looks like we will all be going home to Winterfell then.”

“What do you mean?” Robb asked.

“Dany and I are considering our options, and the North is one of them,” Jon chuckled, “I had always hoped our children would grow up together.”

Robb cleared his throat, “Has she….”

“Has she what?”

“Um…” Robb stammered, “It’s just when you were in the emergency room… she…. And well, I found out… I didn’t want to find out before you, but it seemed unavoidable under the circumstances.”

Jon threw back his head and laughed, “Aye, she’s told me.”

“Do the boys know yet?” Robb asked.

“No, not yet, it’s still pretty fresh information for me,” Jon said.

Chuckling, Robb moved a piece on the Cyvasse board, “If it’s a girl, she’s going to have some fierce protectors.”

Thinking of his three little boys, Jon laughed and agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapters may take a little time to get out as I have a work project that is cutting into my free writing time. I will do my best to get another out as soon as I can, as I am ready to pull all the loose ends together, and get Jon fully recovered and for the boys to learn about baby. Thanks in advance for being patient with me.


	60. Healing (Dany)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I know its been so so long since I've updated. I've been having the longest most horrible creative dry spell that I think I've ever had. This chapter is very very short, but I wrote it in an effort to get back on track because I'm close to finishing this fic, but I am still having some extreme writers block. The chapter is probably a little disappointing, but I hope you can bare with me while I try to write myself out of this funk. 
> 
> I hope everyone is healthy and doing well, and thank you all so much for reading!

“Jon Snow!” Dany scolded, and he startled obviously having not heard her enter the kitchen where he was washing dishes, he turned around and looked at her, giving her one of those charming smiles of his. She could not help but soften, “Just because you are feeling more up to walking around and doing things doesn’t mean you should not still be taking it easy!”

His restlessness over the last couple of weeks disturbed her, it was as if he was trying to keep his mind from thinking too deeply on the eminent closure of East Gate. The restlessness was not helped by the fact that Olly was tried and found guilty a few days ago. Both she and Jon knew that there must be consequences for actions such as Olly’s, but Dany further knew that there was a part of Jon that believed he could have done more to help the wayward boy before things had gone as far as they did. Dany did not know how to make him see that Olly’s decisions were just that… Olly’s decisions.

“I like having things to do,” Jon said as he limped over to her, catching her around the waist and kissing the top of her head. Dany smiled and sighed, standing on her toes to press a kiss to his neck.

“I know,” She whispered, “But you are still recovering, I just don’t want you to overwork yourself.”

“I’m fine, love,” he grinned at her, and kissed her mouth while slowly backing her against the countertop. Dany giggled and tangled her hands into his hair. They had not been intimate since before the stabbing, and both were restless for it. Jon’s kiss became a little more passionate, as he wedged his good leg between hers, and rocked against her, causing her to moan.

“Are you?” Dany asked breathlessly, her question being far more serious than he was willing to see.

“I’d be better if I could throw you over my shoulder and take you to bed,” He growled against her mouth.

Dany chuckled and pulled back from him, albeit breathlessly, “You know what I mean.”

“Do I?” He asked with a grin, his eyes dark and hungry for her.

“You do.”

He sighed, and pressed his forehead against hers, one hand stroking her cheek. She looked up at him.

“I just want to kiss you some more, may I?” He asked softly, his eyes sliding closed as she nuzzled her nose against his. Dany was not sure whether to push him for answers, or to simply do as he asked. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to do more than kiss him… more than anything, however, she wanted to know what was going on inside his head, and in his heart. She knew nearly dying had taken a toll on him emotionally, just as nearly losing him had taken its toll on her and the boys and Robb and the rest of the family.

“Let’s at least go to the couch,” Dany said, tugging him by the hand toward the dark living room. She stepped on a lego and gasped. He laughed. Dany playfully smacked his arm, as she sat him down on the couch and curled up beside him. With an arm around her shoulders, and one hand cradling her still flat belly, Jon pulled her to his side and kissed her again. Dany was careful not to press too close, not wanting to irritate any of his still healing wounds, but he was getting stronger and stronger with each passing week, for which she was happy. She thought she might be forever haunted by how he looked that night in the triage room when his heart had stopped.

Jon’s large palm caressed circles on her belly, making her smile against his mouth, “How’s our little girl today?” He asked.

Dany giggled and covered his hand with her own, “How do you know it’s a little girl?”

“Just a feeling that’s all,” Jon whispered, looking into her eyes.

“Well, I guess we’ll see in a few months,” Dany grinned at him. His kisses became more intense, and Dany felt herself melting against him as she tangled her hand into his hair, “Jon we have to be careful…” Dany complained though her mind was growing fuzzy. Jon’s doctor had said six weeks and it had only been four.

“I know,” He said breathlessly, though he did not stop kissing her. Reaching up, Jon cupped her breast in his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Oh,” Dany moaned.

“Sorry,” He said huskily against her mouth, “To rough?”

“They are still a bit tender,” She confessed, looking into his eyes. He removed his hand, and she smiled. Taking his wrist, she put his hand back, “You can touch them, just softly.”

He smiled and kissed her again, this time caressing her breast rather than kneading it.

“Are you excited about your doctor’s appointment tomorrow?” He asked with a chuckle, as he nibbled at her neck.

“Is anyone really excited to be going to the doctor?” Dany chuckled, “And besides, first prenatal visits are long and exhausting.” She wondered if it ever bothered him that she had been through all of this before with her first husband. _Would it make it less special for him?_ Dany shook her head at herself. Jon was not jealous of her past; he had told her as much before, and she needed to trust that.

“What are you thinking about?” Jon suddenly asked, still placing tender kisses against her neck.

“You are not sad, are you?” Dany turned her head to look at him for a moment, “That this is not new for me?”

Jon lifted his head and looked at her, his hand sweeping an errant curl away from her face, “Of course not, love, I love our life and I love our boys…” He kissed her cheek, “And I know they did not appear in your life by magic.”

Dany laughed at that and kissed him again. Slowly, he bore her down onto her back on the sofa, both of them giggling and blushing as if it were their first time, as they adjusted and readjusted so as not to be putting any undo strain on Jon.

“Behave yourself, Jon,” Dany warned him, as he nipped at her lips.

“Always, my love,” He chuckled and kissed her neck. Dany’s heart was racing, as his hand swept down the length of her body, and she sighed in contentment.

“Did you…” Dany gasped softly as his fingers began to play with the hem of her blouse, “Have you heard back from… oooo… Wintertown High?”

“Not yet,” Jon groaned against her, “But it hasn’t been very long…”

“Oh!” Dany cried out sharply at the pressure of his hand now moving between her legs.

He grinned devilishly at her, before placing a tender kiss to her mouth… so heartbreakingly tender, she could have cried. They were still plotting their move to the North, but much of their plans depended on whether or not they could get jobs.

“Mama,” Vis’ voice startled both of them out of their daze of kisses. They looked up to see Vis coming to stand at the foot of the couch, and Dany sat up so quickly she nearly collided with Jon’s head. Jon pulled up as well.

“You should be in bed, Vis, its late,” Dany said brusquely, trying to act casual. Vis came over and crawled up between them on the couch as if nothing was amiss. She and Jon shared sheepish smiles.

“I thought Jon could not wrestle?” Vis asked with his arms cross over his chest, looking up at Dany incredulously. Mortified, Dany thought her face might catch fire with how red she had become.

“You are very right, Vis,” said Dany, clearing her throat and giving Jon a sharp look. His face was red a bit red as well, but he looked like he was about to laugh, “He is going to be put to bed, as soon as I get you tucked back into your bed.”

“But I’m awake,” Vis protested, though Dany thanked the gods that the little boy had no further inquiries about why Jon had been nearly atop her. She was not ready to have that conversation with her children.

“But you shouldn’t be, its after 11 p.m.,” Dany said.

“But you and Jon are up,” Vis replied logically.

“Yes, but we’re grown-ups,” Jon explained, with a kind smile, “Little boys need lots of sleep so they can grow up big and strong.”

Vis only wrinkled his nose, like he did not quite believe Jon.

“Come on now, I don’t want you to be grumpy in the morning,” Dany said, standing from the couch, she took Vis’ hand and gave Jon a smile as she led her son back to bed. So, this was their life now… tucking little ones into bed, and secret kisses on the couch, a baby on the way… Dany did not think life could be any more perfect in that moment.

* * *

                Like she suspected, her first prenatal appointment was a flurry of questions, exams, and tests, which Dany was impatient with, as she knew she would be switching doctors once they moved North. She did understand all the precautions, however, her last pregnancy had been with triplets, where she had delivered one naturally and two by emergency c-section. Any doctor would be cautious. Jon sat, looking anxious beside her, as if he was not entirely sure what to do with himself, which made her smile. She had told him he did not have to come if he was not feeling up to it, but he would not hear of missing it. He held her hand and toyed with her fingers as they set up for the ultrasound. When the ultrasound technician had pointed out their baby, and the heartbeat could be heard on the monitor. Dany turned to look at Jon’s face. He was staring wide eyed at the monitor and there were tears in his eyes.

“I’m sorry…” He whispered to her, as he tried to wipe at his eyes, “It’s just… I… um… that’s our baby.”

Dany smiled, and whispered, “Yes, Jon, that’s our baby.”

They grasped each other’s hands, and the tears in Jon’s eyes fell down his cheeks. They were not merely the tears of a happy father, but tears of relief and tears joy. Dany reached out and touched his cheek.

“We’re all together,” she whispered to him, “You, me, the boys and our baby.”

He nodded, and she knew he was thinking of how easily it all could have been different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chaper: Dany and Jon tell the boys about the baby


	61. Initial Reactions (Jon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The initial reactions of the boys to Jon and Dany's baby news. I hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> I'm still struggling a bit with writers block, and being isolated is not helping. But I'm trying to get some more updates done on this one and my other stories. Thank you for being patient with me! Its taking a while, but I fully intend to finish all my stories.

“We’re trying to move North, Sans,” Jon said over the phone as he stirred a pot on the stove. Dany had begun returning to work for a few hours a day now that Jon was mostly on his feet. She still fretted over leaving him, especially when he was alone with the boys, knowing how rambunctious they could be, but Jon had convinced her they would get on just fine and if he needed anything he would call. The boys, however, were napping soundly at the moment, after he picked them up from school on his own for the first time since his recovery. 

“Really?” Sansa asked, and Jon could hear the smile in her voice.

“Yes, really,” Jon assured.

“Robb says he and Marge are considering it as well,” Sansa said.

“How do you feel about that?”

“I’m happy that things are mending between Robb and I,” Sansa explained, “Though I don’t want him to move back out of guilt.”

“After talking to him myself, I don’t know that it is guilt,” Jon said, “I think we have all grown weary of this city and want to come home, and I know for me, I want to give Dany and the boys a home.”

“Aunt Lyanna’s old house is vacant,” Sansa said, “No pressure, though, you and Dany can live where you want, but we would love to have you close by just so you know.”

“I think Uncle Ned would be glad we are all going to be together again,” Jon said, “Though I wish Arya was there.”

“Arya will not be away at her fancy Braavosi University forever, we’re Starks, we belong in the North, no matter how far from it we may get.”

“Aye, we do,” said Jon.

“Are you and Dany going to get married?”

“One day, I hope sooner rather than later,” Jon said with a smile, “Sans, we’re… we’re going to have a baby.”

Sansa gasped in surprise and then he thought he heard tears in her voice.

“Sans are you crying?”

“They’re happy tears, I swear Jon,” Sansa said in a tearful voice from the other side of the phone, “I’m so happy you are coming home and bringing Dany and the boys and having a baby! I love that our family is growing… after so much loss we need life…”

“Yes, yes do,” Jon concurred, and as he did, he heard a knock on the door. Saying goodbyes to Sansa, Jon hung up the phone and went to answer it. Mya stood on the doorstep.

“Hi,” He greeted though he was perplexed by her sudden appearance, “Did Dany send you to check up on me?”

Mya laughed, “She’s worried about you and I don’t blame her.”

Jon chuckled at her straightforwardness, and let her in, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You are still recovering, and you do tend to take on more than you can handle, even when you are healthy,” Mya said, tutting at him as if he were naughty schoolboy.

Jon laughed, “Well, as you can see, I have everything under control, you may tell your Master of Whispers that the boys are sleeping soundly, and I have not keeled over in pain or reopened a wound.”

“Smells like you’ve caught something on fire,” Mya said, with a teasing grin, as she followed Jon back into the kitchen to check on his food.

“It’s not on fire, thank you very much,” Jon playfully rolled his eyes, as he turned the burner of the stove top down.

“Dany also told me that you five are thinking about moving North,” Mya said, with an almost bitter bite to her tone.

“We are,” confirmed Jon.

“Missy and Grey are moving to Naath when our lease is up,” Mya said, and Jon could hear an undertone of sadness in her voice, “And Marge said she and Robb are moving North.”

Giving her a sympathetic smile, Jon came to her side and gave her shoulders a squeeze, “Change is never easy.”

“Everyone is leaving,” Mya said with a teasing whine, though Jon could tell it was more genuine than she wanted to let on, “And on that note, I must go, as I only stopped by to check on you on my way to work.”

Jon followed her back to the front door.

“You know, Mya,” Jon began, “You don’t have to stay in King’s Landing.”

“And where would I go? Everyone is going home… I guess I could go back to the Vale,” Mya said with a toss of her dark curls.

“Not necessarily,” Jon said with a smile, “You could come North.”

Mya looked at him, dumbfounded, which was unusual for Mya.

“I’m sure Sansa would love to have you around,” Jon said, “And I know we would miss you if you weren’t there.”

“You think I should move North?”

Jon smiled at her, “What’s keeping you here?”

“Oh, I don’t know, the roaring nightlife, the noxious odors, fish markets in the streets…” Mya chuckled as she opened the door to leave, “All sorts of things I suppose.”

“Right,” Jon laughed, and gave her a side hug, “Thanks for checking up on me, and you can tell Dany to stop fretting over me.”

“Will do,” Mya said with a smile, and departed.

                Closing the door behind her, Jon sighed and hoped that Mya thought about what he said. Of all of them, she was the youngest and least settled. She did not have a career anchoring her to King’s Landing like Margaery did, and all her closest friends were leaving, and she had no boyfriend or family keeping her in the city. Mya deserved to be happy too, and Jon wondered if he and Robb could not find her one of their old friends in the North after all. Jon imagined Dany would be happy to have Mya in the North, and Sansa would as well, the two had been close as teenagers. If Mya moved North, perhaps she and Sansa would have a chance to regrow their friendship? Returning to the kitchen, Jon took a pan of potatoes out of the oven, and as he did, he heard the distinctive pitter-patter of little feet enter the kitchen. Turning, he found Drogon climbing into a kitchen chair with his dark curly hair tousled and his eyes still sleepy. Drogon had softened quite a bit toward Jon since the stabbing, and even more since the night they had talked about his nightmare. Jon knew that nothing would be solved overnight but he was thankful that Drogon was no longer hostile to his presence in their lives, especially now that a new baby was on the way. He and Dany had determined that after dinner tonight they would tell the boys about the new baby, and Jon was not sure how they would react, especially Drogon.

“What are you doing?” Drogon asked.

“Making dinner so Mama does not have too,” Jon explained with a smile.

“Did your Mama teach you to cook?”

“Yes,” Jon said, “She was a very good cook.”

“My Mama is a good cook,” Drogon said.

“Yes, she is,” Jon said with a chuckle.

“Will she teach me to cook?”

“I’m sure she will,” Jon grinned at the sleepy barrage of questions, which were usually more common from the mouths of Vis and Rhae, but Jon was enjoying seeing this unguarded side of Drogon.

“Where is your Mama?” Drogon asked.

“My Mama died,” Jon said softly. They had had this conversation before, but Jon knew a five-year-old would not remember such a brief encounter.

“Do you miss her?” Drogon asked.

“I do… every day.”

“Are you sad?” Drogon pressed.

Jon came and sat down at the table with Drogon, “I am sad that she is not here, and I am sad to miss her,” Jon explained, “But I know she would want me to be happy, and I know she would be happy knowing that I get to love your Mama, and you and your brothers.”

Drogon seemed to consider this for a long moment, before he opened his mouth, “Can I have some chocolate milk, Jon?”

Chuckling, Jon ruffled Drogon’s unruly hair, “Yes, you can.”

* * *

                When Dany returned home, the boys were all awake, and Vis and Rhae were taking turns running up and down the hallway in their socks while Drogon shouted at them to stop before they hurt themselves. Jon could only laugh as he finished setting the table, and found himself imagining when they could move North, and the boys would have back yard to play in.

“Stop running in the house before you break a bone,” he heard Dany say as the front door opened and closed. She came into the kitchen and smiled brightly at him.

“Hello, love,” Jon put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

She chuckled, “So I see that you allow them to run wild when I’m not here?”

“It’s only to be expected,” Jon teased, “We menfolk have to get our energy out somehow.”

“Is that so?” Dany laughed, and stood on her toes to kiss him.

Jon threaded his fingers in her hair, as he kissed her back, “Aye, it is,” Jon said, “The boys ran up and down the hall and I cooked dinner.”

Dany looked at the table, “Well, how could I be mad with such a lovely dinner waiting on me?”

“I don’t know,” Jon laughed and kissed her once more, placing a hand on her still flat belly, excited for the day when he would be able to feel the baby growing there, “I heard back from Wintertown High this morning.”

“What did they say?” Dany asked, covering his hand with hers.

“They want me to interview for the position,” Jon replied.

Dany beamed at him, “That’s wonderful news!”

“I’m going to have to make a trip North,” Jon said.

She frowned, “Do you feel up to that?”

“I’m going to do what I need to do,” Jon said, “If we are going to move North, I have to have a job.”

She nodded but did not say anything.

“One of your spies stopped by today.”

“Oh?” Dany chuckled, “And how do you know she was one of mine?”

“You worry to much about me,” Jon said as he pulled a chair out for her to sit.

“Can you really not understand why I do?” Dany asked with a pointed look.

Jon knelt in front of her and reached up to tuck some hair behind her ear, “I’m right here, love, I’m not going anywhere.”

She touched his cheek, “I know…I just…” she sighed.

“You just?” Jon urged.   
“Sometimes in my mind, I just see you laying on that table in the hospital and suddenly I can’t breathe,” She confessed.

Jon kissed her forehead, “I’m here,” He whispered, and she smiled softly at him. Before she could reply, however, all three boys barreled into the kitchen.

“Mama!” They all three seemed to shout in unison.

“One at a time,” Dany said as she started to help Jon get the boys settled at the table and their plates filled with food.

“Me first!” said Rhae.

“No!” Vis whined, “You did not do anything cool today!”

Rhae’s lower lip quivered like he might cry, “I did so.”

“You can each have a chance to talk,” Dany assured.

“Mama, I told them not to run in the halls,” said Drogon, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dany stroked his hair and smiled at him, “You are very good for looking out for your brothers.”

“Mama, Jon picked us up from school today!” Rhae exclaimed, as if he might burst if he did not tell her.

“I know,” Dany chuckled and shared a smile with Jon.

“Well, I learned to read a whole new word!” Vis said, grimacing at Rhae.

Rhae wrinkled his nose in annoyance at Vis, “So did I.”

Dany and Jon exchanged smiles once again, and Jon felt contentment steal over him that this was his life and he was going to love every moment of it.

* * *

                After dinner, they gathered the boys in the living room having determined to tell them about the new baby. Jon felt a little fidgety himself, not sure how the boys were going to react to the news. Dany and Jon sat down on the sofa side by side. Drogon curled up beside Dany and Vis beside Jon, and Rhae insisted on crawling into Jon’s lap.

“You still have to be gentle with Jon, Rhae,” Dany scolded.   
“He’s fine, Dany,” Jon assured her taking her hand, “The only wound that is still pretty tender is the one on my stomach, and he knows to be careful, right Rhae?”

“Right,” Rhae exclaimed with a big smile upon his face.

Dany chuckled, and stroked Drogon’s hair.

“Can we watch the Dragon movie, Mama?” Vis asked.

“In a little while,” said Dany, “Right now, Jon and I have something to tell you.”

Dany looked at Jon, and he looked back at her, both seeming unsure how to proceed.

“Can we have popcorn with the Dragon movie?” Rhae asked.

“No, you just ate supper,” Dany said.

“But I have room in my tummy for popcorn.”

“No, you don’t,” Dany smiled, and Rhae giggled, “Okay, stop your giggles. We have something very important to tell you.”

The three little boys perked up. Dany looked at Jon, before looking at the boys again.

“You’re going to be brothers again,” She said, and Jon smiled, fairly certain that her words were not going to get the point across.

“We’re already brothers,” said Drogon, giving Dany a confused look.

Dany laughed softly, “What I mean is, we are going to have another baby coming and the baby is going to live with us.”

“But I’m the baby,” said Vis, with a disgruntled look upon his face.

“Yes, sweetling, you are my baby,” Dany chuckled and touched his chubby little cheek, “But we are going to have another baby, another brother or a sister for you all.”

“A sister?!” Rhae exclaimed clapping his hands, “We don’t have a sister!”

“Well the baby could be a brother or a sister,” Jon explained.

“How do you not know?” Rhae asked, almost irritably. Jon had to stifle a laugh at his serious tone.

“But I’m the baby,” Vis reiterated little tears forming in his eyes. Jon noted with concern that Drogon was ominously quiet.

“Where is the baby?” Drogon asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Dany and Jon exchanged looks again.

“Will she be here tomorrow?” Rhae asked with equal confusion, having apparently determined the baby was a _she_.

“Do you remember when I showed you pictures of when you three were in my tummy?” Dany asked, logically.

“Yes!” Rhae exclaimed.

“You were big,” Vis said, simply.

“Yes, Vis, thank you,” Dany chuckled, “The new baby is in my tummy, and he or she will not come out for awhile yet, but they are in there growing and they will be happy to have you three as big brothers, and me and Jon as a Mama and a Daddy.”

“I will be a big brother?” Drogon asked quietly, the wheels seeming to turn in his mind.

“Yes,” Dany smiled.

Rhae crawled off Jon’s lap and sweetly snuggled up to Dany’s side. Leaning his little curly head down, Rhae pressed his ear to Dany’s abdomen. His face was curious, and his eyes were wide with wonder. Dany looked like she might cry at the sweetness, but neither Jon nor she seemed to know what to make of the little boy’s action. Suddenly, Rhae sat up, his little nose wrinkled, and brow furrowed. He looked between Jon and Dany with confusion, “How did the baby get in there?”

Dany’s cheeks turned bright red, and Jon felt his own flush. They looked at each other and laughed.


End file.
